Those Who Endure
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: Duel Monsters. It was once a Shadow Game. The game spawned legends such as Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. However, a young man's simple and normal life from birth had suddenly changed from one encounter. Those who are close to or meet him will have their lives changed forever. This is the story of the one who changed everything. "Why me?" Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds/anime and mangaxovers
1. New Generation

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 1: New Generation**

 **Valley of the Kings, Egypt**

It was said in ancient times, Egypt was prominent and peaceful but also forsaken with evil everywhere. Its people unknowingly held creatures of darkness within their hearts and if the darkness, left unscathed, will consume its host and drive him/her to commit sins and crimes against one another. However, there was already a solution at the time… a solution that has been since the first Pharaoh's reign.

The High Priests led by the Pharaoh himself used ancient magic and the legendary Millennium Items to summon and control these creatures to uphold the peace throughout Egypt and protect from enemies. When the great Pharaoh named Atem saved the world from the evil entity of darkness, Zorc, he was laid to rest at an undisclosed temple after his death by his loyal followers along with the Millennium Items.

"At least that what the scriptures said anyway."

A lone figure walked through the canyon where it was said and clarified by witness statements from long ago in diaries and photos the legendary duelists, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and their friends, came through this very canyon. The person knew the King of Games once possessed the Millennium Puzzle after watching many of his duels as a child and the last scripture of the Ishtar family stated of the one who solved the puzzle will get a wish and host great power.

"If I'm correct, Yugi must've hosted Pharaoh Atem after he solved it." Wind of breeze brushed against him, knocking the hood that shielded his face from the harmful sun rays. He has blue eyes that matched the sky with hair color reflected like the sun. The boy was fairly young, most likely in his teens but the pair of three whisker-like marks on his cheeks often separated him from others. "This should be it right here."

The teenager turned the corner to find a wall in front of him.

"Eh?" He fell to the ground before noticing something different about it. The boy got up and touched a crack that was unnatural. "Someone closed this up." He rubbed his fingers against each other. "About 30 years ago. Around that time too…"

30 years ago, the Duel Monsters community and the entire world were struck with sorrow as the once King of Games had passed away in his sleep. His grandparents were among the ones who attended the funeral with his mother who was a young infant at the time.

"Come to think of it, there was never any news about Yugi being buried at any cemetery." The boy assumed a thoughtful look before he slapped him-self. "Nah, that can't be right. Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto took a couple steps after what appears to be a dead end until he heard something. He looked down before looking back up, then screamed like a girl as the ground caved in and dropped him below.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN KISSED BY A GIRL YET!"

The screaming teenager shouted with flailing arms and anime crocodile tears as he continued to fall towards his doom. When he saw the ground coming in fast, Narut's demeanor changed when he tossed the cloak away and righted him-self as he landed on the ground with no visible discomfort.

"Whew… that was close. Lost my cool there for a second." Naruto said as he wiped away a sweat. Since the cloak was thrown away, he wore a dark orange shirt under a royal blue jacket and dark blue jeans along with Nike running shoes. A black headband with orange tint wrapped around his forehead and a royal blue/orange Battle City Duel Disk from Yugi's time was attached to his left arm like most Duelists around the world back then and now. On his belt was his deck box that held his dueling deck.

The blonde, with a flashlight, walked through the tunnel's tight spaces until he reached a pair of stone doors that held the symbol most prominent across Egypt, including the Millennium Puzzle.

"The Eye of Wdjat." With great strain, Naruto managed to push open the doors and found him-self staring at a lone pathway. He walked slowly to avoid any traps that might be around, but surprisingly, there were none… so far. When Naruto reached the other side of the large room, his foot hit against something hard. "OW!"

Naruto rubbed his stubbed toe with a tear out of his eye. "What was that?" He pointed his flashlight at the object, only to find to drop the item in shock. "No way."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **Cairo International Airport, Egypt**

After getting through security and customs, Naruto took his seat on the airplane and waited for his flight to take off after preparations with the airport. Looking out the window and enjoying the peace, Naruto was content with his adventure and the greatest treasure he will ever cherish forever.

"Who'd thought they would be there?" Naruto asked to himself until he felt his pocket vibrating. He took out his Samsung phone and saw a familiar number before pressing the 'Accept' button. "Hey, Joshua. How are you?"

His parents, Joshua and Misaka Ea, were world-renowned historians and archaeologists across the globe like Maximillion Pegasus years ago. His maternal grandparents had a different job as they were magicians during their and his mother's youth. Needless to say, it was a fun and happy childhood.

It was also them who helped him to get into the six-month program here in Egypt to study and learn more of the Egyptian artifacts.

" _Good, good except you keep calling me Joshua. Why don't you call me anymore?!"_

Naruto chuckled at his father's reaction. "'cause it's fun."

" _Naruto, has your flight left yet?"_

"Not yet. I'll probably be there late at night though."

" _We'll wait for you until then. Your mother and I have some big news to tell you."_ Naruto could hear the excitement in Joshua's voice.

"Oh. What?" The other side crackled and shuffled before Naruto heard Misaka's voice. "Mom! Yeah… Uh-huh… No…" Naruto threw his arms up in excitement just as the flight attendant came by to tell him to turn off the phone. "Right. Sorry. Congrats, you two. I'm very happy."

Misika was still on the phone, but he could hear her sobbing through. _"Thank you. I know our home will be happier when all of us are here together as a family."_

"I'm looking forward to that too. Now I want to get there faster!" Feeling the plane, Naruto knew it was time. "Mom, the plane's about to take off, so I'll be out. I'll call you when we land."

" _Okay, bye! I can't wait for you get here! I love you."_

"…I love you too. Tell Joshua the same. Bye." Naruto ended the call and relaxed into his seat. "Wonder I should get for them?" He felt his phone vibrate once more and looked at the screen to a number originating from the United States. "Who keeps calling me from there? I don't know anybody and neither does mom or dad."

Naruto ended the call just as the plane began to pick up speed before it fully ascended to the favorable sky that all humans could only dream to fly on their free will.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Hours Later)**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Walking through the streets of the metropolitan city, Naruto sniffed the familiar air he's lived in for most of his life. His family lived in Los Angeles at the United States for the first years of his life before moving to Japan where his mother lived during her childhood.

Naruto then noticed something in the glass window of a nearby store before he entered inside and came out with a bag few minutes later. With a jolly to hum, the smiling Naruto walked until he reached the suburbs of the city and stopped at the base of stairs. On top of the small hill stood a traditional Japanese house about two stories tall with two trees on both sides.

As the keys jiggled after turning the lock, Naruto entered the house with a smile. "I'm home! Mom, dad!" Instincts flared as Naruto blocked a flying kick from none other than his smirking father before he counterattacked with a swift uppercut that knocked him away. "Nice try, Joshua."

Joshua was a fair-skinned man with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, a small scar on the bridge of his nose and a moderate frame built for marital arts. He wore the traditional Karate dougi as custom when practicing martials arts as student or master.

"Good to see you didn't slack off on your training."

The father and son entered a comedic fight with basic punches and kicks while shouting Karate yells. Until Joshua knocked over a lamp.

"AAAHHHH!" Naruto and Joshua screamed with horror before a malicious aura made its presence. The shaking males slowly turned around to be smacked by a food ladle. "Sorry mom/Misaka."

With the aura gone, Misaka returned to her normal and caring self. She was a complete beauty with piercing blue eyes like the ocean, her blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and sky blue long shirt with a dark blue apron that didn't hide the bump in her stomach.

"Honestly you two." Misaka scolded the kneeling and shamed men. "You'd think you learned your lesson by now."

"Sorry."

"But putting that aside…" Misaka pulled her eldest into a tight hug after six months. "My baby boy's finally here!" Naruto smiled and hugged his mother as well but not tight to avoid hurting her and his sibling.

"Glad to be back, mom." They separated for Naruto to kneel in front of his mother's bump. "Hey there. I can't wait for you to come in…" He looked at his mother who held up six fingers. "Six months."

"Now then, let's eat."

"Yay!"

The reunited family enjoyed dinner to celebrate Naruto's return from the program and it was blissful for the trio to talk about what happened during the six months of separation. As he took another gobble of his ramen along with karaage, Naruto looked at his mother. "So what do you think it's going to be?" He asked, referring to the baby's gender.

"Hopefully she'll be more civilized like her mama." This surprised both her son and husband.

"She?"

"It's a girl? I'm gonna have a sister?!" Naruto's mind went into overprotective mode. "No way am I letting any boy get near her." He declared with absolute.

"Oh Naruto." Misaki said exasperated but chuckled at her son's sudden attitude. She looked at her husband and received a nod before reaching for something under the table. "Naruto." That snapped him out of his protective mode.

"What is it?" He asked before noticing the box in his mother's hand. "Thank you." He received the gift before gently opening it to find something he didn't expect: a metallic oval shape with a horizontal line at the bottom with a chain at the top. "A cartouche…" He said with wonder before reading the Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. His eyes widen as he read, "Atem."

Cartouche were used to enclose a royal name during ancient Egyptian times. There was only one Pharaoh who had that name in history and this is proof of that.

"Is this…" Naruto looked at his parents who nodded. "H-how?"

"A swap meet."

"Eh?"

"That's what I said." Joshua replied. "Your mother was on trip to Egypt when you were young and she wanted to get something for your 6th birthday that time. She noticed it at a stall and couldn't believe the authenticity of the hieroglyphics on the cartouche. She even went to a friend to check it and it was real. And according to…"

"The Ishtar scriptures mentioned of the Pharaoh's existence was connected to the Millennium Items and the cartouche Yugi and his friends had for Atem during their journey." Naruto recited. After all, his family possess the Ishtar scriptures since Yugi Muto's time and kept them safe from the world's sticky fingers.

"Yes. The Ishars, after finally released from their duty to serve the Pharaoh, entrusted to my grandfather who earned their trust to protect the scriptures." Joshua stated. "When it was confirmed, your mother and I decided to give it to you on your 15th birthday as a sign of your growth."

Naruto looked at the cartouche before putting it around his neck. "Thank you, mom. Dad." He embraced them both in a hug.

Then Joshua stood up and walked to the backyard with plenty of room. "Naruto…" Joshua pulled a deck and instantly his son stood on the opposite side with his Duel Disk.

"Let's do this."

"Oh boys." Misaka said with a sigh but she smiled all the same as the boy's Duel Disks activated.

"DUEL!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **Joshua: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Joshua drew his sixth card and looked at his hand before making his move. "I summon **Skilled White Magician (4/ATK-1700/DEF-1900)** in attack mode." A tall man appeared with white robes with matching white shoulder guards, white arm guards and a hood that obscured his eyes. In his right hand was a white staff with a handle in the middle and a small sphere held in place by three prongs at the front.

"I'll place two cards facedown and that ends my turn." Joshua said as two of his facedown cards appeared behind his magician. "What do you got?"

"Okay then. I draw!" Naruto looked at his drew card and made his move. "First I summon **Big Shield Gardna** in defense mode, then I'll play one facedown and end my turn here."

"That's it? I was expecting more from you."

"You'll see more from me soon." Naruto smiled.

"We'll see then. My move." Joshua drew his card. "First I play Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards as long as I get rid two of them." Naruto watched his father discard his two cards as one of the orbs of the Magician glowed moments later. "Then I Special Summon my **Watapon(2/ATK-200/DEF-300)** to the field since he was added to my hand by a card effect." A fluffy creature resembling a ball of wool with two antennas and blue eyes appeared next to Skilled White Magician.

"Then I sacrifice him to summon **Chaos Command Magician (6/ATK-2400/DEF-1900)**!" The fluffy creature disappeared into little star-like particles as the aforementioned monster took its place. It was a man in bronze armor with a cape and gold accents throughout the outfit along with its scepter glimming with power. "Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards."

Naruto noticed another one of the White Magician's orbs glowing after the Spell Card was activated. "Then I play another of my Spell Cards: Magicians Unite!" Naruto gulped when he saw this card. "This allows one of my Spellcaster's ATK rise to 3000 whenever I have two of them. Go, attack his monster, Chaos Command Magician!" Joshua declared his monster's order.

Naruto braced him-self as his only defense was obliterated with a bronze/gold beam of power. "However, dad, that Spell Card also left you unable to attack me with your other monster for the rest of this turn!"

"I know, but this also left me to fulfill the requirements." Joshua said with a cheeky grin. Naruto faltered when he saw three orbs on his Magician's robe glowing. "Now I can now sacrifice my Skilled White Magician with the Spell Counters to Tribute Summon my **Buster Blader (7/ATK-2600/DEF-2300)**!"

Despite seeing the monster for all his life, Naruto was still amazed by the power and appearance of his father's ace. The monster was a warrior clad in blue/purple armor with deep gold accents throughout the upper chest and arms. Attached to its back was its signature weapon: a large sword with an orb on its curve blade and a dragon claw-like cross-guard that was covered with the same orbs and colored gold.

"Cool, pop."

"I know son, but you can't get drawn in by the monsters' appearance. You can look at them after I beat you."

Naruto grumbled after Joshua ended his turn. "My turn! First I play Monster Reborn to bring my Big Shield Gardna…" The reborn monster appeared before him. "Then I summon my **Silent Magician LV 4 (4/ATK-1000/DEF-1000)** in ATK Mode." A young girl with silver hair that covered her right eye and wore an overall robe over a slim dark blue long-sleeved shirt and sky blue boots. A tri-pointed hat of matching colors sat atop her head as she twirled her silver/blue tri-pronged scepter in front of her. "Then I reveal my facedown card…" Joshua cringed upon the revealed facedown. "Heavy Storm! This destroys all Spell/Trap cards on the field."

As true to its name, a large twister appeared on the field before destroying the facedowns on Joshua's field.

"Next I play Card Destruction! Now we both must discard our hand and redraw the same number of cards." Naruto and Joshua discarded and redrew three cards and four cards, respectively. "But I'm not done yet. Now I play Card of Sanctity! Now we must draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

The father and son did that before the latter went into the next phase of his plan. "Now I activate my Silent Magician's special ability: for every card you draw, my magician gains 500 ATK!" Naruto declared as his father was shocked at this point. He just drew five cards in total due to the combined effects of Card Destruction and Card of Sanctity.

 **Silent Magician LV 4 (ATK-3500)**

"Now Silent Magician, attack his Buster Blader! Silent Burning!" The young magician began to glow with an ethereal white light before it burst from her little body, blinding Joshua as he attempted to block it out. The light only shined brighter until it completely enveloped the two monsters and their duelists.

"Hhm."

"What is it, dad?" Naruto asked despite not seeing his father.

"You made progress, son."

"Huh?"

"When you were growing up and during our past duels, you always rush into things without thinking or any kind of strategy. Now you've shown that just now with your magician. I'm proud." Joshua praised his son who smiled. "Although I have to ask: where did you get that card? You didn't have it in your deck before you left for Egypt."

Naruto answered as the light began to dim. "I found it in a box of junk left by archaeologists at the university. I rummaged through it and found this card and its related cards inside. I asked the professor and he said I could have them since they need a good home. I don't know what he meant by that."

"I see."

The light finally dimmed for the males to see each other and imagine Naruto's surprise when his father's Buster Blader remained on the field. "How? I thought I destroyed your ace with my magician."

"It's easy. When you used your Card Destruction earlier, I had to discard my hand…" Joshua reached for the card he's referring as his Duel Disk ejected it from the graveyard slot. "Including this: my **Necro Gardna**. I banished this card from my graveyard and thus negated your monster's attack this turn. Good try, but not good enough."

"Damn it!"

"Don't fret, son, the duel isn't over until…"

"The last LP is gone."

With that, the duo continued their duel as Misaki watched them from the second level of their home with a smile. She looked down at her stomach as the mother rubbed it for her second child's arrival in six months.

 **(Sometime Later)**

Naruto laid on his bed with a pouty face. "I still couldn't beat the old man, after all. Oh well, I was close this time though." He looked around his room that still hasn't change since his departure. "I'll be sure to beat him next time!" He declared as his fists clashed together.

His body relaxed upon command as his eyes began to grow heavy every passing second. Damn jetlag. Naruto couldn't fight it any longer and began to sleep.

It was then his dreams took him to the chamber back in Egypt.

 _ **-(Flashback Begins)-**_

" _No way." Naruto said as his flashlight shined upon the objects before him. One of which that caught his attention and will most likely stay with him. It read the name of the famous Duelist in the world._

 _ **Here Lies Yugi Muto**_

 _ **Hidden Savior to the World**_

 _ **Friends with Close Ones and Pharaoh Atem**_

 _ **Father to Three and Husband to Dancer Mistress Tea**_

 _Naruto stumbled when he took a step backward. "This is where he's buried." He directed his light to the right where he found more of the sarcophagus. He saw the names of Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin. "This is where they're all buried, but why?"_

 _That's the million-dollar question. Why? There are many theories going through Naruto's educated mind, but one struck him._

" _Privacy. After all they'd done for our world, I'm positive they want to be sleeping peacefully." Naruto's hand tightened. "And I'm disrespecting them by my presence here." He walked in front of Yugi's sarcophagus and noticed the latter's seven cards atop of it. He put his hands together in front of him. "Forgive me, Yugi, for my presence here. I promise to you and your friends and Pharaoh Atem that I will never tell anyone of your burial ground… except my parents since they're like me." He admitted at the end._

 _A bright light caught Naruto's eyes from his prayer as he looked up to see a tablet with hieroglyphics and drawings of monsters. Atop of the stone tablet were drawings of three monsters. Three powerful monsters who were held by three individuals until collected by one._

 _The blonde gulped when he recognized them. "Are they…" The light glowed brighter, scaring him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He expected to be pulverized or paralyzed by something, but instead he found him-self outside of Cairo. "Eh? I'm alive?" Naruto patted his being to make sure everything's intact. "I'm alive!" He cheered with his arms in the air._

 _After mentally promising to tell no one other than his parents of his endeavor, Naruto walked towards the city._

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

"That was crazy though." Naruto opened his eyes after the dream. "I forgot to tell my parents, but it can wait in the morning."

The blonde aspiring historian went back to sleep, not noticing his cartouche and duel deck box glowing intermittently before it ceased.

 **(The Next Day)**

Naruto, after waking up and eating breakfast with his parents and cleaning the house, was about to play video games after notorious studying abroad when his mother and father told him…

"Naruto, why don't you get us food?" asked Misaka. Naruto became confused as he tilted his head.

"Why? We just ate breakfast."

"Are you questioning me, my dear son?" The blonde cringed at his mother's deceptive tone before shaking his head. "I am an expecting mother, so… Now get going."

"The usual then?"

"Yep. Plus, I'm sure they'll be excited to see you again. It's been a while." Joshua commented.

Blinking at the reference, Naruto nodded with a smile. "That's true, so I'll sneak a bite too." His stomach growled despite being full. Naruto kissed his mother's cheek and bumped his father's fist before grabbing his skateboard on the way out.

When the door closed, Joshua wrapped his arm around his pregnant wife's shoulder. "He's grown up." Misaki said with a subtle sadness. "I wish he was still our little boy."

"He will always be our little boy. He will always be our son whether as a kid or an adult." Joshua reassured his wife with a gentle rub of her cheek

"I know."

TWExTWExTWE

"Ah~"

Among the crowded streets and dodging the pedestrians with some board tricks, Naruto glanced around and stopped at a particular spot. A basketball court. The one where he used to play with his childhood friends. He was decent at the game where he might have reign as one of the top players, but it wasn't just the sport for him. Duel Monsters was his passion.

According to his friend, there are players he met in middle school who including him are legends in the basketball world although he's known as a phantom.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked to his left and saw a familiar face. The boy was shorter than him and looked frail at first appearance. He had blue hair and eyes and wore the standard Japanese _gakuran_ ; the top piece was black, long sleeved and a standing collar with blue trimmings on the sleeves and vertically in the middle complete with black pants. "Is that really you?"

"Kuroko? That is you!" He grabbed his childhood friend in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "How you've been?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Good." Kuroko said politely with some discomfort. "Can you please let go of me? You know I don't like noogies."

"And yet that's why I do it."

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"I see." Kuroko pulled something out of his backpack and gave it to Naruto. "I know this is a year late since you left, but Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, bud. So what's up?" The two talked about what'd happened after graduation. They were in elementary school before, but attended different middle schools. By the time they reached Naruto's destination, the blonde was furious. "Those creeps! I can't believe they went and did that! Even if I don't know them, I would've kicked their asses!" Naruto declared with a shaking fist.

"Language!" A passing mother scolded him while covering her son's ears.

Naruto flinched and clapped his hands as he apologized. "So sorry. My bad."

"You have no self control, Naruto." Kuroko deadpanned in response.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

The two friends were about to enter the establishment when a teenager called out to one of them. "Kuroko! There you are!"

"Huh?"

"Oh Kagami."

Naruto looked at Kagami and instantly recognized him as powerful in the basketball world. Taller both him and Kuroko, Kagami has toned deep bright/dark red hair and red eyes, which were pointed and narrow. He was wearing the same _gakuran_ attire like Kuroko except it was unzipped.

"Oi…" Kagami gripped Kuroko's head tightly. "What's the big idea leaving like that, huh?! Coach is already pissed!"

"But practice ended." Kuroko responded in discomfort. "Can you let go of me please?" Kagami complied and Kuroko fixed his hair before gesturing to Naruto. "Kagami, I'd like to meet Naruto Ea. Naruto, this is Kagami Taigami. We go to the same school and play on their basketball team."

"Pleasure." Kagami stretched out a hand. Naruto looked at it before taking it.

"Same here. Which high school do you guys go to?" Naruto asked as the trio entered the restaurant and took their seats at one of the stalls.

"Seiren."

"Didn't that the school opened last year?" Dual nods were his answer. "I see. What will you guys have?" Kuroko and Kagami looked at the menus while Naruto looked around to see the place as lively as the times he came here. "Good to see nothing's changed."

"Well, well, look who it is." A cheery voice called out.

Naruto didn't have to look to see the founder and manager of Restaurant Yukihira, Joichiro Yukihira while his friends did the opposite. Long dark hair swept the back of his head except for a few bangs that hangs over his face and a slight beard on his chin as his green, sharp eyes stared down at them.

" _W-what is this feeling?!"_ Kuroko and Kagami cried inwardly after seeing a malevolent aura around the man.

"Hey Joichiro. How are you?" Naruto greeted the man casually.

Like that, the aura disappeared as it was replaced with a jovial one. "Good, good. How was your studies?" Joichiro asked, getting a 'So-so' gesture from his favorite blonde customer. "So the usual today?"

"Yep, three orders of your karraage to go." Naruto said. Joichiro raised a brow in response. "My mom's pregnant."

"Congrats, man." Joichiro joyously exclaimed while patting the boy on the back. "And you two?" He asked the two basketball players.

The two teammates looked at each other before answering, "We'll have the Beef Stew."

"Coming right up!" The chef left for the kitchen, leaving the trio by themselves.

"So you're going to be a big brother, Naruto. Congratulations." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Thanks man." Naruto responded happily. It wasn't long until Joichiro came with the boys' orders along with the extra Beef Stew on the go for Misaki. "You are going to love those." Naruto pointed his friends' meals before digging into his meal, Yukihira Style Ramen.

The trio swallowed their first bites and exclaimed loudly. "IT'S HEAVEN!"

"Glad you liked it!"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Ea Household**

"Ah! Man, that was delicious!" Naruto shouted as he skated through his neighborhood after parting ways with Kuroko and Kagami.

Naruto thought about how Joichiro's son, Soma, was doing an errand and wouldn't return in time. Soma was another childhood friend of his like Kuroko and the three of them hung out during elementary school years. Like with his Duel Monsters and Kuroko's basketball, Soma's passion was cooking like his father. Joichiro had a specific style of cooking unlike he's ever seen and he in turn taught it to Soma, although there were mishaps pertaining to the two chefs.

Naruto shuddered as a memory of being a guinea pig to one of Joichiro and Soma's new dishes flashed through his mind. Thankfully the protective wrath that is his mother put an end to that when she caught them trying to feed him squid mixed with peanut butter.

"Ugh!" Naruto was so into his 'almost barking' that he didn't notice the moving trucks outside his home. When he entered the house with the bag of steaming food in his hand. "Mom. Dad, I'm home." As soon as he entered the living room, Naruto was met with the sight of boxes in his living room. "What the- What's going on here?"

Misaki came in and was surprised when her son arrived earlier than expected. "Naruto, you're here early."

"Why are our stuff in boxes?"

"We're moving, son." Joshua answered as he entered the room behind his wife. "Today. Your mother and I accepted teaching jobs at a university a while ago."

Naruto sat on the floor as he registered the news. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Son… all your life, you've always had problems of letting go of things and that includes moving from city to city." Misaki explained as Joshua directed the movers to pick up the last of the boxes into the trucks while Kuroko and Kagami watched from outside. "We're sorry to drop this on you. Especially coming home just yesterday."

"Where?" Naruto asked about the place they're moving to.

"Neo Domino City."

Misaki saw her son's eyes widen and wanted to hug him there, but his eyes told her otherwise. She knew from there, that he wants to be left alone for now. It was always like this with him when Naruto grew up.

"When you're ready, come home. Here's the address." Misaki placed a small paper next to her son's right leg before pecking him on his cheek. "I love you, son."

"… Love you too." Naruto finally said just as his parents left the house.

The day went by as the blonde sulked about moving from his childhood home before he fell asleep. It was the same when his family left Los Angeles when he was a baby. He couldn't blame his parents but himself since his attitude towards this kind of events tends to be a bad habit.

Naruto grabbed the paper along with his Duel Disk his parents left behind for him to take, which is weird. He looked at the clock and saw the time was around 1:00 a.m. in the morning. Neo Domino City is a six-hour drive by car and motorcycle while train takes about four hours from Tokyo, so he'll have to catch the early train.

After locking the door to his house for the last time, Naruto took one last look at the building and sighed deeply. He looked at the paper and noticed something else besides the address of his new home. Naruto turned the paper around and saw new writing on it.

 _Your second gift is waiting for you in the garage. Take good care of her, son. After all, I attracted your mother with it._

Naruto raised a brow before unlocking the garage and lifting it open. Upon seeing what's inside, the blonde Duelist was surprised to see a motorcycle just sitting there. The entire body resembled the black 1990 Harley Davidson Fat Boy with nine orange streaks on the front formed a fox's head, however it was modified with today's technology. As for his helmet, it was deep orange with royal blue trimming around it

"Dad made me a Duel Runner out of his old motorcycle." Naruto smiled slightly. "I'll treasure it, dad." He pulled the vehicle out of the garage, locked it and returned the keys into one of safe hiding spots around the house before getting on the Davidson. "Wait, where is the key?"

A soft but purring sound rang near his ear, startling Naruto as he looked around for the source, but couldn't do so in the end. When he heard it again, Naruto couldn't help but looked at the small HUD in front of him and saw an outline resembling a Duel Disk. After putting two and two together, Naruto placed his Duel Disk into the compartment just before the Davidson revved up upon activation.

A large smile appeared on his face as Naruto revved the engine before accelerating through the streets with a big "WAHOOO!"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Early Morning)**

 **Neo Domino City**

"This is awesome!" Naruto declared with glee as his Duel Runner aptly named 'Kurama' accelerated through one of the lanes meant for a Turbo Duel: one of the greatest innovations in the Duel Monsters World.

The lanes were built after an incident happened six months in Neo Domino City, but the details were undisclosed to the public. Although there were witness reports of a giant fiery dragon battling a shadow creature of humungous size.

"Maybe Neo Domino City won't be so bad. After all, this was built around Yugi's hometown."

Suddenly Kurama's alarms went off, prompting Naruto to look at the HUD. It was an incoming Turbo Duelist, but the computer couldn't recognize or the Duelist him-self. His martial arts instincts flared at this point as the unknown and potential danger spoke to him.

"You are not who I'm looking for, but you'll be a good appetizer before the main course."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know? Around these parts, I'm known as Ghost."

Naruto raised a brow, but also noticed the metallic voice. He shook his head as his Duel Disk activated after putting his deck into the slot instead of a wrist dealer. After driving through the lanes into the proper Duel lanes to have their Turbo Duel, Naruto and the unknown Duelists shouted, "DUEL!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC:0**

 **Ghost: 4000 LP**

 **SC:0**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Ghost chuckled as he made his move. "First I summon **Wise Core (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in ATK mode and set a card facedown!" An oval shaped and crystal white egg-like monster with gray lines forming an image of shorts appeared next to Ghost. The middle of the 'shell' split horizontally, revealing gold bar-like teeth and a greenish-white orb in the middle of it. "That ends my turn. Show me what you got!"

Naruto had to admit that he was nervous. This was his first Turbo Duel. He'd only watched the Duels on TV with the pros and that douche of Duelist long ago. Jack whatever his name was. But now he has to do the best he can and believe in himself and what his father taught him to do.

"I draw!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC:1**

 **Ghost: 4000 LP**

 **SC:1**

After glancing his hand, Naruto picked a card and summoned his monster. "I call **Breaker the Magical Warrior (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1000)** in ATK mode!" A warrior in crimson armor with gold trimming coursing throughout and Spell counters on the chest-plate, the diamond-like shield and the cross-guard of its sword and the bottom of its slightly crooked hat. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on it and he gains 300 ATK for that Spell Counter."

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK-1900)**

"Breaker, attack his Wise Core now! Mana Slash!" The warrior dashed towards the seemingly defenseless monster with its sword over his head. Ghost on the hand wasn't surprised. In fact, he was smiling.

"How predictable! I activate my facedown **Labyrinth of Kline**. Thanks to this card, my Wise Core is safe from destruction and all Battle Damage is reduced to zero." Breaker was deflected back after making contact with its opponent. "Also as an added bonus, Your Breaker's original ATK and DEF are swapped until your next turn's End Phase."

"What?!"

"Too bad."

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK-1000/DEF-1600)**

"Damn. I should've destroyed that facedown first." Naruto breathed deeply. "I play two cards facedown and I activate one of them: Raigeki Break! Thanks to this card, all I have to do is discard one card from my hand and I can destroy a card on the field. I choose your Wise Core!"

A reddish-orange lightning sprang from the Trap Card with its victim in sight, although Ghost laughed once more.

"You fool. You just activated my monster's special ability: when it is targeted by a card effect, I can Special Summon five new monsters to take its place in ATK mode." Wise Core disappeared as five new monsters took its place. They had the same color, but different shapes like the limbs of a body. "I Special Summon **Machine Emperor Wisel (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** , **Wisel Top (1/ATK-500/DEF-0)** , **Wisel Attack (1/ATK-1200/DEF-0)** , **Wisel Carrier (1/ATK-800/DEF-600)** , and **Wisel Guard (1/ATK-0/DEF-1200)** in DEF mode."

"Five monsters as once?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But it gets worse for you. Due to Machine Emperor Wisel's special ability, its ATK will be equal to the combined ATK of the other Wisel monsters I just Summoned.

"What?!"

The five monsters began to merge together as one monster and it showed how intimidating it was after completion. The monster was bigger than the Dueling Lane with its large legs that had holes and lines throughout. Its shoulders resembled shields as the right arm was thin up until the wrist and hand were bulky while the left hand wielder a sharp and uneven blade. Its snake-like head with an upwards horn howled as its slit-like eyes focused on its new target.

 **Machine Lord Emperor (ATK-2500)**

"Oh crap." Naruto groaned as things are not looking good for him and his only defense of his LP.

Unbeknownst to him, his cartouche glowed dimly as a translucent shadow figure with a crooked hat leaning forward at the tip and a staff on its right hand appeared above the blonde Duelist. Next to it was another shadowy figure with a scraggy appearance around the size of a beach ball, floating next to its taller companion.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, this is my first Naruto/Yugioh crossover. As you finished reading, this takes place in the 5Ds timeline. I hope you guys enjoy this new story and please review when you are done. I would like some feedback or ideas to make it better. Thank you and have a great summer!


	2. Blasts from the Past

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 2: Blasts from the Past**

 **Sector Security Headquarters**

A woman with short blue hair and gold in a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen and falls past her white skirt in the back and wore brown heels and blue dangle earrings. She stood in front of the panorama window while thinking about the recent incidents in Neo Domino City.

The Ghost incidents.

Just when the entire city was enjoying peace during these past six moths after the Dark Signers wreaked havoc on them, this happened. Turbo Duelists who were challenged by Ghost had lost and actually crashed afterwards despite of the advanced safety measures. Even Sector Security members fell prey to him.

Including _him._

"Trudge."

Tetsu Trudge. Once a regular Sector Security patrol officer stationed in Satellite before the Dark Signers incident, but not the Vice Chief of the Special Investigations branch of Sector Security with her as the Chief. He too felt victim to Ghost early last night after failing to persuade Yusei, Jack and Crow to go after Ghost. Now he's in the hospital and she feels worse for not stopping him.

"Knowing them, those three probably spent the entire night looking for him." The woman said before her phone on her desk rang. "Yes. Uh-huh… What?!" She ran out of her office to the main hub where thousands of CCTV cameras images cut into small squares are managed by the technicians and radio operators. "Status report."

"Chief Mina. Not long ago, we authorized a Turbo Duel around 0400 HRS and there was no registered Duel Runner identification on either of them."

"Them?" Mina asked fearfully. So there are two Ghosts now? "Pull up the images."

One of the technicians pulled up the footage on the main screen where it showed the black clothed figure on Sector Security Duel Runner dueling a teenager on a modified American motorcycle/Duel Runner with two monsters on the Dueling Field.

"Can we ID them both?"

"Checking now, Chief." One of the technicians said before the data came in. "The unknown Duelist is probably Ghost and there's no data on him at all." Mina frowned. "However, we do have information on the kid he's facing: Naruto Ea. Oh… Oh this is not good."

"What is it?"

"It… it says here on the data that… this is Naruto's first Turbo Duel."

Mina was confused by this. "In a while."

"Ever."

Mina's eyes widen before she rushed out of the room with her cell phone on her ear. "Jack, listen."

TWExTWExTWE

 **The Dueling Circuit**

Naruto looked back at his opponent who chuckled at him and the gloomy aura of despair. His Breaker didn't look intimidated by the Mechlord and neither was he.

"I end my turn with another facedown." Naruto declared. _"These cards will help me stall for time."_

"Good. My turn!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

 **Ghost: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

Ghost looked at his card and chuckled sinisterly. "Machine Emperor Wisel, attack his Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The opposing Spellcaster readied him-self as the giant monster's right hand glowed white, brimming with power as it was about to plow him into the Graveyard.

"Not so fast! Trap Card activate, Negate Attack!" One of the facedowns flipped open as a dominantly purple/red vortex stopped the Machine Lord in its place, saving his monster and upsetting Ghost. "Thanks to this, your attack is negated and ends your Battle Phase."

"You're stalling." Ghost blatantly said. "I set a facedown and end my turn."

Naruto sighed as the circuit took him and his opponent close to the city with the rising sun breaking dawn. "My move!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 3**

 **Ghost: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 3**

The blonde Duelist looked at his hand as his Breaker's ATK and DEF swapped back into their original modes. "Here goes! I summon **Summoner Monk (4/ATK-800/DEF-1600)** in ATK mode." A light blue-skinned man with long twin tail pink hair on either side of his face in dark purple robes and white trimming vertically in the middle of it appeared next to its fellow Spellcaster and comrade on the field. "However since this monster was Normal Summoned, he switches to DEF mode."

"If you knew that, then why place it in ATK mode in the first place?" Ghost criticized and relished his opponent's annoyance.

"Shut it you!" Naruto shouted back. "Thanks to Summoner Monk's special ability, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my deck, so come out **Engraver of the Mark (4/ATK-1800/DEF-1200)**!" The monster appeared wit attire that sleek and silverish/black with armor on the chest as it wielded twin thin swords in each hands. All in all, it looked like Zorro from the movies.

"What are you going to do with those Monsters? They're too weak against my Machine Lord Wisel!"

"That may be true…" Naruto said softly. "But I believe in my monsters and we'll take down that oversized tin can with this! And I'll start with this by sacrificing my Engraver!"

"You just went the trouble of summoning that Monster!"

"Yep, for one that can take that monster of yours down. Now I Special Summon my **Silent Magician (4/ATK-1000/DEF-1000)**!" A tall, regal looking, long silver-haired female took its place, wearing a blue robe with silver-white trimming vertical in the middle and tri-pointed white hat with a blue sphere in the front of it. "Now her special ability activates: she gains for 500 ATK for every card in my hand."

"Oh no."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have four cards which means my Silent Magician gains an additional 2000 ATK!"

 **Silent Magician (ATK-3000)**

"Silent Magician, attack his monster with Silent Burning!" The monster pointed her blue-silver staff and launched a powerful energy beam of White Magic at the machine monster.

Instead of fear, Ghost shouted with glee. "I don't think so!"

"Huh?"

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect: instead of Wisel being target, this monster is attacked instead."

" _They're still separate monsters?!"_ Naruto thought as his attack destroyed the arm instead of the head. _"So that means…"_ He glanced at the head of the opposing monster. "I switch my Breaker the Magical Warrior in DEF mode and place one facedown! That ends my turn."

"Good. My Draw!" Ghost declared as the Duelists' Speed Counters increased by one once more. "I set a card facedown and since Wisel Guard was destroyed, I can summon **Wisel Guard 3 (3/ATK-0/DEF-2000)** to take its place!"

A stronger version of the Wisel Guard monster appeared and inserted itself in the 'armpit' of the Machine Emperor Wisel as it let out a eerie screech-like metal growl.

"Now I attack your Breaker with Machine Emperor Wisel. Destroy his pathetic monster."

The giant machine-type monster raised its bladed arm that glowed with white power and slashed at Naruto's monster, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Activate Trap Card!" One of Naruto's facedowns revealed itself, gaining a surprised look from Ghost. "Magic Cylinder!" The energy wave was directed into one of the two red cylinders that appeared on both sides of Breaker. "This negates your monster's attack and redirect it to your LP and you take damage equal to Wisel's ATK!"

Ghost gritted his teeth after his backfired attack hit him and his Duel Runner as well as the loss of his LP.

"Your move, brat!"

Naruto glanced at his opponent before making a sharp turn on the Duel lane to the main highway.

"With pleasure!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC:5**

 **Ghost: 1500 LP**

 **SC:5**

" _I have three Spellcasters on my field and Ghost has that Machine Emperor who is actually composed of five monsters."_ Naruto pondered to him-self while Ghost's impatience slowly grew by each passing mile or so. _"So I need to take all of those monsters at once and I think I have the card to do so."_

The blonde Duelist looked at his deck.

"It's just a matter of drawing it." Naruto muttered before declaring an order. "Silent Magician, attack his Machine Emperor Wisel with Silent Burning!"

The beauty of a Spellcaster fired another beam of attack at the machine monster and once again Ghost laughed, confusing Naruto. His confusion turned to surprise when his monster's attack was redirected at Wisel Guard 3 except there was one difference.

"Wisel Guard 3 wasn't destroyed."

"That's right! Wisel Guard 3 has an effect that prevents it from being destroyed in battle once per turn." Ghost said smugly.

"Damn it. I place one facedown and end my turn."

"Draw!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC:6**

 **Ghost: 1500 LP**

 **SC:6**

"I activate my Trap Card, Wise A3, which sends my Wisel Attack to graveyard…" The right arm of Wisel disappeared after the card's resolution, surprising Naruto.

 **Machine Emperor Wisel (ATK-1300)**

"Why would he lower his monster's ATK?"

"…and lets me Special Summon **Wisel Attack 3 (3/1600/0)**." Another stronger version of the card took its place atop of the now previously armless monster as it's ATK points changed.

 **Machine Emperor Wisel (ATK-2900)**

Naruto gulped as a bead of sweat slid down his cheek. "Your monster may have gotten stronger, but it's no match for my Silent Magician's 3000 ATK."

"That may be true, but your other monsters are not as strong."

Naruto wondered of what he meant by that and something tells him that he's about to find out.

"Wisel Attack 3's special ability gives my Machine Emperor the power to inflict Piercing Damage onto your LP!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Machine Emperor Wisel, destroy his Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The blonde braced himself as his monster was destroyed into little shards of tattered cards.

 **Naruto: 2100 LP**

 **SC:6**

"And I activate my facedown, Battle Return." Naruto looked back at Ghost. "By halving its ATK by half, my monster can attack a second time."

His eyes widened at Machine Emperor's ATK dropped to 1450, which is lower than his Summoner Monk's 1600 DEF points.

"And I activate my other facedown, Micro Ray: I can target a monster on the field and its DEF are reduced until the end of this turn and I choose your Summoner Monk!"

 **Summoner Monk (DEF-0)**

"Attack his monk!" Emperor Wisel did just that as Summoner Monk was hacked into two before leaving for the Graveyard.

Naruto grunted as his LP dropped to beyond the safety line of Turbo Dueling. When you are in 1000 or above, you're safe but if your LP is under, you're even in more danger than before. He knows this after his LP dropped to 650.

But what's more confusing and even creeping him out was the fact he was taking real damage from the Duel. And so has Ghost but he didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"I end my turn here. I must admit… you lasted longer than the others."

"Others?" Naruto muttered.

"You want to know? I'll tell you."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Ea Family's House, Fountain Plaza**

A crash inside the new Ea household rang out to the outside, drawing the attention of one certain husband.

"Misaki!"

Joshua ran to the kitchen where his wife was standing over a broken cup. He stopped her from touching the shattered object.

"Don't touch it!" Misaki reluctantly did so as Joshua cleaned up the mess before returning to his wife. "What happened?" asked Joshua with concern.

"I-I don't know." Misaka responded reluctantly while being led to the new living room by her husband, then sat down on the couch. "Naruto…"

"What about Naruto?"

"I feel like he's in trouble somewhere."

Joshua tried to wave it off and reassured his wife. "I'm sure he's on his way here right now. In fact, Naruto's probably in the area."

"I hope so." Misaki put a hand on her stomach as she looked out the window. "Naruto…"

"Excuse me!" a boy's voice called out.

"Is anyone here?" It was a girl's voice although she sounded polite. Misaki and Joshua got up as they walked to the door where they found two kids standing there. They were twins with gray-gold eyes and green hair although the girl had hers done up in two high ponytails on each side with shoulder-length bangs on both side of her face while the boy had his hair in a ponytail.

Their outfits were also similar but with differences as well. They both wear short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved shirt—white and blue for the boy and light pink and red for the girl—with gold markings on the sleeves in combination with white and purple shorts.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Joshua asked while Misaki thought about how cute the girl was.

"My name is Luna…" Luna introduced herself politely with a bow. She gestured to her twin brother. "and this is my brother, Leo."

"Heya!" Leo greeted gleefully as he held up two fingers. "And I'm older than her by two minutes."

"How is that relevant?!"

Misaki and Joshua chuckled at the twins' bickering. "Well, well, Leo and Luna. I'm Joshua Ea and this is my wife, Misaki." His wife waved at them. "We just moved here from Tokyo. Do you two live here?" Joshua asked as his wife leaned on him.

"No, but our friends do." Leo responded. "They live in the garage on the other side of the plaza. We went there to visit them, but they're not in right now."

Luna then stepped in. "We always go there everyday to hang out. It's fun!"

"Is that so?" Misaki asked with intrigue. "They sound like good people. Perhaps you kids would like to meet our son?"

"But won't your kid arrive later in the year?" Leo pointed at Misaki's stomach before Luna smacked his head.

"Leo, you don't point out a woman's pregnancy ever!" Luna scolded. "It's probably that their son is at the same age as Yusei. Where is your son?"

"On his way from Tokyo." Joshua answered, surprising the twins.

"He didn't come with you guys together?"

"Our son doesn't like change very often and our moving to Neo Domino City was one." Luna nodded before a phone in the house rang inside. "Oh, wonder who that is? I'll get it." Joshua pecked his wife's cheek before going inside.

"Mrs. Ea…"

Misaki looked Luna who frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked with concern. Both Leo and Misaki looked at her with concern and confusion. "I can… tell you're worried about something or someone."

Misaki suppressed her urge to be surprised, but she gave a smile and waved it off. "I'm fine. I'll be a lot better when you kids meet my son. You're going to like him."

Luna and Leo shared a look as they both knew otherwise despite the expecting mother's reassurance. They could only hope whoever the person she's worried about is all right.

TWExTWExTWE

"Guys, we should head in there now."

"No way, Crow. This is that boy's Duel and his alone!"

"But that Ghost is going to win and make him crash, Jack!"

The three Duel Runners of obvious different designs were watching the duel between Ghost and his unfortunate would-be victim on the same lane behind the two Duelists, but kept their distance as well. Two of the party were expecting the Duel to end earlier, but their expectations were quickly shot when the Duelist put up a good fight against someone of Ghost's caliber who managed to take down Trudge.

However, the third member stayed silent and expected something from the stranger. Something else piqued his interest: that is the lack of Tuner monsters or better yet, Synchro Monsters. There was no indication of him summoning Synchros despite of having three monsters on his field earlier.

"Yusei."

"Yeah. But I have a feeling he's about to turn it around in his next turn." Yusei commented.

Crow had to ask. "You sure 'cause it looks like he's about to keel over right now." Jack supported him with a nod.

"Let's watch, but get ready just in case."

"Right!" Jack and Crow responded.

TWExTWExTWE

Ghost chuckled at his prey's silence and that chuckle grew to laughter… malicious laughter with no hint of empathy.

"Don't fret because I'll end your suffering next turn. Now draw your card!"

Suddenly Ghost felt an intense pressure around himself and looked ahead to find Naruto glaring at him through his helmet's visor. How could he feel anything from him? How could he feel anything? None of his prey had this kind of intimidating aura the blonde was emitting.

Seeing himself like this, Naruto did the thing he usually does when his anger begins to rise…

He punches him-self.

"What?!" Crow said in the distance, catching the attention of Ghost and a bleeding Naruto.

"Looks like we have an audience." Ghost said as his eyes focused on the one he wanted to take down. "Yusei Fudo."

"I'd focus on the duel if I were you, Ghost. You will pay for your crimes against the other Duelists. Duel Monsters are not meant for war and inflicting harm unto others. It is meant for fun and bring joy to others!" Naruto said as the shadow figures seemingly nodded as if they agreed with him "Draw!"

 **Naruto: 650 LP**

 **SC:7**

 **Ghost: 1500 LP**

 **SC:7**

"I activate the Speed Spell: Magical Mallet! If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can add any number of cards that are in my hand to my deck and it is shuffled." The deck was shuffled by the Runner's automatic feature as Naruto declared, "Then I can draw the same amount of cards afterwards."

Naruto hesitated to draw and before he did so, the shadow figures dashed inside the deck, causing it to go glow briefly just the blonde drew three new cards. When he looked at them, his eyes widened at them but one really shocked him "What?"

"Well? Get on with it."

The blonde Duelist shook his head and made his play. "Then I play Speed Spell: Ancient Rules! Since I have three or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand." He raised the monster card that started to shine brightly that caught everyone's eyes. "He whose loyalty is never questioned by his king or allies; whose power is unrivaled by those of his peers or foes and protects the innocent; the ultimate master of magic… Come forth! **Dark Magician (7/ATK-2500/DEF-2100)**!" He placed the card on his Monster Zone.

Yusei, Jack, Crow and even Ghost gasped in awe as the aforementioned monster appeared for the first time since Yugi's time. The Spellcaster monster was intimidating with its blue and purple robes matching its armor consisted of a collection of shiny, curved plates with sharp edges at the shoulder pads and the signature hat that slightly leans forward. His determined face was shown under the mane of the hat with his purple/blue long hair coming under it.

Ghost actually gulped when the Dark Magician twirled his green staff and pointed it at him.

"So what? You brought out a rare car and suddenly you're king of the world? Please!"

"I'm not done. I place two cards facedown." Naruto said before declaring an order, "Now, my magician, attack Wisel Top with Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician jumped in the air and pointed its staff as a dark magic energy beam fired around the field to take out its opponent.

"As if. Did you forget about Wisel Guard's ability? Your attack gets redirected to it while also preventing itself from being destroyed." Ghost reminded, but Naruto only chuckled.

"Oh I was counting on that and that's why I activate my Trap Card: Black Illusion!" The facedown card revealed itself to show a shield with 'DM' and the Dark Magician's staff laid across diagonally behind. "Until the end of this turn, all DARK Spellcasters with 2000 or more attacks cannot be destroyed in battle, their effects are negated and they're unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

Fear and panic struck Ghost for the first time.

"That means…"

"All of your monsters' effects are negated and your Wisel Top has only 500 ATK! That against my Dark Magician's 2500 ATK…" Naruto pointed a finger at Ghost. "YOU LOSE!"

The terrorizing Ghost screamed in defiance as the head of Wisel was blown off by the beam of dark magic followed by the body's explosion.

 **Naruto: 650 LP**

 **SC:7**

 **Ghost: 0 LP**

 **SC:0**

Just as Naruto was about to take a breather after such as duel, his instincts flared like crazy as he looked back to see Ghost in flames speeding towards him. "Oh crap!" The blonde pulled Kurama into a sharp turn at a upcoming left turn and watched in surprise when Ghost drove off the lane. "Man, what was that?! He drove off the course!"

The rumbling three engines caught his attention as his Dark Magician and Silent Magician disappeared when the Duel ended. Naruto watched the Duel Runners stop near his and saw their owners.

One of them was tanned, average looking and had spiky black hair with gold highlights and royal blue eyes in a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar over a sleeveless black shirt and matching gloves. On the left side of his cheek was a gold mark of some kind. His Duel Runner was colored red, which was an unusual color nowadays. It was designed differently and unique overall with the 'arms' connected to the arch from the back that slightly hovers above him.

"You all right?" The boy asked him.

"I'm fine." Naruto responded as he glanced at the other two, specifically the one who's in the white Duel Runner. It was in the design of a monowheel, but looks powerful all the same. As for the Turbo Duelist, he has fair skin, purple eyes and spiked blonde hair like him although two longer strands hand in front of his ears. He wore a white form-fitting motorcycling suit and a white helmet.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked harshly.

"Just how ugly you are." Naruto deadpanned, causing the third member, Crow, to stifle a chuckle.

"What'd you say?!"

Crow tried to calm his impatient friend. "Now, now, don't let the truth get to you, Jack." Crow has dark-green eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the ride side as he wore blue jeans, yellow t-shirt and sleeveless brown cargo vest. A beak-shaped black helmet with plumes and orange eye-shield protects his friends like all other helmets.

"Okay, what should we do about Ghost?" Naruto asked with a raised hand.

That stopped the bickering and the four opted to help the guy even he did crimes against others. Although that stopped when one of them got a call.

"Who's calling me?" Naruto answered the call on Duel Runner while Yusei and his friends checked Kurama. "Hello?!"

" _WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?!"_

The four males cringed as they held their heads while covering their ears from the sudden outburst.

"Mom?!"

" _WE EXPECTED YOU TO BE HOME BY NOW. IS THIS SOME SORT OF PUNISHMENT ABOUT US MOVING TO NEO DOMINO CITY?!"_

"N-No mom. Let me-" Naruto tried to explain but was cut off again.

" _YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"_

"But-"

" _NOW!"_ Naruto cringed as the call ended. He looked at the three who played with their ears to make sure they're working.

"Sorry, guys." Naruto apologized as he revved up Kurama. "I don't want to suffer my mom's wrath anymore than I have to. See you around, I guess."

"Wait." Yusei stopped him. "Sector Security is going to need a statement from you."

"How about this: Ghost challenged me and I beat him. There. Bye!"

With that, Naruto left to subside his mother's anger.

When he was completely gone, Yusei looked at his friends before nodding and headed down to ground level to find Ghost and take him to the hospital. However, when they got there, the three Signers were surprised to find that Ghost was a robot of some kind.

"What's going on here?" The three chorused together.

They don't know it, but the blonde Duelist who beat Ghost was going to be someone of great help.

TWExTWExTWE

 **The Streets of Neo Domino City**

Naruto pondered many things about his first Turbo Duel. It was exciting. Thrilling like a high that you can't get from anywhere or anything. However, there was one thing that puzzled him besides Ghost's maniacal outlook throughout the duel.

"Dark Magician." Naruto said as he thought about the monster. "Where did you come from?" He looked at his Duel Disk slot where his deck was housed. "I never had you in my deck and neither did my parents. So where?"

His mind pondered about this thought while he took in the sights of the city that will be his new home. It was clean, organized and lively with its citizens filling the sidewalks and cars passing by. When Naruto passed by the museum, he was reminded of his trip in Egypt.

And that's when it hit him. Yugi's sarcophagus and atop of it was the Dark Magician among other cards.

"No way. Could you be?" Naruto asked with worry and awe. "But I didn't take the cards. I know I didn't, so how or why?"

Suddenly his Duel Runner's alarms went off once more, but it sounded different. Naruto looked at the HUD and saw a girl in the street and the same course of an incoming truck. "Crap!" Naruto pushed the accelerator as Kurama speeded down the street.

The blaring engine drew the passing citizens and drivers' attention to the speeding Duel Runner and the girl in the intersection. Time seem to slow down as Naruto pushed Kurama to its limits and stretched out his right arm. "Please let me make it in time!"

Meanwhile the girl only looked up in time to see a truck blaring its horn at her. Fear gripped her heart and felt her surroundings slow down with each moment as she watched the truck approaching closer to her with the intent of taking her life.

" _Mom… Dad… Haruka… Yuu…"_

The girl closed her eyes as she waited for the dreadful impact to slam her into oblivion. Indeed, she felt something, but it was more of pulling her away instead of pushing her gesture. She felt that something slowing down to an abrupt stop with a skidding motion.

"What?"

"Hey you okay?" The girl opened her eyes to find herself laid over the body of a motorcycle. She looked over her shoulder to see a blonde teenager around her age staring at her. "Girl, you're okay?" Naruto asked before receiving an uppercut to the chin, sending out of his seat and landing on the sidewalk. "EHHH?!"

"What do you think you're doing, looking at my skirt?! Pervert!" The blushing girl shouted with a pointed finger.

A shocked Naruto quickly sat up as a crowd began to form around them. "What?! I didn't do that! And is this how you thank someone for saving your life?!" Naruto remarked while observing the girl.

She had blue hair and eyes while wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest and matching skirt. A pair of headphones covered her ears, indicating she was listening to music. In her hand was a strap for a cell phone; a bunny of some kind.

"S-Still I won't forgive anyone who shows perverted attitude."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's cheek in annoyance. "I am not a pervert!" He pointed a finger at the blue-haired girl. "And you should be watch where you're walking! You could've lost your life!" Naruto said as he walked back to Kurama while the girl got off it. "Girls."

Naruto revved Kurama's engine and was about to take off when the girl grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her and saw she looked away from him.

"What-what's your name?"

"Why? So you could harass me and call me pervert more?" Naruto deadpanned before the girl smacked him on the head.

"Because I want to know who my savior is and who to dedicate it to!"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion despite the throbbing on his chin and head. "… Naruto."

Like that, the girl's personality turned cheery. "My name is Fuuka Akitsuki!" Naruto couldn't help but smile a little.

"Stay safe, Fuuka." Kurama roared, causing the crowd to part and make way for Naruto to leave for home.

The crowd soon dissipated into formlessness as their attention-getter was gone. However, one person stood there with her head and her eyes were overshadowed. Quietly tears slid down her cheeks from her eyes as Fuuka silently thanked God for sending Naruto to save her life.

"Thank you… Thank you." Fuuka muttered softly. She wiped her tears and her smile came bursting out. "Yosh! Time for the Fallen Moon and their debut!" The blue-haired girl ran down the street with new appreciation for her life and those in it… including her blonde savior.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(A Few Days Later)**

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

"EHHH?!"

"You're kidding me right?!"

"I wish we were." Yusei responded to those who weren't present at the Turbo Duel: Mina, Leo, Luna, Akiza and Trudge.

Akiza was fair-skinned with brown eyes and dark burgundy chin-length hair while two long, elbow-length bangs frame both side of her face. She wore a low-cut corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar in combination with a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat, a red choker, and a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them that match her stockings.

As for Trudge, he was taller than everyone in the room except maybe Jack in equal height. He has black hair and his skin was darker than everyone present with a scar on his left cheek. Trudge sported gray pants and a white short-sleeved shirt with his jacket over his shoulder.

He was feeling better after surgery and his stay at the hospital. Trudge had expected Yusei or any of the Signers to beat Ghost, but to his and Mina's surprise, it was someone outside of their group who defeated the terrorizing robot.

"The blonde kid actually possesses Dark Magician… _the_ Dark Magician?" Leo asked with awe. Yusei nodded, causing his excitement to come out. "Awesome! I want to meet him!"

"Just to see his card? Really?" Luna asked with a raised brow, although she understands her brother's excitement. After all Dark Magician was Yugi's ace monster and now it appears for the first time since the duelist's death.

"Not only that, but from Yusei, Crow and Jack said, the guy didn't summon any Synchro Monsters in the duel." Akiza spoke for the first time since she arrived. "And he had Speed Spell versions of old magic cards."

Mina then stepped in and pulled photos before she displayed them on the table. "These photos were taken after the accident. Ghost was a Duel Bot."

"As Duel Bot?" asked Crow with his fellow Signers thought the same.

"It was meant to crack down on crime faster than Sector Security, but it was also a prototype." Trudge explained. "It was stolen a few days ago."

"Which is around the time Ghost appeared." Jack chimed in.

"Correct."

"We were hoping for more info on the person behind this, but since the damage from the duel was real, the Duel Runner chip didn't survive." Trudge said regrettably. Yusei called his name and looked at the teenager, only to catch something with his hand. "What is this?"

"That's the Duel Runner chip from Ghost's drive. It was programmed to delete everything if it lost." Yusei explained, shocking Trudge.

"Y-you can't take evidence!"

Crow waved it off with nonchalance. "Relax, Trudge. You have more faith in Yusei's skills than anyone else in Sectory Security."

"But!"

"We'll let it by this time." Mina said and Trudge dropped it for his sake, although he agreed with Crow.

"But this means something else." Jack said.

"Yeah, a new threat is on the horizon." Crow filled in for his taller friend.

Yusei nodded as he said, "But no matter what, we'll take them on together like we did against the Dark Signers." His Signers, Mina and Trudge nodded in agreement until the blue-haired woman mentioned something so surprising to them.

"That was his first Turbo Duel actually."

"Whose Turbo Duel?" Leo asked.

"The kid who beat Ghost. That was his first Turbo Duel ever." Mina specified, eliciting shock and surprise from the Signers and Trudge.

"EHHH?!"

"Who is the guy?!" Jack and Crow demanded together.

"I ran identification on the duelist and his name is Naruto Ea." Leo and Luna perked when they heard the last name, which caught Yusei's attention.

"Leo. Luna. What is it?" Yusei asked.

"Could it be?"

"Maybe…" Luna said.

"What?" Akiza asked the twins as their attention was on them now.

TWExTWExTWE

Inside of his new room on the second floor, Naruto sat on his bed after sneezing several times. "Ugh… Who's talking about me?"

Naruto was troubled since his Turbo Duel about the appearance of the Dark Magician and his mother's punishment of withholding ramen from dinner didn't help him either. The last few days, he was busy helping his parents with their stuff into the new house, but Naruto woke up early this morning for one reason: to look at his deck.

When he laid all his cards, Naruto found the ones he knows that weren't there before since he assembled his deck. Of course, one of them was the Dark Magician, but he didn't expect to find the other members of the family—the Dark Magician family—and their related support cards.

"I never had these cards before, so how?" Naruto pondered about this, but it also made him excited. It was like a puzzle or riddle to find out the purpose or answer. "When there's a challenge, I head towards it!"

As soon as Naruto said those words, the laid out cards and his deck glowed briefly, surprising the blonde as the Dark Magician appeared before him in spirit form. "D-Dark Magician?" The famous monster simply nodded as his fellow Spellcasters and the monsters from Naruto's deck appeared behind him. "My monsters!"

Naruto stood up atop his bed. "Dark Magician, why are you and your members in my deck? No wait, the better question is: are you the same card Yugi had? The same one from his sarcophagus?"

A nod from the monster was his answer.

"I'M CURSED!" Naruto screamed animatedly before he fell off his bed, surprising the monsters who stared at him. "I'M SO CURSED!" He heard a purring sound and looked up to see a small monster with brown fur, small claws and feet, and large eyes for its size. "K-Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh nodded happily before its claw and Dark Magician's staff touched his forehead. Naruto gasped as memories of the two monsters flashed into his head before it ended, leaving him panting for air. It was all too fast for him to grasp, but there was one memory that he managed to grab hold of despite the speed.

 _Serve him well as you did me and Yugi… Dark Magician. Kuriboh._

"That voice… Was that A-Atem?" His cartouche glowed slightly as Naruto looked up to see his monsters had disappeared.

The blonde gathered his cards into a deck with the Dark Magician and Kuriboh in his hand. Naruto stared at them before smiling at him. "Thank you and I'll do the best I can do for you guys and the others… if you'll have me." The monsters in card form blinked before Naruto placed them in his deck and later in the deck box on his belt. "Sweet! I have rare cards in my deck!"

"Naruto!"

"Yeah!"

"You have visitors!"

"Oh?" Naruto was confused as he walked down the stairs to the living room. He didn't really make friends yet after arriving in the city. When he entered the living room, Naruto was in for a surprise. "Eh? What are you doing here?! Are you stalking me or something, you three?!"

"We're not stalkers!"

"Naruto!" Naruto cringed after his mother smacked him on the head for his rudeness with a newspaper. "That is not how you greet guests. Now do it properly." Misaki gently ordered her son.

"But mom-" One look from his mother stopped him from protesting. "Yes. Hello, I'm Naruto Ea. Pleasure to meet you." Naruto greeted his guests who were eight people with two of them are children.

One of the group stood up and offered a hand which Naruto took. "My name is Yusei Fudo. And we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your Turbo Duel against Ghost." Crow said as if it was obvious. Naruto cringed and gestured him to shut it now while playing it off.

"W-what are you talking about? I wasn't in a Turbo Duel." Naruto gave them a 'Quit talking' look, but Jack didn't get it.

Jack spoke next. "Yes, you were. You dueled against a robot that was putting people into the hospital until you dueled and beat it." Naruto was about lay him out until he heard the 'robot' part.

"Wait, Ghost was a robot?" Naruto asked in surprise, getting a nod from the man with the scar and the blue-haired woman.

His surprise and everyone else grew nervous and scared when a gloomy aura appeared around Misaki who stared at her son, scaring him.

"Darling son, what's this about dueling a maniac that put people in hospital?" Naruto glared at Jack and Crow with 'See what you did' look. "Naruto dear, why didn't you tell your dear old mother?" Misaki asked with a deceptively sweet tone that put everyone on edge, especially Naruto.

The stuttering mess that is Naruto tried to explain, but instead Misaki pulled on his cheeks hard… and stretching them out as far as she could.

"AAAHHH! Mom! Stop!" Naruto cried out with flailing arms and anime crocodile tears.

The guests sweat-dropped at this display with Crow, Jack and Leo growing scared of this woman while Yusei and Akiza felt pity for the blonde.

Little did the Signers and Naruto realize that their signature monsters including the Dark Magician and Kuriboh hovered over them in their spirit forms. The eight monsters of different eras looked at each other before nodding, signifying the unspoken and upcoming alliance between them and their owners.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, this is a record: posting another chapter within three days of the first chapter. The idea was just rolling in my mind and I had fun writing it. The first chapter was all right and I see there were not a lot of reviews, but that's understandable. This is my first Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover after all. Some reviews are better than none at all. I thank those who gave this story a chance and read it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and write reviews to see if I improved from the first chapter. Please let me know…

Chapter 1 Q/A's:

 **BANZAIKEN (July 5):** Thank you for reading it. I certainly hope you'd continue to support the story. Did you enjoy the second chapter? Please let me know of any mistakes, opinions or ideas for the story.

 **Argorok (July 5):** I will and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Blackseal84 (July 5):** Well, thank you for your support. I'm glad you like the story and I certainly hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Jebest4781 (July 5):** Thanks for your help with the ideas and such. How long has it been since you watched this particular series? Are you talking Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's only or the franchise as a whole? Did you enjoy this chapter?

 **Darklord98 (July 6):** You see, I had that idea to introduce Naruto to the series during the Dark Signers arc, but I thought for the Grand Prix/Arc cradle arcs were better. I see… well I'm sad that you don't like the story so far, but I'm really hoping you change your mind with this new chapter. If not, well, that's your decision and I hold nothing against you. Everyone has their opinions.

 **Tera12 (July 6):** Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	3. Crossed Paths

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 3: Crossed Paths**

"ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…"

A snort escaped from the blonde's nose as he slept blissfully on his bed. Last week had quite interesting; the Ghost Turbo Duel; meeting new people like the former and current Duel King; Sector Security; that girl Fuuka, etc.

But that was then and this is now. And now is the time to sleep with no interruptions.

"Rise and shine!"

Scratch that thought.

Naruto groaned before he pulled the bed sheets over his head, briefly forgetting who's standing over his bed. He regretted that the moment he found himself on the floor instead of the bed and his mother standing in front of him. "M-morning, mom."

"Morning. Now come on, you need to get ready." Misaki stated, confusing her eldest.

"For what?"

"School of course."

It took him a moment to register what she said. "EH?!" Naruto sat up from his former position. "Why? Wait, when did you enroll me?"

"Before we moved and your return home."

"What?! You already did this without me knowing." Naruto shouted before sighing. Nothing could be done now that his parents already enrolled him. "And I was really looking forward to taking a year off from studies."

"What was that?"

Naruto flinched and put his hands up in defense. "Nothing, nothing at all." An unconvinced Misaki stared at her son but let it go as she went into his closet. "So what school am I going to?"

His mother answered him by placing an outfit on his bed. Naruto got up and looked at the clothing: it was a red jacket with a yellow tie atop a white long-sleeved shirt and black shoes.

"No way." Naruto declared with absolute.

"Naruto…"

"Sorry mom, but I'm not wearing that."

The mother and son stared down at each other with neither letting up and no signs detailing otherwise. It was intense that when Joshua passed by and quickly retreated back downstairs to avoid being in the crossfire.

TWExTWExTWE

The engine of his Duel Runner was music to his ears after such an intense argument with his mother followed by an equally intense negotiation regarding the uniform. Finally, they had reached an agreement that left them both happy: the red jacket over dark blue t-shirt with black jeans and his orange headband wrapped around his right wrist during school hours.

Naruto sighed as he rode through the busy streets of the city before entering the highway that would lead him to his new school. While weaving through the tight spaces between each car and truck that passes by, Naruto thought about the people who paid him a visit not too long ago.

 _ **-(Flashback Begins)-**_

 _The Signers, Mina and Trudge were somehow exhausted after leaving the Ea household, home to Naruto Ea; the one who defeated Ghost in his first Turbo Duel. The main reason for their exhaustion was watching the poor blonde being questioned and softly punished by his expecting and possibly hormonal mother._

" _I never knew moms could be that." Crow said._

" _She sorta reminds me about Martha." Yusei said politely. "They're both fierce and caring."_

" _That may be true." Jack reluctantly agreed._

 _The three of them grew up in Satellite under Martha's care at her orphanage. This was years before the formerly crime-ridden island reconnected to Neo Domino City's mainland during the six-month construction._

" _Oi!" The group looked back to see Naruto coming up to them. His cheeks were colored a deep red thanks to his mother's excessive pinching. "Sorry about my mother. She's even more protective due to her pregnancy."_

" _We're sorry for causing you, Mr. Ea." Mina apologized with Trudge nodding._

 _Naruto shook his head and waved his hand. "Please don't call me 'Mr. Ea'; just Naruto is fine. Calling me formally makes it sound like I'm top of everybody." Naruto said genuinely, noticing Jack's reaction while Crow pointed at him._

" _Sounds like Jack here."_

" _What?!"_

 _The kids, Luna and Leo chuckled while Naruto and Crow laughed at the embarrassed Jack who soon left for the garage. Soon, Mina and Trudge left to tend to their Sector Security duties, leaving six remaining behind._

" _So how long you guys lived here?" Naruto asked, starting the conversation._

" _All our lives actually." Luna answered politely._

" _Are there any good places to go to or hang out?"_

" _There's a bunch of fun places in the city." Yusei answered before Leo invaded Naruto's personal space, startling the blonde._

" _Can I see it?!"_

 _A confused Naruto tilted his head at the kid. "See what… K-kleo?"_

" _Leo!" The boy flinched at his sister's words who walked up to them and bowed to Naruto. "I apologize for my brother's attitude. He's overly excited because…"_

"' _Cause what?" Naruto asked. He looked at Yusei and Crow, then at Leo and Luna before putting the two together. "I see. You know about me having the Dark Magician."_

" _Can I please see it?!" Leo demanded with excitement. Luna tapped him hard on the head._

" _No."_

" _May we please see it, Naruto?" Luna asked this time instead._

" _Sure." Naruto responded with a smile, surprising Leo at the sudden turn as he pulled his deck out and took the card from it. "Here he is." He flipped the card to show the monster Leo and secretly Luna wanted to see._

" _So cool!" Leo and Luna said together as they stared at the legendary card. And they weren't alone._

 _Akiza was also in awe of the legendary card once wielded by the King of Games himself. As for Yusei and Crow, they felt honored to be in the presence of the famous monster despite seeing the monster in the Turbo Duel._

" _Naruto! Help us out here!" Joshua called out from inside the house._

 _Naruto looked back and responded, "Yeah! On my way!" The blonde put the card back in his deck, much to the twins' chagrin. "It was nice meeting you guys, although I wish it would've been in different circumstances."_

" _Same here." Crow said with his arms behind his head._

" _Naruto…" Yusei spoke, stopping Naruto in his tracks. He smiled at the blonde. "Let's have a Turbo Duel someday."_

 _Everyone present was surprised, Naruto soon smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "I'm done for that." With that, the Signers and Naruto went their separate ways for now._

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

Upon seeing his intended destination, Naruto slowed down Kurama upon seeing the huge building in the center of connecting highways around it. He eventually stopped his Duel Runner and walked it inside the the campus grounds before parking it in the garage.

Naruto, after placing his Duel Disk in his backpack, walked through the main building and got his class schedule before he made his way towards the first class with the hopes of having a quiet, peaceful day.

"That's where you're wrong and and there is no useless card in the world."

" _Is that Yusei?"_ Naruto thought when he heard the voice.

"Hah! You're just an outsider, Mr. Fudo. You have no say in this matter and thereby interfere here." A smugly voice shouted back, irritating Naruto as he turned the turn and saw Yusei and Akiza near a classroom.

"Oi! Yusei. Akiza!"

The Signers looked down the hall to see Naruto coming up to them. "Naruto, you're here? You're a student?" Akiza asked with surprise.

"Apparently so." Naruto said with a big sigh. "So what's going on here?"

Akiza pointed at the funny-looking man in a suit who seem to be glaring at them. "Mr. Heitmann, the vice principal, wants to expel Leo, Luna and their friends."

"Why?"

"Because they're using low-level monsters and that contributes to their losses! This Duel Academy is the best throughout the city. Those who have or use weak monsters don't belong here. They have no place in the dueling world." Heitmann said without a care.

"…"

"Oh, but you're a transfer student from Tokyo, so I'll pretend you don't exist as well."

"Hey, both Yusei and Naruto could beat you with Stardust Dragon and D-"

"Leo!" The boy saw Naruto shake his head before he looked at the smug vice-principal. "You believe those who have weak monsters doesn't belong in the dueling world. You're so wrong about that."

"How so?" Heirtmann asked irritably. The transfer student is starting annoy him worse than Yusei.

Naruto pulled out his deck and took one particular card, but not the one Leo and Luna expected. It was Kuriboh."This card is a lot stronger than you know."

"That monster is so weak. No duelist would use that card!"

"One Duelist did." Yusei interjected. He and Naruto shared a look before they nodded. "The King of Games himself had that exact card in his deck."

Naruto spoke next as he walked forward. "Yugi Muto used Kuriboh in his duels, and that had helped him escape particularly dangerous situations." He paused before smirking, "The best example I could think is the Battle City Tournament Semi-Finals: when Kuriboh saved Yugi's LP from Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Heitmann gritted his teeth since the teenagers made a solid point with the King of Games. "I challenge you two to a duel and if I win, the students including the transfer student are expelled!"

"No thanks." Naruto deadpanned, gaining a gawk from Hiertmann. "Let Yusei duel you. I'd rather watch the Turbo King mop the floor with you."

"Oh, sounds like someone's afraid of a challenge."

Naruto, Yusei and Akiza looked at the door away from the smirking Hiertmann to find a teenager taller than the three of them. He had a buzz cut with short black hair that smelled like it'd been through the wringer with a small scar on his lip and wore the school uniform of the academy although it was blue unlike his and Akiza's.

"As expected of a Slifer."

"Huh?" Naruto drawled out as the newcomer sized him up. "Who are you?"

"Roger Highman; one of our best students here in Duel Academy." Hietmann said with a smug smile. "He has a powerful deck thanks to my guidance."

"…" Naruto stayed silent as Roger got close to him.

"You don't look tough. Defeating you will be a cinch."

Yusei and Akiza stood there while Naruto unwrapped his headband from his wrist and tied it around his forehead. Despite not knowing him well, they feel that was his answer.

"Fine, I'll Duel you."

"Meet you two at the Dueling Arena in one hour." Roger then turned around and left the room along with Hiertmann who sent them an arrogant smirk.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Principal's Office**

The principal, an elderly man with gray hair and moustache in a suit, walked into his office where his next appointment was apparently waiting for him. He didn't expect _him_ to be here so early. His only hope was that he was forgiving, but given his reputation, it didn't seem possible.

"Please forgive my lateness, but I had an earlier business that was a little out of my way than I initially expected."

"…"

The principal sat in his seat and looked his guest as the latter held a powerful presence. The guest was an elderly man with long, spiky white hair with a moustache and a beard, a scar on his right running diagonally from the middle of his forehead to the cheekbone. He was wearing an olive-colored _yukata_ tied by a white obi and geta.

"What can I do for the director of Totsuki Academy, the Food's Demon King, Senzaemon Nakiri?"

"I'm looking to make this year's elections much more promising than before."

"Oh?"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Duel Arena**

Naruto and Yusei fitted their Duel Disks on their arms as the former glanced at the latter's, surprising him.

"Oh Yusei, your Duel Disk is also the Battle City one. Wait." He took a closer look on the disk and noticed the changes. "You modified it and changed its appearance slightly. It's one of those hybrid Duel Disks, isn't it?"

Yusei nodded at his friend. "Yes, it is. By looking at yours, it's clear that its age is around the Battle City Era. It looks like it it's in good condition."

"Thanks. My family had taken great care of it since it was only the thing my great grandfather could get at the time."

Their conversation was cut short when their opponents arrived and took their positions on the opposite side of the arena. The two parties agreed to have two one-on-one duels: Yusei against Hiertmann; Naruto against Roger.

"You two ready to lose?" Hiertmann taunted his opponent as their Duel Disks activated.

The two Duelists then shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **Hiertmann: 4000 LP**

"My draw first!" Yusei declared. "I summon **Flamvell Guard (1/ATK-100/DEF-2000)** in DEF mode." A dragon with silver armor-like plates with flames bursting out of each opening appeared and put its wings in defensive posture "And I place one facedown, ending my turn."

"My move!" Hiertmann drew his card. "I summon **Ancient Gear Statue (2/ATK-500/DEF-800)** in ATK mode!" A clunky and smaller version of the Golem card the archetype's known for with metal shards protruding from behind. "Then I activate _Machine Duplication!_ "

Yusei, Naruto, Akiza and the kids became curious when the card revealed itself.

"Since I have a Machine-Type monster that has 500 ATK or less, I can Special Summon two monsters with the same name as the one on the field."

Leo, Luna and their friends were afraid when two more Gear Statues appeared on the field, but their fear grew when Hiertmann did this.

"Now I activate my three Statutes' special abilities: I can sacrifice each of them as Tribute and then Special Summon three **Ancient Gear Golems (8/ATK-3000/DEF-3000)** , ignoring its original summoning condition!"

Naruto stood up from his seat while Akiza, the twins, and their school friends watched as three long golem-like machines arose from the spots where the Statues once stood. They each reached a height of two stories and they were staring at Yusei who looked a little nervous.

"Now my Golem, attack his weak monster! Mechanized Melee!"

One of the Golems launched a straight punch that sent out an afterimage of the fist towards Yusei's dragons.

"Activate Trap Card! _Tuner's Barrier!_ " A white translucent barrier shielded the dragon from the afterimage fist, angering Hiertmann. "This prevents a Tuner monster on my field, which is Flamvell Guard, from being destroyed in battle or the opposing monster's effect until the end of the next turn."

"But I still have two more Golems on my field and I'll send them to attack your weak monster."

"Yusei!" Luna cried out to her friend. "Those monsters can inflict Piercing Damage on you by attacking a monster in DEF mode!"

"Heads up!" Naruto said with crossed arms.

"Go!" The two other golems attacked the opposing dragon in vain due to the barrier protecting it. "What're you going to do now, outsider?" Hiertmann taunted as Yusei's LP dropped from 4000. "Now I play _Level Thunder_! This card can inflict damage to you equal to the combined levels of all face-up monsters on my field times 100. Since each Golem has eight stars and there are three of them…"

"Yusei'll received 2400 points of damage." Akiza said worryingly.

"He'll lose!" Leo and Luna cried out.

"Say good bye!" Hiertmann declared as a rainbow-colored energy enveloped around the golems before it shot towards directly at Yusei.

"I activate the special ability of Hanewata's special ability! By discarding this card, any Effect Damage I take this turn is now 0." Yusei declared as the energy passed through him without damaging his LP, much to the relief of his friends and the kids.

"I end my turn."

"Draw!"

 **Yusei: 1000 LP**

 **Hiertmann: 4000 LP**

"How is he going to destroy those three monsters? They each have 3000 ATK." One of kids wondered.

"He'll find a way." The kids, Leo, Luna and Akiza looked down at the arena floor where Naruto stood as he watched the Duel. "I don't know Yusei like you guys, but I have a feeling he's trying to deliver a message to the douchey vice principa of yours."

"Don't you mean 'our'?"

"Nope." Naruto popped his mouth at the 'p'.

"I activate _Cards of Consonance_ : By discarding a Dragon-Type monster from my hand, I can draw two more cards." Yusei did the mentioned action and drew two cards. "I summon **Eccentric Boy (3/ATK-800/DEF/200)** in ATK mode!" A young lightning bolt-spiked haired boy in orange shorts, a white robe-like shirt with blue feathers on the shoulder and crimson red wings that formed the Omega symbol on the back took its place next to Flamvell Guard. "Now I activate Eccentric Boy's effect: When using this monster as Synchro Material, I can choose another monster in my hand as the other material."

"Here it comes!" Leo said excitedly.

"I tune the Level 5 Turret Warrior from my hand to the Level 3 Eccentric Boy on my field!" Turrent Warrior, a monster with castlestone-like limbs and odd body with a head that has no eyes appeared in the air as Eccentric Boy morphed into three green rings that surrounded the taller monster before it turned into five stars. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon (8/ATK-2500/DEF-2000)**!"

Everyone present, especially Naruto, were amazed and in awe of the magnificent creature that floated behind Yusei. It was a large dragon with complete white/silver body except the blue orbs on its shoulders and chest and semi-tattered-like wings as dust fell from them hence its name.

"AAhhh!" Hiertmann took a step back.

"Now I activate _Variety Comes Out_ Spell Card!" Yusei declared. "By returning Stardust Dragon to my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon Tuner monsters whose total Levels equal its own Level! Now I bring back **Eccentric Boy (3/ATK-800/DEF-200)** —" The lightning-bolt haired monster appeared. "— **Hanewhata (1/ATK-200/DEF-300)** —" A yellowish-beige fluffy monster similar to Watapon except with small, white wings and antennas with small puffs at the end took its place next to its fellow Tuner monster. "—And **Debris Dragon (4/ATK-1000/DEF-2000)**!" A smaller and probably younger version of Stardust Dragon was the last to appear on the field.

"Huh?" Everyone sans Naruto were surprised when he played the card. "What's he thinking?" asked Sly, one of the kids.

"A message." Naruto felt the stares from the confused audience on the stands above. "I don't know Yusei like you guys, but I bet he has a message for that douche of a vice principal."

"What?!" Hiertmann cried out in surprise. "Why would you send your strongest monster for a few weaker ones to take its place?!" That's when he noticed the three of the four monsters on the field. "Those monsters! They're cards from the kids I'm trying to expel!"

Yusei gave a curt nod. "That's right and I'm about to show how powerful they are! I activate my other facedown: _Tuner's Explosion!_ With this, I can Tribute the Tuner Monsters I have equal to the number of monsters you have on the field and I can destroy them! Go Hanewhata, Eccentric Boy and Flamvell Guard!"

The mentioned monsters nodded before they glowed with power and dashed at the three golems, destroying themselves along with the machines. Hiertmann groaned from the explosion, but his troubles weren't gone yet.

"And for each destroyed monster on your field, you receive 1000 points of damage!" Yusei explained as Hiertmann's LP reduced to 1000. "Now Debris Dragon, attack him directly!"

"AAAHHH!" Hiertmann cried as he fell to his knees while his LP reached 0.

"YAY! Yusei won!" The kids cried out with glee while the vice principal slowly walked out of the room in solemn defeat. Akiza, the twins and their friends ran down to the ground level to congratulate Yusei's win. "You were awesome, Yusei!"

"It was all thanks to the three of you and your monsters." Yusei took the three Tuners out before he gave them back to their owners. "I hope he'll learn better from this experience."

"So do I." A firm voice called out. Everyone's attention looked at the doorway and saw the principal, which surprised Yusei greatly.

"You're the…"

"Mr. Fudo, I'm the principal of Duel Academy. Forgive me for deceiving you earlier about Hiertmann." The principal stated, surprising his lower-ranked colleague and Roger, "I'd fire him if I could, but his mother—who he still lives with—is one of our academy's donors."

Yusei doesn't like to be used, but nodded as he understood somewhat. Hiertmann on the other hand couldn't believe this, but he understood the truth about Duel Monsters: there are no useless cards.

"As for Mr. Highman and Mr. Ea, their Duel will commence now."

"Eh?" Naruto wasn't expecting this. He'd thought the principal would stop the duel since it was mainly between Yusei and Hiertmann. "Something's up."

"Oh, so does that mean you're forfeiting our Duel?" Roger asked tauntingly with a smug look. "I guess you're a moron. Perhaps even your parents are bigger morons." The Signers, Leo, the students were taken aback with Yusei and Akiza about to step in.

However, they stopped when a throbbing but familiar pain rang through their right arms. "Our Marks?" Akiza asked with concern.

"They're reacting to something…" His eyes widen when Yusei found the origin. "Or someone." When the twins and Akiza traced his gaze, they were surprised when it was Naruto who had a very intense gaze.

And it was directed at an arrogant Roger who didn't seem to notice it.

"Mr.-"

"Let's do it."

Smirking at him, Roger activated his Duel Disk as Naruto had done the same as well.

TWExTWExTWE

"Sir, the car is ready to take you back to Totsuki."

"Hai."

The tall elderly man in the _yukata_ and his assistant were walking through the Duel Arena as a short cut while taking care business all the same. It was expected for one at the head of the famous culinary academy that spawned countless, famous chefs around the world. It was also those chefs who also helped famous Duelists be the people they are. After all, you can't duel on an empty stomach.

Without warning, the Nakiri patriarch stopped when he felt an impressive aura and turned to the right to a delinquent looking black-haired kid and a blonde kid about to enter a Duel. He had seen countless Duels, both culinary and Duel Monsters-alike, where the competitors' fighting spirits were at an all-time high.

And yet the blonde boy's aura is higher than any of those competitors. He recognizes this kind of fighting spirit: the kind to protect and fight for.

"Sir?"

"Let us watch. This may be interesting." Senzaemon stated firmly and his secretary nodded casually since there's nothing he could say to persuade him otherwise. _"That boy though…"_

TWExTWExTWE

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **Roger: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Naruto drew his card as he said, "I summon **Rapid Fire Magician (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1200)** to the field in ATK mode!"

A Spellcaster in black armor connected to a rope that flared out and a hood over his blue hair appeared in front of Naruto with its dual scepters' jewels brimming with power.

"Then I put a facedown and end my turn. Your move."

"Good. My draw." Roger smirked upon the card he drew. "First I summon **Jinzo-Returner (3/ATK-600/DEF-1400)** in ATK position."

" _Jinzo-Returner? His deck probably has the Jinzo archetype and Machine-Type monsters in it. This may be rough."_ Naruto thought to him as the monster made its entrance on the field.

It was a younger version of the legendary monster except it was shorter and wears a one-piece gray/orange battle outfit with two yellow shoulder protecters and its mouth was uncovered unlike its adult version.

"Now I activate its special ability: it can attack you directly despite of you having a monster on your field!"

"Oh no!" Leo and Luna cried out.

Naruto grimaced when the monster punched him in the stomach as his LP dropped to 3400.

"I end my turn here. Now make your move."

"With pleasure." Naruto drew his card. "I summon **Mystical Elf (4/800/DEF-2000)** in DEF mode." A light-blue skinned woman with light green long hair that reached her back in a beige robe that opens at the shoulders kneeled on the field. "Now Rapid-Fire Magician, attack his Jinzo-Returner!"

"Why would Naruto attack while Roger has a facedown?" Akiza asked.

"The better question is why did Roger leave his monster in ATK mode?" Yusei spoke, catching his friends' attention. "Naruto's magician has more ATK points than his Jinzo, so why… unless…"

Jinzo-Returner was obliterated by a shower of gold-yellow fireballs by none other than Rapid-Fire Magician.

 **Naruto: 3600 LP**

 **Roger: 3000 LP**

A chuckle escaped from Roger, then a small bout of laughter before he pointed at Naruto. "You just activated Jinzo-Returner's effect. When this monster is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one of my strongest monsters: **Jinzo (6/ATK-2400/DEF-1500)**!"

"Jinzo?!" Leo, Luna and Akiza cried out in surprise. "He has one of the legendary monsters from the old days?!"

Naruto gulped as the summoned monster made its appearance on the field. It was tall, imposing and powerful-looking with its signature crossed arms gesture as its black long-sleeved tight attire with dull gray shoulder and upper-chest guards while its long and powerful neck was supported by a metal neck brace.

"I'm sure you know about his special ability. While Jinzo is on the field, all Trap Cards on the field are negated and destroyed." Naruto's only facedown card was destroyed by the infamous red laser beams of Jinzo. "Now you can't activate any of your Trap Cards!"

"I end my turn."

"Good." Roger smugly drew his card and smirked at it. "I summon **Jinzo #7 (2/ATK-500/DEF-400)**." A cyborg-like purple-colored monster with a dull silver helmet and a big bulk etched with the number 7 on it. "And I activate its special ability: it can attack you directly!" His smugly smirk grew bigger when his monster hit his opponent directly. "Now Jinzo, attack his Rapid-Fire Magician!"

 **Naruto: 3100 LP**

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?"

"I activate the _Quick-Play Spell Card: Magical Dimension!_ " Naruto declared as the card appeared on his field. "There are more ways to Duel than with just Trap Cards. And I'll prove to you here. This card only works if I have a Spellcaster-Type monster on my field and I have two of them. Now I must sacrifice one of them so I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type Monster from my hand!"

"I doubt you have a monster that's stronger than my Jinzo."

"And somehow you're in Duel Academy. I could only wonder." Naruto deadpanned before getting serious. "I sacrifice my Rapid-Fire Magician as Tribute for the card's effect…" He raised the card chosen before playing it. "He whose loyalty is never questioned by those of his king or allies; whose power is unrivalled by his peers or foes and protects the innocent; the ultimate master magic…!"

"Here he comes…" Yusei said in anticipation. "Leo, Luna, Akiza… you're about to see _him_."

Then everyone was completely shocked when they heard the words from Naruto.

"Come forth! **Dark Magician (7/2500/2100)**!" The legendary magician burst out of the sphere of light from above as he landed next to Mystical Elf and nodded at her while she nodded back as Naruto made the next phase of his countermove. "Now Magical Dimension will allow me to destroy on a monster and I choose your Jinzo!"

Roger was in complete shock that he didn't flinch or counter when his Jinzo was destroyed by Dark Magician's attack, resulting a loss of LP.

 **Roger: 2900 LP**

"I-I… good…" Roger grinned afterwards. "This is interesting… how we make a wager then?

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Roger made the proposal.

"How about if I win: I take your Dark Magician as a prize—"

"Forget it. No wager. I'd rather die than let anyone else I don't know hold Dark Magician."

"Have it your way. I'll get the card one way or another. I play the _Magic Card: Monster Reborn_! And I get to bring back my Jinzo from the field, then I equipped him with the _Equip Spell: Amplifier!_ "

Akiza gasped lowly. "Now Roger can play his Trap Cards while Jinzo's canceling Naruto's facedown."

"What's he going to do without Trap Cards?" Leo asked as Luna sighed at her brother's claim. There are more ways to duel than with Trap Cards or in Leo's case, his dragon monster.

"With that, I end my turn here with a facedown."

Instead of retorting, Naruto stifled a chuckle, much to the ire of his opponent. "You sure that was wise to say in front of the principal?" Roger gawked as the principal gave a stern look that said 'We'll talk after' look. "Anyways, it's my move."

Naruto drew his card and formulated a plan from there.

"Now I play my _Dark Magic Attack_ Spell Card: since Dark Magician is on the field, all of your facedown cards, whether Spell or Trap, are destroyed!" Roger grimaced as a sphere condensed of dark magic blasted his face-downs including the Amplifier Equip Spell. "Next I attack your Jinzo with Dark Magician. Go! Dark Magic Attack!"

Leo, Luna and Akiza along with the students watched in awe as the legendary monsters clashed with Dark Magician emerging as the victor. Roger put his arm down after putting himself from the explosion caused by his monster.

"Next turn will decide everything." Roger declared despite the bead of sweat on his brow and the nervousness in his voice.

"You seem to forgot about my Mystical Elf." Naruto pointed out as his female monster stood up from her kneeling position. "I switch her to ATK mode."

"I think you need to rethink your plan. That weak monster can't put a dent to my LP! Your Dark Magician is the type to do so."

"That's where you're wrong. Any monster has a value and it's up to us Duelists to find a way to make them valuable in Duels." Naruto placed the magic card into the slot. "I play _Magician's Unite_! This allows me to increase one of my Spellcasters's ATK—if I have two of them on the field—to 3000!"

 **Mystical Elf (ATK-3000)**

"That means-!"

"Mystical Elf, attack his LP directly! Holy Harmony!"

A bright light emerged from the graceful elf as she sang an incantation while Roger screamed in defiance as his LP reached zero.

The principal gave an approving nod as he went to Roger and Hiertmann for a stern lecture about their behavior while Naruto was approached by Yusei, Akiza, the twins and the excited students who wanted to see his both Dark Magician card Mystical Elf cards as they proved to be the factors of his victory.

TWExTWExTWE

"Sir?"

The assistant was worried as his employer kept staring at the blonde surrounded by others. His cheery demeanor completely replaced the fighting spirit displayed in the duel. The appearance of the legendary Dark Magician certainly surprised him as he hadn't seen the card for years.

"Hehehe… Looks like this year will be very interesting for the Jewels' Generation."

The Nakiri patriarch continued onward for the limo while his assistant glanced a last look at the smiling blonde who was leaving with his friends and students.

" _He looks oddly familiar though."_

TWExTWExTWE

"Wow, just wow!"

"Naruto, that was amazing!"

The blonde chuckled sheepishly with a small blush. "That was nothing actually." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Although I made him payback for those comments about my parents." Naruto chuckled heartily with a gleam in his eyes.

"N-Naruto's scary right now." Leo muttered as he and Luna were shaking a little by Naruto's sudden aura.

Naruto heard that and calmed down as he wrapped his headband around his right wrist after dueling. "Sorry about that. I just get irritated by those kind of people." Naruto sighed as the trio went to the garage where his and—apparently Yusei's—Duel Runners are parked. "Anyway, I'm beat. I'll take a nap at home."

"Uh…"

"See you guys around. Race you, Yusei?"

Yusei pondered about it before shrugging, "Sure. We live next to each other."

"Um.." Leo tried to speak, but was cut off by the Duel Runners' roaring engines

"See you guys later!"

Naruto and Yusei then left the school grounds, leaving Akiza, Leo and Luna behind with sweatdrops on their heads.

"He does realize school is still in session, right?" Luna asked hopefully. That hope was dashed when Naruto didn't come back for the next 10 minutes. "Oh Naruto."

"I feel bad for him when he gets home."

"Why?" asked Akiza. Leo sent her a 'You know' look and both she and Luna realized what he meant. "Oh he's dead."

"Yep."

With that in mind, the trio went back to their classes with hopes that everything goes right with Naruto. An hour later, they felt a chill in their bodies as a begging voice called out to them for help.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Few Days Later)**

It was Saturday for Duel Academy students. That meant sleeping in for Naruto, but his mother on the hand had a different plan in mind.

"Go out."

"Huh?"

"Go out and have fun. Hang out with Yusei and his friends at the garage. Don't spend all your time sleeping in and studying."

"I'm always tired from school, training with dad and now with your pregnancy, late-night fast food shopping." Naruto drawled out as Misaki looked a little bashful while chopping him at his head. "Ouch! Okay, I get it!"

An hour later in his casual attire, Naruto tied his orange headband tied around his forehead as he walked to Yusei's garage before knocking on it.

"Hello! Can I come in?" No answer, so he entered inside. "Pretty big space with bedrooms." Naruto commented as he observed the place, but found no one inside. "Guess they're not here." The blonde closed the door and walked back to the house until he saw a family standing in front of the door. "Um… Excuse me. May I help you?"

A familiar person jumped out from the house. It was that Fuuka girl he saved the other day.

"Everyone!" Fuuka pointed at the blonde. "This is the one who saved me that day; Naruto Ea."

Naruto looked at the family and could tell that four of them are related; the mother has the same blue eyes and hair as her daughter while their youngest one and the father looked a lot alike with disheveled black hair and brown eyes.

"Wait, how'd you know where I live?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"We tracked you down, duh!" Fuuka answered as if it was obvious.

" _A family of stalkers?!"_ Naruto shouted with fear in his thought.

Fuuka's mother grabbed his hands and bowed to Naruto, surprising him. "Thank you, thank you so much! Thank you for saving our daughter!" She stood up and wiped away her tears. "My name is Suzuka Akitsuki. Again thank you so much." Her husband bowed as well while Suzuka did once more.

"Ah, please! You don't have to bow or anything like that." A bashful Naruto tried to placate, only to be hugged in the leg by Fuuka's sister.

"Thank you for saving my big sister!" The younger one said. "I'm Haruka."

"And I'm Fuuka's father; Yamato Akitsuki." The older man took Naruto's hand and shook it. "Thank you for saving our daughter. I don't know what our lives would be like without her around."

At this point, Naruto could only nod and gave a small smile as the last member made himself know. Judging by the way Fuuka wrapped her arms around the boy's left arm, he's probably her boyfriend. He was taller than Fuuka but shorter than him with black hair and soft green eyes.

"T-thank you." The boy spoke lowly.

"Huh?" Naruto put his hand near his ear as he got closer to the boy. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Suddenly Fuuka smacked her boyfriend on the head.

"Yuu, you got to speak louder! No one could hear your voice when you talk like that." Fuuka scolded

"H-Hai." Yuu rubbed the bump on his head before he cleared his voice and spoke a bit louder. "Thank you for saving Fuuka. My name is Yuu Haruna."

"Y-you're welcome. It was nothing really. I just did what anyone could've done."

"But you're not anyone." Suzuka interjected hastily. "You rushed to save a complete stranger from certain death. Someone else's daughter and sibling."

"Naruto, is someone out there?" Misaki called out from inside the house before she came out of there. "Oh we have visitors. Please come in." She gestured the Akitsuki family to come inside which they obliged as Naruto was about to enter as well. "Oh Naruto, you have a call on the phone."

"From who?"

"That Crow fellow. Says it's urgent."

"Okay then. Thanks, mom." The mother and son entered inside the house where the latter picked up the phone. "What's up, Crow?"

" _Hey Naruto, have you seen Yusei all day? In case you're wondering, we haven't heard from him in a while and I was wondering if you did."_

"Does Yusei have a job repairing things?" Naruto asked. It was one of the things they talked during their race.

" _Yeah, but we haven't heard from or seen him since he took a job this morning."_

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the Akitsuki family and Yuu talked to Misaki about school for their children. "You think something's up?"

" _Well, there was that strange message from this morning. It said Yusei was kidnapped by an unknown party and stuff like that."_

"Really?" Naruto deadpanned in disbelief. "You could've lead with that in the first place, you know. You're one of his childhood friends; you should've know something was wrong."

" _You know, Akiza said something somewhat similar when I told her."_

"Akiza knows?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "Does Jack and those Sector Security know about Yusei too?"

" _Yeah, but we could use an extra hand in finding him."_

"Say no more. I'm on my way." Naruto said before ending the call. He grabbed his Duel Disk on the way out. "I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked while the Akitsuki family stared at the mother and son. "Oh, we need some ingredients for the ramen tonight, so can you buy some?"

"Sure, bye!" Naruto quickly closed the door as possible. The Akitsuki family and Misaki heard then heard the roar of an engine and the tires screeching minutes later.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Streets of Neo Domino City**

"Damn it. Where could he be?"

Aboard Kurama, Naruto was riding around the city for quite a while. There were no signs of Yusei anywhere and apparently they took his Duel Runner as well. You would think it would be easier to find one painted with a rare color like Yusei's.

"They must be hiding him in a truck or a van." Naruto suddenly realized. "Okay, now I have to find out which truck they're hiding him." He then got a call on Kurama's HUD. "Hello?"

" _Naruto?"_

It was Akiza.

"Akiza!" Naruto said as the girl's face appeared on the HUD. "Any luck?"

" _Yes, I found him. He's in a truck heading to the outskirts of the city."_ Akiza answered. Naruto noticed the slight panic in her voice. _"Are you nearby?"_

"Where are you?"

" _We'll send you our coordinates."_ Mina said this time.

"Is that the Sector Security lady?" Naruto asked before he received a 'yes'. His HUD 'blipped' as it showed a blinking spot on the map and his location was another spot, but it was blue. "Okay, I'm actually no far from you guys. I'll rendezvous with you shortly."

" _See you then"_

"Yeah." Naruto cut the call as he revved Kurama before accelerating to reach the others, hopefully in time.

Minutes later and after driving up the side of the mountain, Naruto spotted something ahead on the road. He quickly leaned closely to the ground and picked it up before accelerating once more. It was the deck slot portion of a Duel Disk with the card deck still in it.

"I should keep this with me just in case." Naruto said as he put the unknown deck in his deck box for safe-keeping. It wasn't long after he drove past by Mina in her stalled car until he spotted the people who was clearly in danger. They were inside a swerving truck. "Yusei! Akiza!"

"Naruto!" Akiza and Yusei called out in surprise.

"You guys okay?!" The truck swerved sharply and Akiza cursed badly with a punch. "Never mind! Get out of there, you guys!" Naruto shouted.

"No way!" Akiza complained with crossed arms while Yusie got on his Duel Runner.

Yusei and Naruto both said, "This isn't the time for that! Just get on Yusei Go."

"But-" Akiza and Yusei stopped and looked at Naruto. "Yusei Go?"

"That's what Leo told me; the name of Yusei's Duel Runner."

"Akiza now!"

The beauty Signer reluctantly got on Yusei's Duel Runner and held on tight while wearing a replica of Yusei's red helmet. "I-I'm still okay with this."

"Akiza, just relax, okay?" Yusei said while turning on the engine. He then noticed the four member of their party. "Naruto who's that?"

A confused Naruto was lost until he looked behind him and saw a Turbo Duelist in a tight, white form-fitting outfit riding a Duel Runner resembling a white horse. Then suddenly, both Kurama and Yusei Go's HUD suddenly activated 'Duel Mode'.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" Akiza asked as Yusei drove his Runner out of the swerving truck and drove in the opposite direction while Naruto sharply turned Kurama around and caught with Yusei and Akiza.

Soon the unknown Turbo Duelist caught up with them as well.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked the Duelist.

" _Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a Turbo Duel!"_ The unknown Duelist commanded in a deep voice.

"Huh?"

"Why?" asked Yusei with suspicion.

" _If you refuse, the bomb in your Duel Runner will go off."_ The Duelist said, shocking the trio.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, catching the Duelist's attention. "You're dragging Yusei and Akiza into this?! For what?!"

" _That's none of your business. Now leave!"_

"Fat chance! You think I'm going to leave my friends behind to some nutcase?! Think again!" Naruto responded as he pointed at his HUD. "You also invited me to a Turbo Duel, so let's do it! Me and Yusei against you!"

Yusei nodded as he seemed to agree with Naruto. "I'm down with that. Let's do this! Hold on tight, Akiza."

"A-all right then." Akiza responded timidly as she tightened her hold on the Runner.

"… _Fine."_ From the sound of it, he wasn't pleased by it.

"All right then!"

The quartet were soon directed to the dueling lanes as Naruto, Yusei and the unknown Duelist shouted…

"Let's Duel!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done yet again and in record time. This is the fastest pace I've ever been in writing for a long time. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. From the looks of the reviews, people liked it and I'm happy to hear that. I hope you all continue to support this story.

Chapter 2 Q&A's:

 **Blackseal84 (July 8):** Yep, it's going to be epic especially since one of them might appear in the next chapter.

 **DarkLord98 (July 8):** I'm glad that I was able to improve on the dueling quality and I sure hope you like this chapter as well. Fusion Monsters were kind of the gateway for Synchro Monsters and I thought that with the many Fusion support cards, it should make a comeback in the Synchro Era. Yeah, Naruto's presence will disrupt the Yliaster's plans for a while. During the duel between Leo, Luna and Lester, the group will find out why Synchros are useless against the Machine Emperors.

 **GodX (July 8):** I'm glad you like my story and I hope you'd continue to read it from here on. Not all of Yugi's monsters, only the Dark Magician archetype and related cards since Naruto's deck is mostly Spellcasters. I understand about Dark Magician Girl and I will consider that secondary effect for her later or soon in the story.

 **Jebest4781 (July 8):** Thank you and your ideas with the story.

 **Bowser3000000 (July 8):** Really? Naruto in "The Traveler" lost his way to you? I didn't know that. What are your suggestion or ideas to fix it? Pleas, I'd like to know what I can do.

 **Edrick Twilight Legend (July 8):** I'm pleased you enjoyed the last chapter and the duel with the Dark Magician. Honestly, doing this type of story with Duel Monsters and writing the duel scenes is actually somewhat challenging, but it's fun at the same time. Of course Fusion Monsters like Dark Paladin will make an appearance in the story. Yeah, Eatos is the correct way to spell and perhaps I'll add them, but I think Naruto should encounter someone who possess those cards first, then it'll be more rewarding at the end. Sayer is dead and I'll keep him that way… perhaps or perhaps not… you'll have to find out.

 **Lightningblade49 (July 8):** I'm glad to know you like the story. I hope you like this chapter as well. That goes without saying, my friend.

 **Heru4u (July 9):** Probably not since he'll be using mostly Fusion Monsters in place of Synchro Monsters. Who knows? You'll have to read on from here if you want to know if Naruto uses Synchros or not.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (July 9):** Thank you. Yes, he does and they'll make appearances in the upcoming duels in later chapters against tough opponents.

 **Megakdre100 (July 9):** Good to know you're a fan. Funny thing is that I never played any of the games, but I was surprised there were Speed Spell versions of old Spell Cards from the old days.

 **R-king 93 (July 11):** Hope you like this new chapter.

 **Guest (July 11):** Well, here it is. Do you like it?

 **Ito Uchiha (July 11):** Did you enjoy the new chapter? Obviously Dark Magician Girl is in his deck and I don't know how to make a pairing between them, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try it out.


	4. Tests

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 4: Tests**

 **Ea Household**

"Really? Your son actually did that?!"

"Yes, yes." Misaki answered with an embarrassed blush. "It was partly my fault since I left him unattended."

"One sip of coffee and he trashed a whole neighborhood and knocked away 20 officers?" Fuuka asked in wonder. Images of a crazy drunk Naruto plowing through the streets and officers with a demented laughter ran through the minds of the Akitsuki family including Yuu.

" _Scary!"_ Sweatdrops slid down on the heads of the Akitsuki family.

Misaki looked at the clock and pouted slightly. "Where could that son of mine be? He's being rude to our guests right now."

"I'm sure he got caught up with something, but I can tell he's responsible…" Suzuka looked at her husband. "Unlike him who was clumsy in everything he did."

"Hey!" Yamato cried out at his wife.

"Ah love~" Misaki sighed as she looked out the window. _"Be safe, my son."_

TWExTWExTWE

 **Dueling Lane**

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

 **Unknown Duelist: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

"I'll go first!" Naruto looked at his hand before making his move. "I summon **Summoner Monk (4/ATK-800/DEF-1600)** in DEF mode. Then I activate its special ability: once per turn, by discarding one Spell Card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 from my deck." He picked the chosen card from his deck. "So I Special Summon **Skilled Dark Magician (4/ATK-1900/DEF-1700)** to the field in ATK mode!"

A man in dark blue/blackish robes with three orbs on its chest plate as he appeared next to Summoner Monk. He held its staff in front of him with hidden determination present on its stony face.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

" _Very well. Draw!"_ The duelist declared as the trio's Speed Counter rose by one. _"I summon_ _ **Sacred Knight's Spearholder (2/ATK-800/DEF-200)**_ _in DEF mode."_

A long-haired knight in a grey chest-plate with long-sleeves and gauntlets, a metal-like silvery white skirt wielded a spear-like sword in its hands defensively as it faced off against its opposing monsters.

" _And I place two facedowns. That ends my turn for now."_

Suspicion grew in Naruto at that point when she ended her turn as Yusei declared his turn.

"I draw!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

 **The Unknown Duelist: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

"I summon **Speed Warrior (2/ATK-900/DEF-400)** in ATK mode!" Out of the white circle was a machine-like monster that had the appearance of a human. It had a brown and light green protective armor and bodysuit as an oxygen mask was connected to the chest. The monster then skated alongside Yusei Go. "Then I activate its special ability: once per turn, I can double this monster's ATK until the end phase."

 **Speed Warrior (ATK-1800)**

"Speed Warrior, attack Sacred Knight Spearholder! Hypersonic Slash!" The aforementioned monster performed a fast-spinning handstand attack at the knight.

" _I activate_ _Floral Shield_ _!"_ A shield of flowers appeared just as it blocked the attack, pushing Speed Warrior back away. _"This negates your attack and allows me to draw one card!"_

"Hmph… I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei said as his Speed Warrior's ATK decrease to its original amount.

"Here goes!" Naruto draws his card, his turn increased the Speed Counters once more. "I summon **Breaker the Magical Warrior (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1000)** in ATK mode." The armored red-orange Spellcaster appeared on the field as it brandished its sword. "Since Breaker was Normal Summoned, it gains a Spell Counter and its ATK increases by 300 for each Spell Counter."

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK-1900)**

"And now I activate Summoner Monk's special ability once more." Naruto discarded a card to activate it. "I Special Summon **Engraver of the Mark (4/ATK-1800/DEF-1200)** from my deck to the field in ATK mode as well." The dual-wielding Zorro-like monster brandished its blades against Sherry's lone monster.

Yusei and Akiza were surprised by this, even the unknown Duelist. Naruto already has four monsters on his field and he could end this duel rather quickly.

"Battle! I attack Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Breaker the Magical Warrior! Go, Mana Slash!"

" _I don't think so! Activate Trap Card!"_ Naruto was surprised when the facedown revealed itself to be one of the cards he possesses in his deck. _"_ _Negate Attack!_ _This cancels your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"_

"Grr… I place another facedown and end my turn!"

" _My turn!"_

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

 **Unknown Duelist: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

" _I summon_ _ **Horse of the Floral Knights (3/ATK-400/DEF-800)**_ _to the field."_ A majestic horse with black mane and tail dressed in silver and gold armor with crimson-colored saddle galloped next to Spearholder with a neigh. _"I then activate its special ability! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can draw one card from my deck."_

Naruto and Yusei grew suspicious yet excited while Akiza was pondering about something that'd been bothering her.

" _Why do they look so happy?"_ Akiza wondered after noticing the excited smirks on the boys' lips. _"Something's very different about Turbo Duels. It's not like the Psychic Duels before. What is it?"_

The unknown Duelist continued his turn. _"Next I play Speed Spell: Overboost! This card will increase my Speed Counter up by six."_ His Speed Counter rose to to 10 after that. _"Now I activate Speed Spell: Speed Fusion!"_ '

"Speed Fusion?' Naruto asked. "Could he be-?"

" _Since I have more than six Speed Counters, I can now Fusion Summon a monster by fusing the monsters on my field."_ Naruto, Yusei and Akiza were surprised when they heard that. Fusion Summoning is rare nowadays with Synchro Summoning being the primary summoning method. _"I fuse my Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights! Fusion Summon! Gallop,_ _ **Centaur Mina (6/ATK-2200/DEF-1600)**_ _!"_

Yusei's eyes widen when the monster emerged from the sphere. As its name suggested, it was a centaur with the upper body of a reddish-gray haired woman with gray chest-plate armor and arm guards and the lower part of a horse. Attached to her left arm was a rectangular shield and in her right hand was a broadsword with an eagle-like cross guard.

"A Fusion Monster… Haven't seen one of those for a while." Naruto commented with a smirk.

" _Battle! I attack Speed Warrior with Centaur Mina!"_

The centaur brandished her sword before charging at Speed Warrior and thrust her weapon sharply as Speed Warrior crossed his arms to defend itself.

"Activate _Trap Card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!_ " Yusei revealed his facedown as a makeshift scarecrow made of scrap appeared in front of his monster. "This card negates my opponent's monster's attack and-"

" _Not so fast! I activate Centaur Mina's special ability: Once per turn, this card negates a Trap Card's effect and then sets it back into its original position."_

"Oh no." Yusei said when his favored Trap Card was negated.

"Hang on, Yusei. Activate _Trap Card: Negate Attack_! "

" _Ugh!"_ The mysterious Duelist cursed when her monster's attack was negated. _'I meant to test Yusei Fudo's skills alone, but this guy's interference is making it difficult for me to fully determine Yusei's abilities. I must take him out first!'_ He declared before speaking aloud. _"I set a card facedown. As of this moment, my Speed Counter reduces to one as a cost of Speed Spell: Overboost."_

"Thanks for the save, Naruto." Yusei thanked the blonde who nodded.

Naruto nodded. "No problem."

"My turn!"

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster **Junk Synchron (3/ATK-1300/DEF-500)**!" A small robot with orange parts and hat, glasses-like apparel and a scarf around its neck appeared next to Speed Warrior. "Now I tune my Level Two Speed Warrior to my Level 3 Junk Synchron…" The tuner monster transformed into three rings that surrounded Speed Warrior before it turned into two stars within. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, **Junk Warrior (5/ATK-2300/DEF-1300)**!"

A machine-like warrior emerged from the intense beam of light and spun around a couple of times before it threw a jab. It looked like an adult version of Junk Synchron with purple coloring around the limbs and head as twin wing-like protrusions stuck out of the shoulders while its scarf fluttered in the air.

"Junk Warrior attacks Centaur Mina!" The monster dashed towards the centaur with its right fist glowing in gold aura. "Scrap Fist!"

" _You activated my Trap Card!"_ One of the Unknown's face-downs activated. _"_ _Fleur Guard_ _prevents my Centaur Mina from being destroyed in battle during this turn."_

"Hmph… I place a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 6**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 6**

 **Unknown Duelist: 3900 LP**

 **SC: 3**

Naruto drew his card and was surprised who it was, but thought to him-self that it was time to introduce them together on the field. "I activate the _Speed Spell: Summoner's Art_! Since I have more than two Speed Counters, I can add a Level 5 or higher Normal monster from my deck to my hand." Naruto declared as he added the chosen monster to his hand. "Now I sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior to Tribute Summon my monster's apprentice."

"Huh?"

"Apprentice?"

"Apprentice of the master of magic; whose innocence brings warmth to those around her. With hope of her master's succession, her power grows indefinite…" Naruto chanted as he sacrificed his Breaker for his stronger monster. "Arise! **Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK-2000/DEF-1700)**!"

"What?!" Yusei and Akiza cried out while the unknown Duelist had to look back to believe it as the legendary and rare monster appeared on the field.

The Dark Magician Girl has blonde hair, green eyes unlike her master's blue-purplish eyes and faint pink markings on her cheeks. Her outfit was similar to the Dark Magician except it was an off-the-shoulders blue garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt with pink trimmings along with blue and pink gauntlets. Her signature blue hat was pointed with a pink spiral at the end while her boots reached halfway up her thighs.

"Say hello, everyone!" Naruto said as the female Spellcaster cheerily waved her wand at everyone. "But she's not going to be alone since I'm bringing out her master!"

" _You don't mean-!"_

"And I got to thank you, dude. My Skilled Dark Magician's special ability includes the activation of Spell Cards by anyone and since you activated two of them and counting the one I just played…" He pointed at his monster whose three Spell Counters were glowing. "I can Tribute him to Special Summon my monster. Be gone, Skilled Dark Magician!"

The monster disappeared into streams of light with the three Spell Counters as everyone watched while Naruto chanted the summoning.

"He whose loyalty is never questioned by his king or allies; whose power is unrivalled by his peers of foes and protects the innocent; the ultimate master of magic… Come forth! **Dark Magician (7/ATK-2500/DEF-2100)**!"

The unknown Duelist gasped when the monster appeared on the field and floated next to his student. Dark Magician Girl looked pleased to see her master and the two Spellcasters nodded as they faced against the opposing Fusion Monster.

"I activate Dark Magician Girl's special ability. Whenever she's successfully summoned onto the field, she gains an additional 700 ATK for this turn." Naruto declared, surprising everyone in the Turbo Duel. "Plus, if Dark Magician is also summoned to the field, she gains an additional 200 ATK."

Yusei and Akiza watched as a blue aura glowed around Dark Magician Girl while her ATK increased by the total amount.

 **Dark Magician Girl (ATK-2900)**

"No way…" Akiza said in wonder.

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack Centuar Mina with Dark Burning Attack!" The female magician pointed her wand at the centaur and fired a beam of blue magic in contrast of her master's attack.

" _Not so fast! I activate a Trap Card!"_

Naruto's eyes widen when the card revealed itself to have a relation to most sought-after Trap Card in the game.

" _Radiant Mirror Force_ _! If my opponent controls more monsters than I and they're all in ATK mode, they are destroyed!"_

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown!" Naruto declared. " _Seven Tools of the Bandit!_ By paying 1000 LP, this will negate your Trap Card, so my monsters are safe now!"

" _You seem to forget out Centaur Mina's special ability."_ Akiza and Yusei's eyes widened as they remembered it. _"Once per turn, I negate a Trap Card and then set it back to its original position!"_ Naruto's facedown returned to its facedown position, but to their surprise, Naruto chuckled at this.

"Good, because I activate my other facedown card." Naruto declared as the other card activated, shocking the unknown Duelist.

" _Another_ _Seven Tools of the Bandit_ _?!"_

"Yep, although it costs me 2000 LP total due to the previous one, but it's worth it 'cause my magicians are safe." Naruto said. "Now Dark Magician, destroy Centaur Mina with Dark Magic Attack!"

" _I activate my other facedown: Slip of Fortune! This card targets the opponent's attacking monster, negates the attack and banishes that monster from play until the next Standby Phase."_

"Oh no." Naruto replied in shock as Dark Magician vanished from the field soon after. "I place one facedown and end my turn." At this point Dark Magician Girl ATK reduced to 2700 after her master's disappearance.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **The Streets of Neo Domino City**

"Any luck?" Crow asked Jack as their Duel Runners rode next to each other. A shake of the head was his answer. "Darn it. Where could they be?"

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure Yusei will find a way to get himself out of it." Jack assured his childhood friend.

"I know that, but still…"

"I understand too, Crow."

However, the two Signers still couldn't shake the nagging feeling in their minds. As they made a left turn on the upcoming intersection, Crow broke the silence with a new topic.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Crow asked and already he felt a glare from Jack. "Not good I presume."

"That guy… he had the audacity to insult me! Jack Atlas; the Master of Faster; the Sultan of Speed! I'll make him pay for that!" Jack declared.

"But what do you think of him as a Duelist?" Crow asked specifically this time. Jack pondered about this and after passing five intersections, he answered.

"He's unusual. The style of Dueling resembles the old ways before Tuner and Synchro monsters, Duel Runners and Turbo Duels were ever created."

Crow nodded. "I had the same thought too. Plus, he hasn't summoned any Synchro Monsters in his past duels. Why's that?"

"Either he's keeping it a secret from everyone until the time's right or…"

"Or what?"

"He doesn't have one." Jack finished, getting a hidden raised brow from Crow.

"Well, Synchro Monsters are already rare as they are today."

"But still."

"…I was thinking about… asking him to join our team for the WRGP." Crow stated, getting a widen-eye Jack in response. "He's a good Turbo Duelist and his style of Dueling could throw off our opponents, especially since he doesn't have a Turbo data like ours."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're going to ask an outsider, someone we barely know, to join our team?! Without discussing it without everyone else?" Jack asked with increasing rage.

Crow barked back. "I'm discussing it with you first before we take it to the others. Besides…" Jack's rage lessened when he saw the solemn look on Crow's face. "He and his family might be in danger."

"The Ghost incident." Jack realized afterwards. Crow nodded in response.

"At least, with us around, he and his family can be safe. Hopefully the Crimson Dragon can see to that."

"…"

"…"

"I'm not really agreeing with it, but let's talk to the others after we find Yusei." Jack finally answered.

The two Signers continued the search for their friend and hope that they are safe.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Dueling Lanes**

" _Nice try. I must admit I'm surprised you possess such legendary cards… Perhaps I was wrong about you."_ The unknown Duelist said before drawing his card, _"My turn!"_

 **Naruto: 2000 LP**

 **SC: 7**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 7**

 **Unknown Duelist: 3900 LP**

 **SC: 4**

" _I summon_ _ **Fleur Synchron (4/ATK-400/DEF-200)**_ _in ATK mode."_ A pink petal-like creature with mischievous eyes appeared next to Centuar Mina as Dark Magician reappeared on Naruto's field, much to his apprentice's relief. _"Now I tune my Level 6 Centaur Mina to the Level 2 Fleur Synchron!"_

The Tuner monster ascended in the air before it transformed into two rings while Centaur got inside of them. _"My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands!"_ The stars aligned within the rings before the bright beam of light burst out. _"Synchro Summon! Sparkle,_ _ **Fleur de Chevalier (8/ATK-2700/DEF-2300)**_ _!"_

Naruto, Yusei and Akiza stared at the new Synchro Monster on the field while their own monsters tensed up for battle. It was a female-looking monster with glossy silver/light blue knight armor and a red cape as its green eyes glowed underneath its pink rose petal head while her hand rested on her sword's pommel.

"Oh boy, looks like we have a little problem on our hands, huh Yusei?" Naruto smirked as his fellow Turbo Duelist had a smirk as well.

Meanwhile, Akiza still kept wondering about what is it about Turbo Dueling that excites Naruto and Yusei. It wasn't just them. Jack, Crow, Trudge and many others showed the same excitement Naruto and Yusei are currently showing. _"The same thing could be said for him."_ Akiza thought with her eyes on the unknown Duelist.

" _And since Fleur Synchron was used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon_ _ **Apprentice Knight (2/ATK-1000/DEF-1000)**_ _in ATK mode!"_ A male knight in casual clothes of Middle Ages with a simple armor and sword in his hands. _"Fleur de Chevalier, attack his Junk Warrior!"_

Yusei, however, wasn't one to let things to go unfold as he countered with his card. "I activate _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ to negate your attack!"

" _How unfortunate for you. I activate Fleur de Chevalier's special ability: once per my turns, if my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, it will be negated and destroyed."_ Naruto's eyes widen as Yusei's Trap Card was destroyed by a wave of power by Fleur De Chevalier before it slashed Junk Warrior in half, destroying him and costing Yusei's LP by 400 points.

"I activate Miracle's Wake to resurrect a monster that was destroyed during this turn." Yusei declared as his Junk Warrior returned from the Graveyard in a burst of light.

"… _I set two cards facedown and end my turn."_

"My turn!" Yusei declared. "I summon the Tuner monster **Blue Expense Falcon (2/ATK-800/DEF-800)** in DEF mode…" A humanoid falcon with dark blue/purple feathers sans the light green upper shoulders and dark blue wings floated next to Junk Warrior with its bow in hand. "Since this card was summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my hand. I Special Summon **Bright Star Dragon (4/ATK-1900/DEF-1000)** to the field!"

A dragon with a diamond-covered body and sharp talons and sharp wings roared as a greeting alongside its fellow monsters with their owners.

"Since Bright Star Dragon was Special Summoned, I can increase the level of one monster by either one or two." Yusei said before choosing his chosen number. "I choose my Blue Expense Falcon and increase its level by two." The monster's Level increased to four. "Now I tune my Level 4 Bright Star Dragon to the Level 4 Blue Expense Falcon!"

The Tuner monster transformed into four rings as Bright Star Dragon entered inside it as Yusei chanted the Summoning.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" The monster turned into four stars as a beam of bright light burst within the rings. "Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon (8/ATK-2500/DEF-2000)**!"

The large Signer Dragon screeched with might as it floated above its owner and Signer. Naruto noticed the dragon and his two magicians share a look before refocusing on the duel, prompting him to do the same.

"Hey Yusei!" Naruto called out to his partner. "This seems like a good time for a power boost, don't you think?"

"Hai!"

"I activate my _Dark Spiral Force_ Trap Card!" The facedown revealed itself to have an image of Dark Magician holding its staff surging with power. "Now that Dark Magician is on the field, I can choose a monster and double its ATK during this turn!"

" _What?!"_

"And I choose Stardust Dragon as the targeted monster!"

Yusei watched as his monster glowed in a silver aura while its ATK increased by the double.

 **Stardust Dragon (ATK-5000)**

"5000 ATK?!" Akiza asked in shock.

"Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Fleur de Chevalier! Shooting Sonic!" The Signer Dragon arched its long neck back before straightening it forward as it fired a powerful beam of white crystal-like energy beam at its chosen opponent.

" _I activate my_ _For Our Dreams_ _Trap Card: by sacrificing my Apprentice Knight, this card prevents my Fleur de Chevalier from being destroyed in battle!"_ The duelist exclaimed as his monster grunted against Stardust Dragon's attack for a few seconds before it managed to deflected it away from herself.

"But you still take the damage from the battle." Naruto countered with a little confusion present.

"… I end my turn." Yusei said as his dragon's ATK decreased to its original amount.

Naruto chuckled as he drew his card. "My turn!"

 **Naruto: 2000 LP**

 **SC: 8**

 **Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 8**

 **Unknown Duelist: 1600 LP**

 **SC: 5**

"Oh yeah! I play the-"

*Boom*

"Huh?"

"What's going on?!"

"Ahead of us!" Yusei cried out as he pointed at the bridge over the lane they were in. Atop the bridge were men in suits with one in particular has a wicked grin on his face. "You!"

"You know him, Yusei?" Naruto and Akiza asked at the same time. Yusei nodded grimly.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the people who grabbed and stuffed me in that truck."

"What are we going to do about the rubble ahead of us?! We don't have enough room to stop!" Naruto said before his two magicians looked at him. "What is it, you two?" One of them pointed at themselves and the truck that's about to crush them. "Really?" Dark Magician nodded, getting a smirk from Naruto. "All right then! Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, destroy the truck quickly!"

By this moment, his cartouche glowed green which caught the attention of the unknown Duelist and the Signers.

Going high enough with the same glowing green aura of the cartouche around them, both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl connected their staffs together before unleashing a combined attack of dark magic. _"Twin Dark Magic Attack!"_ Both the magicians said telepathically.

Strangely Naruto heard it as well.

Much to their surprise sans Naruto and the thugs', the rubble was actually destroyed by the attack, clearing most of it as the quartet passed underneath the bridge safely. However, their Duel Runners alerted them about the Duel being canceled due to the lane being destroyed by some of the spared rubble that escaped from destruction.

"Ah! That sucks!" Naruto pouted a little as the monsters disappeared soon after they stopped. "Perhaps I should go up there and 'talk' to those guys." He cracked his knuckles before hearing screaming and punches landing on skin moments later. "Never mind. Sounds like someone got to them."

"Everyone all right?" Yusei asked everyone, even his and Naruto's opponent.

"I'll live."

"I'm fine, thank you, Yusei." Akiza answered politely.

" _How unfortunate for our duel to end."_ The unknown Duelist said as he took off his helmet, shocking the trio especially Naruto.

"YOU'RE A LADY?!" Naruto screamed with a finger pointed at her.

The woman had long waist-length blonde hair with bangs curled away from her face horizontally, emerald eyes but had years of marital arts experience in them. She sized the trio up. "My name is Sherry LeBlanc and I'm here to take Yusei Fudo to join my Turbo team."

"Turbo team?" asked Naruto with confusion. Akiza answered him after taking off her borrowed helmet.

"In a few months, the first World Racing Grand Prix or WRGP is taking place here in Neo Domino City and Yusei's entering it with Jack and Crow."

"Oh…" Naruto looked at Sherry. "Why bother asking Yusei? It's obvious he'll stay with Crow and Jack. After all, they're his friends."

"Such naivety."

"It's not if it's the truth." Naruto countered back. Something else was bothering him about this woman. This subtle vibe she has… he's felt this before in his childhood. "Who are you after?" Naruto asked, getting Sherry to look at him.

However, he wasn't the only one who had the same feeling about Sherry.

"I had that feeling during the duel." Yusei remarked. "Pain. Suffering. Rage."

"Vengeance." Naruto saw Sherry glare at him. "You want vengeance. Who?"

"…Yliaster." Sherry finally answered begrudgingly. Yusei's eyes widen upon hearing that name.

"That's the same name Rex and Roman were claimed to be working for."

"Who?"

" _That's right! He doesn't know about us being Signers or the Dark Signers."_ Akiza realized while she and Yusei shared a look. She was about to tell Naruto a lie when he got a call on Kurama's HUD.

"Hello." Naruto answered. "Hey, mom. What's going on?"

" _Where are you right now?"_

Naruto gulped at his mom's subtle aura, so he has to give the right answer. "Uh… I'm hanging out with Yusei and Akiza…" He glanced at Sherry. "And helping out a woman with personal problems and on how to handle it properly." Sherry narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the ingredients of the food of the gods!"

Sweatdrops slid down on the watching audience as they watched Naruto drool like a waterfall.

"H-he must really like ramen." Yusei commented with Akiza nodding.

"Yusei…" The Signer looked at Sherry who had put her helmet back on. "I hope I have your answer by tomorrow." Sherry said with a small hope.

Yusei gave her a determined look. "You already know my answer."

"I see." Sherry answered before glancing at Naruto who was arguing with his mother about the type of ramen. "Then let me leave you with this: what is it that you Duel for?" Yusei was taken aback as Sherry left them on her Runner alongside her partner who waited for her up the road.

"So…" Yusei and Akiza turned to Naruto who was smiling. "You guys up for some ramen for dinner? My mom invited you and the others." Loud rumbling rang to their ears, diverting Naruto and Yusei to an embarrassed Akiza who held her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Count me in." Yusei responded with a small smile.

After getting Akiza back on, Naruto and Yusei revved Kurama and Yusei Go respectively before leaving for the Ea Household.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **Ea Household**

"Whew! That was good!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he patted his bulging stomach. His guests however were stunned to speak upon seeing towering stacks of empty plates on both side of Naruto's space.

"He's like a bottomless pit!" Crow exclaimed in comedic fashion.

"We barely got any food for ourselves." Leo looked at his bowl, whimpering at low amount of food.

"Who'd thought we meet someone who really, really loves ramen." Yusei mentioned before seeing Jack finishing his 12th bowl. "Besides Jack of course."

"Darn it! Jack Atlas shall not lose to someone in the way of ramen!" Jack raised his bowl. "Another serving!" A ladle smacked him on his head. "Ouch! Wha-" His words disappeared upon seeing the tick-marked face of the deceptively sweet Misaki.

"What do you say if you want something?" Misaki was holding her trembling ladle with her twitching eye.

"P-please." Jack finally said and Misaki happily complied as her previous attitude disappeared quickly.

"Good boy."

Naruto chuckled as his friends talked while his parents spoke with Suzuka and Yamato. Meanwhile Fuuka was telling him about the day he saved her and the event on that same day. "Oh, you guys are in a band? That's cool. What are your roles or equipment?"

"Fuuka is the lead singer." Yuu answered lowly. Fuuka pinched him to speak louder. "And I'm the bass guitarist."

"That's cool. Do you guys like playing music? As a passion?"

"Of course!" Fuuka happily answered while holding Yuu's hand. "Do you have a favorite band, Naruto?"

"The Hedgehogs." Naruto replied with a beaming smile.

"That's our favorite band too!" Fuuka said with surprise as Yuu nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yuu answered this time.

"Which is your favorite song?" Naruto asked. Before he could get an answer, a tap on the shoulder directed his attention. "Yusei, what's up?"

"We need to talk." Yusei glanced around the room. "Privately." This confused Naruto, but he excused him-self while promising to discuss more about the Hedgehogs with Fuuka and Yuu. Surprisingly, Yusei invited his group as well so Naruto thought this must involve them as well.

Naruto led them up to his room on the second floor and closed the door afterwards before offering seats. Leo, Luna and Akiza took a seat on his bed; Crow sat on the chair while Yusei and Jack chose to stand like him.

"So what's going on, Yusei?" Naruto asked. Yusei shared a look between the others and they nodded. "Guys… you're acting kind of weird right now."

"Naruto. We'd like to ask you if you would join our team for the Grand Prix." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise by Yusei's question.

"Huh?"

"But before you answer, tell us this one thing..." Jack hesitated when he and Yusei shared a look as the latter nodded, "What do you know about the People of the Stars, specifically the Signers?" asked Jack.

"Eh?" Confused by the question, but Naruto still answered, "Not a whole lot, but according to research done by my dad, the Signers are people who were chosen by an entity called the Crimson Dragon and they possess dragons who are guardians and servants to it. Other than that, I don't know much else about them."

His friends except Leo shared looks before removing their sleeves or gloves, revealing marks of sorts that resembles limbs of an animal. Yusei's mark resembled a dragon's head; Jack's a pair of wings; both Akiza and Luna's were claws; and Crow resembled a tail of sorts.

"Naruto, we are the Signers." Yusei said, shocking Naruto greatly as he stared at his friends or what's behind them. He could see the translucent image of a fiery crimson dragon behind them. "Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto?" Leo got up and stood in front of the blank Naruto. "Naruto?" He snapped his fingers in front of the blonde.

"EEEHHHH?!" Naruto screamed as he jumped away in great surprise from his spot and crashed against the wall. Everyone sweat-dropped when a framed poster hit his head, knocking him out.

After several moments of silence and poking the knocked out Naruto, Crow looked at a bewildered Yusei. "Well, that wasn't bad as I thought."

"Y-yeah." All Signers and Leo chorused.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Days Later)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

"Ah~"

Naruto yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The weekend went by fast due to his knocking him-self out from Yusei's revelation and processing what he actually said. This also meant that they were the ones responsible for the battle seven months back.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that, but I wonder why would they tell me?" Naruto pondered until he remembered the group Sherry mentioned. "This Yliaster bunch… if they're behind something fishy and Yusei thought to tell me this, then does that make me involved as well?"

"Yes it does." Two voices replied from behind, startling Naruto. He turned around to see Leo and Luna smiling at him.

"Leo! Luna! Don't surprise me like that!" Naruto exclaimed with a tick mark.

The older twin chuckled at the blonde's expression. "But it's worth seeing you react like that." He later chose to regret those words when he felt something hard around his head.

"Want to say that again?" Naruto grumbled with a twitching eye as he tightened his grip.

"N-No." Leo whimpered and felt relieved when the pressure ceased.

"Oh Leo…" Luna said exasperatingly before looking at Naruto. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Luna pointed at her right arm. "Oh right." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, it certainly surprised me and all, but I feel touched somehow." Naruto admitted, surprising the twins. "Pretty sure no one knows about you guys except me, right?"

"No, there are other people." Luna answered politely. Suddenly Naruto fell on his knees with a depressed cloud hovering over him. "Naruto?"

"Who?"

"Eh?" The twins spoke before a glaring and shadow-covered Naruto towered over them.

Naruto repeated the question at the shaking twins. "Who else knows?" He couldn't get an answer since a backpack chopped him on the head. "Ouch!" The blonde turned his head for the perpetrator. "Akiza!"

"Your mom told me to tell you that you should behave or else." Akiza lectured and that clamped Naruto up.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep, I'm her eyes and ears~" Akiza hummed at the horrified Naruto with the image of a menacing Misaki above her. The quartet walked together onto the school grounds albeit not quietly.

"That's him."

"He possesses the Dark Magician."

"Roger lost to him."

"I want that card."

Apparently news of his duel and victory against Roger had spread through wildfire already over the weekend among the students.

Naruto groaned while he smacked himself in case of future challenges by the students who might be after his rare card. "I shouldn't have summoned Dark Magician in that duel in the first place, but that guy pissed me off!" He referred about Roger.

"C-calm down, Naruto." Luna said, calming the blonde down.

"Do you guys want to meet up for lunch together?" This surprised the trio, but they accepted his invitation. "Great. I'll meet you at lunch break." Naruto bid them farewell for now as he walked to his first class. The moment he stepped inside, all the chatter stopped as everyone's eyes were on him. "Yeah, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Naruto took his seat near the windows while most of his classmates returned to their chatter although they kept glancing at him every few moments. He decided to take a nap until the teacher declares the start of class.

TWExTWExTWE

After avoiding and losing the stampede of his classmates challenging him for a duel, Naruto finally found Akiza and the twins at the secluded area in the Turbo Duel practice track and sat down with them for a nice lunch.

"Man, today's lesson was brutal." Leo complained before eating a fried cod. Luna sighed before taking a bit out of her karaage.

"Schoolwork seems to be lax by this time of year." Akiza admitted honestly.

Naruto nodded. "I second that, Akiza." He then noticed something behind Luna. It had brown, neat fur with semi-long eyelashes, a tail with a pink ribbon tied around it. A Duel Spirit. "Why, hello there." The creature hid itself completely from his sight. "Don't be afraid."

"Naruto, you can see Kuribon?" A surprised Luna asked. Naruto nodded, surprising Leo and Akiza as well. "You can see Duel Monster Spirits? How?"

"No idea." Naruto assumed a thinking pose. "All I know is I can see them recently. As for the how, I don't have a clear answer on that yet." His cartouche gleamed by reflecting the sunlight. "How long have you seen them, Luna?"

"Since I was three years old." Luna answered.

Naruto nodded and looked at Leo. "Can you see them too, Leo?" A shake was his answer. "Wait, you're not a Signer?"

"No…" Leo answered sadly for a moment before he changed his expression to a happy one. "But I will soon enough. Crow was turned into a Signer during the battle against Rex though, so the same could happen to me."

Naruto was intrigued by this. Crow wasn't originally a Signer yet the Crimson Dragon chose him to be one. Perhaps there's a requirement or the deity sees the valor within the people associated with its Signers.

" _Perhaps Leo is not far off. He's enthusiastic about becoming one, that's for sure."_

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when Leo tugged on his sleeve and asked him a rather important question.

"So what's your answer? Are you going to join our team?"

Naruto could hear the hope in Leo's tone and chuckled at him. "I haven't decided on an answer."

"Oh~" Leo pouted in response.

"You would be a good addition to our team." Luna pointed out. His dueling skills aren't exactly orthodox and that's what they need for the upcoming duels against the teams they'll face in the tournament.

"What's stopping you?" Akiza asked.

"Well…" Naruto tried to find an answer, but couldn't do so. He changed the topic. "So what's on your mind, Akiza?" The beauty of the Signers didn't like him avoiding the question, but she saw him conflicted about something.

"I want to become a Turbo Duelist." Akiza finally answered after few moments, surprising her friends. "There's so much I want to learn about it. The Duel you and Yusei had against Sherry… it was unlike anything I've ever felt and I know there is much to learn about it."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head, causing Akiza to face-fault to the ground.

"How could you not understand what I'm saying?! You're a Turbo Duelist yourself!"

"Yeah, but I'm just a beginner compared to Yusei, Jack and Crow." Naruto admitted. Another wave of surprise washed over the trio as they stared at him.

"But you handled yourself so well against Sherry and Ghost." Akiza pointed before Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm trained in martial arts so I've learned to remain composed in these types of situation." Naruto answered. "Anyway, you want to learn about Turbo Dueling, Yusei is the man for you, Akiza." He noticed the small blush on the beauty's cheeks. "Why's your face a little red?"

The twins also noticed the reddening on Akiza's cheeks while the latter tried desperately to hide or play it off with no avail.

"Now that you mentioned it, ever since the Fortune Cup, Akiza had grown a little timid when it comes to Yusei." Leo pointed out while Luna nodded.

"S-stop talking!" An embarrassed Akiza cried out with flailing arms.

Naruto and the twins laughed at Akiza's misfortune before the quartet finished their lunch and returned to their classes for the evening.

TWExTWExTWE

After bidding farewell to Akiza, Leo and Luna, Naruto walked to the garage and reached his Duel Runner before he left the school grounds and onto the road.

As always, the freedom provided by his Duel Rider is second to none as Naruto rode through the streets while the sun was setting across the horizon. He pondered about Yusei's invitation to join their team and was conflicted internally. From the looks of it, the group have great dynamic and a strong bond that solidified after countless obstacles and battles they faced over time.

And he doesn't want to ruin that.

"I know my answer." Naruto turned Kurama to the fastest route back to Fountain Plaza. Suddenly, Kurama's alarms went off once more. "Huh?" He looked to his left where an unusual Duel Runner rode alongside him. "What the?"

It was a very sharp, beak-like shaped dark purple body with two small wheels on the sides and one main wheel at the back. The Turbo Duelist wore a cobalt uniform outlined in yellow highlights and a helmet with deep red sunglasses.

"Cool Duel Runner, man." Naruto couldn't hold his excitement at seeing such a design. "Where'd you build it?"

"I challenge you to a Turbo Duel."

"Eh?" Naruto was taken aback but accepted the challenge. "You're on, but tell me your name first."

"… Vizor."

"Naruto."

Duel Mode was activated as the two were directed to the duel lanes while saying, "DUEL!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

 **Vizor: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

"I'll go first." Naruto looked at the card and smirked at it. "Time for your debut, okay. I summon **Apple Magician Girl (3/ATK-1200/DEF-800)** in ATK mode!"

A short black-haired female Spellcaster in a tight crimson-red body sleeveless suit that showed a little cleavage, matching boots/leggings and gloves, a sharp-pointing hat similar to Dark Magician Girl's and a pair of sky blue wings protruded out of her back. She gave a wink at Vizor as she sat in mid-air next to Naruto.

"I place one card and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 1**

 **Vizor: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 1**

"Since I have no monsters on my field and my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Tech Genus Striker (2/ATK-800/DEF-0)** from my hand." He placed the card on the monster field as the creature burst forth. A man in black bodysuit with mechanical parts covering parts of his body and a helmet covering the top part of its head and eyes appeared next to Vizor.

"Then I Special Summon **Tech Genus Werewolf (3/ATK-1200/DEF-0)** since I just Special Summoned a Level 4 or below monster." A dark brown-furred werewolf emerged from the light as it swung his mechanical left arm viciously, trying to intimidate Apple Magician Girl who simply 'huffed' while turning her head away. "Now I tune my Level 3 Tech Genus Werewolf to the Level 2 Tech Genus Striker."

Naruto watched as Vizor began the summoning chant.

"Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! **Tech Genus Power Gladiator (5/ATK-2300/DEF-1000)**!"

A spiky-haired gladiator in a leather skirt-like tunic with sharp shoulder guards while wielding a heavy axe took its place on the field, staring directly at his female opponent.

"Next, I summon Normal Summon **Tech Genus Cyber Magician (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in ATK position." A young child in chrome armor with a red cape and metal tri-corn hat spun around a couple times to showboat its emergence. "And I activate its special ability. I can tune a monster straight from my hand to my Tech Genus Cyber Magician."

Naruto was stunned by this. "Another Synchro Summon? In one turn?"

"Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! **Tech Genus Wonder Magician (5/ATK-1900/DEF-0)**!" Vizor declared as a pink long-haired female magician appeared in a light armor dress with small silverish wings forming an 'X' on her back. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one Spell/Trap on the field. Say goodbye to your facedown!"

Naruto flinched when his face-down card was destroyed by the effect.

"Battle! I attack Apple Magician Girl with Tech Genus Power Gladiator!"

The gladiator monster jumped high in the air with its axe readied to strike the magician with all its might, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen.

"Not so fast! I activate my Magician Girl's special ability: Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand…" Naruto chose the card and placed it on his disk. "So I choose my **Kiwi Magician Girl 54/ATK-1800/DEF-1200)**!" The said monster appeared next to Apple Magician Girl and she was quite different.

She had long ocean blue hair that flared out in the middle of her back and wore a black bodysuit with silver gloves on her arms and leggings on her legs, a loincloth and matching chest plate, and a semi-kiwi helmet on her head. On the back of her back was her silver wand.

"And the attack target for your Synchro Monster is the one I just summoned to the field via Apple Magician Girl's effect."

"But, that monster is weak against my Power Gladiator. So why?"

Naruto smirked at Vizor. "I'm not finished. The attacking monster whose target is switched by this effect… also has its ATK halved!"

"What?"

 **Tech Genus Power Gladiator (ATK-1150)**

"Time for Kiwi Magician Girl to strike back. Attack his Power Gladiator!" The two monsters clashed with Kiwi emerging as the victor after blasting her opponent with a sky blue magic attack similar to her fellow magicians.

"Then I attack your Apple Magician Girl with my Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

Naruto could only watch when his Magician Girl was destroyed by Wonder Magician as she screamed in pain.

"I end my turn."

"My turn!"

 **Naruto: 3300 LP**

 **SC: 2**

 **Vizor: 3350 LP**

 **SC: 2**

"I summon **Magician's Valkyria (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1800)** in DEF mode!" A woman similar to Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Kiwi Magician Girl with notable differences. She had light green long hair, her attire was light pink with the top slightly showing the shoulders with matching skirt and gloves while wielding a staff that slightly resembles a question mark. "And her special ability is that you cannot attack any other Spellcaster-Type monsters except this card. I also switch my Kiwi Magician Girl to DEF mode and place two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

" _What is he up to? He's dueling very differently from the others. No indication of summoning Synchro Monsters whatsoever. Very interesting."_ Vizor thought with a hidden smirk as he accelerated, prompting Naruto to catch up with him.

"What's this guy's deal? All of the sudden, he's speeding up!" Naruto complained while doing his best to keep up with Vizor albeit with difficulty. The rushing winds pushed against him as Kurama accelerated beyond its capabilities along with the sudden sharp turns and burst of speed by Vizor. "What's he trying to do?"

" _I expected Yusei Fudo and his Duel Runner to catch up, but he surprised me. Perhaps I should show him the true power of Synchro Summoning."_

" _This guy is no joke. I can't just rely on using the same tactics. I must change things up a bit."_ Naruto looked at his hand with one card in particular that caught his eye. _"Synchros are the rage right now, but everyone seems to forget the Fusion Monsters opened the gate for them."_

" _He's unusual, but that won't save him in this duel. If he doesn't show anything intriguing, this will have been a waste of time."_

" _That's why I'll show him how awesome and powerful Fusion Monsters are… by winning this duel!"_ Naruto declared as he accelerated once more, eventually catching up with Vizor.

The two Duelists stared down at each other while translucent and shadowed figures appeared above them while facing opposite; a bulky machine-like monster above Vizor and a dragon with a scar across its right eyes next to Naruto.

" _This Duel is just getting started!"_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done! I really like writing this story with the story line and all. Can you guess which card Naruto has in his hand right now? I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please review after you're done. I would really like to know your thoughts, ideas, and/or opinions.

Chapter 3 Q's & A's:

 **RoyalTwinFangs (July 12):** Thank you. Is there anything in particular you like about the story? Any ideas you'd like to share or suggest?

 **Veesmaster (July 12):** I'm glad you like this story and yeah, I thought it was a good place to start the story. Although someone else and I thought that perhaps I should've started before or during the Dark Signers arc, but oh well.

 **Jebest4781 (July 12):** What'd you like about this chapter? Any ideas or suggestions for the upcoming ones?

 **Ito Uchiha (July 12):** Thank you. I don't think there are a lot of Dragon-Types that go well with Spellcaster-Types. Synchro Monsters are not an option for Naruto yet as he plans to fight back with a forgotten archetype as mentioned in the chapter. Not yet anyway.

Dark Magician Girl is one to consider for the pairing, so that's clear.

 **Lightningblade49 (July 13):** Well, I hope I did semi-good with Naruto's school life. If not, I could use some help with that to make it more interesting. As for the Synchros, he won't have any yet as I mentioned before, Naruto will fight with a forgotten archetype not seen during this timeline very often.

 **DarkLord98 (July 13):** After reading your review and the chapter, I was kicking myself for that. Thanks for pointing that out, but it does happen to all of us and we can learn from those mistakes.

 **GodX (July 13):** I always put everyone's reviews at the end to let them know that I read and respond to them. I did put a few effects for the Dark Magician Girl and I hope you approve of them. Don't worry because there'll be one more effect for her. Yes, Dark Magician Girl is one of the candidates for him: a strong one though.

 **R-king 93 (July 13):** Well, here are your answers. I hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Mrstardust (July 14):** I'm happy you like it! Did you enjoy the new chapter? Do you have any ideas or suggestions in mind? Perhaps…Perhaps not…you'll have to wait and see if it happens or not.


	5. Fusion vs Synchro

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 5: Fusion vs. Synchro**

"I place three cards facedown. That ends my turn for now."

What Naruto could do right is to find out what Vizor wants from him while finding the right time to summon his new monster.

"It's my turn now!"

 **Naruto: 3300 LP**

 **SC: 3**

 **Vizor: 3350 LP**

 **SC: 3**

"I play the _Speed Spell: Card of Sanctity!_ Since I have three Speed Counters, we both must draw until six cards are in our hands." Vizor explained as he and Naruto drew the allotted number of cards. "Now I attack your Kiwi Magician Girl with Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

"Hold on. My Magician's Valkyria's special ability kicks in and forces your Wonder Magician to do battle with her instead." Naruto said as his Valkyria intercepted Wonder Magician from reaching Kiwi Magician Girl. "Plus I activate a Trap Card! _Magician's Circle!_ Since you declared an attack with a Spellcaster, we both can Special Summon a Spellcaster that has 2000 or less ATK from our decks."

Vizor grunted as he didn't have another Spellcaster besides his Wonder Magician and Cyber Magician. However, Naruto smirked as he said aloud the summoning chant.

"Apprentice of the master of magic: whose innocence brings warmth to those around her. With hope of her master's succession, her power grows indefinite! Arise! **Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK-2000/DEF-1700)**!"

Vizor's eyes widen beneath his glasses as the legendary female Spellcaster joyfully appeared on Naruto's field.

"But I'm not done! Next I activate the Trap Card: _Ready for Intercepting!_ I choose either a Spellcaster or a Warrior on my field to facedown DEF mode and I choose my Magician's Valkyria." Naruto declared while his chosen monster was flipped to a set position.

"I still don't see the point of this. My Wonder Magician will still destroy it."

Naruto smirked. "Not when I activate my other Trap Card: Shift. This switches your monster's target to another monster on my field of my choosing and I choose my Dark Magician Girl!" Vizor's surprise grew when the blonde declared yet another effect. "Did I also mention Dark Magician Girl's ATK increases by 700 when she's successfully summoned." He stated rather than asking.

 **Dark Magician Girl (ATK-2700)**

"Oh no."

"Dark Magician Girl, counterattack with Dark Burning Attack!"

"I activate my facedown, the continuous Trap card: _Depth Amulet!_ " Vizor watched when Dark Magician Girl was repelled from his Wonder Magician. "By discarding one card, I can negate your monster's attack. However, this card must be destroyed after your third End Phase, Naruto."

" _So my monsters' attacks will be negated for three of my turns? Darn it!"_ Naruto grumbled as Vizor ended his turn after he set a card. "My turn then. Draw!"

 **Naruto: 3300 LP**

 **SC: 4**

 **Vizor: 3350 LP**

 **SC: 4**

"I summon **Defender the Magical Knight (4/ATK 1600/DEF-2000)** in DEF mode." A royal blue armored bulky Spellcaster with a matching cape, a small silver-bladed dagger and a slightly large rectangular shield on his left hand appeared next to Kiwi Magician Girl. "Since he was Normal Summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on it. Next, I Flip Summon my Magician's Valkyria into DEF mode as well."

"Is he going to attack?"

"… I end my turn here."

"My draw!" Vizor looked at his new card as the counters increased by one once more. "Now I play the Speed Spell: Overboost! With this, my Speed Counters increases by six during this turn." His Speed Counters rose to 11. "Next I activate Speed Spell: Monster Reborn!"

"Monster Reborn?! Don't tell me-"

"By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can bring back a monster from the Graveyard! Revive, Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" Vizor declared as his Synchro Monster reappeared back on the field.

Naruto and his monsters braced themselves for another bout against the two Synchro Monsters, but they were caught off-guard when Vizor ended his turn after he set a card.

"By this time, my Speed Counters will reduce to one by now as a cost for Overboost."

"With both Magician's Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl on the field, he decided to play it safe." Naruto assumed but he felt something else. _"But what's this nagging feeling in my stomach? I have a feeling he's up to something… something big."_ Naruto thought before drawing his card. "My draw!"

 **Naruto: 3300 LP**

 **SC: 6**

 **Vizor: 3350 LP**

 **SC: 2**

"Now, I sacrifice my Kiwi Magician Girl to Tribute Summon **Chaos Command Magician (6/ATK-2400/DEF-1900)**!" The bronze clothed magician made its appearance on the field after taking Kiwi Magician Girl's place. "Battle! I attack Tech Genus Wonder Magician with Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!"

"Have you forgotten about my Trap Card? I discard one card to negate your monster's attack."

Naruto grumbled in his throat as his monster was repelled once more. He has four monsters, but Dark Magician Girl is the strongest on the field. However, she was pushed back with Vizor's Trap Card, but he has to do something.

"Then I attack Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Chaos Command Magician!"

"I don't think so. It will be your monster who will lose."

"Huh?"

"It is time to show you."

"Eh?" Naruto was caught off-guard when Vizor suddenly accelerated his Duel Runner to incredible speed, barely able to see him. "What's going on?" He asked in shock when Vizor declared his next move.

"Let's go! Accel Synchro!"

"Accel Synchro?"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(A Few Minutes Before)**

 **The Streets of Neo Domino City**

"Meh~"

"What is it, Crow?" asked Yusei. He, Jack and Crow were out patrolling around the city in case of any trouble throughout the city.

"Naruto hasn't given us an answer about joining our team." Crow admitted.

"I'd say we be lucky if he refuses." Jack countered with steel resolve. A glare was sent from Crow. "From what Leo and Luna said from their conversation with Naruto, he is reluctant about joining because he doesn't want to mess up with our dynamic. Plus we don't really know him. Leo, Luna and Akiza are getting along since the four of them are students at Duel Academy."

"But that says something about Naruto right there." Crow answered. "I think there's another reason why you are adamant against him joining our team."

"And what's that?" Jack asked grimly as he and Yusei looked at Crow.

"You want to duel him as a rival. No association or bond with him, so you can go all out right from the start." Crow answered.

"…"

"You know I'm right, Jack."

Jack finally looked at the Blackwing Duelist. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I want to duel him too. Especially against his Dark Magician." Crow chuckled. "It's obvious he's a good duelist and the Dark Magician is his ace. It's only natural we want to duel him to prove which monster and duelist is better than the other."

Jack and Yusei had to agree with Crow on that matter. Ever since Naruto's Turbo Duel against Ghost and his skills with the Dark Magician, they had an urge to duel him. It is the same with every Duelist to discover which one is better.

"I admit that as well, but I think it'd be better if Naruto did join us. I can only hope his answer is yes." Yusei finally spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"…Yeah."

"Whatever." Jack said before an idea formed in his head. "Hey, why don't we challenge him to a duel a right now?" Both Yusei and Crow gave him confused glances. "As initiation to join our team. That way, we get to duel him and if—a big if by the way—he beats one of us, Naruto could join our team."

"That might actually be the first good idea to ever pop out of your head, Jack." Crow said as he looked up in the skies. "Is there a storm coming?"

"Why you-"

"Guys, look!" Yusei pointed at one of the Duel Lanes where they see a familiar blonde face. "That's Naruto!"

"Another Turbo Duel?" Crow asked in disbelief. "Either the guy is cocky or he just has luck finding challengers where he goes!"

"Let's follow!" Jack declared as the trio suddenly sped up to keep up with the ridiculous speed the two Duelist were pushing their Duel Runners. "This is ridiculous! How is their Duel Runners can go that fast?"

"But Naruto is struggling to keep up. His reflexes are that great." Crow pointed.

The trio watched the Turbo Duel where Naruto had summoned his four monsters, including Dark Magician Girl and his opponent having two Synchro Monsters. Then suddenly Naruto's opponent sped up so fast that he literally disappeared along with his Synchro Monsters with a loud boom just as Chaos Command Magician's attack missed.

"What the-?"

TWExTWExTWE

"W-where'd he go?" Naruto looked around for his opponent.

Suddenly a distortion shattered the space on his left, causing Naruto to direct Kurama away from it just as Vizor reappeared from a few large light rings similar to a Synchro Summon… with a new monster. It was a large robot with green parts, a slightly long neck connected to a humanoid-shaped head with beaming red eyes.

"Say hello to **Tech Genus Blade Blaster (10/ATK-3300/DEF-2500)**!"

"W-what happened to your other monsters?!" Naruto asked in shock. "And how were you able to Synchro Summon during my turn?"

"Accel Synchro summoning is a more advanced form of summoning." Vizor answered. "By using a Synchro Tuner monster and a regular Synchro Monster, I can Accel Synchro Summon their evolved form so to speak."

"Amazing." Naruto couldn't help but be in awe. "That's awesome! Tell me more!"

Vizor was caught off-guard by his outburst. He assumed Naruto would be scared or intimidated, but that was shot down. "And now the time's come to end this duel. End your turn right now." He demanded after regaining his composure.

"I set two cards. That ends my turn."

"My move then." Vizor drew his next card. "I set a card. Now I attack your Dark Magician Girl with Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" Blade Blaster detached a futuristic black gun and fired at the legendary Magician Girl.

"Hold on! The special ability of Magician's Valkryia's prevents from attacking any other Spellcasters besides her."

"Not in this case."

"Huh?" Naruto was taken aback as Vizor activated one of his facedowns.

"I activate my _Mirage Capture_ Trap Card! During this turn, I can choose one monster of the field and negate the special ability of that monster if they have any." Vizor explained while Naruto was taken aback. "Now my Blade Blaster can attack your Dark Magician Girl!"

But Naruto was quick to activate the last of Dark Magician Girl's special ability arsenal.

"I activate Dark Magician Girl's special ability! By sacrificing a Level 6 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster either on the field or my hand, this prevents my Dark Magician Girl from being destroyed in battle during this turn." Naruto declared. "So I offer my Chaos Command Magician as tribute!"

His Chaos Command Magician morphed into bronze energy that solidified into a sphere in front of Dark Magician Girl who gasped with joy as the attack bounced off the shield and hit Naruto aboard Kurama.

"But you still take the damage. I end my turn."

"…Yeah. My draw!"

 **Naruto: 2700 LP**

 **SC: 7**

 **Vizor: 3350 LP**

 **SC: 4**

" _Darn it! I have a few Trap and Spell Cards in my hand."_ Naruto was hoping to draw a stronger monster in this turn, but it didn't come. However, he looked at the card that had been in his hand from the start of the duel. More so, about the time he obtained the card and the how.

It was around the time after he knocked himself out from the revelation of the Signers.

 _ **-(Flashback Begins)-**_

 _His eyes moving slightly due to some discomfort before they opened, Naruto flinched upon the sun hitting him with its intense blast. He sat up on his bed before fully opening his eyes, scanning his room and discovered one problem._

" _This isn't my room." Naruto whispered before he freaked out. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He was still wearing his clothes, so that's good. Now is the time to find out where he is. Fortunately, his answer came in the form of a familiar, small creature._

" _Kuriboh?"_

 _A purring-like echoed from the spirit who was transparent and solid. Naruto found this out by poking Kuriboh and in return, he got scratched in the face._

" _Ow! That hurts, you know." Naruto whimpered as he held his nose where the claw marks are. "Why don't you get some clippers to dull those out?" Another slash occurred across the forehead this time. "Ow! Why you little-"_

 _The duelist and Duel Monster entered a comedic chase with the former losing due to their smaller creature's stature. After crashing into yet another bookcase, a bruised and peeved Naruto glared at the mischievous Kuriboh who was laughing at him._

" _Kuriboh!" A comedic Naruto cried out at the furry creature._

" _What happened here?!"_

 _Naruto and Kuriboh cringed when a strong voice echoed in the room. When they looked for the person, Naruto was surprised when it was Dark Magician Girl who had a disapproving glare._

" _Somehow she reminds me of my mom." Naruto muttered before his surprise finally set in. "Who?! What?! How is this possible?! Where?! When?! Why?!"_

" _P-please calm down, Naruto. As for the how, the monsters including myself pulled you into our world."_

" _Your world?" Naruto repeated. He looked out at the panoramic view the balcony provided. "No way."_

 _The Ea blonde found himself atop a balcony belonging to the castle he's currently residing albeit temporarily. The castle was surrounded by lush, vast and strong forests with a rainbow arching above in the skies. That's when he also noticed something else._

" _Is that a floating island?" Naruto wondered until he realized where he was. It was mentioned plenty of times by theories of archeologists. The home of Duel Monster Spirits. "I'm in the Duel Monster Spirit World."_

" _Correct." Dark Magician Girl answered joyfully while she and Kuriboh were behind him. "I understand this is sudden, but—"_

" _Are you kidding?!" Naruto suddenly turned around, startling the two with his sudden outburst. "I've always dreamed of visiting the Spirit World since I've heard stories! This is amazing!"_

" _Really?" The magician asked with surprise in her tone. Naruto nodded vigorously._

" _Totally! I mean this is where you, Kuriboh and Dark Magician live here. It's so peaceful."_

 _Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl nodded with their visitor._

" _So what made you to bring me here to your world?"_

" _Follow us." The female magician gestured and Naruto complied. The trio were on their way through the hallways as Naruto walked while the two monsters floated. Other monsters walked by the trio and Naruto recognized them as low level monsters such as Watapon, Key Mace Fairy and such. There were also monsters of Level 4 status such as Celtic Guardian, Mystical Elf and other Spellcasters._

 _In fact, the Spellcasters he saw down at the atrium and garden were the ones he assembled in his deck back home. He waved them 'hello' as they passed with their wondering looks and the monsters waved him back._

" _Where are we going exactly?" Naruto asked as the trio stopped in front of two grand hall doors._

" _We must speak with you." Dark Magician Girl answered._

" _We?"_

 _The doors opened and revealed a grand hall with marble floors that reflected the light within constantly. Statues of Duel Monsters decorated the hall and they were created with exquisite detail to the point that they almost look alive. Naruto was in awe until he noticed two monsters in the center of the hall: one of them was Dark Magician._

 _As for the person he was conversing with, it was a man in teal/green armor not unlike those of the knights of the old times although it looked more custom and powerful-looking. When they noticed the entourage, the knight turned and revealed a scar across his closed right eye._

" _You must be Naruto." The knight extended his hand. Naruto looked at it briefly before shaking it._

" _Yes, that's me. And who are you?"_

 _The knight chuckled before responding, "I am he who is named Timaeus. And I am a knight of Atlantis."_

 _No more could he handle it as Naruto instantly froze in place like he had a stroke before falling on the ground, shocking the group of monsters who tried to wake him up._

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

" _Play it."_ A gentle voice told him. Naruto looked up and saw Dark Magician Girl giving him a reassuring nod. _"You can do it. We are behind you."_

Taking a breath and smirking, Naruto had a resolved look. "All right, let's do it."

" _Right!"_

"First off, I switch my Magician's Valkyria to ATK mode." The said magician stood up from her kneeling position. "Next, I play from my hand a card not seen by most. And you're the first to witness its power for the first time after several decades!" Naruto looked at the card before inserting it into his Duel Disk. "I activate _The Eye of Timaeus!_ "

Vizor's Duel Runner, Delta Eagle, and the Signers' marks reacted instantly as a bright light encircled Naruto and Kurama. The party watched when a massive teal dragon that rivaled Stardust Dragon and the rest of the Signer Dragons' size as it roared upon being summoned. It had four limbs: two forelegs and two hind legs. Two wings protruded from its back flapped as its strong neck directed its head at his fellow monsters with its scar-etched eye stared at Naruto.

The blonde shared a look with the dragon and Dark Magician Girl before making his move.

"Now I fuse together my Dark Magician Girl with Timaeus!"

"A Fusion Summon?!" Vizor was caught off-guard as was the three Signers watching from the adjacent lanes.

Fusion Summoning and Fusion Monsters were a thing of the past during the time Yugi Muto, but especially prominent during the era of Jaden Yuki: a very well-known user of Fusion Summoning. But since the introduction of Synchro Summoning, Fusion Monsters nearly fell out of practice with very few Duelist who still play them.

Looks like they found another user.

Everyone watched as Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus ascended in the air before a bright light shined through the dark night while Naruto chanted. "The apprentice shall take her power to new heights with the help of another! An unknown power waiting to be unleashed with the union of these two! Fusion Summon! Descend! **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (6/ATK-2600/DEF-1900)**!"

The sphere of light burst open as the newly summoned monster descended above Naruto. It was still the dragon, but Dark Magician Girl was sitting on its back in a new attire. Her outfit was replaced with a purple armor version of her master's attire, although it exposed her midriff and legs. In her right hand was a sword version of her wand and her left hand wielded a silver with small blushes of orange.

Timeaus roared with power while Dark Magician Girl brandished her sword, causing Tech Genus Blade Blaster to tense up in face of the new monster.

"Fusion Summon." Vizor repeated before he chuckled. That chuckle soon turned into laughter. "Interesting. Very interesting, Naruto! Show me more! Let's see who wins: my Synchro Monster or your Fusion Monster!"

"You're on! And I'll start by activating my new dragon's ability!" Naruto cried out. "Once per turn, during either of our turns, I can discard one card from my hand, then I can destroy one card on my opponent's side field!"

"Any card?"

"And I choose your Synchro Monster!" Naruto pointed at Blade Blaster. In response, Timaeus roared before it unleashed a powerful greenish-white beam of power at the Synchro Monster. "Now you're left wide open! Attack him directly, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

Vizor only scoffed. "Seems you've forgotten about my Depth Amulet Trap Card. I can negate your monster's attack anytime."

"I don't think so. Reveal Counter Trap Card: _Seven Tools of the Bandit!_ " Naruto declared, surprising Vizor. "By playing 1000, I can negate a Trap Card's activation and destroy it." His opponent's card was destroyed by his own. "Now my dragon, commence the direct attack. Dark Magic Power Wave!"

Timaeus roared once more before it unleashed yet another breath of power, this time with Dark Magician Girl's assistance as she fired a stronger dark magic beam from the tip of her sword. The two attacks merged together, becoming a stronger attack as it made contact against Vizor.

 **Naruto: 2300 LP**

 **SC: 7**

 **Vizor: 750 LP**

 **SC: 4**

Vizor grunted before slightly losing control of his Duel Runner until he regained it with ease. He looked at the powerful Fusion Monster that stared at him. "Impressive."

"Magician's Valkyria, attack his LP directly! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Naruto declared as his Valkryia fired a goldish-yellow attack at his opponent, reducing his LP to 0. "All right! I won against a Synchro Monster with a Fusion Monster!" He gleefully said before stopping Kurama as Vizor stopped Delta Eagle. "But that wasn't all you got, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell you were testing me and when I duel someone, there's a language of sorts that we Turbo Duelists understand. Granted I'm a beginner, but I could tell what you were feeling or saying." Naruto looked at Vizor. "You weren't giving it your all, Vizor."

"…Perceptive, aren't you." He stated rather than asking. "I heard you had defeated Ghost with the old ways of dueling and that caught my attention. You were a bonus, but my main objective was Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei? I know Yusei." Naruto said before he cursed himself for outing that information. "What do you want with him?"

"That is something between myself and him." Vizor responded, getting a steel glare from the blonde, but he remained unfazed. Eventually he gave up this particular information. "He will need to surpass himself if he wants to defeat Yliaster."

Naruto was taken aback by this. Another mention of this group, Yliaster. Is he a member or someone against them? "Are you with them or are you helping us?"

"…Yusei and his friends are heading for a very difficult journey in the future, but after seeing your skills which I admit you need a little polishing—" Cue a twitching eye from a tick marked Naruto. "—You on their side, it won't be as difficult." Vizor said before revving his Runner. "Until we meet again, Naruto." With that, he left but not before hearing from an increasingly faraway Naruto.

"And that time we'll duel again, but this time with all our might!"

Unbeknownst to the blonde, a hidden smirk etched Vizor's lips as he rode off into the night.

Exhaling deeply, Naruto put his cards back into his deck and rode off with Kurama back on the way home. It wasn't long until he was accompanied by three people. "Oh hey, guys. How you've been?"

"Naruto, who was that?" Crow asked, getting a confused look from Naruto. "The guy you just Turbo Dueled."

His confusion replaced with surprise, Naruto responded, "You guys were watching?" Yusei and Jack nodded. "Um, that guy's name was Vizor and it was a fun duel, although he was holding back." Naruto grumbled under his breath with the last words.

"What about that new Synchro Monster he summoned?" Yusei asked with urgency, surprising the three especially Jack and Crow. They'd never seen him ask like that. "And where'd he did go during your turn?"

"And what about your new Fusion Monster? I've never seen that dragon before." Jack interjected with haste.

"Oh yeah. That dragon was awesome, but our marks reacted to its presence." Crow mentioned while Jack and Yusei nodded, surprising Naruto.

"Your Signer marks reacted to Timaeus?"

"Timaeus?" Yusei asked.

Naruto sighed while he rubbed his nose. "Listen you guys, I'm tired and itching for my mom's cooking, so let's pick this up tomorrow." A chorus of 'no' was his friends' answer. "Okay, how about this: a race to my house and if either of you wins, I'll tell you everything."

The Signers looked at each other before nodding as they stopped and lined up their Runners with Kurama. The quartet revved the engines while they waited for an indicator to start the race. They chose a lone bird that was standing in the middle of the lane.

"Although I'll tell you guys this—" The trio looked at the blonde non-Signer. "He's not working with Yliaster. Also Vizor wants to see Yusei. A test." The Signers stared at him before Naruto suddenly revved Kurama and left them behind, scaring the bird away. "On another note, see ya losers! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cheater!" A peeved Crow cried out with a tick marked on his twitching eye.

"No one outruns Jack Atlas! I am the Master of Faster!"

Yusei chuckled as he and his friends kicked it into high gear to catch up and pass Naruto. However, the unknown Synchro Monster and its mysterious owner remained in his mind. What did Vizor want with him? How is he involved with Yliaster and/or why? These are questions that hopefully can be answered either tonight or in the future.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Ea Household, Fountain Plaza**

"And that's how he summoned that Synchro Monster."

The three Signers sat in their seats along with his parents who ate dinner with them. Shock couldn't explain what they were feeling right now. Accel Synchro Summoning. A more powerful form of Synchro Summoning exists in the palm of a mysterious stranger who may or may not be their enemy, which makes them nervous.

However, Naruto didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Mmm…delicious ramen, mom." The whisker-marked blonde gleefully said.

"Thank you, dear." Misaki answered back before pecking her son's cheek, which elicited an embarrassed 'gawk' from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, this pregnant lady needs to rest now."

"I'll help you." Joshua stood up to help his wife, but not before saying to his son, "And you'll explain to me and your mother about you having Dark Magician Girl in your deck."

"Ah…right. I forgot to tell you guys. Don't worry, I will." A sheepish Naruto remembered after realizing it. "Have a good night, mom."

"Good night dear and to you three as well." Misaki said to the three Signers.

"Night, Mrs. Ea."

"Have a good sleep."

"Stay well."

After the parents, Naruto turned to face his friends who were expecting something else and he knew what it was. His answer. "Guys, about the offer to join your team… I…" He took a deep breath. "My answer is no."

He got different responses from the trio: Crow being a little disappointed; Jack's being not surprised; and Yusei's being one of understanding.

"But in case you guys want to practice your strategies against someone, I'm your guy." Naruto quickly interjected with a reassurance gesture. "I'll be rooting for you guys."

"That's all good." Crow said in a gruff tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this." Naruto pulled a deck from his deck box and placed it on the center of the table. It was the one he found on the highway the day Yusei was kidnapped. "I found it on the road when we dueled Sherry. Do you guys know whose deck this belong to?"

Instantly, the Signer marks glowed while a card in the deck responded as well. Yusei grabbed the deck and pulled out the card that was calling to them. "This is Black Rose Dragon. The deck belongs to Akiza."

"Oh that's good." Naruto sighed in relief. "Even better that it belongs to someone we know. Yusei, you should give it to her."

"Huh? Why?"

Naruto shared an 'are you serious' look with Crow and Jack before he looked at the clueless Yusei.

"Really?" Naruto asked while Crow sighed before he spoke.

"I know. It gets annoying from time to time." Crow commented with a shrug of his shoulders. Yusei's confusion grew by the passing moments.

Jack shrugged his shoulders with his arms in a nonchalance gesture. "Akiza doesn't help herself too, you know. Crow, remember when we were looking Yusei, she scolded you for not telling us the creepy phone call soon?"

"Oh yeah. And she got all defensive and flustered when you mentioned her attitude changes regarding Yusei."

"What's up with that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No clue." Jack and Crow replied in unison. That's when Naruto also remembered something about Akiza.

"Speaking of Akiza, she wants to become a Turbo Duelist." Crow and Jack did a dual spit take of their drinks while Yusei was amused. "I know. The twins and I were surprised as well, but she seems determined." Naruto said before quickly voting, "I vote for Yusei to be her instructor!"

"What?" A surprised Yusei was taken aback and even more so when Jack and Crow voted for him as well.

"It's settled then. Yusei will be Akiza's Turbo Duel instructor." Naruto gleefully said with a grin. "First it's a teacher-student phase…"

"…Then they'll get closer with each lesson…" Jack joined in with a teasing smirk.

"…They'll touch hands…"

"And a kiss under the moonlight on Yusei's Duel Runner…" The trio chorused with teasing smirks while Yusei grew nervous and blushed with each passing verse. The teasing didn't stop there and the leader of the Signers endured the teasing all night.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

Schoolwork, training and housework took up his free time, but Naruto was finally done with all of those and was about to play video games as his reward. Playing on the highest possible level of _Pac-Man_ on his father's Nintendo 64, Naruto focused onto attaining his highest score yet until he was paid a visit.

" _Hello, Naruto."_

The startled blonde Duelist jumped from the floor and turned with a cocked fist, but restrained himself from punching upon seeing who it was. "Timaeus." He called out while lowering and relaxing his fist.

" _Is this a bad time?"_

*Drone* *Drone* *Drone* *Quack* *Quack* *Quack*

"Actually it was~" Naruto pouted on his knees with waterfall tears. "I was so close too~" He quickly recomposed himself and turned around in seiza position. "How may I help you, Timaeus?"

" _Before we discuss, are your parents around?"_

"No, they're at the doctor for my mom's monthly appointment." Naruto answered. "You don't to have to worry. They won't tell anyone about you and about how I got the Dark Magician family in my deck." He had already told his parents about his obtaining the cards, the exploration of the burial site of Yugi and his friends, and Timaeus.

" _I sure hope so. The Gods won't be pleased if you break your promise."_

"Eh?" Naruto gawked at the amused face of the legendary knight. "I… I know. I must admit I was really surprised when you gave me your card back in the Spirit World. It helped me out against that Accel Synchro Monster."

" _That's what I came here to talk to you about."_

"Oh?"

" _You see, Naruto, the card only has my dragon form within it. Therefore it only has half of my power and the remaining half is with me as I reside within the castle in the Spirit World. You can only use my card five times during a duel."_

"I see." Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bummed out. But the five-time usage is more than enough in a duel. "I understand, Timaeus." The knight nodded before it was about to leave, but Naruto stopped him with a raised hand. "Before you go, I have one other question."

" _Please ask away."_

"I'd noticed the castle was inhabited with monsters that are in my deck including Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

A pleased smile etched Timaeus' lips before he answered his owner's question. _"The castle represents your deck. You see, when each Duelist around the world create their decks, they also create homes for the monsters they had chosen to fight for them in Duels. The environment also reflects a Duelist's nature within their heart."_

"Their heart?"

" _When we brought you to the Spirit World, what was the environment around like?"_

"… It was sunny, calm and the air was so fresh. The gardens and vast plains around the castle was green and alive."

" _That shows your inner self and we are fortunate to have you as our Duelist."_

Naruto shook his head in return with a smile. "It is I who should be saying that to you, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." He then felt something smack his head, causing him to turn around and see a pouty Kuriboh. "And this little rascal."

Timaeus smiled at the grinning blonde before taking his leave.

"Well Kuriboh, what should we do?" Naruto asked the furry spirit who gave a 'I don't know' sort-of look. "Want to pull some pranks?" Kuriboh floated up and down vigorously as if he was nodding. "Let's go!" The Duelist and monster ran out the house after closing and locking it for a round of sweet, sweet pranks.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain female spirit watched from afar on the rooftop while Naruto and Kuriboh watched a group of cheerleaders that got wet from a water bucket on the slightly ajar door.

" _I wonder if he'll like the surprise tomorrow."_

TWExTWExTWE

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

"COME BACK HERE, EA!"

"DUEL ME!"

" _Again with this!"_ An annoyed Naruto thought while running away from yet another group of challengers just before class starts. Although it was much smaller compared than his first week back; around 10 people this time.

His annoyance soon changed to one of amusement as Naruto watched the show before him: his chasers being pummeled by irritated and angry girls with _bokken_ after tricking them that he was in the boys' locker room. The Kendo Club members always had morning practices after dawn and before school begins.

How he knows this is that he made a friend with a member of the club and they got along from there.

"Naruto Ea. I should've known." Naruto looked to his left and saw a girl around his age completely clothed unlike her towel-wrapped members. An Obelisk Blue in contrast to his Slifer Red attire. She had long purple hair that reached her back with matching eyes, a serene face and red lips as she held her _bokken_ in her bag. "Did you have something to do with this." She stated rather than asking with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto feigned innocence with a smirk. He and the girl then walked together back to their classes while leaving behind a heap of whimpering boys and peeved kendo girls. "So how was practice?"

"Same old, same old." The girl smiled. "How about you?"

"Same here."

"…"

"…"

"You know I want a rematch, right?"

"I know." Naruto glanced at her with a smirk. "But I don't think it'll be anytime soon… Saeko."

Saeko looked at her rival martial artist's smug face and suppressed the urge to whack him with her _bokken_ , but she knew better than that. After they met under the circumstances of one being Naruto was accused of peeping on the Kendo Club while they were dressing in the locker room, she proposed to him with two conditions: if she won, Naruto would serve the Kendo Club for a month; if it was Naruto's victory, he would be scot-free with no punishments and they'd look for the real perpetrators.

Naruto accepted and he won with an overwhelming victory, much to the shock of the Kendo Club and Saeko herself. He defeated her with his fists. Against her swordsmanship. Although he admitted that she was a strong opponent and would've lost if the match had continued for a long duration.

Since then, they had a friendly rivalry to determine who would be the best in Japan.

"Oi, Saeko, Naruto." The duo turned around and saw a black-haired boy in Slifer Red uniform running towards them. He and Saeko stared at each other before they shared a kiss. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, Takashi." Naruto answered. The two met through Saeko as Takashi was her boyfriend. Although, they couldn't be more different as he was an average student while Saeko was the captain of Kendo Club as well as a member of the Student Council. "You're late again."

Takashi stiffened in place while trying to play it off. "What are you talking, Naruto?"

"You're out of breath and have sweat on your forehead." Saeko answered this time. Takashi sheepishly rubbed his head as he chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"A lot of things, actually."

*Whack*

"Ouch!"

Naruto chuckled at Takashi's misfortune as the latter rubbed the bump on his head. Saeko and Takashi are among the few who befriended him instead of challenging him to a duel and that made him happy. His circle of close ones is slowly growing day by day.

After bidding farewell to the couple as they walked together to their separate classes, Naruto entered his assigned classroom and sat on his desk just as the homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Everyone please take a seat." The teacher said. The students slowly returned to their seats just as the teacher made a surprising announcement. "This is rather sudden, but we have a transfer student from America. She's mostly home-schooled, but her scores on the entrance exams were astounding." He looked at the closed door. "You may come in."

The door opened and revealed the transfer student to be a girl. She had long, straight blonde hair with bangs over her forehead with blush marks on her cheeks and yellow eyes. She was wearing the female Slifer Red uniform with the skirt reaching her mid-thighs and a small sapphire gem on her necklace.

Everyone was stunned by the girl's appearance with the boys' eyes turned into hearts while the girls were feeling jealous. However, none of them was more stunned or shocked than Naruto as he stared at her while feeling a faint energy from the necklace.

"Hello everyone. My name is Diana Michelle Gordon. Please take care of me." Diana introduced herself with a bow. She then noticed the only other blonde looking at her. "Hello there, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto was taken aback by the girl knowing his name. Even more so when he was suddenly bombarded by hateful glares of his classmates. "What?"

"You may take a seat behind Mr. Ea for the semester, Ms. Gordon."

The new transfer student took her seat behind Naruto and the homeroom teacher started announcing other news regarding the Grand Prix and the Culture Festival.

" _Diana looks exactly like her. Could she be—"_

" _Yep, Naruto."_ Naruto's eyes widen in surprise when he looked at Diana. _"Finish your thought, please."_ Diana said with an eye smile.

Naruto pictured Diana in a different set of attire: one that is familiar to him. He imagined the pink Spellcaster attire and hat on her head with a wand in her right hand.

" _D-Dark Magician Girl?"_

" _Correct!"_ Diana answered with a dazzling smile.

There was only one thing Naruto could say in light of this recent development. "Nice." Naruto said before sharing a smile with one of his favorite Spellcasters despite his shock and awe.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

I am done with this chapter. I see an increased number of followers and reviews in the last chapter, so that tells me I'm doing good. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and I do apologize if there was only one duel in this chapter. Don't fret because there will be more duels next chapter. How did you all like about the appearance of Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl's Fusion? I hope you liked it. Please review after you finished reading, please.

Chapter 4 Q&A's:

 **Veilslide (July 18):** I followed on what you said and now I understand perfectly. Thank you for helping me to correct my mistake. This is why reviews are so good in Fanfiction. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **GodX (July 18):** Considering how she is in Naruto's classroom, I'd say I answered your question regarding the pairing. I am pleased you liked the three new effects and I hope the same goes for the last effect I put in during the new chapter. Also regarding the Timaeus card and appearance, where do you rate it?

 **Blackseal84 (July 18):** I hope you liked the new chapter and the duel. I know that it wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it. If not, tell me otherwise.

 **Jebest4781 (July 18):** Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

 **Ito Uchiha (July 18):** You liked it and that's great! So far, I'm into single pairing for this story but I may go into multi-pairing later on. We'll have to wait and see as we go along. You mean the Red Eyes Black Dragon card to be in his deck… I'll see what I can do about that.

 **Lightningblade49 (July 18):** Glad to know you have a favorite chapter. Yes, Naruto will soon hit a wall and get an upgrade to put him on the playing field. We'll have to see about that particular pairing though.

 **Guest (July 18):** I know there are Spellcaster Synchro Monsters out there, but he won't use them yet. I hope you liked this new chapter.

 **Zdeath01 (July 18):** Thank you for your support. Did you like the new chapter? Do you have any suggestions or ideas to make the story more exciting?

 **ThatCreepyGuyNext2You (July 18):** I see. Well, I'm honestly surprised and pleased that you liked the story. I surely hope you would continue to read it as the plot progresses.

 **Edrick Twilight Legend (July 19):** Well you were correct that it was Sherry. I was following the anime episodes and doing my best to follow the canon. I hope you like Timaeus' appearance in the story and the Fusion Monster Naruto used in his duel. The pairing is as the end of the chapter implies the road ahead, but that doesn't mean I'm not considering the harem option. I might put it to the M rating, but we'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought about it.

 **R-king 93 (July 19):** Did you enjoy the new chapter? I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter.

 **Megakdre100 (July 21):** Did you mean 'Peace' at the end? Did you have fun with the new chapter?

 **Ivan0061509 (July 21):** I am happy that you're happy. Did you like the new chapter? Are there anything you like or don't like about the duel or the chapter itself? Do you have ideas or suggestions to make the story more fun? Please don't hesitate.

 **Anoyak111 (July 21):** I'm pleased you like this story. Maybe or maybe not. You'll have to wait and see if he does or does not. That's the benefit of being an author.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (July 22):** Thank you.

 **The Sith'ari (July 24):** So far, I'm also for the pairing as you saw the ending of this chapter. I hope you like the name I chose for Dark Magician Girl. I might get flamed by readers who dislike it though. Did you like the chapter?


	6. Stranger Tides Part I

08/02/2016

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 6: Stranger Tides Part I**

Akiza, Leo and Luna sat there with widen eyes at the sheepish Naruto and the beaming Diana Michelle Gordon AKA Dark Magician Girl. They definitely weren't expecting this at all. A nice and quiet lunch between themselves was one of the sanctuaries they could afford when they were not dealing with a crisis.

But this really threw them off. A Duel Monster Spirit has taken a physical form in their world and standing right in front of them. Akiza was especially surprised since the only time Duel Monster Spirits took on physical forms were during a Shadow Duel or through use of her Psychic powers. So this is a nice change of pace.

"And so let's treat her to a good time." Naruto greeted before taking a seat.

When break started, Diana was surrounded by love-struck boys and giddy girls who wanted to be her friends, so he rescued her while also avoiding his daily would-be challengers. Call him crazy, but he could've sworn Diana was pleased by this.

"Thank you for having me." Diana greeted with a bow before taking a seat. "It's an honor to meet you…Leo…Luna…Akiza." The trio and Naruto looked at her oddly. "What is it?"

"How do you know our names?" Luna asked politely. Diana giggled while also giving a cute 'Are you serious' look.

"Every Duel Monster Spirit in our world knows of the Signers, but also…" She glanced at Naruto who looked confused a moment. "I know because everyone in the deck listened when when you all told Naruto that night."

"Everyone?"

Diana pointed at Naruto, more specifically, his deck box. "The monsters including me in his deck listened in on your conversation. My master had a feeling but he turned out to be right." Diana smiled at them. Leo slightly swooned in his seating position until Luna nudged him.

"That's eavesdropping, you know." Naruto crossed his arms. "An invasion of privacy I should add."

"That's what my master said."

"And you did it anyway."

"He supervised me." Diana said back as Naruto sighed.

"I wonder who was the master back then."

"Does that meant our monsters are also listening?" Akiza asked but Diana cut her off with a gentle nod.

"Yes." Diana admitted. "But you can also turn… the mute button on as you Humans say it. Why do you ask, Akiza?" She and Naruto noticed the small reddening on Akiza's cheeks with the latter realized it right there.

"I see." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, which made the reddening darker on Akiza's cheeks. "You were having those kind of dreams, weren't you?"

"N-No, I was not!"

Naruto chuckled as he fended off Akiza's flailing arms while enjoying his lunch. Diana, Leo and Luna sat there all confused with imaginary question marks above their heads. They soon shrugged and ate their lunch and eventually Akiza as well after she gave up.

They soon entered another round of questions for Diana, wanting to know more about the Duel Monsters Spirit World. She answered them the best she can without revealing too much of her world with the thought of they were not yet ready for knowledge.

But one question topped the previous ones.

"How are you able to cross over to our world?" Naruto asked. Intrigue washed over his friends while Diana simply giggled at him.

She pointed at the sapphire gem on her necklace while speaking, "This gem is infused with magical properties and could only be wielded by Spellcasters like myself." Diana explained. "Although there is a requirement…" She muttered lowly.

"Which was?" Leo asked rather impatiently.

"I needed a power source to fuel the gem, so it'd allow me to take a physical form."

"What's the power source?" Luna asked this time. The four Humans stared at Diana who suddenly grew nervous as she looked away from them. She kept sneaking glances at Naruto who only became more confused.

"Diana?" Naruto asked and he noticed her flinched when he called her. "Diana…" He drawled out. Finally, she looked at him with a nervous gaze. "What's the power source?"

Diana muttered something about someone's life force being the source.

"Whose life force? Yours?" Akiza asked with subtle concern.

"Not exactly."

When her reluctant gaze fell on him, that's when Naruto realized that it was him whose life force is her source. "How?" He asked, completely stunned. "You're using _my_ life force?!"

"EH?!" Akiza and the twins cried out in shock.

"Yes." Diana nervously responded.

"How?"

"I had a hidden reason for your visit to our world, Naruto." Diana said as the shocked Signers looked at the sudden sheepish Naruto. "While you were asleep after falling unconscious, I placed the gem on your chest to establish a connection between it and your life force. Normally, it would be too dangerous as a regular Human would've die in seconds-"

"What?!"

Diana raised her hand in placating manner. "—But you're not a regular Human. Your life force is massive and I'm able to maintain my physical form for a week until the gem needs to recharge." She then dropped to her knees and bowed to Naruto. "I am so sorry for doing this without your knowledge! It's just… I've always wanted to walk among the Humans on a daily basis. Not just on Duel Monster Spirit Day."

"…"

Diana knew Naruto wouldn't be pleased about this at all. She sighed while turning her head away to wipe away her tears. "I'll go back to the deck right now, Naruto. I'm sorry."

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto finally spoke. Diana looked at him oddly. "Yes I am a bit surprised and little upset honestly, but how often do we get to chat and hang out with a Duel Monster Spirit everyday?" His smile was beaming like the sun and like it, it illuminated his friends. But especially Diana who retook her seat next to him as her blush marks grew a little redder than normal.

"Anyway, how'd you get to school, Diana?" Leo asked with wonder.

"Well, since Naruto possesses my card, I can materialize in my physical form near his location. Usually the girls' bathroom."

"Wait, so when I'd pass by the girls' bathroom, you just materialize there?" Naruto asked. Diana nodded. "What if someone sees you?"

"They don't see me and I make sure there's no one in the bathroom." Diana inhaled through her nose as she held herself with pride. "I made sure I covered all the bases."

"So Dark Magician knows about this, right?" Naruto asked with a teasing smirk. Diana tensed up on the spot while sweat slowly adorned her pretty face as she looked away. "I see." Akiza and the twins giggled at this as they covered their mouths with their hands.

As the group talked until the bell rang for the end of lunch and left for classes, the translucent Dark Magician sighed with a small smile as he watched his disciple talk with their Duelist/owner. For her sake, the scolding won't take as long as usual once she returns home later today.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

Naruto, Diana, Akiza and the twins entered the garage where they found a nice surprise waiting for one of them. Jack. Crow and Yusei, covered in smudge and oil, were putting the finishing touches of a motorcycle.

"Nice motorcycle. Whose it for?" Leo asked in awe as he and Luna inspected it.

"For her." Yusei answered while gesturing to Akiza.

Naruto whistled appreciatively upon gazing on the motorcycle. "Sweet design, guys." He gave a thumbs up to the male trio. "So when is she going to test this baby out?"

"And speaking of babes…" Crow finally spoke with his eyes on Diana who waved at him. "Who is she?"

"She looks familiar though." Jack put his hand under his chin as he pondered about it. "It's at the top of my head, but I can't place her."

Naruto shared a knowing glance with Akiza, Diana and the twins who giggled. Jack in response grew slightly suspicious with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much." Naruto answered his fellow blonde before introducing their newest friend. "This is Diana Michelle Gordon, an American transfer student and she's in my class." He then smirked while Diana smiled behind him. "But to the rest of the world, she is…"

A small burst light shined around Diana while her clothes were replaced with her familiar pink attire, wand and hat. Yusei, Crow and Jack stood there with dropped jaws as Diana winked at them.

"Dark Magician Girl~" Diana happily introduced herself with a smile before her clothes morphed back into her Human clothes.

Jack, Crow and Yusei couldn't believe they were standing before the Dark Magician Girl spirit. So much in disbelief, they soon fell on their backs and fell unconscious.

"Oops. I wasn't expecting that from them." Diana admitted in a concerning tone.

"Everyone's different, Dark Magician Girl." Leo answered.

"Please call me Diana." Diana requested. "My original name is a mouthful to all."

The Humans had to agree with the spirit before Naruto walked to the unconscious boys and slapped them…hard in one strike. And it worked.

"Who?! What?!" Crow quickly sat up, looking for the culprit as did Jack. Yusei, however, slowly rose up while he rubbed his cheek due to the throbbing pain.

As for Leo and the three girls, they covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing while Naruto had an amused smirk. Why? Yusei looked at Crow and Jack and saw they had red, hand marks on their cheeks.

"That's why." Yusei said and correctly assumed there were hand marks on his cheeks as well.

"'Why' what?" Crow asked.

Jack then noticed Leo, Luna, Akiza and Diana's stifled laughter with their eyes on him. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"…Nope." The knowing group including Yusei chorused.

From there on, Naruto and Diana explained to the trio about the latter's physical form, her goal to learn more about the Humans.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

"I gotta admit…You really look hot, Akiza." Naruto said.

Sitting next to him was Akiza who wore her new Turbo Duel outfit made by his mother. It was a red, form-fitting motorcycle suit that showed a bit of her cleavage and a black enclosed helmet that looked similar to Yusei's helmet and high-heeled boots.

"You're probably just saying that." The slightly bashful Akiza countered.

"Naruto is right. You do look…hot." Diana said as she sat next to Naruto. One of her goals is learn how Humans speak nowadays and that includes slang and metaphors. The trio were waiting for the Turbo Duel lessons to start and Akiza chose Naruto and Diana to help her out since school was done for the day. Yusei will arrive during the first lessons since he had a job appointment with someone's garage and Dueling system not working properly.

"T-thank you." Akiza finally spoke while she cleaned her helmet's visor with a clean rag. "I hope things will go well."

"Don't worry! You'll do great, Akiza. I just know it!" Naruto said confidently. Akiza and Diana couldn't help but smile due to Naruto's infectious charisma.

"You're right. I'll pass the exams."

"Yeah right."

The trio faced forward and saw an opposing trio of smug-looking boys staring at them, particularly at Akiza. It was as if they were looking down at her.

"Excuse me?" Akiza said with a serious tone.

"Girls don't become Turbo Duelists because they don't have the skills. You should just stay at home and play with your dolls." The brown-haired teen commented, his smug smirk growing by the second. "Or you could pretty yourself up and go on a date with me, Scott Kazami."

"You have no chance with me." Akiza answered back. The boys' smug smirks turned into scowls at the disrespect.

"How dare you—" Scott was taken aback and fell on his behind when Naruto suddenly got up to his face with a strong expression.

"How dare _you_ , Scott?" Naruto said his name in disgust. He took a step forward while Scott and his friends took two steps backwards. "You look down on Akiza because of her gender or you see her as nothing but a pretty thing. That is something I cannot tolerate!" He took a deep breath to calm down. "Normally, I'd beat down anyone who disrespects or look down my friends but Akiza here will prove you wrong."

Scott scoffed before he and his thugs abruptly left them with a declaration of vengeance on Naruto and Akiza. Diana felt a little uncomfortable with the whole situation as she was not used to it, but she realized it was part of everyday Human situations not unlike those in her world.

"Well, that was something." Diana finally spoke to break the uncomfortable and awkward situation.

Naruto sighed deeply while he rubbed his head. "People like him just don't get it nowadays. It's that kind of attitude that hinders his growth as a Human."

"Kinda deep words there, Naruto." Akiza mentioned before giving a grateful smile. "And thank you believing in me."

Naruto smiled brightly again. "No problem! Yusei and the others know you'll pass and get your license."

With that said, the trio walked over to the Academy's riding field where they usually have their lunch breaks. Akiza stood next to aspiring Turbo Duelists which included Scott and his friends who sent her smug and mocking looks.

As for Naruto and Diana, they took their seats on the stands just as a ruffy-looking man in a gray jumpsuit walked up to his students and began lecturing about the thrills and dangers of Turbo Duels. While Akiza looked a little nervous, Naruto and Diana gave four thumbs up to cool her nerves and it worked as she nodded.

"And now your first lesson: you must pass a corner at accelerated speed!" The instructor shouted before pointing at Scott, surprising him. "You first!"

Scott walked to the school's rental Duel Runner while he sent a smug look at Akiza. "Watch this." Akiza and Naruto's eyes narrowed in response until their expressions changed to one of laughter when Scott was scolded for going too fast at the corner and crashed as a result.

"Next!"

Scott's friends went one by one and they too failed for different reasons. One of them turned gently but it was too slow and not allowed in Turbo Duels. The other leaned his body weight too much and caused himself to fall off his Runner.

Now it was Akiza's turn.

"Anything interesting happen?" Naruto and Diana saw Yusei walking up to them, but he chose to stand instead.

"Nothing much at all." Naruto responded casually.

Diana was a little confused about Naruto not telling Yusei of the verbal scuffle earlier, but she realized that it was not worth mentioning. She admits the arrogant boys' attitude towards Akiza was uncalled for and was glad Naruto wasn't like them at all.

"You're just in time to see Akiza in her first lesson." Diana finally spoke after ending her train of thoughts.

Yusei looked away from Diana and to Akiza who was at the starting line and on her personal red Duel Runner. Akiza noticed him and he gave her an approving nod. She smiled at him and revved her Runner's engine just as the instructor gave her the go, rising to the appropriate high speed.

"Today is the first step of my becoming a Turbo Duelist."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Late Evening)**

"You know I've never knew anyone who could flip in the air like that…" Naruto remarked off-handedly. "Until today that is."

The riding field was empty of the instructor and the Turbo Duelist students after the sun was beginning to set. Although, one of them chose to remain behind.

Yusei and Diana had to agree with the blonde's statement as a slightly bruised Akiza on her Duel Runner attempted to make another turn at the corner, only to have leaned too much and skidded along the tracks while she was thrown off yet again, this time landed atop of a pile of empty boxes.

"I just need more time. No, I should accelerate at the exact moment when I make the turn. Yeah, that must be it!" Akiza ran back to her Duel Runner and drove it back at the starting line where her friends were waiting for her. "Guys, I almost got it. Just one more." She pleaded.

"…All right then." Yusei eventually relented as did Naruto, a sigh escaping from his mouth. Akiza gave a nod before trying and failing yet again.

"Come on, Akiza. It's time to call it a day." Naruto said with finality. She is much like him in regards of determination and self-motivation. However, there are times that people like them must rest after pushing themselves for prolonged periods of time. "You guys want to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Thank you, but I have something to discuss with my parents at home." Akiza politely declined.

Naruto nudged Yusei and subtly gestured his head toward Akiza repeatedly as she was about to leave. "How about I drive with you there?" Yusei asked casually, missing the surprised and slightly blushing expression on Akiza's cheeks.

"S-Sure."

"Plus, I can give you tips about Turbo Dueling on the way."

"Sure." Akiza stuttered as she and her friends went to the garage while Yusei and Naruto got on their Duel Runners. Yusei revved the engine before giving a nod to her. They bid farewell to Naruto and Diana before they left the school perimeter.

"She's catching on fast." Naruto commented, staring at the direction where Yusei and Akiza left.

"Yes. Your kind's adaptability and resilience always astounds me." Diana said before being offered to ride on Kurama. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Earlier you went into card form, but I bet you would like to ride a Duel Runner like a Human."

"Actually, I'm not very fond of motorcycles. I'll just go back to my card."

Naruto become confused by Diana's reaction but shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then. See you tomorrow, Diana." He said with a smile as Diana became translucent before she disappeared, returning to her world. "Home, here I come." Naruto revved Kurama before leaving the school.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(A Week Later)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

It took many trial and error—especially those errors were gruesome crashes—but Akiza finally managed to ride her Duel Runner proficiently thanks to Yusei's tutelage and Naruto's occasional advice about Summoning methods. Of course, with the former, that also included skating lessons in order to be able to maneuver backwards and the same concept can be applied in a Duel Runner. The move's considered to be one of the skilled dodging maneuvers in Turbo Duels.

However, there was one thing that bothered her.

She still couldn't drive backwards like Yusei could and surprisingly, neither can Naruto as she just learned.

"Are you for real?!" Akiza shouted at Naruto who had his placating hands up. "I thought you knew how to do that!"

"I told you that I'm a beginner—"

"—An amateur more like it." Leo muttered under his breath. He received a fist on the head for his comment as he now tends to the bump. "Ouch…" He whimpered.

"And there'll be more of that if you keep talking, Leo."

"Sorry."

"Oh Leo." Luna said exasperatedly.

"Why don't you try it?" Yusei asked his friend. Like Akiza, he was stunned about Naruto's hopeful temporary incapability to do the move.

"Sure!" Naruto ran at full speed to the garage, leaving behind a dust trail. Minutes later, he returned via on Kurama. "Do I go now?" A nod came from Yusei. Naruto punched the accelerator and then proceeded to do the maneuver, but instead found himself in the air when Kurama suddenly stopped. "Eh?"

The spectators cringed when Naruto landed on the ground hard while his Duel Runner skidded on the track. His helmet-protected head was shaking like a bobble-head while his body swayed like a zombie. Eventually, Naruto shook it off rapidly and got back on Kurama before going for a second attempt.

"Naruto perhaps—" Whatever Yusei wanted to advise kept his mouth closed when Naruto failed again before he made another reattempt.

A cycle of attempts and failure Naruto entered until he finally managed to do it on his 30th attempt.

"Finally!" Naruto cried out victorious as his body laid against his Duel Runner. "I finally did it!"

"Very good, Naruto!" Diana praised her friend with a dazzling smile, which made Leo swoon a bit.

"Thanks!" A roaring engine drew the group's attention as Akiza arrived on her Duel Runner and it definitely caught Naruto's eye. "Whoa! Is that a new Duel Runner, Akiza?!" Naruto asked upon further inspection.

Akiza's Duel Runner was deep crimson red with two blade-wings that are located on each side of the front part of it. On the back were the exhausts that looked more high-tech.

"Nope!" Akiza answered cheerily. "Yusei, Crow and Jack modified and remodeled it during the week. As they said, it's a true Duel Runner." Naruto, Leo, Luna and Diana nodded while staring at the Runner. "I call it the 'Bloody Kiss'."

"Nice." Naruto put out a fist bump. When he didn't get a bump, he looked at Akiza who looked a little confused. "You're supposed to bump my fist with yours."

"Oh!"

Yusei chuckled when the two bumped their fists before he walked over to them. "Remember what I taught you, but the most important thing…"

"Stay calm and collected." Akiza phrased it perfectly with a smirk.

"And consider all your options." Naruto interjected before saying, "You'll do great on the exam, Akiza." He gave a smile before leaving with Diana and the twins to take their seats on the stands.

"You'll do great."

Yusei and Akiza stared at each other's eyes until the bell rang to commence the exam, bringing them out of their little world. With a little courage, Yusei placed his hand on Akiza's left hand, surprising her as he gave a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly, she didn't feel so nervous and a genuine smile etched her lips while she watched Yusei leave for the stands.

" _All right, I will do this!"_ Akiza declared with renewed determination. She and Yusei ignored the wolf whistles from Jack, Crow and Naruto since they didn't care at the moment.

That is until she and her friends were hit with an unexpected surprise in the form of Sector Security Duel Runner stopping next to Akiz's Bloody Kiss and its rider.

"Trudge?! What are you doing here?!" Crow squeaked in a high-pitch voice before he covered his mouth in shock.

Immediately, laughter broke as Naruto, Trudge—having fallen of his Runner upon hearing Crow—and Jack were on their stomachs, holding their sides while Leo and Luna held onto each other for support. Yusei did his best to stifle his laughter while Akiza giggled behind her covered mouth.

"Stop laughing!" Crow shouted in his usual tough voice.

Eventually the laughter quieted down and Trudge answered his embarrassed friend's question.

"Since the Grand Prix was announced to be held in Neo Domino City, the number of applying for Turbo Dueling license skyrocketed during last two months." Trudge sighed, his body slouched due to exhaustion. "However, very few passed the exams and hopefully Akiza will pass."

"She/I will!" Yusei and Akiza said at the same time.

Naruto sent the two a teasing look that caused their embarrassed looks. "Well, well."

"All right then. Are you ready?" Trudge fastened his helmet. Both he and Akiza revved their Duel Runners as the race light above counted down from red… "You sure you want to go through with this? Not a shame if you back out now. I won't go easy on you," He informed her.

…orange…

"As a friends usually says…" Akiza spoke, "It's time to rev it up!"

Green.

"DUEL!" Akiza and Trudge cried out as their Runners took off from the starting line.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yliaster Headquarters**

The dimension where the head of the Yliaster group was vast and semi-bright. Purple ceilings towered endless. Floating and small spheres of light.

"When is it my turn?!" An impatient voice belonging to a child cried out atop his tall throne. He wore a white robe that hid his frame and face. "Primo already had his turn and he lost to someone."

"Shut it, Lester!" Primo shouted at the child on his separate throne. "I was caught unaware of the fact during the duel. I thought he was the same like all Humans!"

"What fact?" Lester remarked.

The final member of their group finally spoke. He was the tallest of his colleagues and the white robe did nothing to hide his hulking frame. "The fact is that Human did not use Synchro Monsters during the duel against Ghost. Very peculiar yet interesting at the same time."

"Interesting?! A Human?! Impossible!"

"So you were not surprised when he summoned a legendary monster to his aid." Jakob stated. Primo stayed silent with a deep scowl as his hands tightened into fists. "He used that monster only and defeated your Ghost… the period of Synchros. This starts an investigation."

"Why? He's not a threat to us."

"He is an associate of the Signers and that makes him a threat itself. His Dueling style reflects of the ways of old. However, I do feel it be best to put surveillance on him."

Primo's scowl deepened at this point. "We should take him out now!"

"No!" Jakob countered firmly, silencing his younger counterpart while Lester laughed at him. "During the past duels he had, the circuit was fueled with more energy than before. This only happened when the Signers dueled with their power. There is something else to the boy. He is not to be touched until the time is right."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Early Evening)**

 **Ea Household, Fountain Plaza**

"Congratulations to Akiza and her Turbo Duel Exam success!"

"Hooray!" The group of teens and Naruto's parents cheered with their cups clinked against each other. On the table was a gourmet buffet comprised with delicious Eastern and Western cuisine such as Beef Stew and Ramen with a light broth.

"Thank you for the food!" Naruto and his friends shouted before they dug in. The blondes of the group soon entered a ramen eating competition which left Naruto a narrow victory.

"NNNOOOO!"

"YAAAAYYYY!"

"Boys." Misaka muttered with a heavy sigh and a small smile as Jack challenged Naruto for another round. She looked at Akiza. "Congratulations dear. You'll accomplish great things from here on."

Akiza couldn't help but feel bashful when everyone's eyes, especially Yusei's, were on her. "Thank you all. It was your combined support that helped me at the end."

"Your determination also played a role." Luna pointed out.

"Thank you." Akiza took a breath before she stood up and walked over to an owl-blinking Naruto, pointing at him. "I challenge you to a Turbo Duel, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. I want to Turbo Duel you." Naruto saw that she was serious about this. Her eyes clearly expressed that.

"Aren't you a little too ambitious? You just passed your exam. Take a load off and relax." Naruto answered casually. "There are other days to duel. Besides, dueling day-by-day can be exhausting at some point."

"So you're scared." Akiza teased, getting an annoyed look from Naruto.

"What?"

Bingo. She got him.

"You're scared to lose." Akiza taunted, "You'd won all your past duels and now you don't want to risk your winning streak against me."

"Oi! I'm not one of those people who's so prideful that—"

"Ramen is the worst food in the world."

"That's it!" Naruto pointed at the smirking Akiza. "No one tarnishes the good name that is ramen! Let's go!" He and Akiza got on their Duel Runners and revved the engines. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Crow stood several feet away from them while Yusei and Jack prepared their Runners to watch the duel from their HUD screens. "Ready… Set… Go!" The Duelists took off while shouting on Kurama and Bloody Kiss.

"DUEL!/LET'S DUEL!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

 **Akiza: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

"You go first, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his opponent and saw she wouldn't budge on it. "O-okay… My draw!" He looked at his hand and saw the monster to start off his turn. "I summon **Lemon Magician Girl (2/ATK-800/DEF-600)** in DEF mode." The third Magician Girl appeared on Naruto's field as they entered the Duel Lane inside the city.

A pointed hat sat atop her extravagant, blonde hair and wore lemon-colored outfit that hugged her body but exposed her shoulders and a bit of her cleavage while two earrings that resembled the Level stars hung from her ears. Matching gloves adorned her hands to the mid-forearms as black stockings covered her thighs and stopped midway while pink stockings shadowed from the thigh area to her feet where lemon-colored boots protected her feet.

She sent a loving wink at Akiza who was caught off-guard by the monster's emotion.

"I set a facedown card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Akiza drew her card while the Speed Counters rose to one. "I call **Revival Rose (4/ATK-1300/DEF-1300)** in DEF mode as well." An orange rose-like creature with three roses connected to the stem and one eye in each rose. She looked at her hand and decided to go big from there. "I then play the Speed Spell: Overboost!"

Naruto stared at her with great surprise.

"During this turn, my Speed Counter rises by six." Akiza declared as her Speed Counter rose to seven. "Now I play the Speed Spell: Summon Speeder! Thanks to this card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, but it cannot attack during this turn." She placed her chosen card on the disk's arm-blade. "So I Special Summon **Twilight Rose Knight (3/ATK-1000/DEF-1000)** in ATK mode!"

A young girl with short sky blue hair that had a crown on her head and wore black/rose-colored armor that had an attached white cape on the shoulders as her hand wielded a sharp double-edged sword appeared on her field next to Revival Rose.

"This could only mean one thing…" Naruto said under his breath as Akiza continued her move. And she must've heard him since she sent him a knowing smirk.

"I tune my Level 4 Revival Rose to my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight." The young female knight morphed into three rings as Revival Rose was surrounded by them a second later while Akiza chanted, "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Black flower, bloom—" Revival Rose transformed into four stars before a bright light burst within the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, **Black Rose Dragon (7/ATK-2400/DEF-1800)**!"

A stunned Naruto watched as the dragon appeared above Akiza on her Bloody Kiss. It was a beautiful creature with its entire body and wings completely covered with sharp, crimson rose petals as its sharp, black thorn-riddled tail swiped the air while its hind legs stretched out menacingly. Its long and slender black neck turned its head towards Naruto, its sharp red eyes glaring at him as it roared with power.

"Well, I'm in trouble now, huh." Naruto started rather than asking.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack his Lemon Magician Girl! Black Rose Flare!" The dragon arched its neck back before straightening it forward while releasing a torrent of black rose-covered beam at the magician who tensed itself.

But Naruto won't let his monster be destroyed easily.

"I activate my facedown card! The Trap Card: Threatening Roar!" A bi-pedal humanoid with a lion's head emerged from the card and countered with a powerful roar that stopped Black Rose Dragon's attack on the spot. "During this turn, you cannot make any attacks!"

"Tsk. I set two cards and end my turn here." Akiza declared while Naruto sighed. "At this time, my Speed Counter has reduced to one."

"So this is a Signer Dragon, huh." Naruto stated as the dragon glared at him and his monster. "Let's not disappoint, shall we." He said to Lemon Magician Girl who winked at him. "My Draw!"

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

 **Akiza: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

Naruto looked at his new card and was quite surprised by it. He then smirked at the dragon. "Black Rose Dragon, get ready! I play the Speed Spell: Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard a card from my hand." He drew two new cards and discarded one from his hand. "I summon **King's Knight (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1400)** to the field in DEF mode."

A touch-looking and muscular blonde man with matching short moustache and beard adorning gold, wavy armor appeared next to Lemon Magician Girl. He had a gold crown on his while a navy blue cape was attached to his shoulders. A matching spherical shield occupied his left hand while a sword was in his right hand.

"Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"That's it? I'm a little disappointed, Naruto." Akiza drew a card as their Speed Counters increased to three. "I expected more from you on that turn. I summon **Witch of the Black Rose (4/ATK-1700/DEF-1200)** in ATK mode." Her new monster made its entrance on the field. It was a young girl with long purple hair, big eyes and a petite face. She was wearing a black maid-like outfit that had black roses on the vertical coloring in the middle as she twirled her black wand that had a purple rose on the top.

"And I activate her special ability. When she is Normal Summoned, I can draw one card and if it's a monster card, my Witch remains on the field. However, if it's not a monster card, my Witch of the Black Rose destroys itself."

"Risky, don't you think?"

"Against you? It'd be worth it." Naruto was caught surprised when she said that, "Draw!" Akiza looked at her card and smiled. "Now I play the Speed Spell: Summon Speeder."

"Another one?" Naruto had to ask while Akiza looked back at him.

"And it's all thanks to you. You have two copies of Seven Tools of the Bandit in your deck, so why not me."

Naruto gawked in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"I was there when you and Yusei tag dueled Sherry."

"You were?" Naruto blinked while Akiza sent him a disbelieved look at him. "Oh yeah, you were there! Sorry."

Akiza sighed exasperatedly. "Really? Back to the duel, I Special Summon **Dark Verger (2/ATK-0/DEF-1000)** in DEF mode." A plant-like monster with a single eye in two of its leaflets appeared on her field. "Now I tune it to my Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose…Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now!" The two monsters repeated the process as one of them turned into four rings while the other transformed into two stars. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Splendid Rose (6/ATK-2200/DEF-2000)**!"

"Well, I'm in deep trouble now huh." Naruto stated once more as the new Synchro Monster took its place next to Black Rose Dragon. It was a young man in a suit that had two different colors on each side: orange on the left side; black on the right side. Thorn-riddled vines protruded out of the monsters as it wielded them like whips.

"I activate my Splendid Rose's special ability! By banishing a Plant-Type monster from my graveyard, I can halve the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters and I choose your King's Knight!"

 **King's Knight (ATK-800)**

"Splendid Rose, attack his King's Knight!"

"Not so fast! Activate facedown card!" Akiza gasped when the facedown revealed itself. "The Continuous Trap Card: Spiritual Swords of Revealing Lights!" Sun-filled swords shot down from the sky and surrounded Akiza and her monsters. "Whenever my opponent declares an attack, I can negate it at the cost of 1000 points." Naruto explained as his LP dropped to 3000.

"… I end my turn with a set card."

Naruto released the breath he didn't know that was being held in. "You surprise me, Akiza. You'd just passed the exam and you have already improved since then. Amazing."

"Truth is…" Akiza gulped. "I've always wanted to Duel you."

"Huh?"

"It's not only me. It's not just me who's been thinking about this. Yusei, Jack and Crow wants to duel you." Akiza mentioned. "I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when I beat you."

Naruto chuckled a moment later, "Pretty sure of yourself. That's good, but I'm not going to make this easy for you and I'll start right now! My turn! I draw!"

 **Naruto: 3000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

 **Akiza: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

"…" Naruto looked at his hand as he pondered something. "I wonder what happens if I do this." He played the card in the slot and was surprised when Kurama's system accepted it. His surprise quickly turned into glee. "I activate the Dark Magic Curtain Spell Card!"

"Dark Magic Curtain?!" Akiza looked back. _"But that's a Normal Spell Card, not a Speed Spell Card. Is it his Duel Runner or could I also…"_

"By paying half of my LP, this allows to Special Summon my ultimate monster!" Naruto pulled the chosen card from his deck as the creature/curtain appeared on the field. "He whose loyalty is never questioned by his king or allies; whose power is unrivalled by his peers or foes and protects the innocent. The ultimate master of magic… Come forth! **Dark Magician (7/ATK-2500/DEF-2100)**."

Akiza stared at the legendary magician in wonder. To think she would face him so soon, but at the same time she was excited. A true testament to her skills. And it seems she was not alone as her Black Rose Dragon growled in content while it glowed a smooth, black aura while Dark Magician glowed a blue aura in response.

"I hope you're ready, but he's not alone for the moment." Naruto pulled a card from his card while saying, "I sacrifice my King's Knight to Tribute Set a monster." The newly summoned Set monster appeared in facedown DEF position without revealing what it is except Naruto knowing. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Unknown to Akiza, Diana or Dark Magician Girl was floating next to Naruto in her spirit form since she was just Set Summoned moments ago. And her presence was not unnoticed as Lemon Magician Girl waved at her and Naruto smiled while realizing something else. This was a first for Naruto. He has three—one of them was Set facedown—powerful Magicians on his field.

And what's more exciting is that his Dark Magician and Akiza's Black Rose Dragon are about to battle head-to-head from here on.

"Now the duel's really getting started."

"I couldn't agree more." Akiza said in content and her dragon roared in agreement while Splendid Rose readied his vines. Naruto smirked along with Dark Magician as they continued with the duel.

TWExTWExTWE

Unknown to them, a third party was watching them from afar on a high-tech hover board. The sinister grin underneath his hood grew as he maliciously chuckled in glee.

"Time for me to show them fear." Lester commented while taking out a photo from his robe.

It was a still photo of the youngest of the Signers.

"I'll come after you soon, my dear Luna." Lester said as a shadowed machine-like machine appeared behind him while he chuckled in twisted glee once more. He then looked at Naruto and Akiza with his sole eye staring specifically at their ace monsters. "Black Rose Dragon and Dark Magician. I think I'm going to have fun crushing those monsters."

With a kick to his hover board, the Yliaster member jumped off the roof and landed on one of the duel lane as he made his way toward the Signer and non-Signer.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

This chapter is done! It took me a little longer than usual, but I managed to finish it. I only hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I'm actually surprised this story has over 100 favs and follows, but that's good. And the reviews are just what's helping me to continue this story. I'll be honest though that in the upcoming weeks, I won't be able to update this story as fast as I had been since this story's inception.

Chapter 5 Q&A's:

 **Ivan0061509 (July 25):** Thank you and I hope the explanation of Dark Magician Girl's physical form is clear. If not, I apologize and let me know about it.

 **Blackseal84 (July 25):** Yep, he's in Naruto's deck and many monsters will arise from his powers of Fusion. Thank you and I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Veilslide (July 25):** I reread the chapter and I fixed the mistake. Her name is Gordon, not Garcia. Thank you for pointing that out. I originally was going to have Garcia as her last name, but I ultimately chose Gordon. Some of them serve as comedic relief with some changes of course in their manga plot. In Fuuka, the titular character dies and I honestly hated that since I felt there was much more to be done with Fuuka. One or two will serve a semi-purpose for the story.

 **Jebest4781 (July 25):** Thank you and I hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Vessmaster (July 25):** I think it was cool also with Dark Magician Girl's introduction. There will be moments between her and Naruto as the story progresses forward. I am pleased that you like the crossover characters. I was honestly afraid about messing up their characters, but I'm glad I didn't.

 **The Sith'ari (July 25):** I'm glad you like the name and your opinion is very well noted. I see and I must agree with you about the pairing. Of course, there'll be obstacles regarding their relationship.

 **Edrick Twilight Legend (July 25):** That's great to know and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The title had me nervous, but good to know that you like it. There may or may not be a harem. I'm still working it out. Glad you liked the funny scene with Kuriboh. Thank you for your support.

 **Lightningblade49 (July 25):** That is good to hear and I accept your approval. What do you mean with the new entry? Are you talking about Dark Magician Girl or Saeko? Saeko is not a pairing choice for Naruto. She's a cameo along with Takashi and they're a couple.

 **Zdeath01 (July 26):** Well, regarding the Spellcaster deck, Naruto would modify it to accommodate other Monster types such as Warrior like King's Knight. All though there's a reason for his being in Naruto's deck; it has to do with a specific Fusion Monster which will come in handy later on.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (July 26):** Thank you for your support. Do you like the new chapter? I understand if you think it is slow-paced or lacking Duels, but I assure that there will be a lot more in the chapter, including a continuation of this duel.

 **GodX (July 26):** Well, the Legendary Dragons made their appearance, but one would be enough for now. As for the Egyptian Gods… I am considering it, but let's play it by year and see how it goes. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon are not in the story… yet. I'm glad you like DMG's original name, her final effect and I do agree that their relationship will develop slowly from here, Mana is Atem's childhood friend when the latter was alive. I was very disappointed when Akiza didn't take the chance to be with Yusei and he is just as much to blame as her. He knew that she liked him and his own feelings for her, but he didn't take it.

In the upcoming fall, the updating will be slow from there on. I could only hope you'll bear with me and this story.

 **Guest (July 25):** Red Eyes Black Dragon and its support cards. That is intriguing, but I'm trying to avoid the cliché of Naruto having Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon in his deck like it was in the Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh and Gx crossovers. I will think about it though. He'll encountered Duelists and people who possess these cards later in the story.

 **R-king 93 (July 26):** Oh yes, it is. Now the attention of the antagonists are drawn onto our favorite blonde and the Signers now.

 **Ito Uchiha (July 26):** You see, I don't like when the protagonists are controlled by a evil force that forces them to do unspeakable things that are against their personality. I understand where you're going with this, but I'm going to have to say no to that. But Naruto and company will face someone who has those cards.

 **NinjaFang1331 (July 29):** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you like the new one as well.


	7. Stranger Tides Part II

08/09/2016

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 7: Stranger Tides Part II**

"I set a card facedown and end my turn here."

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise. "You could've just summon another monster or attack my Set monster. What gives?"

"Rookie mistake?"

"Really?" Naruto sent a disbelief look. _"I know what she's saying actually."_ He thought before beginning his turn. "All right then. I Flip Summon the facedown monster to reveal **Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK-2000/DEF-1700)**!"

The facedown card turned upside down as a blue light shined from it moments before the cheery Magician Girl emerged from it and made a pose next to her exasperated master.

Naruto and Akiza shared smirks as their monsters stared down at each other on the field. They also felt the intensity of excitement of their ace monsters, given the glowing auras coming off Black Rose Dragon and the two Magicians. Sparks of electricity became visible every few seconds on the field in the space between them.

"And I believe you know my Dark Magician Girl's special abilities." Naruto stated while his female Magician ATK grew to 2900 at the moment. "Now destroy her Black Rose Dragon off with Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl twirled her wand a couple of times before pointing it at Black Rose Dragon as dark magic energy bursts towards it. Akzia gritted her teeth before activating her facedown card.

"Trap Card activate!" Akiza commanded. " _Slip of Fortune_! This negates an attack from my opponent's monster and removes the targeted monster from play until my next Standby Phase."

Naruto and his monsters were stunned while Black Rose Dragon disappeared from the field and the game for the time being.

"Okay then. Dark Magician, attack her Splendid Rose with Dark Magic Attack!"

The beauty of the Signers coughed from the smoke after her second monster was destroyed by a blast of dark magic from the legendary monster.

"I set a card and end my turn from there."

"Then that's my cue!"

"Huh/Eh?" Narruto and Akiza looked back to barely see something drive past them with great speed, the force of which caused their Runners to lose balance. "Whoa!"

"What was that?!"

Eventually the two regained control of Kurama and Bloody Kiss and looked ahead to find the cause of their little mishap.

It was a child in a weird white get-up with a white helmet that has black spots throughout and a matching visor that completely covered his eyes. The biggest notice of all was the skateboard-like device he was riding on and the laser-like disk blade that serves as the Monster Zones of a Duel Disk with six gold cylinders in between.

A Duel Board. It was unlike any of the previous models Naruto had seen from the prototype blueprints that his father's mechanic friend was building long before his family's moving to Neo Domino City. Kaibacorp's announcement of Duel Board's release was released to the global public since last year during his stay at Egypt.

Another thing that puzzled Naruto was the fact that the kid's Duel Board was going as fast as his Kurama and Akiza's Bloody Kiss. The Duel Boards were not supposed to be as fast as a Duel Runner since they're more along the line for children to use.

"Who are you?!"

"And why are you interrupting our Turbo Duel?! Get out!" Naruto demanded while the kid smirked, trying his patience out by the second.

"The name's Lester and I joined your Turbo Duel because it'd be fun to create chaos for you. And what's better than a Battle Royal between the three of us."

Akiza felt uneasy about this kid and she assumed Naruto was in the same place like her. The fact he managed to hack into their Runners' systems and entered their battle mi-duel and turned it into a Battle Royale like it was nothing really troubles her.

"Naruto?"

"…Let's find out what he wants by beating him together!" Naruto declared, looking at her with a determined expression. Akiza couldn't help but feel determined as well.

"Let's do it."

"Good! It's my move. I draw!"

 **Naruto: 1500 LP**

 **SC: 6**

 **Akiza: 3700 LP**

 **SC: 6**

 **Lester: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 2**

"He's starting off with 4000 LP?" Naruto mumbled. "Talk about cutter in the line."

Lester chuckled at the card he just drew before looking at Naruto's Dark Magician. "First, I'm going to make that pathetic Magician of yours powerless."

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto felt the answer to his question was coming up any second.

Lester smirked as he played his card.

"With this! I summon **Absurd Stealer (1/ATK-100/DEF-0)** in ATK position!" A small machine with a bulky body and two jewels on the upper and lower parts as two prongs faced opposite sides of each other. It was colored light green between two shades of light purple. "Now its special ability kicks in! Since this card was Normal Summoned, I can choose one of my opponent's monsters and until the End Phase, that monster's ATK becomes 0!"

Both Naruto and Akiza's eyes widen by this revelation.

"That means—"

 **Dark Magician (ATK-0)**

"Not only your monster is so pathetically weak, my Absurd Stealer's ATK becomes equal to the monster's DEF." Lester cackled when he saw his opponents' stunned expression.

 **Absurd Stealer (ATK-2100)**

"Now Absurd Stealer, time for an attack!"

Naruto had expected his attack to be on his Dark Magician, but realization suddenly struck him as he looked at Akiza's field. There were no monsters to defend her LP!

"Oh no."

"Attack her LP directly!" Lester commanded as his monster dashed toward Akiza who braced herself for the attack.

"Not so fast!" Naruto suddenly countered back as he revealed his facedown. " _Negate Attack_ , activate!" His favorite Trap Card summoned the signature purple/red/white tornado that pushed back Absurd Stealer away from Akiza.

"Tch!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem!" Naruto sent a thumbs up to the relieved Akiza. "Let's teach this brat not to mess with us."

"Right!"

"… I set three facedowns and end my turn." Lester somberly stated with a hidden scowl. _"How dare he interferes?! He'll pay for that!"_

" _Since he ended his turn, my Dark Magician and his Absurd Stealer's ATK returns to normal."_ Naruto thought as his Magician's strength returned. _"But the big question is why he didn't choose my Dark Magician Girl as his choice instead? She has more ATK than the other monsters including Dark Magician. I have a bad feeling about this."_

"My turn!" Akiza declared. Hers and Naruto's Speed Counters increased to seven while Lester's rose to three. "By this time, my Black Rose Dragon returns to the field!" She smirked when her dragon reappeared above and roared at both Lester and his lone monster. "Attack his monster with Black Rose Flare!"

"But your monster is restrained by your friend's Trap Card." Lester pointed out.

Akiza had a hidden smile that Naruto caught for a split second before she made her move.

"I activate my _Raigeki Break_ Trap Card!" Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the card while Akiza explained its effects to their opponent. "And I choose Naruto's _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light_!" Akiza declared after discarding one card.

The bright, glowing swords flickered as they dimmed lower by the second until they were gone and Black Rose Dragon couldn't be happier about it as she roared in great content.

"Commence attack!"

"Akiza, wait!" Naruto tried to stop her, but it was too late as Black Rose Dragon had already fired its attack.

Lester chuckled before he commenced his plan. "Stupid Human! You activated _my_ facedown: _Exus Summon_ Trap Card!" Naruto and Akiza braced themselves for the effect. "Since Absurd Stealer was targeted for an attack, it returns to my hand and I can Special Summon a monster whose ATK is lower than Stealer's from my hand as well." Lester chose the card he wanted to bring out. "I Special Summon **Sky Core (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in DEF mode."

An ocean blue egg-like monster took the spot of the previous Absurd Stealer. It had three small feather-like prongs on both sides of the bottom with a technical eye that possessed 'teeth' around it.

"That looks similar to Wisel Core from Ghost!" Naruto said in surprise, stunning Akiza while Lester simply smirked at him.

"Now I activate my other facedown: _Torrential Tribute!"_

Akiza gasped while Naruto shouted, "No! Not that Trap!"

"Yes and since a monster was just summoned, this card destroys all monsters on the field!" Lester cackled in maniacal glee as a fiery purple flame burst from the card, engulfing Sky Core and his opponents' monsters who screamed and roared in pain before they were sent to the Graveyard.

Naruto grunted before he snarled at Lester who stuck his tongue at him while Akiza looked a little downtrodden.

"And my Sky Core's special ability activates at this moment. I can Special Summon **Machine Emperor Skiel (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in ATK mode—" A blue body with a green, glowing energy inside within an infinity symbol on its chest. "— **Skiel Top (1/ATK-600/DEF-0)** —" A thin blue machine that resembled a long beak with two gray wings appeared next to Emperor Skiel. "— **Skiel Attack (1/ATK-1000/DEF-0)** —" The next to assemble was a mainly gray machine that resembles a tail and the lower body of a creature. "— **Skiel Guard (1/ATK-200/DEF-300)** —" A spider-like creature with three silver limbs on both sides of the body with a hard shell in the front and a sharp horn on the back. "—and **Skiel Carrier (1/ATK-400/DEF-0)**!"

Naruto gulped while Akiza looked at the last monster, a blue creature that resembled a pair of folded wings, in fear. Already their opponent has five monsters on the field while she and Naruto had none at the moment. Because of her mistake.

"What have I done?"

"Oh but the worst has yet to come." Lester laughed before continuing, "Thanks to Machine Emperor Skiel's special ability, its ATK adds up to the total amount of the Skiel monsters I had just summoned!"

Akiza's eyes widen while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That means!"

"Combine, my monsters!"

Both Naruto and Akiza watched the five monsters merge together flawlessly to become a huge bird-like machine with its blue wings extended fully and its beak let out a screech that sounded metallic in tone.

 **Machine Emperor Skiel (ATK-2200)**

Quoting a famous catchphrase from a certain alien robot series, Naruto groaned "Scrap."

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yliaster's Headquarters**

"Lester's getting ahead of himself." Primo remarks with his and Jakob's eyes staring below.

In the vast space of the center of their throne room was a live feed of their comrade's Turbo Duel against one of the Signers and the unknown associate who Jakob considers to be a threat to their plans. For Primo, this Naruto person is something akin to a bug: to be squashed like one in the end.

"He's a kid, Primo. It's just the way children are nowadays." Jakob then admits, "I remember the old days when I was Lester's age." He looked on slightly solemn.

Primo didn't say anything as he continued to watch the match.

"You are bothered that it wasn't you who should be Dueling the Signer and her friend."

"…"

Jakob let a small chuckle escape from his covered mouth. "Your silence says it all."

"Quiet, Jakob." Primo demanded harshly.

"Do not be so hasty or angry, Primo. Your time will come soon and you will show the Humans the despicable side that is Synchro Summoning."

Primo listened but he didn't really care as his eyes never left the image of Naruto on Kurama. His fists tightened from the rage inside of him.

" _Just you wait, Human. Just you wait…"_

TWExTWExTWE

 **Dueling Lane**

"W-What are we going to do?"

"We duel." Naruto responded with finality. Akiza saw him completely calm and wondered how he was able to do so. "I faced this kind of creature before. Ghost had a monster similar to this one. That monster is composed of five, single monsters so we have to attack the one with the least ATK."

"O-Okay. Anything else you want to add?"

"Yeah, he might—no, he definitely has stronger versions of the separate monsters in his deck. He could easily summon them by either us destroying it or him discarding it by his will." Naruto responded before looking at Akiza. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just focus on what we need to do next, okay? That's one of the steps to becoming a good Turbo Duelist."

Feeling comforted by his words, Akiza smiled while she nodded. "Right!"

"Aw~ How touching!" Lester said before he gagged loudly, annoying Naruto and Akiza.

"And you're about to taste dirt, brat! My draw!"

 **Naruto: 1500 LP**

 **SC: 8**

 **Akiza: 3700 LP**

 **SC: 8**

 **Lester: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 4**

"I summon my **Big Shield Gardna (4/ATK-100/DEF-2600)** in DEF mode!" The iconic shield-bearing monster took its place in front of his master. "That ends my turn for now."

Akiza looked at him with great surprise while Lester simply smirked at him.

"Is that all?" Lester asked tauntingly as he drew a card, increasing the Speed Counters once more. "Oh well. This makes it easier to destroy you two and I'll do it with this Trap Card! This is known as _Trap Stun_ and it negates all other Trap Card effects on the field during this turn!"

"Oh no." Akiza said in dreaded realization. No monsters on her field. Hers and Naruto's Trap Cards are worthless during this turn. She's open for an attack!

"Machine Emperor Skiel, attack her directly!"

The bird-like machine screeched before dashing towards Akiza with a mighty flap of its metallic wings. Lester's grinning smirk that was present during the attack had suddenly turned into a frown when the Spiritual Swords of Revealing Lights emerged and held back his Machine Emperor from attacking Akiza.

"What?! What is this?" Lester asked in outrage while Akiza was confused and surprised. The two looked at a smirking and confident Naruto.

"I activate my Trap Card's effect." Naruto answered casually.

"But my Trap Card negates all other Trap Cards' effects on the field during this turn."

"On the _field_!" Naruto repeated. "But it doesn't include the effects of Trap Cards in the Graveyard." His smirk grew a little when Lester was taken aback, "By banishing my Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light from my Graveyard, you cannot make any direct attacks during this turn! Tough luck there, bud."

"Tch!" Lester scowled deeply at Naruto who glared back. "I set a card and end my turn."

At the moment, the swords disappeared from Akiza's field.

"Thank you again, Naruto." Akiza said with a sigh of relief. Naruto nodded at her.

"Again, no problem."

"…"

"Akiza?" Naruto called out after seeing the brief look of uncertainty on her face. "Akiza!"

"W-what?"

"It's your turn. You can do it. I believe in you!" Naruto shouted confidently. "Now make a killer move that'll blow this kid away!"

"Right!" Akiza drew her card. "My turn!" Hers and Naruto's Speed Counters increased to nine while Lester's increased to five. "First I play _Speed Spell: Angel Baton_. I have more than two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards as long as I discard one from my hand." Akiza did the action and held up one of the card she just drew. "Since I drew this card via an effect of a Trap Card, Spell Card or an Effect Monster, I Special Summon **Rose Fairy (3/ATK-600/DEF-1200)** to the field in DEF mode."

A thin fairy-looking creature emerged from the white summoning circle as it made a pose afterwards. It had pink skin with matching pink boots and gloves. Purple wings that split into four and formed an 'X' protruded from her back while her dark blue bangs framed both sides of her face as her deep red afro hair fluttered against the wind.

"Next I Normal Summon **Hedge Guard (3/ATK-0/DEF-2100)** in DEF position as well and set a facedown card. That ends my turn." Akiza declared after the green bamboo-like creature emerged onto her field. Like her other Plant-Type monsters, it has several shark-like teeth ready to chomp at her opponent.

"All right, it's my move. I draw!"

Naruto drew his next card and couldn't help but smirk while the Speed Counters rose to 10 and six respectively.

"I call to the field **Summoner Monk (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1400)** in DEF mode!" Naruto said as his monster appeared next to Big Shield Gardna. "And I activate its special ability. By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to the field and I choose **Injection Fairy Lily (3/ATK-400/DEF-1500)** in DEF mode!"

A pretty and pale woman in a white nurse uniform that showed her shoulders and the shorts stopped at her mid-thighs as she wielded a very large needle that puts the fear in every child in the world. Her bright pink hair contrasted the white angel wings on her back. She turned around and winked at Naruto who chuckled sheepishly a moment later.

"I then play the _Magical Dimension_ Spell Card. Since I have a Spellcaster on my field, I can Tribute one of my monsters to Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand. I choose my Big Shield Gardna as the tribute!" Naruto stated as his chosen monster turned into energy particles. "And I call forth **Dark Magician of Chaos (8/ATK-2800/DEF-2600)**!"

Hearing those words, Akiza and even Lester looked in shock as a black portal opened in the field. Out came was a light blue-skinned man donning a tight leather black outfit with matching boots and gloves as it twirled its black staff in preparation for battle. Its overflowing black hair hung to cover his shoulders while its double-horned hat kept it at bay.

"And at this moment, Magical Dimension will destroy your monster and I choose your Skiel Guard!"

From the hole in the middle of the steel magician-shaped cage, a yellow-gold beam shot towards the right arm of the Machine Emperor. Lester scowled as Naruto continued his move.

"Now battle! I attack Machine Emperor Skiel with Dark Magician of Chaos!" Naruto commanded. "Chaos Magic Attack!"

"I activate my Trap Card and you should know it."

Dread filled Naruto when one of Lester's face-downs revealed itself to be one of the rarest and famous Trap Cards in the Duel Monster world.

"Mirror Force, block his attack!" Lester smugly shouted in defiance. "Say good-bye to your monster!"

The rainbow-colored beam emerged from the card before it solidified into a wall in front of Machine Emperor Skiel as the black/purple ball of chaos-infused magic collided against it. Akiza gasped when the attack was reflected back to Naruto's strongest monster on field, destroying him in the process.

"Damn it… I end my turn." Naruto said before he remembered something. Fortunately, Mirror Force only destroys Monster who are in ATK mode so his and Akiza's DEF positioned monsters are safe. "Oh and during the End Phase when Dark Magician of Chaos was either Normal or Special Summoned, I can take one Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand." His Disk's graveyard ejected the card he wanted before putting it in his hand.

"My turn! I draw!"

 **Naruto: 1500 LP**

 **SC: 11**

 **Akiza: 3700 LP**

 **SC: 11**

 **Lester: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 7**

"Now I activate my Trap Card: Sky A3 to send my Skeil Attack to the Graveyard—"

Naruto spoke to Akiza. "Get ready." A nod was his answer while Skiel's right arm disappeared in the process, reducing its ATK to 1200.

"And I Special Summon **Skiel Attack 3 (3/ATK-1200/DEF-0)** in ATK mode!" Lester cackled as a light blue insect-like monster appeared on his field. "Now combine once more my monsters!" He and his opponents watched the new monster become a part of the Machine Lord while increasing the ATK in the process.

"2400 ATK?!" Akiza shouted in surprise.

"But wait, there's more!"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "He's trying my patience!" He muttered under his breath.

"I sacrifice my recently Summoned Skiel Attack 3 to Special Summon **Skiel Attack 5 (5/ATK-1400/DEF-0)** to the field." Lester cackled smugly once more as the new monster took its predecessor's place with the Machine Emperor, changing the ATK with both the loss and arrival.

 **Machine Lord Emperor (ATK-2400)**

"What was the point? Since my Magical Dimension's effect destroyed your Skiel Guard, your monster's ATK remain the same."

"I'll tell you why and this is the best part! Thanks to Skiel Attack 5's special ability, all of my monsters can attack my opponents directly!" Naruto and Akiza were shocked by the power of the Machine Lord Emperor. "Now attack the blondie's LP directly, Machine Lord Skiel!" Lester commanded with a smugly grin.

Akiza watched in horror as her opponent's large machine monster fired a powerful red beam that flew past Naruto's defensive monster and aimed at the blond Duelist himself who took it head on.

Heavy smoke covered the lane upon the instant contact between the attack and its target.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

"Hm?"

Yusei felt a throbbing pain in his arm, causing him to find his Dragon Mark glowing light red. This was the sign of one of them being in a Duel and the Signers would feel each other's pain during a Duel. He grew concerned since it was a friendly duel between Akiza and Naruto, but the Mark is telling him otherwise.

And he wasn't alone in that department.

"What's going on?" Crow asked concernedly.

Jack pondered for a moment before stating, "The two of them must be really going at it then. Akiza did challenge him after all."

They had watched the early parts of Akiza's and Naruto's Turbo Duel, but the feed to their Duel Runners was suddenly cut by the subtle hand of Akiza. So the last thing they saw of the duel was Akiza's Black Rose Dragon staring down at Naruto's Dark Magician.

"No." The older teens turned to Luna who cradled her mark closely, her brother nearby to comfort her. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Akiza's worry."

"…Crow, stay here with Leo and Luna." The Head Signer finally spoke as he got on Yusei Go and Jack on Phoenix Whirlwind. "Jack and I will go check things out. Hopefully they're okay."

"A big one if you consider the pain on our arms." Jack interjected before leaving the garage.

Yusei looked at his friends and nodded at them before riding out to reach their Dueling comrades with the hope that everything is fine and there's nothing to worry about.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Dueling Lane**

"NARUTO!"

Emerging from the vast smokescreen was Lester followed by the Bloody Kiss piloted by Akiza who was looking for her friend.

"Forget him! He's done! It's just you and me now, Signer~" Lester taunted with maniacal glee.

Akiza gritted her teeth in rage. What just happened? She was having a fun Turbo Duel against a strong opponent and this kid came out nowhere and wrecked havoc on them. She's going to make him pay for what he did to Naruto on her next turn. She swears it!

Then a familiar voice spoke out in a loud and condescending voice.

"Oh really?"

Both Duelists looked back where the smoke cleared and emerged one unhurt Naruto Ea on Kurama with his monsters. The blond Duelist exhaled a big sigh upon catching up to Akiza who was relieved and glad he was safe and still in the Duel.

Lester however wasn't happy in the slightest.

"How are you still in the Duel?! You should've lost!" Lester screamed in anger. His partially covered face beamed hot rage.

Naruto stayed silent before he chuckled, "It's simple really."

He pulled a card out from the Graveyard and held it out for Akiza and Lester to see as a translucent creature hovered above Naruto. It was a mechanical turtle with an electric aura stemming from its hard shell and two letters, S and N, embroidered on its underbelly.

"It was thanks to this card. It's called **Electromagnetic Turtle (4/ATK-0/DEF-1800)** and it has a very unique effect. I can banish this card from my Graveyard during my opponent's Battle Phase and end it right there. So my LP are untouched and I'm still in this Duel. Nice try, short stuff." Naruto taunted with a cocky smirk as Lester snarled at him. _"It wasn't easy finding this card though. Thank goodness a friend of mine found it while I was in Egypt. Although, I owe him a favor but that doesn't matter now. This card saved me and I owe it a lot now."_

Naruto looked up at the translucent turtle who screeched its approval before it disappeared.

"Now I believe your turn ended, Lester."

"I end my turn." Lester scowled in frustration.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!"

 **Naruto: 1500 LP**

 **SC: 12**

 **Akiza: 3700 LP**

 **SC: 12**

 **Lester: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 8**

Akiza looked at her card and smirked at it. "You're so going down." She played the new card. "I activate the _Speed Spell: Monster Reborn_! By removing 10 of my Speed Counters, I can bring back a monster from the Graveyard. Revive, Black Rose Dragon!"

The trio of Duelists watched the Signer Dragon ascend slowly from the ground before it roared loudly, content to be resurrected and back on the field.

"I also play the Trap Card: Reinforcements! During this turn, my Black Rose Dragon gains 500 ATK." Akiza said before ordering, "Attack his Machine Emperor Skiel with Black Rose Flare!"

"As if I'll let you destroy my monster with a Synchro!" Lester shouted before activating his facedown. " _Sinister Trick Mirror_!" A robot with multiple mirrors attached to its round body. "This Trap Card allows me to look for a Trap Card on your Graveyard and use as one of my own and I know just which one!"

Akiza's eyes widened when the chosen card revealed itself to be one of Naruto's cards.

"Negate Attack?!"

Naruto growled at his card being used against him and Akiza as Black Rose Dragon was pushed back away from Machine Emperor Skiel by Lester's Trap Card's effect

"And as an added bonus, my opponent can't summon a monster on their next turn." Lester smugly cackled loudly. "I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Naruto drew his card as Lester's Speed Counter increased to nine. His and Akiza's have already reached the limit of 12. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Good! Now I'll show the power of the Synchro Killer!"

"Synchro Killer?" Akiza and Naruto asked in surprise and worry.

"My Draw!" Lester declared while increasing his Speed Counters to 10. "I activate Machine Emperor Skiel's special ability. Once per turn, I can equip a Synchro Monster to it and increase the ATK equal to the absorbed monster!"

"Absorb?"

"Watch! Machine Emperor, it's feeding time!"

The glowing sphere inside the machine monster became brighter while the infinity symbol grew slightly larger just as silver-gray vines shot and wrapped around Black Rose Dragon's wings, neck and legs. The Signer Dragon screeched in pain as she tried to break free to no avail.

"Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted with great worry and panic. Her fears grew from there as she and Naruto watched in horror when Black Rose Dragon pulled inside the chest of the Machine Lord, its head whimpering for her master to save her before it was completely absorbed. "No…"

"Hahahahaha! Good! I love the look on your face! The despair! The hopelessness! I want more!"

 **Machine Lord Emperor (ATK-4800)**

"4800?"

"Now my monster, attack her LP directly!" Lester commanded, maniacally staring at Akiza who was about to be defeated.

Was it really over? Akiza thought about it over and over in her mind, watching her opponent's monster preparing its red energy beam at her. Then she heard someone calling her name and looked to her right to find Naruto shouting something.

"Wha?"

"It's not over yet! Akiza, you're still in this Duel. Don't give it up! Like my father and I always say, 'it's not over until the last LP is gone,' Fight until the end!" Naruto roared with a pump fist.

Akiza stared at him for a moment before she nodded firmly and looked forward as the energy beam was fired at her. Lester laughed loudly when his monster's attack hit bull's eye on his Signer opponent. His eyes directed on the blond whom he'll make sure that he regrets coming across his way.

However, to his great surprise, his Machine Emperor Skiel was hit by a red energy beam… its very own attack as it disappeared from his field. When Lester looked at the smoke, his surprise changed into anger once more as Akiza emerged safely with her LP intact.

"How?!"

"It's simple, really." Akiza pointed at her activated Trap Card on her left side. "My _Drowning Mirror Force_ sends and shuffles an opponent's attacking monster to his/her deck when it is a direct attack."

"Tch!"

"Oh but it's not over yet, Lester." Naruto spoke after a while. "I activate the facedown card: _Spellcaster's Summoning Command_!" he smirked at Lester before explaining, "If an opponent's monster was sent to the deck by a card effect, I can Special Summon two Level 6 or higher monsters from the Graveyard." Lester's eye widened in shock. "So come on back, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

The awed Akiza and the scowling Lester watched as the two legendary Magicians appeared on Naruto's field, ready to take on the Machine Lord.

"But I'm not done yet. Next I sacrifice my two Magicians to Tribute Summon my **Sorcerer of Dark Magic (9/ATK-3200/2800)**!" Naruto declared as his Magicians were engulfed in two pillars of light before they merged into a sphere. The sphere condensed slightly before it bursts open, revealing the new monster on the field.

The Sorcercer looked a lot similar to the Dark Magician except that it was tanned, had sleeveless clothing with black armor throughout and a cape as it held its staff that possessed a glowing gem in its center. Sparks of electricity flashed around the powerful as he stared at the machine monster with contempt.

"Wow." Akiza stared at the monster.

"The second effect of Spellcaster's Summoning Command is that I can take one Equip Spell Card from my opponent's deck and equip it to a Spellcaster on my field and increase its ATK. And I know which one I want."

"No!"

"Yeah! It's Akiza's Black Rose Dragon! Your Machine Lord treated it as an Equip Spell Card." Naruto pointed as a beam of purple light shot at Lester's deck and out came was a small black sphere that flew across the field where it stopped behind his Sorcerer. The sphere expanded before it took shape of Black Rose Dragon who roared at its freedom.

"Black Rose Dragon." Akiza cried out in relief as her dragon looked at her. Both dragon and Signer stared at each other while silently conveying their feelings of relief towards each other. The bond between the Signers and their dragons is as strong as the bond between the Signers themselves. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded before a determined expression took its place as he stared at the scowling Lester. "It's time to end this. And lastly, the final effect of my Trap Card is that the Spellcaster who is equipped by the card I've chosen must attack during this turn, regardless of the turn player!"

"What?!" Lester looked at his opponent's monster's ATK.

 **Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK-5600)**

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his LP directly with Celestial Blast!" Naruto commanded as his powerful Spellcaster fired a powerful magic blast at the maniacal kid.

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card—"

"Too bad because my Sorcerer's special ability is that it cancels and destroys a Trap Card!"

"No…" Lester mumbled when his safe guard was destroyed by a second blast, courtesy of Naruto's Sorcerer. "NOOOO!" He screamed in defiance as the attack hit him directly, reducing his LP to 0 with an explosion being the aftermath.

Naruto and Akiza stopped their Duel Runners just short of the smoke cloud with their monsters on the field. The Signer shared a glance with her dragon who growled contently as it and her fellow monster comrades disappeared into their decks. She pulled the card from her Disk's arm-blade and held her dragon card close to her chest.

"W-what the hell?!"

Akiza looked at her friend and followed his eye-line to the dissipated smoke cloud where they expected to find Lester on the ground, only to find no one in sight.

"Where is he?" Akiza asked as she looked around for signs.

"Little brat escaped in the smoke." Naruto punched his fist into his palm in frustration. "Darn it, I wanted to give him a pounding for that smug attitude of his." He muttered before taking a deep breath. "That was scary, wasn't it?"

"…Yes."

"We need to tell the others about this." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Akiza as they quickly left to relay the recent Duel and their opponent.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yliaster Headquarters**

"How is this possible?!"

"Primo…"

"No, I will not be quiet! This Human has made a mockery of us twice. TWICE! I will not sit here while he's out there! I'll silence hi—"

"PRIMO!" Jakob bellowed after finally hit his limit, silencing his younger counterpart's rambling. He was still upset about the outcome of the Duel. Who could blame him? "I too am feeling upset about the loss, but we gained a greater gift than we thought."

Primo sent him an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"We know he possesses no Synchro Monsters and a legendary monster from the time of the King of Games. And who do we know that also possesses a legendary monster from that time?"

"You mean…" Primo couldn't say it but his lone eye spoke for him. Surprise yet glee. "Oh I see."

"He's been waiting for the Dark Magician to appear for a long time. Who are we to deny him and his creature the battle they crave for?" Jakob rhetorically asked in an amused tone.

Primo chuckled as he smirked at his older colleague. "You're devious."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Jakob answered as their third colleague finally returned and sat on his throne with an angry expression and crossed arms. "How'd it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

After returning home and running into Yusei and Jack who apparently was looking for them, Naruto and Akiza relayed their Duel between themselves, Lester and the latter's Synchro Killer, its similar appearance to Ghost's Machine Emperor and its scary ability to absorb Synchro Monsters within itself and gain ATK equal to the monster to everyone present in the garage. They made the assumption that Lester must be from Yilaster.

The stunned Signers and Leo couldn't speak as they try to process this new piece of information, especially the older male teens.

"Wait… I just realized something. If Jack, Crow or I had Duel against Ghost, our Synchro Monster would've been absorbed as well." Yusei spoke in slight worry.

A reluctant Jack nodded firmly as he grabbed his arms together, a sure sign of his uneasiness at the moment. "I can't imagine our Dragons fighting against us." He and his childhood friends shuddered at the thought of their Signer Dragons' power being used against them.

"I wouldn't worry much about you guys." Naruto bluntly stated, surprising his friends as he smiled. "I'm sure that any of you guys would've pull some combo or even summon a very powerful monster in the crucial moment. From what I've seen during this time I hung out with you, neither of you would never give up until the end." He placed a hand on the now stunned Akiza's shoulder. "Like Akiza here. She lost her dragon, but she kept fighting on until the end and we beat the guy."

Akiza couldn't help but blush and look bashful at the same time. Yusei on the other hand didn't feel comfortable with Naruto's hand on Akiza's shoulder.

"Anyway, this tells us something." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "We are being watched!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the blonde's Captain Morgan pose before Crow spoke, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Naruto's right. We need to be more careful and aware of our surroundings."

"Anyone could be our enemy." Jack stated grimly. Leo and Luna held hands together in fear while the former held the latter in a protective hug. "No one should be alone."

"Now, now!" Naruto waved his hands in a placating manner. "Or we could just move on and live our lives as usual." He said casually. When Jack and Crow glared at him in disbelief, he sighed in annoyance. "If we are being watched by this Yliaster group, all of us will be too tense to Duel them or their lackeys with our full strength. Yes, it is scary but we all must not let them to get inside our minds. If we do, that's half the battle they'd already won."

"…"

"…"

"Who are you really?" Leo finally spoke in awe. Naruto smirked as he scratched his nose.

"I'm just a normal guy who happens to be friends with a group of Signers and Duel Monsters."

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at the blonde's answer before being offered to eat at his home once more. They all agreed and began walking over there. At the back of the pack, Akiza and Yusei was side-by-side to each other with neither word being spoken. Just comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're safe." Yusei finally spoke, breaking the ice. "I was worried."

Akiza was stunned when she heard him. _"Yusei was worried about me? I… I don't know to—What should I say?"_ She thought while fighting her blush. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yusei responded shyly as he slightly looked away to hide his small blush. He slowly looked back at Akiza and couldn't help but stare at her face. Her beautiful face framed by her bangs and those mesmerizing eyes. The moonlight seems to amplify her beauty further. "Wow."

"W-what?" A bashful Akiza asked after catching Yusei's staring at her. Her cheeks became hotter at the moment. _"W-why?"_

Soon the two Signers stared at each other, unconsciously inching closer with their lips.

*Shatter*

Blinking owlishly, Yusei and Akiza noticed their closeness to each other before they quickly looked away from each other. They remembered about the sound and looked at Naruto's house where everyone looked like a deer caught in the highway in the main window.

"Crap, busted!" Naruto cried out as he and the others closed the blinds.

The embarrassed Signers then heard Crow's voice from inside the house. "Damn it, Jack! They were close to doing it and you _had_ to ruin it!"

"Stop blaming me! Whose idea was it to have a lamp right here?" Jack shouted back. Sounds of fighting was heard before a sudden ominous aura quickly filled the house and silenced the commotion.

" _Naruto's mom most likely."_ Yusei and Akiza thought with sweatdrops.

The two looked at each other before Yusei offered a hand to Akiza, surprising her with the gesture. She then smiled before quietly taking it with her own as they walked back inside the house. Although they quickly separated when entering said building, everyone noticed the smiles of their faces and that told them everything.

Especially since Kuriboh and Kuribon saw the whole thing and told their owners/friends. Naruto and Luna—who were sitting next to each other with Leo on her left side—shared a knowing look before chuckling together. As they ate together with the delicious food courtesy of Misaki, Naruto looked around the table and saw a wonderful sight.

Laughter. Kindness. Peace. Friendship.

Those traits were inside the room with everyone together and he couldn't help but be happier than he has been before. Of course when his younger sibling is born, he'll be a lot happier than he is now but until then…

" _In order to protect this atmosphere with everyone, we can't stick with the same tactics and cards. We need more. I need more."_ Naruto pondered within his mind.

And he wasn't alone in this line of thinking.

" _There's still much I don't know about and his duel against Vizor was proof of that. Yliaster attacked Naruto and Akiza today. They won't stop until they get what they want and that's what scares me: we don't know what they want!"_ Yusei glanced at Akiza who sat on his right as she laughed with Leo and Luna at Crow who accidently squirted soda from his nose. _"Their laughter and smiles… I can't let them extinguish it. I must get stronger, better."_

" _Since they have Synchro Killers that affects Synchro Monsters, I must be more compatible and flexible with Fusion Monsters. They're my key comeback against them."_

" _Naruto has his Fusion Monsters. He can fight back without a worry against their Machine Lords. I for the other hand must learn the secret of a higher level."_ Yusei tightened his fist underneath the table to avoid onlookers. _"I must master Accel Syncho Summoning!"_

With those words in mind, Naruto and Yusei looked at each other and knew that they had the same idea: to get stronger and better for the sake of their loved ones. The two nodded as their ace monsters, Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon, stared at their owners with looks of understanding.

The first battle has been fought. However, there are harder challengers ahead of them but they feel it within themselves that the Signers and Naruto will prevail and reach new heights together.

With shared looks, Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon nodded before returning to their home world as the Signers and Naruto enjoyed their peaceful night.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but I'll understand that if it feels strange or weird to you. This is really good that I'm still about to update within a week or so. I can hope I'll keep this pace up. Also, I will keep the canon as close as I can except that I'll be skipping the Town Arc where Yusei goes to help his friend Kalin against a corrupt family. In that particular area will be a side story Naruto. In the next chapter will start with the appearance of Bruno in the anime and go on from there.

Chapter 6 Q&A's:

 **Megakdre100 (August 2):** Do you enjoy the next chapter? What do you mean 'wrongly how who the choices are for the pairing'? Do you not like the pairing choices?

 **NinjaFang1331 (August 2):** Thanks a lot. Did you enjoy this new chapter as well? What do you think? Do you have any ideas or suggestions to make the story better and exciting?

 **Jebest4781 (August 2):** Thank you.

 **GodX (August 2):** Really? That is something cool to hear! Of course there'll be a time when Naruto summons Timaeus' true form. Of course one or three of the Egyptian God cards will make an appearance in the story. During his duels, Naruto will encounter skilled Duelists that push him to his limits and help him master his Deck. There's a strong possibility I'll make a side story and that includes a new villain. The anime version was really good, but I'm not really feeling it to include the Seal of Orichalcos in the story. I'll consider it though. When you mentioned the story's top quality, was there a part in the story or the last chapter that made you feel that way?

 **Ivan0061509 (August 2):** Thank you very much for your support. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (August 2):** Thanks. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Guest (August 2):** Yep! I was really excited when the movie packs came out and I really liked the Magician Girls and their effects. There will be more cards from the movie that make an appearance in the story. I hope the battle against the Machine Emperor Skiel was off to a good start for the arc. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Lightningblade49 (August 2):** You don't like Dark Magician Girl as a pairing choice? Why or because it's too soon? I tend to surprise people now and then. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **R-king 93 (August 3):** Yes, it will. A retrained version of Magician of Black Chaos has appeared at last! There will be more appearances of Spellcasters later on with Warrior Types making a grand entrance as well. The time for the Egyptian Gods will be when I think it is time… which is in a racing competition. What was your feeling? You kinda got cut off there in the rest of your review.

 **Ito Uchiha (August 3):** Naruto has Spellcasters and some warriors in his deck, but I still am trying to avoid putting Red Eyes Black Dragon cliché in his deck like the other crossovers. But I will consider putting the card. Who knows that he might need help from a dragon? Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **The Sith'ari (August 5):** Whoever said that I haven't consider him and Blue Eyes White Dragon? I like it and I'm currently trying to figure out how to introduce Sasuke and their eventual duel together. More so, cards from the new Yugioh movie will make appearances as the story moves forward.

 **RedDragonRaven (August 5):** Of course he will be in Naruto's deck. You can't really have Dark Paladin without Buster Blader. Sorry, but Akiza is Yusei's girl in this story just as it should've been in the anime. I'm still pissed about that, by the way. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	8. New Faces

08/17/2016

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 8: New Faces**

The dark night in Neo Domino City was best throughout since, despite the tall buildings, the bright stars still shined like diamonds like a huge blanket that covered the Earth.

Among the people of this thinking was a certain Signer who pondered a lot of things while riding his Duel Runner.

"This speed isn't good enough." Yusei spoke after making his Runner go faster.

He was testing out the new engine that he, Jack and Crow had been working on for the past four months, but they had met with failure after each built one. "From what Naruto said and I saw during their Duel, Vizor reached a new level of speed that's never been done before except him. My Duel Runner must be faster. I need to build a new engine that'll surpass the limits no matter what!"

And his Duel Runner wasn't the only one that needed an upgrade.

Naruto had taken his Duel Runner to Yusei and asked him to fix the tires, body and most importantly, the engine. Five times had Naruto brought Kurama to Yusei for repairs and those repairs came _after_ each of the blonde's Turbo Duels. Especially the last one had struck real damage to the Runner.

So for the time being, Yusei suggested that Kurama should be restrained from Turbo Duels for a while to relieve stress on the machine and Naruto himself.

"…" Yusei tightened his grip on the handlebar. "I want to duel him. I really want to." A growl emanated from above, causing him to look up with a fondly smile as Stardust Dragon hovered while Yusei turned to get off the Duel Lane. "And you want to face his Magicians. Perhaps when this is all over, the time will be right."

*Beep**Beep**Beep*

"Right now, I have to be somewhere."

With a subtle gesture and kick, Yusei accelerated to reach the destination where he and his friends were invited for dinner by two unsuspecting people.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Restaurante de Aphrodite**

Yusei, Jack and Crow was sitting across from their hosts, Trudge and Mina who looked nervous about something. The awkward silence was broken by the arrival of delicious food by the waiters who apologized for the wait time.

Crow was the first to dig in with sparkling eyes. "Thank you for the food!" He took several bites before pausing, "I don't know what's this about but—" The Blackwing Duelist looked at his quiet friends. "—Hey come on, guys. Dig in!" He continued to stuff the delicious food. _"Whoever made this is a god!"_

"This is a bit strange." Jack spoke with folded arms as Mina and Trudge suddenly coughed. "Very strange."

After a cough, the slightly-on-edged Mina stuttered, "W-what do you mean?" Yusei answered her question.

"When growing up, Martha always told me 'Nothing in this world is free. Be thankful to those who speak strict words to you. Watch out for a person who talks too nicely'." Yusei politely answered.

"I agree with Yusei here." Jack supported, "You two wouldn't treat us like this unless there's a reason. And there's always a reason." The two Security officers grew more nervous, confirming his suspicions.

"I think you're a little paranoid there, Jack. Can't we just treat the people who saved our city to an outing?" Trudge asked, trying desperately to dodge the topic.

Jack gave an incredulous stare back at the Security member. "So there are no strings attached to this meal." He stated rather than asking.

After sharing a hesitant glance with Mina, Trudge reluctantly spoke, "The truth is I have a small favor to ask of you three."

"I knew it/Called it." Both Jack and Yusei answered.

Mina stepped in the conversation. "It's really nothing too difficult." She paused a little. "It's just that… we found a person with memory loss earlier in the week. Since we couldn't find any traces of anyone or a missing persons report, Trudge and I were wondering if you three can take care of him."

"And why should we do something like that?" asked Yusei curiously. Mina sighed a little before answering him.

"Right now, Neo Domino City is busy with the tourists and Turbo Duelists for the upcoming Grand Prix." Mina said before finishing with, "It'll just be for a little while."

Jack sighed as his response. "In case you haven't noticed, our garage isn't a hotel."

"Besides…" Crow spoke after he swallowed a big chunk of stew, "We can't take care of anyone right now, anyways."

"Then what about your friends? Akiza or Naruto?" Trudge asked for alternatives.

Crow paused his eating and sent a deadpanned look. "Oh I'm sure Akiza and her folks will be happy to have an amnesiac stranger in their home. As for Naruto, he's busy with school and helping his mom with the pregnancy. Sorry, Trudge and Mina, but no dice."

"Yusei, please." Trudge begged the Signer who shook his head 'no'.

Mina looked at her crush and begged as well. "Please, Jack. Will you—"

"Nope."

"This is unreal!" An angered Trudge stood from his seat after the refusals. "You three are being treated to a meal like this and you still plan to refuse our request."

Crow, after finally finishing his meal, blinked rapidly a few times as he thought about the amnesiac person. "Speaking of which, where is the guy?"

"*Sigh* We don't know. He should've been here a long time ago." Trudge answered honestly. Crow simply shrugged his shoulders as he put his plate away from him.

"Then there's nothing we can do since he's not here." Crow stated lowly as he and his friends got up from their seats. "Thanks for the meal though."

"Good bye, Trudge and Mina. Take care of yourselves." Yusei bid the duo as he left with his friends.

On the way out, Crow stopped one of the waiters and asked him, "What's the name of the chef who made our meal?"

"Ah! His name is Joichiro Yukihira." The waiter answered with a smile. "His cooking is amazing!"

"I can vouch for that." Crow patted his belly. "Tell him I'll come back again with all my friends."

"Crow!"

"Coming!" Crow bid farewell to the waiter.

That same waiter went into the kitchen where he found the chef making the next batch of the restaurant's meal and told him of their customer's satisfaction.

"WHERE IS HE?! I MUST HAVE HIM TASTE ONE OF MY NEW DISHES I JUST THOUGHT OF!"

"NO!" The entire staff, even the restaurant owner, came inside the kitchen and shouted at the downtrodden nomad chef.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Fountain Plaza**

"Huh…"

"What is it, Naruto?"

The grinning blonde looked up at the sky with a sense of pride. "Feels like a group of people shut down someone I know and his ideas." He looked at Diana who was dressed in a long, pink skirt with a light blue long-sleeved shirt and high heels Akiza gave to her as a gift. "So how'd you enjoy your first concert, Diana?"

Naruto's music friends, Fuuka and her boyfriend Yuu, had given him tickets for their first official debut in the Neo Domino Stadium where the Grand Prix is going to be held in the upcoming weeks. Originally, his parents were supposed to go with him and Diana, but Misaki was way into her pregnancy so it was best to let her rest at home instead.

For Yusei and the others, they had other plans: Akiza was spending time with her relatives who were visiting from Hokkaido; Leo and Luna's parents were in town; Yusie, Jack and Crow had been invited to dinner by Mina and Trudge. So it was just him and Diana.

The Duel Spirit smiled at him as she hopped up and down while they trekked down the street. "It was so fun! I thought it would be so loud from TV, but it's not as loud. Plus, the merchandise is cool!" Diana happily responded while holding up the bags in her hands.

" _Sure the merchandise is cool, but at the cost of my allowance!"_ Naruto turned his head to avoid showing Diana his crocodile tears. _"Bye bye, Restaurant Yukihira. I'll come visit you next month then."_ He quickly regained his posture as Diana turned to him. "Anyway, ready to head back home?"

"Yep!"

The duo continued their way to the Ea Household ahead of them. Diana always returns to her home world when she visits him and his parents after school. Speaking of his parents…

"I WANT MORE ICE CREAM!"

"But honey, you already ate 6 buckets—"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no! No! I mean it's just that you tend to eat more when you're rounding out—"

"WHAT!"

A sweat-dropped Naruto and Diana stared at the door while sounds of chairs breaking, glass shattering and curses rang from inside the family house. They then swiftly turned left to walk towards Yusei's garage and opened the front door after finding the key in one of the hiding places. Inside the garage was Kurama which was still being repaired by Yusei after that Turbo Duel with Lester.

After grabbing drinks from the mini-fridge, Naruto and Diana soon made themselves comfortable on the new Victorian-style couch in the second floor that Joshua had uncovered during one of the explorations he found while Naruto was eight.

"I love my mom and all, but I'm not going anywhere near her when she's that hungry. I wonder if she was like that when she was pregnant with me." Naruto wondered.

"She might've been worse."

An annoyed Naruto turned his head to Diana who stuck her tongue. "What does that mean?"

"You know."

"No I don't actually."

The clearly annoyed Naruto stared at the giggling Diana who winked at him for his reaction. Their little debate was soon interrupted by the engine of a Duel Runner followed by two more similar engines.

"Sounds like they're here." Naruto said. He and Diana walked downstairs where Jack, Crow and Yusei surrounded their new guest. "Who is he?"

The guy had a soft face and pretty much looked like a pacifist. He had unkempt blue hair and indigo eyes while wearing a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets, a blue t-shirt with a large horizontal white stripe, blue jeans and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers.

"His name's Bruno. Apparently he has amnesia. So Mina and Trudge decided to dump him on us until the Grand Prix is over." Crow answered before realizing he was there. "Naruto! How did you get in here?!" Naruto lifted his hand and showed the key. "Where'd you get a key?!"

"From one of the hiding spots around the building."

"Not the one at the top of the birdhouse on the roof?" Crow asked all flabbergasted and shocked.

"Yeah, that one!" Naruto answered happily, so proud of his accomplishment.

As for Yusei, Jack and Bruno, they oddly looked at the beaming Naruto holding back Crow at arms length…literally. "It took me three hours to reach and put that up there!"

"Then you must not be a good climber to begin with, huh?"

"You—"

"Back to the matter here…" Jack interrupted their little debate before turning to Bruno. "What did you do to my Duel Runner?"

"What did he do to Jack's Runner?" Diana asked Crow whom gave up trying to kill Naruto.

The annoyed and clearly angered Signer answered instead. "Suddenly my Duel Runner's power has increased after I caught him playing with it at the garage." Needless to say that Yusei and the others were surprised by this information.

"A-all I did was adjust the computer a bit." Bruno stuttered a little, still afraid of the tall blonde in front of him.

"How'd you do that? Yusei's been trying to boost our Runners' power for the past few months and you managed to do all of that in such a short amount of time." Crow mused loudly with his fingers under his chin.

The still scared Bruno was startled when Yusei grabbed his shoulders, focusing on him.

"Please, can you show how you did it?" Yusei politely asked, getting Bruno to smile.

"And we're going now. Bruno, I hope you really get your memories back." Naruto gave a salute to the amnesiac before leaving with Diana. "I have a feeling I met him before, but where?"

"You were thinking that too, huh?" Diana asked as they made their way to the Ea Household since the coast was clear of any screaming from within the house. "I too wonder where, but I feel really bad for him." Seeing Naruto look at her curiously, she elaborated, "It must've been really unfortunate to lose one's memories: your sense of self, the way a person thinks. I know someone who went through that."

And Naruto knew who she was talking about.

"Pharaoh Atem." Diana nodded solemnly before she felt a hand on her head. She looked at the grinning Naruto. "But he wasn't alone. Atem had Yugi and his friends to help him fight the evil that stood in their way. In the end, they persevered and helped him regain his memories." Naruto softly spoke while turning his head at the garage. "Being with Yusei and the others, they'll help him just like Yugi and his friends did for Atem."

The Duel Spirit couldn't help herself but smile at Naruto's words. She, her master and Spellcaster friends are really lucky to have him as their Duelists.

"By the way, why did we leave the garage?" Diana asked after realizing it.

"Because Yusei was about to enter Geek Mode. He and Bruno will probably start talking and building the new program Yusei's been developing for a long time now and I don't want to be around it." Naruto answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh… I heard Humans were chatty, but really?"

"Yep." Naruto answered quickly as they quietly entered the house and found it a mess: knocked-over tables and chairs, broken glass and pieces of plates, and a pair of boxers? "It's like a war zone here."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Diana stopped Naruto with her hand on his shoulder. The two stayed quiet, so they could hear what it is Diana heard. As soon as they obtained complete silence, the sounds of 'thumping' in the walls was rumbling through the walls… above them… where Naruto's parents' bedroom was located. "Isn't that where—"

"LETGETOUTHERE!" A horrified Naruto grabbed Diana's hand and they both ran out of the house back to Yusei's garage where they had asked to crash for the night. After heading to the couch and making sure Bruno was still downstairs with Yusei, Naruto bid farewell to Diana and slept while trying to forget what he heard at his home.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Days Later)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

"EA!"

"FACE US!"

"COWARD!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BRUTES!"

"Naruto sure has it rough, huh." Akiza stated in fact rather than asking. A group of nods from her friends was her answer as they watched a chibi Naruto being chased by the usual comedic mass of challengers.

The group of Signers, non-Signer and a Duel Spirit were on their way to lunch at the usual spot when they encountered them on their way and the rest is history.

When Naruto made a U-turn around the fountain, he spotted a familiar face behind Akiza and the others. "Saeko, help me!"

"SAEKO?!" The challengers group shouted and suddenly stopped in their tracks while Naruto ran past his friends and hid behind the swordswoman for protection, his head poking out from the side with blinking eyes. "The Student Council member and captain of the women's Kendo Club?!"

"Oi." Saeko spoke before the trembling boys in front of her. "Why don't you get out of here before I send you to detention plus extra hours of cleaning duty?"

"H-hai!" The challengers ran while shouting vengeance against Naruto.

Akiza, Diana and the twins blinked slowly before looking at the pretty and prideful girl. "Amazing~" The group chorused in awe.

"Thanks for the save, Saeko." Naruto thanked the purple-haired beauty while he separated from her. "Those guys just won't take a hint." He then felt something poking against his chin. "Really? You want to do this now?" He groaned in annoyance while Leo and Luna were scared for him.

Saeko's lips curled into a small smile, her _bokken_ 's tip against Naruto's chin. "Today at the gym where my club practices… right now. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"How about an I.O.U? Just not today and I'm hungry right now." Naruto complained while his stomach growled to support his statement. Seeing that Saeko wasn't going to let this go, he sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll do it. Let's go."

"Great."

"Uh… where are you guys going?" Akiza asked, stopping the duo for a moment.

"To the gym."

Diana asked while tilting her head, "What for?"

"A spar."

"Eh?!"

TWExTWExTWE

By the time Akiza, Leo, Luna and Diana followed and the entered the gym, they were surprised by how fast the setting for the spar between the Kendo Captain and their friend. In the middle of the gym was a large blue mat used for practice and tournaments as Naruto and Saeko stood on opposite sides from each other.

Saeko was wearing her Kendo Club's dojo uniform as she held her _bokken_ close to her waist while Naruto took off his jacket and tied his orange headband around his forehead. He grabbed something from his backpack and put his deck box inside before giving it to Diana for safekeeping.

The cheery Diana smiled before walking to the bench on Naruto's side where Akiza, Leo and Luna were sitting as she took a seat herself.

"Who do you think will win?" Luna asked Akiza who was also lost as well. "Come to think of it, I've never seen Naruto fight before."

Leo nodded to agree with his sister.

"Neither of us have." The older twin spoke before stars replaced his eyes, startling his friends. "I want to see him fight! Win, Naruto!"

"Oh brother." Luna said exasperatedly, both figuratively and literally.

Diana chuckled at the twins' jovial reactions and expressions before looking at Naruto and Saeko atop the mat. This is the first time she or her master won't be helping Naruto in a battle. This is also the first battle she witnesses that is between Humans and their pure hand-to-hand combat alone.

"Same as last time?" Naruto asked after putting on a pair of black gauntlets, stretching out his legs and arms to loosen up.

"Yes."

"All right then."

The silence within the gym intensified when the two martial artists took their stances as Saeko held her _bokken_ at the ready while Naruto held his arms up in front of him. The suddenly intense atmosphere had everyone solely focus on the two as silence took over the gym.

"…"

"Now!" Naruto and Saeko said to themselves as they dashed at each other. Their small audience gasped at the speed between the two as they clashed with gauntlet and _bokken_.

Their eyes stared into each other intensely before Saeko lost the clash due to pure strength as Naruto pushed her back and suddenly punched the air in front of him. Akiza and the twins were shocked when Saeko was pushed back by nothing but a breeze of wind.

" _Whoa!"_

Grinning to herself at having a strong opponent in front of her, Saeko looked forward and charged at Naruto with several swings. Naruto on the other hand watched, twisted, turned and redirected her attacks with his gauntlets albeit with difficulty. There was a great combination of speed and power in her strikes and that was scary.

"Flawless." Naruto muttered before he grabbed Saeko's wrist, stopping the _bokken_ 's tip from reaching his forehead. "Who taught you, Saeko?" He launched a punch with his free hand, but Saeko caught with her unoccupied hand as well. A stalemate then.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sharing smirks with each other, both Naruto and Saeko had the same idea of kicking each other's face with their feet, but being experienced fighters, neither of them landed a hit although they freed themselves from the stalemate as they back-flipped several times to put some distance between them.

"Awesome!" Leo exclaimed, starry eyes threatening to blind his friends and sister. Then they and Naruto noticed Saeko was doing something with her stance.

Her left leg was back while her right leg bended slightly forward as Saeko held her _bokken_ above her head with both hands. Her lips moved rapidly with her eyes closed, showing an intense show of focus.

Naruto stood there before he realized what she was trying to do. An ultimate technique. But here and now? What is she trying to prove by unleashing a potentially dangerous technique on him? Judging by the distance and the intensity around Saeko as she opened her eyes, raring to go, Naruto had one solution.

An ultimate technique of his own. One of the defensive nature.

The watching audience plus a couple of newcomers like Kuriboh and Magician's Valkryia—in their spirit forms—saw Naruto increase his breathing rhythm as he raised his right knife-hand above his head while his opposite hand was close to his waist, facing the ground. His eyes was lit with fire as they stared into Saeko's matching eyes.

The atmosphere was so intense and silent that no one could see what was above the two martial artists. Except for the Duel Spirits including Diana who stared in shock and awe at the apparitions. One of a dragon hovering above Saeko while a steel-like bull was rearing to battle behind Naruto.

Diana held her breath while holding a hand to cover her mouth followed by her counterpart, Magician's Valkyria, as Kuriboh hid behind the latter. They watched and prepared themselves for the upcoming clash just as it commenced with Saeko dashing towards Naruto with greater speed than before.

*Ding**Dong**Dong**Ding*

Everyone sat there, staring without blinking at Naruto and Saeko as their weapons stopped just inches from hitting their marks: Naruto's right knife-hand right above Saeko's forehead while the purple-haired beauty had her _bokken_ 's tip very close to the blonde's jugular area. Naruto's free hand was held back by Saeko's left hand from reaching her waist as a sneak attack.

"…"

"So we have a tie then."

"So it seems." Naruto answered back as he stepped away from Saeko and walked back to his friends while putting on his backpack and jacket. "Good spar, Saeko. It wasn't long but I enjoyed it. Let's do it again sometime!" He finally smiled at the beauty before leaving with his friends to go back to class. It wasn't until Diana pointed out that he noticed Kuriboh and Magician's Valkyria next to them.

Unbeknownst to them and since they didn't see Saeko grip her _bokken_ tightly in both frustration and excitement.

" _I must get stronger. Stronger than I have ever been."_ Saeko thought as she stared into the back of the retreating blonde that is her rival.

TWExTWExTWE

 **The Streets of Neo Domino City**

"Hah~ I love riding my Duel Runner! Especially since it's been repaired!" Naruto revved Kurama's engine as he accelerated slightly to go faster than the passing cars, thanks to Yusei. "How are you doing you guys?" He whispered to avoid people looking at him like he was insane for talking to the air.

Diana, in her spirit form and costume, giggled as she, Kuriboh and Magician's Valkyria floated next to Naruto. _"We're doing fine, Naruto. But…"_

"But what?"

" _You do remember that we can talk with our minds, right?"_ She got a face palm from the blonde, causing her to laugh at his misfortune. _"Oh Naruto."_

After coughing into his hand to rid of his embarrassing moment, Naruto spoke through his mind this time. _"Anyway, what are you doing here, Magician's Valkyria?"_ He glanced at the Spellcaster, catching her off-guard when he spoke to her. A comedic sweat-drop slid on Naruto's head when she looked away from him. "Ookkaayy~" He drawled out aloud.

He couldn't blame for reacting that way. It was probably the first time she's ever had a Human talk to her directly and doesn't know what to do in this type of situation.

" _Like Dark Magic—"_

Diana interrupted cheerily with flailing arms. _"It's Diana."_

" _Like Diana here, I too am very interested about your world."_ Magician's Valkyria said after calming her initial nerves. _"And judging from the souvenirs Diana brings back home, it must be very fun."_

"Yep, you betcha!" Naruto answered back, grinning as usual. "There's music, video games, movies, restaurants, manga—"

" _Manga? What is manga?"_

"Diana?" Naruto looked at her to explain for him.

" _Manga are what comics is called in Japan. They have many genres like Shounen, Supernatural, Comedy, etc. They even have manga that have Magical Girl themes."_ Diana stated in fact while speaking like a professor in class. _"I already bought the entire set of one manga!"_

"With my money I must emphasize." Naruto grumbled through gritted teeth in annoyance. He then smiled when Diana apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, it was my suggestion and it's really good. Definitely worth it." Naruto grinned with Diana. Their grins were so bright that Kuriboh was used as a shield for Valkyria to protect her eyes. "Can you still believe the action scenes?!"

"It's so well paced and thorough, but the main character is really funny but strong too!"

The two entered their own little world, talking about their favorite character while Valkyria and Kuriboh shared deadpan glances before looking at the two blondes. Luckily, one of them knew the best way to knock them out of it.

Naruto blinked several times when Diana stared at him oddly while he felt something poke into his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw a smug looking Kuriboh digging one of its claw into it. So he took one course of action in response to this.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

The passing civilians barely glanced in the alley where the screaming took place and sweat-dropped when it was a teenager in a helmet repeatedly slamming himself into the walls of the two buildings. But all of them had one thing in common coursing through their minds right now.

" _What is wrong with kids these days?"_

The invisible Magician's Valkyria chuckled while an exasperated Diana face-palmed after Naruto tripped over Kurama, ending his screaming. Kuriboh nodded and floated away from him to his fellow monsters as it held itself with pride of his accomplishment.

" .Boh." Naruto paused between syllables, his sky blue eyes glowing in rage. He tackled the furry monster, but quickly remembered that Kuribon was in spirit form and regretted his current action. "Ofph!"

The Spellcasters and Kuriboh cringed when Naruto smashed face first against the wall and slowly slid down the wall.

" _Oh Kuriboh."_ Diana scolded the little creature with her hands on her hips. Kuriboh looked down solemnly, obviously guilty of his actions. _"Next time, just speak to us instead of doing that. Okay?"_ She got an approval growl. _"Good!"_ She looked at Naruto who fell unconscious moments earlier, causing her to sigh exasperated. _"Why don't you head back home? I'll stay and try to wake him up."_

Sharing glances, Magician's Valkyria and Kuriboh nodded as the latter quickly left to avoid retaliation. When the Spellcaster was about to leave, Diana quickly stopped her when she raised her hand.

" _Valkyria, why don't you come with me and Naruto the next time?_ " Diana offered, surprising her counterpart. _"We can show you around the city together."_

" _W-will that be okay?"_ Magician's Valkyria asked to be sure. Diana nodded while she looked at Naruto. _"Will he be okay with it?"_

A bright smile suddenly captured Diana's lips as she nodded vigorously. _"Of course he would!"_ Magician's Valkyria was elated by this and was about to leave when she stopped and looked at Diana once more. _"What is it?"_

" _Do you think he would like it if I chose a name for myself like you did?"_

Her answer didn't come from her more famous counterpart this time.

"Yeah I would." Naruto grunted when he stood up, shaking his head a few times as he looked at the surprised monsters. "Every monster should have a name of their own. Sure Pegasus gave you guys your Duel Monster names, but your personal name… that should be for every being whether it be Human, Duel Spirit, Yokai—"

" _Yokai? Yokai don't exist."_

Naruto deadpanned at Diana as he pointed at both her and Valkyria. "You two are Duel Monster Spirits which is considered supernatural. If you guys exist, then Yokai probably exists as well. I wouldn't be surprised if me or the others unknowingly run into a Yokai in the near future." He got a couple of nods from the Spellcasters. "Anyway, have you thought of a name?"

" _Honestly no."_

Naruto smiled as he placed a hand on Valkyria or tried to at least. "Take your time then. Let us know when you're ready. See you later unless there's something else you need to tell us about." He got a smile from her before she returned to their home as Diana bid her farewell as well. "Hopefully, Yusei and Bruno are done with their program today."

" _I bet your Dragonball Z limited edition T-shirt that they aren't."_

Naruto froze in a defensive pose, horrified of the proposed wager. His mind was telling him 'no', but his hear yielded the opposite of that word ferociously. It was the classic brain vs heart situation right now and he only has one choice to make: one that could change his life forever.

Unfortunately, he made the wrong choice.

"You're on."

TWExTWExTWE

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

"Is Naruto okay?"

Diana, in her physical form this time once they arrived, waved off their concerns of the pale blonde on his knees as if life was sucked out of him. "He's fine. Don't worry about it." She then gleefully held her newly—yet reluctantly—rewarded T-shirt from Naruto. "Thank you for the shirt, Naruto."

*Whimper*

"Should we ask?" asked Crow, out of his bored attitude moments ago.

"Nope."

"All right then."

Diana noticed the bored/annoyed expression Jack had as he watched Yusei and Bruno talk about the latter's Ener-D engine program for hours on end. He didn't like being ignored by anyone, especially by those close to him. He really didn't like it when one of his closest friends begins to ignore others entirely.

"Hey Yusei!" Leo shouted as he and Luna ran up the stairs, his Duel Disk attached to his left arm. "Come play with us!"

Luna nodded while saying, "Leo just came up with a good combo and he wants to test it out." They were soon joined in by Akiza with a book in her hands.

"Yusei, can I have some help with my Physics homework?" Akiza asked hopefully before she and the twins were shushed by Crow. "Why?" She followed Crow's pointing finger and saw Yusei talking to a stranger.

"Who's he?" asked Leo. Jack explained about Trudge and Mina entrusted Bruno as their refuge to them until he gets his memory and that he's a tech genius. "Really?! Then can he make a Duel Board like that Lester kid?"

"Me too!" Luna interjected as well. She too wanted a Duel Board and she wasn't going to let Leo get ahead of her.

Crow scoffed with a deadpan look. "Good luck trying to get Yusei away from him."

"How long have they been talking?" asked Akiza curiously. Crow let out a long sigh.

"The amount Yusei and Bruno talked to each other has surpassed how much I've talked to Yusei."

"Huh… They're like two ducks side by side." Leo comments while scratching his head.

Luna deadpanned a look at him. "That phrase is only used to describe a man and a woman together."

"Yeah." The twins were startled when Naruto was behind them, grinning at their reactions. "We should only use that for Yusie and Akiza when they're an official couple." He then flinched a moment later before getting a karate chop on the head as he fell on the ground unconscious again.

The annoyed Akiza clenched her steaming fist before turning around for the stairs. "I'm going home."

"Are you… jealous, Akiza?" Leo asked reluctantly, stopping Akiza in her steps. She turned around with an annoyed expression and puffed cheeks.

"Stop talking about other people's business. You're just children!"

A shaking finger slowly rose up, catching everyone's sans Yusei and Bruno attention. While laying on the floor with a fresh bump on the head, Naruto grinned at them and said, "Does anyone by any chance want to eat out?"

"HAI!" Everyone chorused with raised arms. Naruto looked at Yusei and Bruno who was still at the computers, trying to finish the program. An annoyed tick-mark appeared on Naruto's head as his left eye twitched rapidly.

"Okay I didn't want to do this, but…" Naruto inhaled a big amount of air before he exhaled it. A glint shined inside his eyes. "KARATE CHOPS!"

"Eh?" Yusei and Bruno managed to say out of their stupor before darkness overcame them after a blow on their necks.

Bulging shocked eyes were directed at the proud blonde who raised his fists before playing with the computers for a little bit. Moments later after putting something in his pocket, he dragged the two out of their chairs and down the stairs, ignoring the 'thumps' of their heads hitting each step on the way down.

"Are you guys going to stand there or are we going to eat?" Naruto shouted from the ground level.

"…"

"I'm glad we met him." Leo said with a smile. "He's fun." Luna gave her approval with a happy nod as well before she and Leo ran down the stairs with Diana, leaving behind the other Signers who were still shocked.

"I don't think I see us ever beating him in a fight." Crow mentioned with Jack's nod as support. Akiza shrugged her shoulders instead.

"He acts like a buffoon sometimes, but he's nice and gentle."

"LET'S GO, YOU THREE SLOWPOKES OR YOU'RE PAYING!"

And just like that, the the Signers ran as fast as possible to their Duel Runners like they've never run before in their lives.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Neo Domino Beach**

"The beach?"

Naruto had decided that the beach was a great place for a change of scenery. He also had a solution for the transportation issue which included his father's antique 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It made it easier for everyone to travel to their destination. He took the unconscious Yusei and Bruno, Leo and Luna and Diana with him while Akiza, Crow and Jack rode on their Duel Runners.

"Yeah!" Naruto sniffed the ocean breeze and sighed loudly in relief. "I'd heard there was this killer restaurant that opened a couple months back and the food is to die for." He felt the annoyed glares daggers from Jack and Crow. "Aw come on! It's on me this time."

"Hai!"

Naruto grumbled at his friends' collaboration before noticing the slight glare from Yusei. "Everything okay, Yusei?"

"Just dandy."

Realizing that this might lead to somewhere negative, Bruno stepped in, "Thank you, Naruto, for taking us to dinner. Yusei and I really needed a break, although…"

"Although what?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes.

"We were almost done completing the program." Yusei stated this time.

A chorus of hisses from the back of them didn't help Naruto feel any better about this. He awkwardly rubbed his head as he tried to find the words to apologize, but he couldn't do so at the end. So he chose the best alternative for this situation.

Yusei and Bruno watched Naruto bowed entirely with his body in a 90-degree angle and his arms straight as an oar.

"Please forgive me!"

"…You're forgiven." Yusei finally spoke, sheepishly scratching his cheek. "To be honest, I do get so driven into my work that I ignore everyone around me. So, thanks Naruto." The blonde straightened his body and shook hands with him before Yusei walked to his friends whom he neglected over the past few days. "I'm very sorry everyone."

"Just… pace yourself, man. We don't want to overexert yourself like you did back in Satellite a few years ago." Crow mentioned. Yusei had always have the tendency to push himself beyond his limits and he'd work on a Duel Runner or any mechanical parts for days without eating or sleeping.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling trumpeted in their eardrums, causing everyone to look around for the source. Their eyes soon fell on the embarrassed Diana who held her stomach as she looked down to avoid looking into their eyes.

The Duel Spirit then felt a reassuring hand and looked to find Naruto at her side, smiling at her. "It's okay, Diana. That happens to everyone. Don't worry about it." He said before hearing a familiar sound growl from his stomach as well. "See?" A blush appeared on his face as everyone else including Diana laughed at him. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's go eat!"

"HAI!"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Sapporo, Hokkaido**

An elderly man around the age of his mid-fifties with short, brown hair that reached his shoulders stood in front of the panoramic view of his home. His onyx-colored eyes stared at the setting sun, the slow receding rays of light being overwhelmed by darkness. The black kimono he wore fluttered slightly due to the slight breeze that sneaked through the slight crack in the window.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." The man spoke firmly. After the door creaked, he turned around to see one of his family's agents stand before him. "What do you have to report?"

"The tip was correct of the target's description, but we haven't seen him actually play the card." The agent's shaved head reflected cleanly of the moonlight that entered the room. "We had two men posted outside the home and they followed him and his friends to the beach, but so far he hasn't dueled yet."

"But it was accurate?"

"Yes, Lord Fugaku." The agent replied with respect.

"I see. You're dismissed." Fugaku waved him off. The agent bowed before leaving his employer alone in the room. _"So the Dark Magician has returned after the death of the King of Games. What is the best course of action towards this threat?"_

In his eyes along with his family and previous generations before him, the Uchiha, the Dark Magician is a symbol of resistance and determination for those who are not…in the same class as them. Since the legendary Spellcaster is a threat, its new owner is also a threat to them as well. For their symbol that had been beaten three times by the magician's original owner, Fugaku has no doubts that it wants vengeance.

Fugaku pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Mr. Tachibana, send in my son."

" _Which one, sir?"_

"Who do you think?"

" _Of-of course, sir. Apologies."_

Fugaku waited with his arms behind his back as he waited for the one who possesses their family's symbol of power and authority that is known across the entire globe. When he heard a knock, Fugaku spoke once more gruffly, "Enter." He then turned around with a stern look. "Hello, son."

TWExTWExTWE

"Tama no Ya?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head after she and everyone else followed the leading and hungry blonde down the beach.

"That's the name. let's go inside!" Naruto was the first to step inside and shouted, "Thank you for…having…us…" He muttered lowly with the last word as he stared in shock and awe.

Everyone was confused and annoyed by the blonde's blocking the front door, especially Jack. "Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?!" He pushed aside and stepped in further before noticing the goofy grin on Naruto's face. Curiosity taking the better of him, he followed Naruto's line of sight and soon took the same goofy grin like his fellow blonde.

"Naruto? Jack?" Crow asked as he snapped his fingers in the two blondes' faces but no response. He too followed their eye-line and the same goofy grin soon etched his face as well. "Oh not a bad view."

"Guys?" Both Leo and Luna asked with concern.

Yusei, Diana and Akiza entered too and followed the direction where their goofy faces were looking at. Instantly Diana covered the twins' eyes while Akiza was annoyed as Yusei stood there with a little blush before he turned away.

Diana stared at the person that caught three of her friends' attention. It was a very beautiful woman with long black hair that was tied up in a bun while two very long bangs framed her face and extended to reach her large bosom. She had golden eyes, flawless skin as she wore a black _yukata_ with a red sash.

The woman was waitressing a group of awestruck men who stared at her curvaceous figure until she noticed the stares of her new customers. She bid the men farewell before walking over to them. "Hello there. Welcome to Tama no Ya. I am Tamamo, the manager of this restaurant. Table for… nine?"

"Y-yes." Bruno answered as he fought back the reddening of his cheeks.

The group—courtesy of Akiza and Diana's slapping the dazed boys—took their seats on a table large enough for the eight and waited for a waitress to take their orders. Surprisingly, it was Tamamo who was waitressing them as well.

"Anything you like to order?" The beauty asked with closed eyes as she smiled.

"I'll have the _oyakodon_ please." Leo ordered with Luna doing the same.

Crow gave his order. "The spicy chicken _Karaage_."

"I will have the _okonomiyaki_ please." Yusei said politely, getting a nod from the proprietress.

"The _korokke_ please!" Both Diana and Bruno shouted excitedly before they realized of their ordering, smiling at each other.

Jack took a little longer than the others, but finally made his decision. "The _tonkatsu_ and I'll have two servings."

"Oh my~ Two servings? You must have a big appetite then."

Jack took on a smug look as he held himself with pride. "Of course. There's nothing that Jack Atlas can do."

"Except win against Yusei apparently." Naruto muttered lowly but loud enough for the table to hear. He snickered when Jack suddenly deflated in his seat. "Just kidding. You'll beat him again someday. Oh, I'll have _Miso Ramen_ with extra pork please!" Naruto ordered happily with his eyes closed as his head tilted, catching Tamamo's attention.

"Young man, have you ever been told that you look like a fox?"

"Eh?"

The Signers, Leo, Diana and Bruno took a closer look at the befuddled Naruto and exclaimed with surprise. "Wow, she's right! You do look like a fox!" Everyone chorused.

"How did we not notice this before?" Crow asked.

That's when something else hit Naruto as their waitress/manager left them to commence their orders to be cooked by the chefs.

"Have you guys noticed that this restaurant and the manager share the same name like the golden nine-tailed fox of legend?" Naruto asked his friends. They looked at him oddly. "You know that children's book?"

"Yeah, I've read it one before." Akiza replied with a small nod. "That's odd."

"She must've had a tough childhood growing with the same name as the yokai of great destruction." Jack mentioned.

Crow sent the taller blonde a deadpan look. "You do realize it's just a folktale, right?"

"It could be." Naruto added casually with a tilt of his head. Again, everyone's eyes were on him. "It could be not. If Yokai do exist and they're somewhere out there… I would like to meet at least one of them." He chuckled with a beaming grin. "No matter what species they belong to… I believe they have the right to live unless there's something irredeemable about them that says otherwise."

"Sure whatever you say, Naruto." Crow waved off the blonde. Naruto pouted at his nonchalance as everyone else laughed at the blonde's dejected attitude.

Unknown to the chattering patrons whose laugher were soon directed to Jack and Leo who accidently cut the cheese in their table, the proprietress had a smile as she glanced out of the kitchen with her eyes on the young headband-wearing blonde.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Four Hours Later)**

 **Uchiha Mansion, Sapporo, Hokkaido**

Being one of the richest families across the lands of Japan and one of the board members of Kaibcorp, it certainly has the benefits like having access to the top-notch technology such as the latest Duel Disk and Duel Runner parts.

It certainly helps to be one recognized to hold one of most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters history.

Dressed in all black with a hoodie, he entered his family's garage and walked past by several antique cars and older Duel Runner models. However, he walked towards the one where he was working on by himself. It was a crimson-red and black Duel Runner that resembled a dragster. Alongside it was the successor to the original Battle City Duel Disk: Battle City Alpha Disk. Its main resembled the letter 'A' with a straight arm-blade unlike the previous model and it was colored black.

The Uchiha member put his Duel Disk onto his Duel Runner as it activated moments later. Upon getting on the Rider, he took out a certain card from his deck box and stared at it. "Soon we'll get our revenge…Soon." He said to the card before putting it back in the box as he revved the engine. "Time to find a magician."

The sound of screeching tires echoed inside the garage as its doors opened to reveal the driveway out of the mansion. The apparent Turbo Duelist punched the accelerator as soon as he was out of the perimeter, eager to get to the destination as soon as possible.

Atop inside his office/room, Fugaku watched with a confident smile, pleased at his son's eagerness. His eyes never left the rapidly disappearing figure of his son on his Duel Runner.

That was until another phone call interrupted him.

Fugaku pressed the answer button.

"Yes?"

" _Sir, we found it."_

His eyes widen in surprised before he smirked smugly. "Is everyone in position?" Fugaku asked firmly as if he was in the army during his younger days.

" _Awaiting your orders, sir."_

"You have it."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **Ea Household**

"Ah~ That food was good."

Naruto fell on his back atop the comfy bed with content while his television was on. After carefully defusing another of his mother's rampage with some ice cream from the restaurant and bidding farewell to Diana and the others, Naruto was about to turn in for the night as the skyline in his room let in all of the moonlight. A giant night light to say the most.

That was until he heard some scratching.

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked several times as he looked around, but there was no noise.

"Weird." He rested his head on his pillow once more in order to sleep peacefully, only to hear the scratching sound again. He snorted as he annoyingly sat up and looked around the room. "Where is that coming from?"

However, he was surprised when a different sound reached his eardrums. This time it was a creature whimpering in pain.

"Where?" Naruto stood up and looked around the room once more before looking up at the skylight on the ceiling. "Up there?" He quickly put up the rope ladder he uses to get up to the roof and slowly opened the connecting window as Naruto scanned the roof for the source. And he did. "What do we have here?" Naruto asked to himself as he stared.

It was a young fox, but it was clearly wounded. Blood-gauging wounds blanketed its white fur and limbs as it breathed rather rapidly, a sign of its exhaustion. The fox's ears twitched and its eyes fixated upon the watching Naruto as it sheepishly waved at it.

"How did you get here?" He then shook his head to rid that question. "Never mind that. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto said softly but the fox was still cautious. "Do you want some food?" A shake of its furry head was his answer instead of a 'yes'. "Okay then."

The fox flinched when the boy went back inside his room and whimpered once more when another wave of pain washed over its body. It was about to go to sleep when the window's latch was undone and it directed its eyes as Naruto fully came out of his room with a medical bag in one hand.

After carefully closing the window, Naruto knelt in front of the fox and slowly held a closed fist. The fox watched at the fist as it slowly opened to revealed a pair of sliced apples. "Go on." Naruto gestured the fox to eat and it walked toward his hand cautiously with a limb in its paws. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The fox sniffed his hand several times before it looked at Naruto who smiled assuredly. Finally, it ate the apple slices nimbly despite its injuries. When the slices were gone, the fox looked up at the blonde expectedly as if it was asking for more.

"Of course you'll have more, but…" Naruto raised a finger. "You'll have to let me treat your injuries." The fox tilted its head like it was contemplating its choices, but eventually relented. "Good."

Minutes after treating the fox of its injuries by cleaning and wrapping bandages around its inflicted wounds, Naruto watched the animal guest eat more apple slices, but he also added in orange slices as well. He smiled at the fox's happiness when it finished eating and yipped at him for more.

"All right then." Naruto said before he put another serving in front of the fox. As it was eating, Naruto slowly crawled back to the window and descended down the ladder until he felt his sleeve being tugged. "Huh?" He turned his head and saw that the fox was holding him back. "What is it? Do you not want to be alone?"

The fox shook its head while holding on his sleeve. Naruto then realized what it wants now and he was going to do it anyway. He'll just have to hide it from his parents, especially his mother.

"Do… do you perhaps want to stay here?" Naruto asked the little creature as he leaned closer to it. The fox nodded before licking his cheek in content. He smiled in response. "OK then. Come here." He carefully and gently carried the fox down the ladder to avoid aggravating its wounds.

The blonde walked to his bed and lay down in the supine position with the fox beside him. He stared at the furry creature and smiled at it. "Good night, little one." Naruto bid the fox a good sleep before closing his eyes.

As soon as a loud snort escaped from the blonde's nose, the fox opened its left eye. Its golden eye stared at the goofy-sleeping blonde who treated its wounds without hesitation. If Naruto had been awake, he would've seen the fox smiling at him before it went to sleep as well.

He would've seen the inside of his deck box glowing like the inside of a disco night club.

Or his television set showing the latest breaking news.

The news being that a beachside restaurant destroyed earlier in the night. The same beachside restaurant that Naruto went to for lunch with his friends.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter yet again. I believe that everyone knows who I'm talking about regarding Tamamo and her appearance will be from the Kanokon manga/anime. As for her abilities, they'll be from a series where a certain blonde-haired woman who wields a legendary sword also belongs to as well. The manga can be viewed on Mangahere website and the anime is actually on Youtube right now or if you feel better to watch it somewhere else, go to .

I know that there weren't any duels at all in this chapter and the fight scene between Naruto and Saeko was out of character or series and I apologize for that, but it'll be better later on. I thought it would be a nice change of pace, but please tell me if you think otherwise. There will be more Duels after this chapter.

Chapter 7 Q&A's:

 **Ivan0061509 (August 8):** I'm happy you liked the new cards and previous chapter. How did you like this new chapter?

 **Lightningblade49 (August 8):** Who knows? You'll have to wait and see how the story progresses from here. After much internal debate, there is a good chance that Naruto will have Red Eyes Black Dragon on his side.

 **Blackseal84 (August 8):** Thank you for your support. To be honest, I didn't think this story would get a lot of support and followers. There is a possibility, but I can't make any guarantees until I really think about it for both cards: Black Luster Soldier and Dragon Master Knight.

 **NinjaFang1331 (August 8):** Honestly, I thought I messed it up throughout the duel but thank you for telling me otherwise. It makes me feel better and more proud of my work.

 **Veesmaster (August 8):** Really? I'm very touched to know that. Wow, that's amazing to know and as an author, I couldn't be happier. Yu-Gi-Oh is the best trading card game in the world and that is my personal opinion. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

 **Ito Uchiha (August 8):** I didn't know there was a Lady of Dragons card. Thank you for telling me. After much requests about the Red Eyes, he will be on Naruto's side. I see and I actually read those stories: they weren't bad, but the authors didn't finish them. I hope they would someday though.

 **Jebest4781 (August 8):** Oh Blue Eyes will make its return soon. I'm pleased that you liked the chapter.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (August 8):** No, I won't make another one to be honest. I've always imagined Naruto having the Dark Magician in his deck and I just can't seem to do the same with other monsters/archetypes in the series. I mean if I make a sequel to this story, then yeah I could make another one. If you think it would be good to continue into the Arc V series, please tell me, but if not, let me have your reason. But with other monsters, I just can't imagine it at all. I'll try though. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

 **Megakdre100 (August 8):** Oh! My bad. *chuckled sheepishly* The choices are Diana (Dark Magician Girl), Tamamo and a certain beauty of a certain dormitory in a certain culinary academy for Naruto. For Yusei, it will be Akiza. That's it unless you know of pairings for Crow and Jack, then please tell me and I could make it happen. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **AnonGod (August 8):** I'm very glad you liked the new chapter. I like those ideas very much regarding Sasuke. I know the Dark Magician is an archetype thanks to the release of the Eye of Timaeus in the Dragons of Legends Booster Pack back in 2014. It's where I researched all the cards that can support the archetype including the Dark Magician Girl and Magician Girl archetypes and more. The cameo appearances of Joichiro and Nakiri is for comedic relief plus there will be a mini-arc that will take place in Totsuki Academy. The idea of Erinia and Alice being Duelists doesn't really strike me very well. I think they're fine the way they are.

 **Jessiexjaden (August 8):** That didn't come to mind actually. I don't think it will work out, but let me sit on it for a while.

 **GodX (August 9):** I'm pleased you enjoyed the duel and the satisfaction of Lester's defeat. I know. That little twerp really irked me when he put Luna in danger and I wished Yusei, Jack or Crow could've intervene in the duel to help Leo and Luna, but in the end he got what he deserved. Really? My story made you read it twice? I see… I will do my best to keep the quality up. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Guest (August 9):** Boruto? Why would he appear? Of course there will be new cards that'll support his Magicians and Spellcasters and Warriors. As for the Fusion Monsters, be prepared for more surprises that are on the way. I see and I hope you'll continue to stay with us as the story progresses.

 **R-king 93 (August 10):** After reading your review, I got chills thinking about the paths where the story can take. When you mentioned the four worlds, are you talking about Naruto, Shokugeki no Soma, Fuuka and Yu-Gi-Oh? I'm just asking to make sure. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I could only hope you feel the same about the new one.

 **Bennyf5302 (August 10):** The plan was to keep this story to a single pairing, but after reading and watching more manga/anime, there are more ladies in wait but the maximum number is three. I'd mentioned the choices in one of the responses above the Q &A. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	9. Rivals Appear

08/25/2016

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 9: Rivals Appear**

"Aaaahhhh~"

The sound of smacked lips lightly echoed the hallway as a tired Naruto walked down the stairs, his bed hair blocking most of his eyesight. His shriveled and slightly smelly clothes wrinkled with each step until he entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the half-full milk carton.

"…" Naruto stared at it before he shrugged and drank the entire carton. "Ahh~" He exclaimed in relief as he put the empty carton back inside the refrigerator. "That hits the spot." Upon closing it and getting something in his stomach, the fully awake Naruto noticed a note on the door. "What's this?"

 _Naruto, your father and I will be at the doctor's office for my monthly appointment. We're also going to the university where the chairman of the history department is hosting a big banquet for us. Stay safe and don't trash the house like last time. AVOID THE COFFEE! Love you though~_

Despite the sweat-drop, Naruto chuckled before he exploded in full-blown laughter with his arms high in the air.

"I HAVE THE HOUSE TO MYSELF!"

"Why are you always so loud?!" A voice called out from outside. The perplexed Naruto walked to and opened the door to find an annoyed Crow with bags under his eyes. "Hey~"

"Dude… you look bad."

Crow rolled his eyes as Naruto let him inside the house and sat on the couch. "Don't remind me. Yusei and Bruno were up all last night and their talking kept me from my beauty sleep." He tensed at the slip of the tongue and saw Naruto holding back a giggle. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Can't make that promise." Naruto answered with a teasing grin. Crow scowled at him. "You want anything?"

"Got any cereal?"

Naruto smiled at the Signer as he put two bowls on the countertop. "I have something even better." When Crow saw what his blonde friend put in the bowls, he smirked at the challenging Spellcaster Duelist.

"Oh you're on."

Naruto placed the two bowls on the table that was in the center of the living room while he turned on the television with the remote. He and Crow grabbed their respective bowls full of delicious food before they sniffed its aroma and began eating its content.

Their little haven from the outside world was bliss.

Until…

"Hey! I was watching that!" Naruto complained when Crow used the remote and changed the channel.

Crow sent him an incredulous look. "Really? Andrew Zimmerman? His shows aren't—" He was cut by Naruto's chopsticks that threatened to poke his eyes out.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about him! He brought us knowledge about other cultures from around the world."

"With food."

"Exactly! Within each episode are history that can be expressed only through food. A culture that was passed down through generations and generations." Naruto shouted with faux tears at the majesty that is Andrew Zimmerman and his culinary knowledge.

A sweat-drop slid down the former Enforcer's head as he deadpanned at the blonde.

"Riiiigghhhttt~" Crow drawled out before he stayed to one channel that had one of his favorite shows airing on now. "Sweet! Spongebob Squarepants is on!"

"Cool!" Naruto cried out with excitement since it was the one with Spongebob and Patrick playing mini-golf inside the former's house in a torrential storm. He and Crow then laughed hilariously when Squidward woke up to find Patrick about to hit him with his club. "Aw~ I love this show!"

"Me too!"

A yelp turned their hands between them and they saw a fox wagging its tail, content as it watched the show on the television set. Instantly, a startled Crow scurried off the couch and fell to the ground. Naruto and the fox shared a glance before looking at Crow who just stood up with a comedic bump on his head.

"What is that?!" Crow pointed his finger at their direction.

"It's cereal." Naruto raised his bowl to emphasize his answer, confused by his friend's reaction.

The annoyed Crow shook his head before he redirected his finger at the fox specifically. "What is that?! As in what is it doing here in your house—in your living room—Naruto?!"

"What this?" Naruto picked up the remote. The fox seemed to giggle at the blonde's friend's annoyed reaction. "It's a remote. You use it—"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FOX ON YOUR COUCH YOU IDIOT!" Crow shouted at the top of his lungs as he finally had it with a huge tick mark as an angry vein pulsed visibly.

Naruto's face took on a realization while suppressing the urge to laugh so hard at Crow's reaction. "I found this fox last night on the roof. She had injuries on her body and I cleaned and bandaged them before I took her in my room to sleep for the night." Naruto answered as the fox gently nuzzled her head against his thigh.

"Why?"

"'cause she's cute!" Naruto pointed at the fox which barked in response. He then looked at her oddly. "Although I wasn't expecting her to still be here in the morning. Hey…" The fox looked up at the blonde inquisitively. "Do you… want to stay here?"

The fox stayed silent for a moment before it licked Naruto's cheek as it barked happily.

"That's great!" Naruto chuckled with a grin that matched the furry creature. That's when he noticed something else about his new companion. "Your wounds… have they healed already?" He inspected while taking off the bandages and found the wounds had completely healed overnight. "Very suspicious." Naruto muttered to himself before grinning. "Or very cool!"

A deadpanned Crow felt a sweat drop from his head as Naruto played with the happy fox by throwing it in the air and catching it joyfully. This is the guy who beat Ghost and one of those Yliaster guys?

"Crimson Dragon help us all." Crow spoke as he looked up to the ceiling.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

"What is this?" Naruto asked annoyed, his left eye twitching.

Surrounding him was a big ring consisting of his most persistent challengers with their activated Duel Disks and no gaps were exposed between themselves. Naruto sighed loudly at his misfortune and ignored the funny faces Leo and Luna was sending him from outside the ring.

Diana and Akiza giggled behind their hands at their friend's annoyed expression. Their daily lives never ceased to be this amusing when Naruto's around.

"Oh Naruto. How your misfortune is pleasure to us," Akiza said, smirking behind her hand. Naruto was seething while his teeth gnashed against each other as steam exuded out of his nose and ears at this time.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted in annoyance with his arms raised in the air. "ATTACK!" With speed earned from martial arts training, Naruto ran around the outside of the ring while he knocked out the challengers with quick chops to the necks. With a huff, Naruto fixed his jacket as he walked along with his snickering friends.

"Mr. Ea!"

Flinching at his name being called as he stopped in place, Naruto turned around to see the principal with an amused smile. He chuckled nervously while Akiza, Diana and the twins left him behind. "W-what can I do for you, Principal?"

"Have a walk with me."

"Eh? O-OK." Naruto stuttered a little before he followed the principal in stride. The two walked across the campus and into the principal's office as the latter took a seat while Naruto stood in front of his desk. "So…what was it you want to talk about? Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." Naruto said rapidly while whistling nonchalantly as sweat cascaded down his person.

"And by what are you referring? Perhaps that incident regarding the football club whose equipment was covered JIF Peanut Butter three weeks ago?" The principal queried with a knowing tilt, smirking at the blonde's sudden stiff body.

"No…" Naruto replied rather meekly.

"I'll let it slide since I too enjoy a good prank."

The blonde's head snapped to the grinning principal in surprise. _"A fellow prankster?!"_ He gulped a little since first-hand experience tells him to never mess with a tenured prankster. "I-I still don't know what you're talking about, though."

"Of course you don't." The principal answered with a knowing smirk before it turned jovial. "Although I have a favor to ask of you."

Naruto blinked at the nonchalant tone. "What is it?"

"You see, an old friend of mine is sending his daughter here to attend school."

" _Another transfer student? I'm starting to feel I'm in a cliché of a manga series."_ Naruto pondered with a sweat-drop. "Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to pick and take her to her family's apartment here in Neo Domino City."

"EH?!"

"Is there a problem?" The principal asked the shocked Naruto who quickly composed himself as he coughed behind his fist.

"A-are you sure about that? There are other students whom I think are more qualified for this than me."

"That's true." The older man chuckled at the downtrodden Naruto whose slump shoulders is a sign of his hurt pride. "But you have something the other students do not possess." Naruto's head perked up when he mentioned this mysterious trait.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

The principal smiled at the blonde as he placed his hand on the latter's shoulder. "You're friendly and won't try to hit on her."

"Eh?"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Neo Domino Port**

Leaning against Kurama, Naruto waited before the vast, open blue sea whose salty smell filled the atmosphere while the waves crashed against the pier and the harbor.

While he was waiting for his guest to arrive, Naruto noticed something else that had bothered him since this morning. "How long you've been in there?" He looked over his shoulder at his backpack whose latch popped open to reveal the fox's head as it barked softly. "Before I left?" Another bark followed by a yip soon came after. "I guess you're right. My mom would've freak out when she sees you. Come to think of it, she did mention one time of wanting to have fox for dinner."

The fox had a tick mark above her eye before it bit his hand.

"GGGAAAHHHH!"

A teary Naruto held his hand tightly as he rubbed it while the fox smirked behind his back. When he turned around with a glare, his furry companion looked innocent a second later.

"Why you!" He stopped when the fox's eyes were brimmed with tears and a small whimper escaped its snout. "Ooohhh~ You're lucky you're cute." Naruto muttered reluctantly as the fox climbed onto his shoulder and licked his cheek, bringing a smile from the blonde. "Anyway where is this boat of hers?"

"Um…mister?"

Blue eyes turned around and saw a young girl with light brownish hair and a strand hanging out in front of face. She was wearing a navy blue sailor outfit, a common clothing for children in elementary school. Her green eyes piercing through him as tears began streaming from them.

"Uh! What's wrong, little one?" Naruto looked around for her parents before his eyes were on the little girl again. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I-I don't know! We were getting off the boat and… and…" The girl couldn't hold it in as she began crying, her wails loudly throughout the port.

The nervous Naruto raised his placating hands as he tried to calm her down. "I-It's okay. I'm sure your parents are out looking for you too." He smiled when the girl's crying slowly ceased after his fox friend jumped from his shoulders and licked her hand. "There… are you feeling better?"

"A little." She admitted while wiping away her tears. Curious beseeching her, she slowly raised a hand to the fox before petting it. A smile etched her lips when the fox purred on her touch as it nuzzled its face against her hand. "Can I hold her?"

Naruto shared a look with the fox before he nodded. "Sure."

"Yay!" The little girl squealed while hugging the furry fox.

"What's your name?"

"My parents told me to never tell anyone my name."

An amused eyebrow rose in response. "I see. Smart, your parents are." Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Ea. Come on, let's take you to the nearest police station."

"Okay." She soon saw an extended hand in front of her before looking up to find a grinning Naruto.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

The girl felt the fox trying to tell her to trust her owner with a couple of yips and barks. Eventually she relented with a smile as she accepted the blonde's hand. Naruto then placed the girl atop Kurama's seat to make her more comfortable as she carried the fox in her arms.

"Comfy?"

"Yes!" The girl answered happily as she giggled and stared in awe at the ocean on her elevated position. Naruto smiled at her as he continued pushing his Duel Runner towards the port's security office.

TWExTWExTWE

"USHIO!"

"MOMMY!"

Naruto watched the young girl named Ushio run towards her mother and father who held her so tightly in their arms. Ushio must have gotten her looks from her mother because they have a striking resemblance except that she's a lot taller and had brownish-red hair. She was wearing a white sundress with a white hat to cover her face from the sun. As for her father, he had light blue, brown eyes and the aura of a former delinquent. He was wearing a light green shirt with brown shorts and matching sandals.

Inside the station were the content expressions of the security officers and Port Authority. It was days like this that make their jobs so worthwhile, especially if it was reuniting a family together.

After kissing her daughter several times, Ushio's mother looked up at the blonde. She then carried Ushio into her arms as she and her husband walked toward Naruto. "Thank you so much for bringing our daughter to us."

"It was no problem." Naruto answered with a grin that matched the fox's own on his shoulder.

"Now… officers arrest him."

"Eh?"

It wasn't only him. Some of the officers were confused and surprised while most of them stared at the blonde incredulously.

"W-why?" Naruto asked the parents.

"You came into this station with our daughter. How do we know that you didn't do something to her?" asked Ushio's father.

" _Unbelievable!"_ Naruto gritted his teeth before he exhaled to calm himself down. His temper wasn't going to help him here. "I was waiting by Port Three to pick up someone from America." One of the station desk officers perked up before he stood up.

"Do you by any chance know the name of the vessel?"

Ushio and her family and Naruto looked at the man before the latter answered, "Yeah. It's called the _Triton's Command_."

"I see. You're the one old man Nekota sent."

"Nekota?" Naruto repeated in confusion with imaginary question marks above his head. He then realized that it was the man who sent him here. "You mean the principal?!" He shouted in shock as his mind instantly imagined the principal with cat ears. "Weird image."

"Yep!" The sergeant looked at the curious family. "Mr. and Mrs. Okazaki, this young man here is on an errand from Neo Domino Duel Academy on behalf of its principal."

"R-Really?" The parents said lowly before their daughter spoke next.

"Mommy. Daddy. I was lost around the port and I found brother Naruto near his bike, waiting for someone. Did he do something bad?" Ushio asked since she was confused by the way her parents treated him moments ago.

Her parents looked at each other before her mother answered her. "No, he didn't do anything wrong." She smiled at Ushio before looking at Naruto. "We apologize for our behavior. It's just—"

Naruto waved it off casually. "I don't blame you and your husband for reacting the way you did." He spoke in a reassuring tone. "After all the world is a dangerous place for anyone. If I ever have a child of my own…" A glint gleamed in his eyes as imaginary flames appeared around the blonde. "I wouldn't let any of them out of my sight for a second!"

"Speaking of that, _Triton's Command_ had just arrived in Port Three."

"Crap!" Naruto ran out of the station and got unto Kurama before leaving for the port.

"…"

"…He's got spirit. That's for sure."

"Bye-bye, Naruto!" Ushio shouted giddily with waving arms from being carried in her mother's embrace.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **Yusei's Garage, Fountain Plaza**

"Hey guys, take a look at this!"

Everyone including Naruto and Diana who had just arrived from school looked at Leo and Luna who barged through the door. Judging by the looks on their faces, they were really excited about something.

"We've been invited to the Grand Prix party!"

"And?" A bored Crow asked after he handed Bruno a wrench. They were just working on another new engine prototype but with the completed program Bruno and Yusei had just finished the night before.

"And we can take guests there." Leo said, trying to convince them to come.

Jack sent them an unpersuaded look. "So?"

"With a free all-you-can-eat buffet." Luna finished with a smile.

Instantly, the heads of Naruto, Crow and Jack snapped at them with an audible crack that made everyone else think if they'd just cracked their necks. They cringed upon seeing drooling waterfalls from the trio's mouths.

"Ew~" Leo, Luna, Akiza and Diana shouted in disgust while Yusie chuckled at their reactions.

"WE MUST GO!" Naruto, Crow and Jack shouted with fire in their eyes. They looked at the now terrified twins. "WHERE IS THE PARTY?!"

"I-In…I…In T-Tokyo."

And just like they were fired up, their attitudes instantly deflated as they fell to their knees with slumped shoulders.

"Forget it."

"Come on. We don't want to go by ourselves!" Leo pleaded the downtrodden boys.

"But it's a six-hour ride to Tokyo." Crow whined about the travel. "I don't want to go there, stay a few minutes and then come back. It's an entire day wasted honestly."

"Hold on there… This might be a great opportunity here actually." Naruto said, drawing everyone's attention as he smirked. "Lately I'd heard there were going to be new products released in Tokyo in a couple days…" He looked at Yusei with a knowing smirk. "Products like Duel Runner parts and new cards as well."

"New parts?" Jack stuttered a little.

"Cards?" Luna repeated in excitement.

The smirk grew in length as Naruto looked at his friends. "And the best of all: if the banquet turns out to be a bust, I can take you guys to the best food around in Tokyo!"

The Signers, Diana and Leo couldn't help but feel intrigued. "What's it called?" asked Diana curiously.

"Restaurant Yukihira."

"It sounds like a diner."

"That's because it is a diner." Naruto answered back.

"Pass." Crow and Jack said at the same time, forcing Naruto to pull out the big guns.

"Oh well. That's a shame, especially since you won't be able to eat Yukihira's delicious Transforming Furikake Gohan." Naruto opened one eye and saw he got everyone's attention once more. He spoke again in the same nonchalant tone. "You're not gonna to be able to taste the delicious, melting aspic as it covered the small egg curds and the golden brown, crispy chicken wings that had been saute in sesame oil."

Both Jack and Crow gulped while Yusei and Bruno unconsciously drooled a little at the edge of their mouths. The images of the described food hovered within everyone's mind as Naruto continued with another delicious menu item with each description making the images and their hunger bigger and clearer by the second.

"All right! Let's go!" The Tail and Wings Signer along with the twins shouted in excitement.

Diana giggled at their reactions before she looked at the grinning Naruto who then asked Yusei to check on Kurama. That's when she finally noticed the white fox on his shoulder. "When did he get a fox?" She asked herself. Apparently she spoke loud enough since Akiza and the twins saw the fox as well.

Their staring was quickly cut when Bruno shouted in surprise and shock. Everyone was startled by the pacifist and gifted mechanic who held a laptop for Internet surfing before he showed the object that caused his reaction.

"Tama no Ya…destroyed?" Naruto repeated the article's headliner in shock like his friends.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Uchiha Mansion, Sapporo, Hokkaido**

Sitting in his seat with a deep frown, Fugaku was watching the news after his lead agent informed him about it. The television was showing the highlights of an incident in Neo Domino Beach regarding the destroyed Tama no Ya restaurant and several deaths within said building.

"…"

The current Uchiha head rose from his seat and turned around to look through his panoramic view where he could see a clear view of the majestic snow-covered city. "The men didn't capture her."

"Yes. Although during the scuffle, some of the men managed to wound her and—"

"There is no 'and'!" Fugaku said firmly and slightly louder, silencing the man. "Three generations of searching! Gone! And now she's in the wind! We've lost the only chance to bolster our might."

The lead agent stayed silent until it was permissive for him to speak. "But sir, your family are blessed by the gods themselves. Why the rush—better yet the need—to find and use this fox?"

"It'd be best to cease the questions, Mr. Ryu." Fugaku slightly glanced over his shoulder. "For your own good and your family."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Onto our second agenda." Fugaku said, referring to the one who is currently a threat to his family.

"Of course. The target had left Neo Domino City and was last seen heading east, most likely to his old hometown."

"Tokyo." Fugaku guessed correctly as Ryu nodded in confirmation. "What business would he have there?"

"We have no idea at the moment, but we are working on it."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Mr. Ryu." With a bow, his lead agent left him alone in his room to ponder his thoughts. _"Naruto Ea. He and his friends were seen at the fox's restaurant. Are they her allies or worse…her servants?"_ Many theories come and go through his mind before he shook his head. "I hold no ill will to the boy, but as long as he holds Dark Magician in his deck, fate will repeat itself."

His train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his phone on his deck. With a slight groan at the idea of it being one of his relatives begging him to come to their ancestral home for the upcoming winter holidays, Fugaku answered the phone professionally.

"Hello. Fugaku Uchiha here." His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the caller's voice. "Senzaemon? What do I owe you the pleasure of this call?"

" _Fugaku, I have a proposition for you. One that will benefit both your family and Totsuki Academy."_

It was rare for the both heads of the two families to talk to each other. They'd only meet each other in private parties that includes both the culinary and Duel Monsters worlds. Fugaku would consider his and Nakiri's relationship be that of associates…distant associates due to differing philosophies regarding Totsuki Academy one time in the past.

"Do tell."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Six Hours Later)**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Yes…Yes…Yes…I understand. No, we're probably going to spend the night there. I know I have to avoid coffee." Naruto spoke exasperatedly. His mother would never let him live that particular incident down for the rest of his life. "Yes, yes, I love you too. We'll be back by tomorrow. Bye, I love you and dad and my baby sister."

Naruto sighed under his helmet's visor as he rode past the final sign that said 'Welcome to Tokyo Metropolitan'. There were a lot of things to worry about like getting a girlfriend, paying bills and rent, and a family. However, there was one thing that he was worried.

Tamamo and her restaurant.

" _Who would destroy a woman's restaurant? I just hope Tamamo and her staff are all right?"_ Naruto thought before speaking aloud to him-self. "Of course this road trip wouldn't be so boring if everyone came along now, but thanks to that text message…." Naruto groaned while rubbing his stiff shoulders. "But Soma said it was an emergency."

The planned trip to go with his friends to Tokyo had been altered since Soma had sent him a Code Blue-Alpha. It was one of the codes he, Soma and Kuroko came up with when they were little and dealt with a group of bullies during elementary school. Code Blue-Alpha was for one of them being in immediate danger by an unknown force and they need assistance immediately.

Back then, Naruto was the muscle of the trio when growing up while Soma was the cheeky oddball and Kuroko was the pacifist but he held within himself a devastating side that had come out once. Since that day, both Naruto and Soma made sure to not anger Kuroko for the rest of their lives.

"Now where is this place?" Naruto pulled Kurama to the curb and stopped a nearby man who held groceries in his arms. "Uh, excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Totsuki Academy is?" The man instantly turned pale and dashed like Usain Bolt at the Olympics away from him.

The blinking and confused Naruto tilted his head as the man disappeared from his sight. His eyes looked around and saw the neighboring store clerks and restaurant chefs retreating inside their own work of business.

"Was it something I said?"

TWExTWExTWE

"Damn~ I can see why the people were so scared when I mentioned this place. I can't believe Soma's been attending this school for the past six months."

Naruto, with shocked eyes, stared at the landscape before him. He was expecting a modest culinary institute like the ones he and his parents visited during their excavation trips, but this place was off the hook! In front of him were large wooden gates accompanied between stone walls as the kanji sign 'Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy' hung vertically on one of the frames.

But that wasn't the capper.

It was the huge up-hills that resembled large mountains with various buildings of different height statures being visible from the ground level. The peaks could not be seen due the clouds and the slight mist hovered just above one particular building. All in all, this place was intimidating.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp in nervousness. It happens to everyone, even him!

"Guess we should knock then, huh." Naruto spoke to his passenger in his zipped jacket. Out popped was the head of his new friend whom he dubbed Tammy. "You okay in there?" Tammy gave a small lick to his chin as her answer. "Good to know. Well, time to get this over with."

After getting an extensive security check and the 'okay' from someone called the 'Food Demon King' muttered by one of the guards, Naruto rode Kurama at a leisure pace as he and Tammy gazed the deceptive vast lands that hid behind the gates. There were trees, grass and ponds everywhere without signs of destruction and contamination from urban life.

It took three hours in the end, but Naruto finally made it to his destination and he was in for another surprise. "This is where he's living?!" It was a large and rather run down Western-styled dormitory with three stories as it was covered from roof to ground by vines and tree roots. "This suddenly reminds me of Stephen King and 'The Shining'."

Opening and closing the gate, Naruto parked Kurama next to the steps as Tammy climbed and sat atop his head for comfort while he fixed his headband. He then knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer. No one came. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he was about to slam his fist into the door until he heard crashing within the building.

"Help!"

"Someone's in trouble!"

With a strong push of his shoulder, Naruto burst opened the door and ran towards where he heard another call for help. It was the kitchen and he stood there at the sight before him. A petite girl with long dark blue hair in two braided ponytails and a flower hairpin on the right side of her hair as she wore a simple blue blouse. Her yellow colored eyes were brimming with tears as she backed away from someone who was putting the fear in her.

That someone was none other than…

"Soma! No!"

"Come on Megumi. Just try my new recipe, peanut butter-covered grilled octopus!" An evil-looking Soma pleaded deviously with a comedic black aura as he held said octopus with a pair of chopsticks. He had short, spiky red hair with golden eyes and a small scar on his left eyebrow as he wore his family's gray t-shirt and black pants while a white bandanna was tied to his left wrist.

His attitude quickly changed when he felt an oppressive and familiar aura inside the kitchen. Megumi felt it as well and looked to the entrance where a whisker-marked and seething blonde was glaring daggers into the frightened Soma who slowly backed away.

"Soma…" Naruto muttered venomously in growing anger with his bangs covering his eyes as his headband fluttered in mid-air. Soma gulped nervously and sweated bullets when his childhood friend lifted his head and revealed glowing red eyes within his darkened bangs. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"N-Naruto? W-what are yo—"

"DON'T IGNORE THE QUESTION!" Naruto shouted with fury as he delivered a high, flying kick at the cook and sent him sliding across the kitchen while scaring Megumi of the action. He then quickly flipped Soma on his stomach, sat on his back and pulled his legs towards himself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL?!"

"N-nothing! OW!"

"Nothing you say?!" Naruto repeated before he pulled a little and a yelp of pain came from Soma's mouth. "It sure looks like you were forcing one of your disgusting failures of dishes onto her!"

"I—I—"

"You've chosen a new victim since I moved away and you think it was okay?! Not anymore! I refuse to let someone else become victim to your failed dishes!" Naruto decreed, expecting an answer from Soma. When he didn't, the blonde looked back and saw his cooking friend laying there with foam at the edge of his mouth. "Oh he passed out. That'll teach him a lesson."

The terrified Megumi stared at the blonde as he released Soma's legs and rose up before putting the latter against the wall next to to her. There were many things going through her mind, but one thought stuck to her. Soma shoved those horrible dishes to somebody other than her before? Who are they?

"Are you okay?" Megumi was into her thoughts that she didn't noticed that he crouched in front of her. She finally realized and screamed a little, scaring the blonde. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She pointed at the unconscious Soma. "B-But you hurt Soma."

"Because you were about to be his victim of his disgusting dishes and I wasn't going to let that happen." Naruto answered truthfully, surprising Megumi.

"Wait… you mean…are you—" The blonde nodded grimly and Megumi suddenly hugged him, surprising Naruto greatly. "Ah~ I finally found someone who knows my pain!"

Naruto's eyes widen at the stipulation and held Megumi at arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "Hold on. You mean to tell he already…" He got a sad, confirming nod from her and screamed as he fell to his knees with a literal depressed cloud. "I FAILED!" An annoyed Naruto looked at the stirring Soma and grabbed his collar before he started to shake him viciously. "Wake up, Soma!"

His demeanor quickly changed to a casual and happy one as he looked at the girl. "I'm Naruto Ea, by the way. A Duelist and this laid-back idiot's childhood friend." He stopped the shaking to point at the fox on his head. "And this is Tammy." He resumed the shaking.

The girl couldn't help but giggled at Soma's predicament before she introduced herself. "I'm Megumi Tadokoro, a chef."

"Pleasure to meet you, Megumi!" Naruto answered with his infectious grin, causing her to grin back as well.

TWExTWExTWE

"I trust you found your way here to be pleasing?" One of the Totsuki attendants/employees asked as he guided his charge to one of their rooms. He got no answer from the black hooded teenager before he opened the door and gestured him to enter. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

When the teenager closed the door and walked to one of the four long panel windows, he stared out into the grounds that is Totsuki Academy. The internationally famous academy that is so brutal only 10% of its students graduate at their third year, but it was those graduates who'd become renowned stars in the culinary world across the globe.

He should know. His mother was an alumnus years ago and she married his father two years after graduation because of love instead of the usual political motive between prestigious families.

Excitement filled him throughout the entire ride across Japan's countryside because of the upcoming duel against the Dark Magician user. He'd heard stories about the legendary King of Games and his Dark Magician against strong opponents, but the most exciting rivalry was against Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eye White Dragon. There was simply no better rivalry than this.

And he has the chance to relive that rivalry.

"Father told me he'd be in Tokyo. I'll search for him once the ceremony is done."

The hooded boy pulled out his deck and looked at it as he felt an incredible energy surging from it to his entire body.

"Soon. Soon."

Little does he know that he was about to get what he wanted sooner than expected.

TWExTWExTWE

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sadly I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A solemn Soma and the nervous Megumi watched Naruto as he turned pale and fell to his knees in absolute devastation. His arms went slack as he shouted to the skies.

"NNNNNOOOOOO~"

Luckily there was no one passing to watch the embarrassing moment as the two cooks tried to snap their blonde friend out of his depression.

Finally, he stopped while his head leaned forward a little. "It can't be. Restaurant Yukihira…is…closed." Naruto whined as tears dripped from his eyes to the ground.

"I know it sucks, but I can still cook the menu items and I learned a bunch of new stuff while here in Totsuki. I can enhance the Beef Stew with new ways to cook it." Soma mentioned casually. Instantly Naruto got up, completely devoid of his previous emotions as fire blazed in his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"…YAY!" Naruto threw his arms up in the air as he does a victory dance around his friends. Megumi couldn't help but giggled as she clapped at the blonde. Eventually he stopped before continuing to push Kurama while Tammy was sitting on the seat. "So how is this place?"

"It's fun but brutal too." Soma answered a little tired.

Naruto tilted his head in response. "How so?" It was Megumi who answered.

"Three weeks ago, we came from the training camp. It was so scary and intense with many cooking assignments along with accidents that are common in the kitchen." Megumi shook a little on the spot but maintained her composure. "When we began the camp, there were 980 of us and in the end, 628 passed."

His eyes widening, Naruto whistled at the number of dropouts. "352 students dropped out? Man, that is intense."

"Yeah…." Both Soma and Megumi shuddered at the memories.

It wasn't long until Naruto realized something else that was important. The message that brought him here.

"Hey Soma." Said kid looked at him. "What's the problem?"

"Huh?"

"You sent me an Alpha-Blue." Naruto hesitantly said upon seeing the confused Soma. He took out his phone and showed the text to the red-head. "See?"

"Oh~"

"Oh? What 'oh'?" Naruto asked incredulous as Soma looked sheepish.

"I—I was pretty out of it when I sent that text." Soma answered as Megumi looked nervous again after seeing Naruto's left eye twitched.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to sent the text but—"

"SOMA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Please stop!" Megumi shouted in vain as a peeved Naruto held the crying Soma in a chokehold.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(One Hour Later)**

"This place is huge!"

"Yep. It amazes me how the academy is seriously loaded."

Megumi chuckled sheepishly at the childish attitudes displayed by the childhood friend. Despite the short time, she's come to enjoy Naruto's presence here at the academy. Like Soma, he has a cheery attitude and boastful although slightly cocky spirit and always look at the bright side.

What was standing before in its majesty was the Shokugeki Arena: a grand hall where many of the infamous battles between cooks are commenced. These battles are called Shokugeki. The rules of a Shokugeki is absolute like offering one's cooking career as a condition and if that person loses, he/she must follow it to the end.

And her friend Soma had already won a Shokugeki after he transferred.

It was here that the Totsuki Autumn Elections will be held as well to determine who will be the next Elite 10 Council.

After parking Naruto's Duel Runner outside, the trio entered the stadium and the blonde was even more shocked by the size of it. This place was big enough to have a stage with culinary furniture in the middle that were off to the sides and five rows of audience seats. Atop near the ceiling were the VIP room as mentioned by Megumi.

"This is nuts!" Naruto exclaimed in utter disbelief. He looked up at Tammy on his head. "Don't you think?" She gave something that resembled a shrug of sorts. "You've seen better?"

He was soon cut when Soma pulled him by the sleeve after Megumi found seats for them. They, like the students, waited for what was going on.

"Wonder why they called us here?"

"They're supposed to start the preliminaries in a couple hours."

"There's no time for this. I need to finish working on my recipes."

After hearing and looking at all the anxious students, Naruto whispered to Soma. "This tournament thing you mentioned must be a big deal, huh?" He received a nod just before the lights went out and a spot light blazed its illumination aboard a ledge in front of the VIP room. In the center of the spotlight was the man in charge of Totsuki Academy.

Senzaemon Nakiri.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked but he was ignored instead, pouting as a result.

"Greetings, students! Welcome to the 43rd Autumn Elections tournament! Those who have passed the training camp and elected by our agents… there are 20 of you. That means they have great vigor the audacity to push cooking boundaries!" The elderly man spoke firmly yet sagely. "I know most of you are confused about your being here, but things are a little different this year. To start off the tournament, I have decided to pick two very interesting parties to perform a great sport."

Small chatter ushered between students before it was silenced when the Food Demon King spoke once more.

"I would like to call up the first party to the stage. He hails from one of the prestigious families in all of Japan and considered a prodigy in the world of Duel Monsters." The Nakiri pointed at his right where the East entrance was located as another spotlight shined on it. "Round of applause to Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Uchiha?!"

"That famous family descended from samurai of the Sengoku period?!"

Naruto and his friends watched as Sasuke emerged from the hallway, basked in the spotlight. His black hair shined with blue had bangs over his face while his brown eyes scanned the audience as he clutched his Alpha Duel Disk that held his deck in the slot. His black clothing slightly reflected the light of the spotlight before he stopped on the edge of the stage.

"And for the second party who will Duel this prodigy is..."

Naruto snorted lightly at Sasuke below at the stage. "As much I want to Duel him, I feel bad for the sucker who has in front of these people."

"Naruto Ea!"

Blinking eyes was his response when a third spotlight shined on his person as Naruto looked at a shocked Soma and Megumi who were staring at him. In fact, everyone's eyes were all on him.

So he only had one appropriate answer for this.

"EEHHHH?!"

"Go on, dude."

"Yeah!"

"Get down there."

At the audience's beckoning, Naruto reluctantly rose from his seat and wen through the hallway to reach the ground level.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I wasn't expecting a Duel now! But then again, I'm fighting against a prodigy so that's something." He spoke while not taking notice of his furry fox disappearing into little particles and merged into his deck box. "What do you think Tammy?" He asked just after exiting the hallway and stood on the opposite side of the stage.

When he didn't receive an answer and felt the lack of weight, Naruto looked up and freaked when Tammy was no longer there.

"Tammy, where are you?!" He called out through his cupped hands attached to his mouth.

No answer at all.

"Oi." Blue eyes met brown eyes and a stoic face. "What are you shouting for?"

"For my pet fox. She was just on my head a few seconds ago." Naruto answered inquisitively while rubbing his head. He then took off his backpack and pulled out his Battle City Duel Disk before putting it on. "Eh, I'm sure she'll come back." He faced forward against Sasuke who had just activated his Alpha Duel Disk.

"Let the Duel—"

"Hold on a second!" Naruto suddenly shouted. The entire audience went silent while the Nakiri elder looked at the blonde firmly. "Uh, why are we doing this exactly?"

"…A change in routine as you youngsters say."

Sweat-drops formed on both Duelists as they deadpanned at the elder. _"Is he serious?"_ Both Sasuke and Naruto thought to themselves.

"Let the Duel Commence!"

After tightening his headband, Naruto smirked as he put his deck into the slot before activating his Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Fountain Plaza, Neo Domino City**

"EH?!"

"W-what?" Leo asked the freaked out duo that is Jack and Crow. They were getting ready to go and meet up with Naruto in Tokyo who had left ahead due to an emergency from his friend.

"I have the feeling we're about to miss out on a great duel!" Crow shouted in vain.

Jack had his hands on his head as if he was trying to get rid of a possession. "This sucks! Where is the amazing Duel going to take place?!"

"This…This is too much." Luna said to her fellow audience as sweat-drops formed on their heads.

"Yep~"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Shokugeki Arena, Totsuki Academy, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

 **Sasuke: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first."

Naruto nodded after drawing his cards as did Sasuke who looked at his hand before making his move.

"I summon to the field **Sage with Eyes of Blue (1/ATK-0/DEF-1500)** in DEF mode." Sasuke declared as his monster appeared on his field.

A tall man emerged from the summoning portal and crossed his arms with a stoic expression. He was tall while wearing sleek, navy blue/silver chest-plate attached to a loincloth as his arms were covered with armguards while light blue pants were pressed against by the knee guards that went down to his feet. A long navy blue scarf was loosely wrapped around his shoulders while a light blue cape fluttered below as his blue eyes contrasted his long silver/white hair with a braid tied on his right side of the face.

"Whoa." Naruto said lowly, amazed by the new monster he's never seen before as it twirled its black short staff that held a small white wing at its tip with an even small, glowing blue gem in the center. "I've never seen that monster before. So cool!"

Sasuke snorted, much to the blonde's confusion. "Only an idiot gets so excited about a monster on the first move."

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked, incensed by the attitude of this guy.

"You heard me…dope." Sasuke smirked at his opponent's attempt to calm himself by biting on his fist. "I activate my Sage's special effect. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add one Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster from my deck to my hand. I place two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

A smirk etched the blonde's lips as he drew his next card. "My turn then. I draw!" Naruto looked at his new card and the smirk grew from there. "I summon **Silent Swordsman LV3 (3/ATK-1000/DEF-1000)** to my field in ATK mode!"

His monster appeared on the field. It was a young child with short, cut darkened blonde hair that covered his right eye as it wore dark purple/blue robe that covered the silver pants while an 'S' buckle closed the robe at the waist. His white glove-covered hands held a small dark blue broadsword with silver edge that was similar in size to him. The theme was the same with the helmet except it had two very sharp 'horns' that faced opposite directions and intersected with each other.

"I place two cards facedown and I activate this! _Card Destruction_!" Naruto declared as Sasuke looked a little apprehensive at the card. "Now we must discard the cards we have in our hands and redraw the same number of cards."

"I know what the card does. I'm not an idiot like you."

Naruto gritted his teeth at the remark, but chose to show him through Dueling like he always done before. "Well excuse me." He said after drawing two new cards as did Sasuke. "Now I play my facedown card." Naruto pressed the button on his Disk as Sasuke's eyes widened at it.

"Monster Reborn?!"

"That's right! And I'm using it to bring one of the monsters I just discarded." Naruto picked the card from the graveyard slot before he placed it on the Disk's Monster Zone. "Revive to my field, **Mystical Elf (4/ATK-800/DEF-2000)**!" The blue-skinned elf appeared onto the field while kneeling, signifying her position to be on DEF. "I set one more card and call it a day here."

"That's it? How anticlimactic." Sasuke said in his usual smug and disappointing tone. "My draw!" He put the card in his hand before picking the one he drew through his Sage's effect. "I summon **Maiden with Eyes of Blue (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in DEF mode."

Naruto's eyes widened when a pale-skinned young woman with flowing and long white hair that had several tiny, long braids as they reached her ankles. She was wearing a beige dress that had two white dragon look-alikes sewn into it while her white necklace had the acronym 'BE' as a thin brown bandana was around her head.

"Beautiful." The blonde muttered lowly as the female monster looked at him with her deep blue eyes.

"I end my turn with another facedown."

"That's it?" Naruto repeated what Sasuke said to him at the beginning of his turn. "My draw!" He placed the new card in his hand before playing the other. "I activate my Silent Swordsman's special ability. During the Standby Phase, I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon **Silent Swordsman LV5(5/ATK-2300/DEF-1000)** in ATK mode."

Both the Maiden and Sage with Eyes of Blue watched with their master as the little swordsman grew in height and had noticeable changes. His clothes were sharper and more lean as his frame grew with muscles and his hair grew longer while the sword increased in length and became completely silver.

"Next I play _Pot of Greed_! This allows me to draw two new cards." Naruto drew his cards, having a total of three. _"What could he be planning? For some reason, he left two of his monsters in DEF mode."_

His eyes drifted to the three set cards on Sasuke's field that were behind his monsters.

" _He must be planning something with those facedown cards. I have to remain vigilant from here."_ Naruto thought before making his move. "I call **Summoner Monk (4/ATK-800/DEF-1600)** in DEF Mode." The bearded monk appeared next to Mystical Elf before he made his next move. "I activate his special ability. By sending a Spell Card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster to the field from my deck. So take to field, **Magician's Valkyria (4/ATK-1600/DEF-1200)**!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when the brown haired Spellcaster in the light pink attire appeared next to the recently evolved Silent Swordsman. _"That card was in Yugi's deck! How did someone like him get a card like that?!"_

"Battle! Silent Swordsman attacks Sage with Eyes of Blue! Silent Slash!" Naruto declared as the audience was starting to get excited at the upcoming battle.

The swordsman jumped into the air and raised his broadsword over his head as he descended rapidly to slice his intended target. The blue-eyed Sage tensed as he lifted his staff, intending to block the incoming attack.

Fortunately, his master had a plan in mind.

"Trap activate! _Unified Front_!" Sasuke declared while his card activated. "And I'll explain to you on how it works." He smirked at the steaming blonde who looked ready to pop. "By discarding one monster, I can target another monster on the field and its ATK along with DEF becomes the discarded monster's ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. And I choose my Sage with Eyes of Blue!"

The Sage groaned at the intense power-up while its body glowed in a bright white aura as well as shocking Naruto of the increased ATK and DEF values.

 **Sage with Eyes of Blue (ATK-3000/DEF-2500)**

"3000 ATK?!" Naruto shouted in surprise before trying to call out his swordsman. "Hold on!"

"Too late."

He was right.

Silent Swordsman had already clashed against the sudden more powerfully Sage as they briefly struggled for dominance. However, it was the Sage who became the victor as it pushed back the Warrior away and fired a powerful white energy blast reminiscent to the one utilized by a legendary dragon at the stunned opponent.

 **Naruto: 3300 LP**

 **Sasuek: 4000 LP**

"Ugh!" Naruto had his right arm to protect his eyes from the smoke debris that used to be his swordsman. "I end my turn here by setting one card facedown."

"Good, now it's my turn. Draw!" Sasuke looked at his monsters, especially at the Maiden before his eyes rested on Naruto. "By now, my Sage's ATK and DEF had already returned to normal."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha. "I'm very flattered about this." He spoke sarcastically.

"Now I summon **Kaiser Sea Horse (4/ATK-1700/DEF-1650)** in ATK mode." Sasuke and Naruto watched as the former's new monster made its appearance onto the field. It was a dark purple sea horse-like humanoid clad with armor-like scales as it held a sting-ray-like shield in its right hand while a dull gold spear occupied the left. "Now attack his Summoner Monk!"

"Not so fast! My Valkyria's effect forces your monster to attack her instead!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's naïve thinking before he said, "That's why I prepared this…" His second facedown card rose to reveal itself. "My _Divine Wrath_ Trap Card!"

"Oh no!" Naruto answered in surprise.

"Yes. When a monster's effect is activated, I can negate it along destroy that monster at the cost of one card." Sasuke discarded the second to last card in his hand. "Say good bye to your monster."

A virtual black cloud formed around the stage, scaring and awing the audience with the effects before streaks of lightning flashed across it. Naruto then braced himself when a powerful lightning bolt struck his Spellcaster, eliciting a cry of pain before she went to the Graveyard. _"Sorry, Valkyria. I'll get him back for you, I promise."_

" _I know you will."_

"Now my Kaiser Sea Horse, commence your attack on Summoner Monk"

The blonde grunted as his monster was also sent to the Graveyard before Sasuke ended his turn with a set facedown. His only monster left was his Mystical Elf and her 2000 DEF as his only defense.

" _Damn! I've lost three monsters in two turns and he did it like a cakewalk."_ Naruto felt a bead of sweat slid down his cheek. _"Something's off though. He attacked Summoner Monk and it seemed like he didn't know my Magician's Valkyria's special ability, but… that Trap Card said otherwise."_ He had a serious expression while Sasuke smirked at him. _"He knew about her ability and set that specific Trap just for her."_

Yet despite of this new revelation, Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

"This is fun."

TWExTWExTWE

"Grandfather…"

"Hm?" Senzaemon looked at his right and saw the voice belong to his granddaughter. "What is it, Erina?"

She was a beauty in all of Totsuki Academy with pink eyes and her honey blonde hair that flowed above the lower back with bangs that partially cross her cheeks and go down to her neck as she wore the Totsuki Academy uniform: a plaid short skirt with dark and light brown along a diagonally striated red violet bow atop a navy blue blazer.

"Forgive my bluntness, but what is the point of having this Duel right before the preliminaries? Our guests are very busy. They—"

"Erina."

"Yes?"

"I understand your concern, but there is a reason for this Duel. Our worlds have been severed."

"Huh?" Erina had to ask after the rhetoric answer. "What do you mean?"

"Long ago there was an unofficial Cold War between Duelists and chefs who wanted to prove that one world or profession was better than the other. No one knows who started this little scuffle and it seemed like it wasn't going to end after each generation since Yugi Muto's time until…" He chuckled at the people who crossed his mind. " _They_ came. One was an alumnus here at Totsuki and the other at the America's Duel Academy, but they crossed paths and fell in love."

Erina was stunned after realizing what he must be referring to. The two legends of both worlds who created an empire that showed it can be done. "You mean them? But they nor their children haven't show their faces in years and their business barely remains afloat nowadays."

"*sigh* That is due to an unfortunate accident in their lives, but now… standing on this stage shines a key to bringing them back to the way they were." Senzaemon answered solemnly.

Erina noticed her grandfather staring at one of VIP rooms and her eyes widen in recognition as well as shock. "They're… they're here. They're acutally here."

"Yes. I sent them an invitation a while back. Honestly, I didn't think they would show up but I'm glad they did." Senzaemon said in a relieved tone as he watched the Duel, his eyes on Naruto. "Come on, boy. Summon him."

"Huh?" Erina looked at her grandfather before she directed her gaze on Naruto as well. _"Taking a closer look, he looks like…"_ Her eyes widen as her mind played several scenarios before she heard something else entirely insane.

"I'M ABOUT TO END THIS DUEL RIGHT NOW!"

TWExTWExTWE

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled mirthfully at his opponent's decreed as he shook his head. "And how are you going to do that? You only have one Monster on your field, but that won't stay for long on my next turn."

The smirk grew in length as Naruto held the new card in his hand in a teasing gesture.

"With this card." The blonde declared before doing something unexpected. "I end my turn here."

The entire audience face-faulted sans Senzaemon who heartily laughed at the action, even Sasuke who instantly recovered and had a stunned/annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't declare an objective then do something else entirely!"

The smirking blonde shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, increasing his annoyance.

"Whatever. Since you want to lose, I'll end it here with this." Sasuke drew his card and immediately played it. "I activate the _Stop Defense_ Spell Card!"

"Oh crap." Naruto simply said as his Mystical Elf was forcibly switched to ATK mode.

"Now Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his Mystical Elf!"

"That's not going to work because I'm activating this!" Naruto swung his arm in a sweeping gesture before one of his facedowns activated. " _Magic Cylinder_ , block his attack."

"What?"

"This Trap Card reflects your attack back to you while your LP gets pummeled by the equal amount of your monster." Naruto smirked as Kaiser's attack was caught by the red cylinders that appeared behind his Elf and shot a powerful, deep blue blast at Sasuke's LP. He smirked at the Uchiha's displeased look. "And if I recall, your Kaiser's ATK was 1700."

 **Sasuke: 2300 LP**

"Don't get so cocky. I end my turn here."

"Sweet! My draw!" Naruto looked at his new card and smiled at it. "I switch my Mystical Elf to ATK mode." He muttered lowly before shouting, "I activate _Dark Magic Veil_!"

" _Dark Magic Veil?!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He'd heard only one Duelist who possessed that card and it was within Seto Kaiba's files about the virtual reality and his last duel with the King of Games. "This means—"

"By paying 1000 LP, I can Special Summon one DARK Spellcaster from my hand or Graveyard!" Naruto declared as his LP dropped to 2300. He then held up the card before placing it on his Disk. "He whose loyalty is never questioned by his king or allies; whose power is unrivaled by those of his peers or foes and protects the innocent; the ultimate master of magic!"

A bright, navy blue intricate magic circle shined around Naruto's feet as it brightened its light, signaling the Spellcaster's arrival.

"Come forth! **Dark Magician (7/ATK-2500/DEF-2100)**!"

Silence was present as everyone in the audience stared at the blue/purple legendary Spellcaster that had made its appearance alongside the smirking blonde Duelist. However, no one was more shocked than Sasuke and his monsters who actually trembled on the spot by the mere presence of the Magician.

"Battle! Dark Magician attacks Kaiser Sea Horse with Dark Magic Attack!"

All eyes were on the Magician as he jumped into the air before firing a ball of green magic at the purple-shelled monster. Sasuke was still in shock that he didn't react to his monster being destroyed or his LP reduced to 1500.

Then it was broken by a particular chef in the audience.

"Yeah, Naruto! I didn't know you have the Dark Magician, but whooo! Beat his butt!" Soma shouted, excited by the Duel. Not long after, the Totsuki staff and students screamed in excitement as they wanted more from the two Duelists.

"I then play the Spell Card _Thousand Knives_!" Naruto declared, furthering his opponent's shock. "Since Dark Magician is on the field, I can destroy one monster on your field." He paused for a moment before declaring his attack target. "And I choose your Sage with Eyes of Blue!"

Sasuke stayed silent as his lowered head hid his eyes from public view when literally thousands of knives materialized behind Dark Magician who swung his staff at the Sage and away they went. Again, he didn't react when his monster was skewered by the unknown number of knives that dug into his body before it left for the Graveyard.

Only his Maiden with Eyes of Blue remains as his defense.

"Now Mystical Elf, attack his Maiden with Eyes of Blue with Holy Light!" Naruto declared as his female Spellcaster fired a white beam at the defensive and opposing Spellcaster. His smirk then quickly turned into a frown when Sasuke raised his head with a small smile. "What?"

"You activated my Maiden's special ability!" Sasuke spoke with unexpected glee. "When she's targeted for battle, the attack is negated…" His smile slowly grew in length. "And I can Special Summon a close friend of ours."

" _Their close friend? He can see Duel Monster Spirits too!"_ Naruto thought to be the only conclusion.

Sasuke picked up the card that was ejected from the Graveyard and looked at it before facing Naruto. "I didn't expect to Duel you so soon, but it seems fate has brought us together."

"Huh?" A blinking Naruto tilted his head.

"Today is the day where we Uchiha are recognized for our skills and power by defeating you and your Dark Magician here!" Sasuke lifted the card high in the air while it shined not unlike Dark Magician's card. "Power incarnate, descend upon those who seek to delay our rule. May your unstoppable rage know no bounds on our enemies! My pride and my soul!" Sasuke smirked as he placed the card on his Disk's armblade. "Roar! **Blue Eyes White Dragon (8/ATK-3000/DEF-2500)**!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief while his monsters stood in shock as a great pillar of light burst from behind Sasuke.

Out came was a large dragon with completely white scales covering its oval-shaped body as its long hind legs barely touched the ground while the razor sharp claws glistened the stadium's stage lights. The elongated head opened its mouth as it roared the familiar and deadly sound that is known while its distinctively blue eyes glared straight at Naruto and Dark Magician.

"So…what do you think?" Sasuke asked his surprisingly silent opponent. "You're scared now, aren't you?" He chuckled mirthfully as his dragon lowered its head and nuzzled against the Maiden's hand. "I don't blame you. After all, this card was Seto Kaiba's ace and now it's mine."

Again, no answer came from the blonde.

"I'll give you a choice—" A low chuckle cut him off, causing Sasuke to look at Naruto who raised his head as his face had a very excited look.

"No choice here. I am standing before the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magician by my side." Naruto laughed loudly as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He quickly calmed himself before saying, "And I'm Dueling against a strong opponent. That doesn't get any better than this."

Sasuke was perplexed by his attitude, but even he couldn't help but feel excited about their Duel and the rapidly upcoming battle between their ace monsters.

"I agree." Sasuke stated with a confident smirk as his Blue Eyes White Dragon glowed a white aura from its body while it roared at its rival.

Naruto chuckled while his Dark Magician had the blue/purple aura glowed off his body as he too had a smirk similar to the former.

They couldn't see it though.

Not since they were dueling, but their audience can from outside the stage and in the VIP rooms.

All of Totsuki's staff, students and guests were brimmed with excitement and awe as they can see the transparent images assimilated into Naruto and Sasuke.

The figures who are legends in the Duel Monsters World and intense rivals to one another.

They knew from that moment, they were watching Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba dueling each other through Naruto Ea and Sasuke Uchiha.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is finished! Can't believe I reached just over 11K words. It has been a while, but I will try to keep the chapters between 7000 and 8000 words. I just think it'd be better for everyone unless there's disagreements. If so, let me know please. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and had a great summer since it's back to school. I understand if the duel was a little stale or slow in progression, but it is a work in progress.

In accordance to the Yokai introduction, I will be researching them to put into the story for certain characters. Also, if you have ideas or suggestions for Yokai characters from other anime/manga series that could be a great addition, please let me know and I will research them too. One last thing: if any of you have ideas that could help the Yokai cards with effects that reflect their nature or powers that also supports a Type/archetypes, please let me know.

Chapter 8 Q&A's:

 **Megakdre100 (August 16):** I'm pleased you liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm going to try to keep it to two or one girl. That would be too many if I was thinking of doing like The Traveler. Although there will be a surprise within Naruto's deck.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (August 16):** Yeah sorry, man. I understand you, but I just couldn't see him using other archetypes. I see and I agree since both Blue Eyes and Raidraptors are powerful archetypes, but to me, Magicians are my favorite along with Spellcasters. Blue Eyes does fit into 5Ds, but this doesn't mean the end for Sasuke. There'll be more to come.

 **Lightningblade49 (August 16):** Yes, it did. I was thinking about introducing Yokai and I discovered that there was an archetype in the Yugioh wiki during the GX manga series, but they weren't impressive. So I thought about the Yokai in other anime/manga series and decided to introduce them into the story. Kanokon, Youkai Shoujo—Monsuga and Rosario Vampire are good examples of Yokai-related materials. I know there is more, but I do not know all their names. I do believe your question regarding Tamamo and Naruto has been answered. Fox-related cards will be included in the deck later on. Perhaps Red Eyes will appear in a casual way.

 **Narutoxasuna25 (August 16):** I'm happy to know you enjoy the story so far. How do you feel or like about the new chapter?

 **NinjaFang1331 (August 16):** Thank you. Do you like the new chapter? I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Zdeath01 (August 16):** Yes, he does. I believe your answer is within the new chapter. I know there are fox cards in the game, but I do not know them all. However, there are cards that support Spellcasters actually.

 **Jebest4781 (August 16):** Thank you always for your help and input about the stories. All I can do to repay is help you with your stories and update this story with exciting Duelist that is yet to come.

 **GodX (August 17):** I know, right? It's just not fair for her since she's quite the looker too. She can and will hang out with Naruto and Diana to get to know the Human World. Magician's Valkyria will get paired up with someone, but not who you expect at all. I hope you like how the mysterious Duelist has appeared, but if not, then I'm sorry to have failed at that and hope the Duel makes up for that.

 **Ivan0061509 (August 17):** I debated over Tamamo's introduction and appearance, but I'm glad you like it. The pairing will be decided later on. I hope you like the new chapter and the duel so far.

 **AnonGod (August 16):** I'm pleased to know you liked the previous chapter. I had answered a similar question regarding Naruto having a Synchro Monster in his deck: it will be at the second last battle of the story during his and Team 5Ds' greatest trial. Really, there is a Synchro Monster with Dark Magician's robes? I looked at the Dark Magician archetype page on the wiki and it didn't show on the related page at all. Do you happen to know the name?

 **Ito Uchiha (August 17):** Thank you for your support. I'm really glad you enjoy the story so far. Diana and Tamamo should it be. That's what I'm leaning towards right now unless otherwise.

 **Guest (August 17):** I see. Was the introduction good? The spar was fine? That's a relief all right. Honestly it will be a challenge to think about the effects Tamamo should have. Do you think so about her being the fox? I'm happy to hear about this being a good story. I would like to hear your ideas regarding the fox's effects and support for Naruto's deck. I do suggest to read and/or watch the series; both manga and anime.

 **R-king 93 (August 17):** Yep! Naruto, Fuuka, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and Shokugeki no Soma all in one. There will be more cameos, but they will be just comedic relief. You too, huh? How do you enjoy the chapter?

 **The Keeper of Worlds (August 17):** He will have anti-Magician cards appearing next chapter or so. This chapter had set the stage between the famous ace monsters in the Yugioh world. The Yokai aspect was surprising, huh? There was a Yokai archetype in Yugioh GX manga, but those cards weren't very impressive. I thought to include Yokai from other series and implement them to the story. As for the diner, Fugaku and his ambitions had answered that for you. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Anoyak111 (August 19):** That is your choice. I'm sorry to hear it though. Technically a harem is when you have three or more girls after a one guy. Just saying. No hard feelings.

 **The Sith'ari (August 19):** The fanfic will try to stay being single pairing, but it may increase to two. Regarding the Uchiha, he had other motives regarding Tamamo. He wanted her power to be included into his family like certain beings had in the form of techniques in Narutoverse. Yep, Naruto and Dark Magician are facing off against Sasuke and Blue Eyes White Dragon in the next chapter. Did you enjoy this chapter and the duel so far? That's the problem with the Uchiha: their pride.

 **777 (August 19):** Very happy to have another reader enjoy a story. I hope you liked the new chapter.


	10. Tamamo the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 10: Tamamo the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

"This… this just can't be."

"Hohoho~, I'm glad I came here after all."

"Hmm…"

Standing in one of the VIP rooms like other guests of honor were three men who had just arrived in time to see both the summonings of the legendary Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. At first their minds immediately went to the thought of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, but they remembered of the two being deceased.

The first man was tall with light gray hair that was in a female groove hairstyle, light blue eyes and wore a chef's white uniform that had 'Totsuki Resort' embroidered in golden-yellow. Standing next to him was an older gentleman with swept back blonde, hair, pronounced cheekbones and a stern expression as he too wore a chef's uniform along with a red neckerchief around his neck.

"Gin, what are your thoughts about this?"

Gin was a tall man with short brown hair and eyebrows that resembled sideways 'V's. He was wearing a brown suit with a white long-sleeved shirt and biege tie. He was standing before his two colleagues and graduates as the one called Naruto ended his turn with one face-down.

As expected from his colleagues, Gin chuckled at the prospect of the duel and the meaning behind it set by Senzaemon.

"If I know any better, they should be here, watching this as we speak."

"Huh?"

"They?"

Gin didn't answer as his eyes were still directed on the smirking blonde on the stage. The same stage where his two friends and himself had fought against each other plenty of times.

TWExTWExTWE

"My turn! I draw!" Sasuke looked at his hand before declaring the next Phase. "Battle! Blue Eyes, destroy his Mystical Elf with White Lightning!"

The powerful dragon shrieked before it obeyed his orders, opening its jaws as a powerful whitish-blue energy ray materialized from within. Meanwhile Dark Magician tensed up as it looked at Mystical Elf who was scared and nervous at the same time of being destroyed.

However, their master wasn't going to let any of them be destroyed that easily.

"Not so fast! I activate this! Go!" Naruto declared as his facedown cards revealed itself to be another one of his favorites.

Sasuke's eyes widen since he too recognized it. "Not that Trap!" He shouted as an intricate, yellow seal with four orbs in its design dashed towards Blue Eyes White Dragon and trapped it within itself.

"My _Spellbinding Circle_ Trap Card puts an end to your dragon's attack and lowers its strength by 700 ATK!" Naruto stated, much to his own relief along with his two monsters.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK-2300)**

"Plus your dragon cannot switch its current position as long as my Continuous Trap Card is in play."

"Then I'll fix that with this! I summon **Lord of Dragons (3/ATK-1200/DEF-900)** in DEF mode." Sasuke declared as a tanned man in a black armor with dragon-like claws as shoulder pads, a dull gray cape and a dragon-like scale helmet appeared next to Maiden with Eyes of Blue with her arms crossed in front of him.

"Lord of Dragons?" Naruto repeated before realization kicked in. "No…"

"So you know what's going to happen next then… Good! I play the Spell Card _The Flute of Summoning Dragon_ and now—"

"That won't happen on my watch! Go, _Lightforce Sword_!" Naruto's final facedown revealed itself just before a sword launched itself towards Sasuke's Spell Card and pinned the suddenly-enlarged card behind him. "Now that Spell Card of yours is useless to you for three turns."

"Tch! I end my turn here with a facedown."

"My turn then. Draw!" Naruto looked at the card and played it. "I play the _Card of Sanctity_ Spell Card. Now we can draw six cards from our decks." He briefly stared at his deck at his deck before drawing his six cards while Sasuke did the same. "Now Dark Magician, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!"

Sasuke chuckled at his opponent's straightforward assault. "I can play the game too with this!"

"A Trap?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke nodded as he explained the effects. "My Continuous _Totem Pole_ Trap Card negates an attack from my opponent's monster." He 'hmphed' when his trap card projected the said name's totem pole before its three faces' eyes glowed red just as Dark Magician was about to attack, pushing him back away from the dragon.

"Darn it. I really wanted to beat that dragon." Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at the pain-struck Blue Eyes White Dragon and Sasuke. _"If Sasuke here really does have Seto Kaiba's deck, I have a tough Duel here. Not to mention for the past decades, new cards including Synchro Monsters have appeared. Who's to say if Sasuke's family didn't upgrade the deck with today's cards?"_

Sasuke watched when Naruto placed his Mystical Elf back into DEF mode before he set three cards facedown and ended his turn.

"Draw!" The Uchiha looked at his hand before making his move. "I activate _The White Dragon Ritual_ Spell Card." Naruto tensed up when he recognized it as a Ritual Spell Card. "I send the monsters in my hand whose Levels total up to four." The light within the stadium gradually grew brighter as a sign of the upcoming monster. "I Ritual Summon **Paladin of White Dragon (4/ATK-1900/DEF-1200)** to the field in ATK mode!"

Naruto watched as the Ritual Monster descended slowly from the light above before it floated next to the Blue Eyes. He noticed that the small dragon strikingly resembles the larger dragon, perhaps its infant stage except it had small forearms and yellow eyes. As for its rider, he was tanned with white armor that had golden accents around the edges along with a white cape and a matching helmet.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto quoted the often catchphrase in terms of worrying situations.

"You should. Next I'll sacrifice my Paladin in order to summon another monster." Sasuke picked the specific card that was to be summoned from his deck. "Come forth, **Blue Eyes White Dragon (8/ATK-3000/DEF-2500)**!"

Naruto gasped when the Ritual Monster was gone in a pillar of light before a second Blue Eyes—unrestrained—emerged from it and roared a challenge to those who dare to stand in its way. It looked at its left and saw its brethren writhing in pain by the Spellbinding Circle before directing its eyes at Naruto specifically.

Meanwhile the entire audience screamed in awe and cheered for more battles between the Duelists and their legendary monsters.

"It's mad at me?" Naruto asked when the second dragon roared angrily at him. He sighed in response. "I don't blame it though."

"Blue Eyes, destroy his Mystical Elf with White Lightning!" Sasuke commanded with vigor as his second Blue Eyes opened its maw moments before its signature attack burst forward and enveloped the defensive monster, much to the chagrin of Naruto and Dark Magician. "I end my turn with a facedown."

The blonde breathed a little uneasy. After all he's now facing not one but two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field.

"No!" Naruto shook his head before drawing his next card. "I activate _The Bond between Teacher and Student_! Since I have Dark Magician on my field, I can Special Summon a student of his from my deck. One who grows in battle and through studies."

Sasuke's eyes widen while the audience watched as Naruto commenced the chant.

"Apprentice of the master of magic; whose innocence brings warmth to those around her. With hope of her master's succession, her power grows indefinite! Arise! **Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK-2000/DEF-1700)**!"

Naruto smiled as the female Spellcaster did a little pose for the crowd who went nuts before she was scolded by her master before they stared down at the two Blue Eyes. "All right then. This is where the Duel really begins!"

"Bring it." Sasuke replied with a matching smirk.

TWExTWExTWE

"This is nuts!"

"I can't believe my eyes. Despite they are right there in front of us, I still can't believe it."

"Totsuki Academy is so cool!"

"Duel Monsters are the ripe nowadays!"

Soma and Megumi looked around to see all the Totsuki generations from the middle and high school divisions brimmed with excitement and candor. Any previous signs of anxiety the participants of the Autumn Elections Tournament were instantly eradicated since the Duel began, especially with the emergence of the two legendary monsters.

"And I'm childhood friends with one of them." Soma said all cheery with a smug look as his arms were behind his head.

Megumi looked at her fellow Polar Star resident with a curious look. "You really didn't know Naruto had those cards in his deck?"

"No." Soma answered genuinely. "I mean his deck was mostly Spellcasters the last time I saw him Duel, but that was a long time ago." He thought back a few minutes ago about the Silent Swordsman his friend had summoned in the Duel. "But I guess he modified his deck to house Warriors since then."

"He's amazing. He's playing evenly with a prodigy." Megumi nodded as she stared at Naruto with his two famous Spellcasters who was currently facing Sasuke and his two Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Soma grinned at his friend's claim. "Naruto always have fun Dueling whether it is against his dad or someone else."

"Like you and cooking." Megumi pointed out. Soma chuckled at the comparison despite the different passions.

Soma looked at Naruto. "He's gotten a lot better though." He then shifted his gaze at Sasuke who looked calm despite the smirk on his face… Way too calm in fact. "This is going to get rough from here on."

"Huh?" Megumi asked as her confused gaze looked at Soma for answers. He instead pointed at the Duel as if her answer is right there.

TWExTWExTWE

"Since Dark Magician Girl has been successfully summoned, her ATK increases by 700." Naruto mentioned, surprising Sasuke of the unknown effect. "Plus Dark Magician is also on the field, so she gains an additional 200 ATK. That makes her ATK to 2900!"

Naruto paused for dramatic effect, much to Soma's chagrin inside the audience.

"But here's more!" Naruto inserted a card in the Spell/Trap Card. "I activate the Equip Spell Card _Book of Secret Arts_! This increases a Spellcaster's ATK and DEF by 300 and I equip it to my Dark Magician Girl."

 **Dark Magician Girl (ATK-3200/DEF-2000)**

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Burning Attack!"

Sasuke chuckled lowly with a smirk. "Have you forgotten about my Continuous Trap Card? I'll negate your attack and end your Battle Phase!" Naruto cursed when his monster's attack was reflected away from the dragon and to the crowd who flinched despite it being a hologram. "Is that all?"

"Dark Magician attacks the Lord of Dragons with Dark Magic Attack!" Naruto declared his command as his Magician fired the signature attack at the opposing Spellcaster. _"With this, I'll counter his Trap Card with one of my own and—"_

He was taken aback when Sasuke didn't activate his Trap Card's effect as his monster was destroyed by Dark Magic Attack.

" _Why didn't he use his Trap Card against Dark Magician? He said it was Continuous, so why didn't it activate? Since his Lord of Dragons is no longer on the field, then the Flute of Summoning Dragons card is useless to him!"_

"Hello? Do you end your turn or not?"

Naruto pondered about this but decided to worry about it later. "Next I summon **Mythical Beast Cerberus (4/ATK-1400/DEF-1400)** in DEF mode as well."

As its name implied, a Cerberus appeared on Naruto's field although it was really different from the ones in the books. It had two forearms and two hind legs as light and dark blue fur covered them. Dark navy blue armor protected its powerful-looking chest as the fur-covered tail swung side to side while the two heads—one that of a fox and the other being a fierce lion with blue mane around it—roared at the opposing dragons and maiden despite of their power.

"That ends my turn here." Naruto said. _"Right now, Dark Magician Girl is my strongest monster on the field but Defense also plays a part in Duel Monsters."_

"My turn. I draw!" Sasuke drew his new card as the Lightforce Sword disappeared and allowed him to regain his Spell Card. "Sometime later…" He whispered before making his move, "I summon **The White Stone of Ancients (1/ATK-600/DEF-500)** in DEF mode."

Instantly, Naruto put his right arm above his head to protect his eyes from the blinding light that came after Sasuke's new monster appeared on the field. It was a beautiful crystal-like egg with its light pulsing every few seconds. He noticed the second Blue Eyes White Dragon nuzzled its head against the egg like a mother would for its child.

"That's odd unless…" Naruto's eyes widen before he reacted instantly. "I activate the _Horn of Heaven_ Counter Trap Card. With a tribute of one monster, I can negate its summon and send it to the Graveyard." He and his Mythical Beast Cerberus shared a look before the latter nodded its head and Naruto returned one. "And I choose to Tribute my Mythical Beast Cerberus."

Sasuke stayed quiet when the Horn of Heaven blared its song and a second later, his latest summoned monster was shattered into little gems and sent to the Graveyard. Much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke only chuckled at the new development.

"Thank you, I can finally summon the third and final friend."

"Final friend?" Naruto repeated curiously.

"Whenever my White Stone of Legends is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one monster directly from my deck to the field." Sasuke smirked at his opponent's curious face. "A Blue Eyes monster to be exact." He said after summoning the third and final White Dragon on his field.

The entire Shokugeki Arena sat in their seats in awe and shock as the third dragon made its appearance alongside its brethren and roared along with them. Their combined cries actually shook the area with a shockwave and scared the audience and guests of honor.

His eyes widening, Naruto stood there in shock along with his two Magicians as they're now facing _three_ Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field. "What have I done?"

"But there's more from here…" Sasuke looked at the card in his hand before he played it into the Disk's slot.

When the card revealed itself, Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he recognized it. After all, it was the one card all Duelists used in order to Fusion Summon before other cards appeared later in life to have the similar effect.

"Polymerization…" Naruto whispered in shock.

"That's right! Now I fuse my three dragons!"

Sasuke raised his right hand as his three dragons including the one who was trapped but broke free flew high to the stadium's ceiling before a bright light engulfed them, covering them from the sight of everyone sans himself.

"Ultimate power incarnate, descend upon those who dare to harm your family. Your rage and power are present among your descendants but terrifying to your enemies!" Sasuke chanted as the light gradually dimmed to reveal his new Fusion Monster. "Crush them all! **Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (12/ATK-4500/DEF-3800)**!"

" _Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?!"_ Naruto thought as his eyes stared at the new and powerful Fusion Monster.

It had very shining and white scales with its large wings completed flared out. Its feet resembled that of shields instead of claws as its three, separate heads screeched and roared at being summoned. Their necks shined a bright white color like neon.

"Now attack his Dark Magician with Neo Neutron Blast!"

Naruto and his monsters tensed up when the three-headed Fusion Monsters opened their maws as powerful lightning-charged energy pooled within before they were unleashed upon them. The three attacks then merged together as one powerful beam just before it was about to make contact with Dark Magician.

The entire Shokugeki Arena shook by the destructive power of the Fusion Monster and everyone screamed in awe and fear because of the holograms with the large black smoke cloud that shielded the two Duelists and their monsters.

TWExTWExTWE

"That's it."

"He's done."

"There's no way he'd dodge that."

"Naruto…" Megumi said with concern as the smoke cloud began to clear little by little.

Soma inhaled sharply at the impact of the attack. "Ooohh~ That did not look good at all." He said casually, surprising Megumi of his laid-back attitude.

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"Nope." Soma noticed Megumi's comedic distressed expression and he elaborated his reasoning, "Naruto will win this duel. I gamble my failed dishes."

"I really wouldn't~"

"Aw, don't be like that. You love my recipes~" Soma cheered at his friend/guinea pig before he was suddenly bombarded by the death glare from Naruto on the stage. "D-did he hear me?" He was shocked when Naruto nodded at him. "Oh man. I'm in trouble here."

Megumi nodded. "Yes, you are."

TWExTWExTWE

"Impressive for young Sasuke."

Erina nodded with her grandfather's statement. "It's to be expected of one from a prestigious family." She scoffed a little at the blonde opponent whose attitude reminded her of a certain chef. "There's no way someone like Naruto Ea could really stand against nobility even if he has Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in his deck."

"As I recalled, during your childhood, you always wanted the Dark Magician Girl card." The Nakiri elder mentioned, getting an embarrassed look from Erina. "But since we couldn't find the card, you wanted Dark Magician Girl blankets and—"

"Grandfather please!" Erina pleaded with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"*Chuckle* I jest, but…you have much to learn, Erina." Senzaemon glanced at his curious granddaughter. "Backgrounds should not be the only thing to identify someone's skills or hard work." He fully looked at Erina. "That habit of yours will only serve to be your downfall."

"Grandfather?"

Senzaemon looked back at the stage where a glint within the dissipating cloud caught his eye and he smirked. "Take a closer look, Erina. The comeback is about to arrive."

"Eh?"

The Nakiri beauty looked down at the stage where suddenly purple chains shot out from remnants of the clouds, completely evaporating it with the intense speed as the chains vigorously wrapped around the Neo Blue Eyes's body including the wings.

"What?" Erina muttered lowly at the smirking blonde who looked to be having fun.

TWExTWExTWE

"What did you do?" Sasuke demanded while staring at his restrained Fusion Monster. He looked back at Naruto and saw Dark Magician still on Naruto's side. However, it too was chained like his three-headed dragon. "That's impossible! Your Dark Magician should've been destroyed by my Ultimate Dragon."

Naruto smiled at his opponent. "He would've been if I hadn't activated this." He pointed at his revealed facedown. "My _Time Chain_ Trap Card activates when one of my monsters is targeted for attack. So by this, my Dark Magician is saved from destruction. However, since Dark Magician and Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon were the battling monsters, they are treated as if they're not on the field until the user's second Standby Phase from here."

 **Naruto: 1300 LP**

 **Sasuke: 1500 LP**

"But your LP! It should be 300, not 1300!" Sasuke pointed out before his eyes were directed to another revealed Trap Card next to Time Chain. It had Apple Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl near each other as the former's hands were connected to the latter's wands while forming a bright shield around it.

"I see you noticed my other card." Naruto pointed out. "My _Magicians' Defense_ Continuous Trap Card only activates when I have a Spellcaster on my field and reduces all damage by halve. So instead of 2000 damage, I received only 1000 from the battle."

"…Not bad."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched his nose. "Thanks for the comment. My move!" He looked at his hand before summoning a new monster. "I call **Magical Something (4/ATK-1800/DEF-1300)** to the field in DEF mode."

A pale-skinned and red-haired woman dressed in an intricate yet beautiful black robe with high collars around the neck and a black scythe emerged from the summoning circle next to Dark Magician Girl. A thin crown of sorts was worn around her head as her red eyes glared at Sasuke's only monster on the field.

That monster being the frightened Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

"Dark Magician Girl attacks Maiden with Eyes of Blue with Dark Burning Attack!" Naruto commanded as his Magician Girl fired a pink electric afflicted-sphere of power from her wand to the significantly weaker Spellcaster. "Say goodbye!"

"I guess you forgot about her special ability."

" _Her special ability?"_ Naruto repeated before realization hit him in a comedic way. "Oh crap, I forgot!" He put his hands on his head, much to his own chagrin.

"Idiot you are! My Maiden's effect kicks in once more and your attack is negated." Sasuke said as the dark magic sphere dissipated before it reached his Maiden. "Naruto… you know what happens next."

"…Yeah." Naruto said reluctantly.

"I can Special Summon our old friend." Sasuke smirked as a bright light burst next to the Maiden before the legendary dragon retook to the field once more. "Welcome back, Blue Eyes." He glanced at the white dragon who also shared a look with a content growl.

The Uchiha then looked back at Naruto who looked a little apprehensive at the dragon but he still had that smirk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Sasuke glanced at his Blue Eyes and Maiden before they nodded at him, nodding back as well. "Next I tune my Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon to my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue."

" _She's a Tuner Monster?!"_ Naruto thought in shock as the female Spellcaster turned into a lone ring that surrounded the Blue Eyes which then morphed into eight white stars while Sasuke spoke the summon chant.

"Dragon of great destruction, evolve to new heights. Your power now grows to infinite with wing beats of despair driven into your enemies. Now crush those who deem themselves greater than yourself! Synchro Summon! Soar, **Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon (9/ATK-2500/DEF-3000)**!"

Naruto and his monsters including the chained Dark Magician stared in shock as the Synchro Monster emerged from the blinding light with its large light blue wings flapped in the air. It looked like an older Blue Eyes White Dragon but with shinier white scales throughout the body as the horns and prominent protruding skeleton-like upper-body shined silver while its rugged and sharp golden-furred tail whipped in the air.

*Roar*

The entire audience and Naruto covered their ears in response of the Synchro Monster's display of power.

Sasuke smirked at his opponent's expression before commencing his Battle Phase. "I set one card facedown… Now Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon attacks Dark Magician Girl."

" _Why would he attack Dark Magician Girl? She's stronger than that dragon unless…"_

Naruto's suspicions were confirmed when his opponent activated the facedown card he had just set before battling.

"I play the _Ghost of a Grudge_ Trap Card! If you have eight or more cards in their Graveyard, all of your monsters' ATK are reduced to 0 during this turn."

"What?"

 **Dark Magician Girl (ATK-0)**

The new dragon opened its maw as a ball of electric blue sparked within before it was fired in a powerful but larger ray similar to the White Lightning attack at the scared female Spellcaster who held her wand in front of her.

"I activate Dark Magician Girl's special ability. If she's targeted for battle, I can negate her destruction during this turn by sacrificing a Level 6 or lower either on the field or my hand." Naruto looked at Magical Something who nodded in approval. "And I choose my Magical Something as the Tribute!"

Unlike before, a fiery shield with flames brimming the edges materialized in front of Dark Magician Girl after Magical Something's tribute just before the beam smashed against it. The clash between attack and defense was nerve-wrecking for the audience as Naruto also declared another part of his move.

"And since Dark Magician Girl is still on the field, my _Magicians' Defense_ Trap Card reduces the damage by half!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to brace against the impact with his feet skidded a little.

Sasuke gritted his teeth a little as he calculated the damage to be reduced to 1250 instead of the original 2500.

 **Naruto: 50 LP**

"I end my turn."

Naruto panted heavily after the impact took a lot out of him. After all, this is the Blue Eyes family and the most powerful dragons in the entire world of the LIGHT attribute.

"Hehehe… I'm in trouble here, that I am." Naruto coughed to clear his throat as he looked at his remaining LP. "Yep, I'm in big trouble."

Unknown to him and his opponent, the image of a shadowed figure briefly appeared behind him before it quickly disappeared.

TWExTWExTWE

"Oh~" Megumi was visibly shaking after seeing her new friend taking the brunt of that last attack. "I really hope Naruto's okay."

"He'll pull through." Soma said casually, still convinced that his childhood friend can make a comeback.

However, the bead of sweat on his right temple said otherwise.

"Yukihira!"

The two Polar Star residents looked to their right where two teenage boys in their age group approached them. The first boy had short, blonde hair, blue eyes and wore the Totsuki uniform sans the navy jacket since it was still summer. The other behind him had wavy black hair and shared the same blue eyes as he too wore the complete uniform unlike the first boy.

"Oh~ Takumi, how are you doing?" Soma greeted jovial at his proclaimed archrival, surprising the latter.

"W-Wha—Never mind that." Takumi informed before he spoke again, "That kid you were… the one who's Dueling Uchiha…"

Soma blinked at Takumi. "Naruto? What about him?"

"He's similar to you, you know that?"

"Eh?"

Takumi was confused by the horrified reaction he got out of Soma, but he liked it.

"Despite of the obstacles and the odds, he continues to smile and have fun." Takumi clarified with a smirk, getting a nod from the grinning Soma.

"Oh you mean that. Yeah, he and I are similar in those terms. Our passions may be in different fields, but they're the same." Soma's grin grew a little, getting the attention of everyone. "If I really know Naruto that I think I do, he's bound to make a comeback here."

Megumi timidly raised a hand. "B-But you said that last time." She, Takumi and the other boy known as Asami cringed when a sudden depressed Soma slumped in his seat. "S-Soma!"

"Yukihira!"

"This is a first seeing Yukihira like this."

Takumi watched Megumi trying to shake Soma out of his uncharacteristic depression before he looked at the smirking Naruto. _"Something is coming."_

TWExTWExTWE

" _I feel something familiar."_ Naruto looked at the top card of his deck. _"Could it be? The card that could help me out?"_

Sasuke watched interestingly at Naruto who closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he drew his new card from the deck. An uneasy feeling arose within him when he saw Naruto smile at the card and knew from that moment something big is on the way.

"Since this is my second Standby Phase, Time Chain has worn off and my Dark Magician…" The said Spellcaster tensed before stretching out his arms with force and broke the chains off of his person. "is now back on the field."

"Still, your two Magicians can't hope to match the power of my Neo Blue Eyes." Sasuke confidently said before his Fusion Monster roared in agreement with the chains still restraining its movements although the dimming lights signified its limit. "And once you end your, my dragon will finish off your monsters and LP."

Naruto chuckled in response, confusing Sasuke who raised a brow. "Like my dad and I always say, 'The Duel isn't over until the last LP is gone'. If I even have one LP, I'll still keep Dueling because there is no greater joy than following your passion!"

The Totsuki audience murmured to each other in agreement as well as the guests of honor. They were so into the duel that they didn't notice the clouds that were currently passing over the open ceiling, providing shade towards everyone from the sun's rays.

"And I support my statement by playing this!" Naruto revealed the card to be the close-up of a teal dragon's face with a scar on its right eye. " _The Eye of Timaeus_!"

"What?!"

"And now Timaeus, arise!" Naruto shouted as Dark Magician raised his staff which was brimming with energy at its tip before it shot towards the clouds. The light then burst with a shockwave that blew away the clouds and in its place was a large teal dragon that slowly descended towards Naruto. "And now I merge my dragon with Dark Magician Girl!"

"A Fusion Summon?" Sasuke cried out in shock.

Dark Magician Girl jumped high into the air towards Timaeus where they were engulfed into a bright sphere that signified a Fusion Summon while Sasuke and everyone watched Naruto as he began the summon chant.

"The apprentice shall take her power to new heights with the help of another! An unknown power waiting to be unleashed with the union of these two! Fusion Summon! Descend!" Naruto cried out with passion as the light sphere descended in front of him. " **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (6/ATK-2600/DEF-1900)**!"

The audience and Sasuke stared at the new Fusion Monster that had taken to the field on behalf of Naruto as Dark Magician Girl, in her knight armor, pointed her blade at Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon while Timaeus roared with vigor. Meanwhile, Dark Magician looked at his apprentice and nodded at her increased power and confidence.

Blue Eyes Sprite Dragon responded with a roar of its own while Sasuke looked a little worried.

"Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight attacks Blue Eyes Sprite Dragon with Dark Energy Burst!" Naruto commanded with a pointed finger at the opposing Synchro Monster as Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl fired their dual-combined power wave at Blue Eyes Sprite Dragon.

Sasuke braced himself after his dragon was destroyed by the opposing Fusion Monster his opponent commands. Despite this, he was having fun… fun after a long time.

 **Sasuke: 1400 LP**

"Now you're wide open! Dark Magician, attack his LP directly! Dark Magic Attack!"

The legendary Spellcaster jumped in the air and pointed his staff's tip at Sasuke before firing the familiar light green energy beam. Despite his Fusion Monster still on the field, Sasuke knew due to Naruto's Time Chain, his Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was technically no longer on his side.

However, Sasuke was still in this Duel and with back-up plans.

"You activate my Trap Card! Go _Totem Pole_!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto clicked his tongue after the Trap Card blocked his Magician's attack, but he was surprised when it destroyed itself afterwards. _"So it had a limit? No wonder Sasuke didn't use it that time when Dark Magician destroyed his Lord of Dragons! He was saving the final use for this moment."_

"My turn. I draw!" Sasuke looked at his hand before playing a card. "I activate _Nightmare's Chains_!" He said before his dragon suddenly broke the chains, surprising Naruto and his monsters of the action. "Thanks to this card, all your Trap Cards are nullified…"

Naruto was taken aback as his Magicians Defense card had turned dull, indicating their powers sealed while Time Chain was destroyed due to having reached its limit.

"And one more thing…"

Eyes widening, Naruto stared in shock and worry as a large gray diamond-shaped plate appeared on his field while chains shot out and wrapped around Dark Magician's arms and upper body before he was harshly bound against the plate.

"Dark Magician!" Naruto cried as Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus looked at the bound and glaring Spellcaster.

"Your Dark Magician is no longer on the field. He can't attack me, my LP and monsters and most of all… he can't defend your LP."

"Oh crap." Naruto let out a shuddering breath.

"Battle! Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

The Totsuki audience couldn't hold their excitement as they feel the end of the Duel was about to arrive any moment. As for Soma and Megumi, they were filled with dread and worry for their friend.

Naruto and the bound Dark Magician watched the Neo Blue Eyes's heads charged its powerful attack in their maws before it was launched at Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus. The duo's eyes widen when the female Spellcaster sent them a sad smile before she and Timaeus were sent to the Graveyard.

Another shockwave shook the stage with another large smoke cloud covering the stage as the audience were unable to see the Duelists. However most of them had the same mindset.

Sasuke Uchiha is the winner.

"Man, that was intense."

"That Naruto guy gave a good fight, but there was no way he'd beat an Uchiha."

"You got that right."

The Uchiha ignored the chattering as the cloud cleared on his end but his eyes were different. They were still on edge. Aware. The gnawing instincts were telling him that it was not over yet.

"Good to see you're still hanging there…" Sasuke spoke as the cloud finally cleared the other side and revealed a still standing and determind Naruto with his 50 LP still intact. "But how did you managed to escape my last attack?"

Naruto chuckled with a small smirk before a card was ejected from the Graveyard and he picked it up. "That's because of him." He flipped it over to Sasuke who gritted his teeth in response.

"Kuriboh." The Uchiha said frustrated. _"That little furball."_

"Yep! Thanks to the little guy, all damage done to me becomes zero during this turn just by discarding him from my hand." Naruto looked at the card fondly. _"Thanks buddy. I'd have lost the Duel if it wasn't you. I'll make sure to get those sweet candy on the way back home."_

The furry Kuriboh purred in response with eye smiles at his friend before Naruto put the card back in the Graveyard.

"I end my turn."

"Good." Naruto looked at the top card of his deck once more before putting his fingers on it. _"Please…help me. Just for one more chance."_ His eyes were closed, so Naruto didn't see the card briefly glowed before he drew it and looked at it. His eyes widened in surprise and shock as he stared it. _"What…what is this?"_

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Fountain Plaza, Neo Domino City**

"Does everyone have everything ready?" Yusei asked his friends.

He could see that they were excited to visit Tokyo despite the six-hour trip. There's not a lot of opportunities to relax and enjoy the homeland and her cities. Especially if one's a Signer and servant to the Crimson Dragon, then you have little to no chance of relax.

Thankfully there wasn't anything to derail their plans.

"Yep!" Everyone chorused as they went outside the garage with their Duel Runners while Bruno rented a car for Leo, Luna and himself. They turned on their engines when Yusei noticed a familiar car driving up to them. It was Naruto's dad's Impala.

Out came the blonde's parents who had just come back after an exhausting party at the university.

"Oh~ I see you kids are about to head to Tokyo?" Misaki asked with a knowing tone.

"Yep!" Leo and Luna answered in unison.

Joshua nodded with a happy smile, "That's good. You kids should enjoy your youth while you're still young." He sent a jovial smirk specifically at Yusei and Akiza. "Especially since there's love in the air."

"Really~?" Everyone including Bruno looked at the blushing Yusei and Akiza with grins that reached their ears.

"G-Guys?"

"Please stop." Akiza pleaded with a sweat-drop.

"I wish you all a safe journey." Misaki said at the children as they left the plaza. She then entered the house with her husband and sat on the couch to relax her swollen feet. Joshua soon came back and sat with her while having a bowl of ice cream for the two of them. "I love you so much."

"Me too." Joshua responded fondly before giving his wife a peck on the lips. He then looked at his wife's belly. "What do you think of her name?"

"Hmm~"

"I like Robin."

"No… Nami."

"Uh-uh… Eleanor?"

Misaki shook her head. "Reminds of this girl I met in college. She and I were at each other's throats for first place. How about Jamie?"

"Nope. Ex-girlfriend who cheated on me with my best friend."

"Right."

The two expecting parents threw around a bunch of names until they came up with one they both liked.

"Carly!" Misaki and Joshua looked at each other fondly. "Then Carly it is." Joshua said as his wife leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "I wonder Naruto is having fun back in Tokyo."

"Knowing him and Soma, they're bound to get into something out of their league." Misaki pointed out with a chuckle.

They have no idea how right they were about one of them.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Shokugeki Arena, Totsuki Academy, Tokyo, Japan**

" _H-how? When?"_

There were many questions running through Naruto's head as he continued to stare at the card. He was sure to account of all cards within his deck and that were no more surprises after discovering the Dark Magician family and related cards during his Duel with Ghost.

So what the heck is this?

" _Where did you come from?"_ Naruto inspected the card and noticed the figure's face looked familiar to him. _"Have I seen you before?"_

" _Yes."_ He freaked internally to avoid making a fool of himself in front of the audience and composed himself. _"We've met before and I want to help you."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Why don't you take a closer look at my name?"_ The voice teased the blonde.

Naruto looked at the top of the card and his eyes widen greatly that Sasuke noticed it from the other side. _"N-No way… Is this really…"_

"Oi!" Naruto flinched before he looked at the annoyed Sasuke. "Are you going to make your move or what?" Sasuke asked, his patience running thin by the second.

"…" Naruto breathed in deeply before looking at the card once more. _"Are you ready?"_

" _Oh~"_ The voice said in an astonished tone. _"I thought for a second you wouldn't summon me and forfeit instead."_

" _I did think that. Plenty of times actually. But…"_ Naruto looked at Sasuke. _"If I didn't go at him with everything I have including you, I would regret it."_ His eyes closed as he continued. _"Plus…if you are really her, you must've heard me in your kitchen. My words."_

" _Yes…"_

" _We're going to have a talk after this."_

" _Of course!"_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes after Naruto chuckled as he opened his eyes, full of greater determination than before.

"All right, here it goes!" Naruto said. "Get ready, Sasuke because I'm going against you with full force!"

Sasuke retorted back with an incredulous look. "And how will you do that? Your Dark Magician is bound. Your Trap Cards are useless. And you have no monsters on the field to protect you. Even if you were able to summon a monster, you'd just be stalling your loss."

"With this! If I have more than nine monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand by without a sacrifice!" Naruto lifted the card that shined as nine light spheres emerged from his Graveyard before they shot inside the card. "Being of great power, of fire, of wind. Your beauty has no equal as does your might! Let those who bring harm to those of your beloved scream in a hail of fire and wind!"

Naruto placed the card before he was engulfed within a bright light that resembled a lightning bolt, shocking everyone by the display. But none more so then Sasuke who heard the name of Naruto's new monster.

"Slash and blaze them all! **Tamamo the Kyuubi no Kistune (9/ATK-2900/DEF-3200)**!"

When the light finally subsided, Sasuke was expecting a giant nine-tailed fox standing behind his opponent with bare fangs and malicious aura, ready to pounce on him and his Ultimate Dragon. However, his expectations were let down as the monster revealed it—herself to him and everyone else.

Standing in front of Naruto and his LP was a woman who had golden eyes and long golden-blonde hair that was tied in an oriental bun as her long bangs framed her face while the fox ears twitched every few seconds. She was wearing an elegant purple kimono with floral designs all over and long sleeves that had white lining around the edge as a red sash was tied around her waist, but it didn't hide the nine golden-white tipped tails behind her nor her curvaceous figure.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered with a blush as he tried to stop the blood rush to his head.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he sheepishly rubbed his head before he commenced his move.

"Whenever Tamamo is successfully Special Summoned via either means, she can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field." Naruto declared as Tamamo summoned a fireball that was the same size as her before she slammed it on the ground.

A huge fire wave expanded omnidirectional across the entire field, destroying both Naruto and Sasuke's facedown cards.

"With your Nightmare's Chain gone, its effect is no longer valid and Tamamo gains 200 ATK for each destroyed card total. There were five cards on the field."

Tamamo raised her hand and absorbed the suspended shards while her body glowed a bright gold aura as her ATK increased to 3900. Moments later, Dark Magician broke the chains as the plate disintegrated before he took his spot next to the Kitsune albeit reluctantly.

"Also, Tamamo's second ability activates at this moment! When I have her on the field, all Spellcasters gain 300 ATK and 300 DEF plus they can't be targeted by my opponent's card effects."

 **Dark Magician (ATK-2800/DEF-2400)**

"So? Neither of your monsters are strong enough to beat my Neo Blue Eyes."

Naruto smirked before Sasuke's eyes widen slightly as the former continued his move.

"Tamamo has a third effect. For every Spellcasters, she gains an additional 400 ATK and DEF whether on the field or in my Graveyard." Naruto mentioned casually, surprising Sasuke of this development.

Slightly raising his Duel Disk, Naruto watched as a light shined from the Graveyard slot before images of his fallen Spellcaster monsters appeared behind him as Sasuke took a step backwards in shock while his opponent's newest monster's ATK changed.

 **Tamamo the Kyuubi no Kitsune (ATK-6900/DEF-6000)**

"6900 ATK?!"

"All right, Tamamo. Attack his Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Naruto cried with passion to his new monster.

Tamamo smirked as she lifted her hand in the air before the flickering flames slowly condensed in her palm and formed a basketball-sized fire sphere. Then Naruto and Sasuke were in for a surprise when the wind within the arena began to pick up as it was being drawn into the sphere. The wind turned into a condensed shape of four sharp points around the sphere in a rapid spinning motion.

All in all, it looked like the Fuma shuriken that ninjas of old used back in ancient times.

"Go! Flaming Rasenshuriken!"

With a yell, Tamamo threw the fire/wind attack at the three-headed Blue Eyes who fired back with its three-fueled Neutron Blast at the rapidly approaching shuriken, resulting in a brief clash. However, it wasn't long until Tamamo's attack sliced through the Neutron Blast like butter and cut off the three heads of the Fusion Monster.

Sasuke stood there in shock as his dragon was engulfed in a massive explosion before another large smoke cloud filled the entire arena. Despite that, he couldn't stop smiling.

 **Sasuke: 0 LP**

After the cloud finally cleared, the entire audience was completely silent. The duel had ended, but not with the expected victor. Their shocked eyes were glued in on the two Duelists who were smiling at each other as they walked to each other and shook hands.

With that, they cheered loudly for gratitude and praise for a hell of start of the 43rd Autumn Elections Tournament.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(A Few Moments Earlier)**

"Amazing. Amazing!" Megumi shouted with awe and praise.

The knowing Soma smiled at his friend's accomplishment, but there was so many questions in his head. Where did he acquire the Dark Magician and that Tamamo cards? He'd seen his deck before and none of those monsters nor support cards were in it.

Oh well. He'll ask him later.

"Soma!" The said teenager perked up when he heard his name called out. He then looked at Naruto who was waving him to come onto the stage "Come down here!"

"No!"

"Get down here!"

"…Fine." Soma said begrudgingly as he got up from his seat and went down to the stage, followed by Megumi, Takumi and his brother, Isami. "What's up?"

His question was answered when Naruto grabbed his shoulders rather tightly and looked at him with an look intense hunger.

"Help… me…" Naruto drawled out as he fell to his knees before Soma caught him.

"Ah! Is he okay?!" Megumi asked with great concern while Takumi and Isami watched worryingly like everyone else.

Soma looked at her and the Aldini brothers with a nonchalant look. "Oh he's just hungry." He looked back at his groaning friend. "Let me guess: you came straight here without eating anything."

"Yes."

"Want me to whip you a batch of ramen?"

"Yes!"

"How is someone like you beat me and yet keels over by hunger?" Sasuke lightly scolded with crossed arms.

The irritated Naruto was about to retort when a familiar and embarrassing sound growled from the Uchiha.

*GGGGGRRRRRLLLL*

"…"

"Hahaha~" A smug Naruto pointed a finger at the embarrassed Sasuke who turned his head away. "You're hungry too, so don't criticize other people!"

"I only criticize those who make fools or actual fools themselves…" Sasuke sent Naruto a pointed look. "Like you for example."

"Why you!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The nearby Totsuki students chuckled at the amusement in front of them as Naruto and Sasuke hooked each other's mouths, pulling with great fervor.

"With this… the Duel concludes!" Senzaemon's firm voice boomed as if he talked through a microphone, ceasing the boys' little scuffle. "And the winner is Naruto Ea!"

Once more the entire audience cheered with clapping hands and standing ovation as Naruto let go of Sasuke before he grabbed his hand and raised it high as well, confusing the Uchiha.

"We're both winners." Naruto admitted after releasing the latter's hand. "Plus it is sportsman-like to praise both players no matter the winner or the loser." He gave a thumbs up at Sasuke who chuckled at the blonde's optimism.

"Uh, guys."

The Duelists looked at a laid-back Soma who waved them over so they complied as the spiky red-haired spoke.

"Do you guys want to eat now or wait until the preliminaries are over?" Soma asked before he was confronted with hunger glares from the duo.

"We don't want to wait for two hours!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke nodded rapidly.

Megumi reluctantly stepped forward with placating hands. "B-But the curry we're about to make will be worth it. Soma, Takumi, Isami and I and many others are participating in the preliminaries. We can make it for you two afterwards." She said, hoping for her new friend to stay and watch them.

"Hmph~…" Naruto looked at the pondering Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke was taken aback by his questioning. "Why are you including me?!"

"'Cause we're buddies aren't we." Naruto stated with a straight face.

"Eh?! Who would want to be buddies with you?!"

His answer was Naruto blankly pulling Soma and Megumi next to him to prove his point.

"O-oh." Sasuke muttered lowly with a sweat-drop. He then sighed and relented, "F-Fine. I'll stay for the preliminaries."

"There you have it!" Naruto beamed at his chef friends. "He and I will watch the preliminaries and wait for your curry dishes!"

"Sweet!"

"T-thank you!" Megumi said with a smile.

"But I have one question." Naruto stated seriously, surprising everyone around him. As they leaned forward slightly, the blonde suddenly pointed at the two boys behind Soma and Megumi. "Who are they?"

Takumi took a dramatic step backwards, shocked by the blatant question while his brother laughed at him for his reaction with teary eyes.

"I am Takumi Aldini and this is my brother Isami!" The blonde chef shouted with vigor. "And I am the rival of Yukihira here."

Naruto blinked owlishly. "You are?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yes I am!" Takumi screamed before turning to his laughing brother. "Stop laughing, Isami!"

The group laughed at the older Aldini's misfortune while atop the VIP room, the director of Totsuki Academy watched the scene fondly. The union and friendship of the two worlds was clearly being shown between Duelists and Chefs through their laughter and casual conversation.

With Naruto Ea at the forefront of the Duel Monster world and Soma Yukihira of the Culinary world, the severed bridge will be repaired slowly but surely.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed the duel and the new chapter and my handling with the cards. As for Tamamo's card and effects, they were suggested by someone who was 'Guest' and I talked to Jebest4781 about them and they were approved. However, if you don't like them then perhaps we can tweak them a little or since she has nine-tails, then she can have nine effects. If anyone disagrees with that and think it might make her OP, then please tell me. There will be support cards for Tamamo and fox related cards in Naruto's deck.

Chapter 9 Q&A's:

 **Ivan0061509 (August 24):** Thank you for reading and I am happy to know you enjoyed the previous chapter. How do you rate this chapter and its duel?

 **Veesmaster (August 24):** Honestly, Shokugeki no Soma is one of my favorite manga/anime series ever. In the manga, the characters and emotions are more intense like Soma's Shokugeki against Subaru. That was an intense battle. As for Clannad, I'd only seen the series like two months ago, but it was really emotional especially since both Nagisa and Ushio died, but I was happy when Tomoya turned back time, held Nagisa again and to the time of Ushio's birth, they all live happily ever after. Naruto/Diana interactions will be coming I assure you. Did you enjoy this chapter?

 **Lightningblade49 (August 24):** Yep he will while also maintaining a friendly rivalry with Naruto. Are you talking about the Grand Prix tournament? No, it's still going to be a three-man team but there are reserves/backups like Akiza stepped in for Crow after he broke his arm. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Narutoxasuna25 (August 24):** I'd been asked this question plenty of times, and my answer is that he will get a few dragons in his deck like Red Eyes Black Dragon, but there will be an adventure rather than just getting it in one chapter or an instant. There will come a time for them, but not yet indeed.

 **NinjaFang1331 (August 24):** Thank you, thank you! I'm very pleased you enjoyed the story and with Shokugeki no Soma. It is so funny and very original with a fun cast of characters. Did you enjoy the new chapter and Tamamo's effects? Is there anything you wish to discuss about it?

 **Blackseal84 (August 24):** I hope you enjoyed the duel between Dark Magician and Blue Eyes and their members. Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Sprite Dragon had made their appearances. Sasuke will be around more afterwards so more Blue Eyes will appear later in the story. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Jebest4781 (August 24):** Yes, things will be crazy and insane from here.

 **Ito Uchiha (August 24):** I apologize for the Red Eyes comment. I didn't mean to put it that way, but Red Eyes will play a major role in the story and beyond. Did you enjoy the duel in the new chapter?

 **AnonGod (August 24):** No problem. I enjoy writing this story of this crossover genre because I've always wanted to write one, but I didn't know where to start. Perhaps I should add Arcanite Magician into the deck, but again that won't happen for a while now. As for Azure Eyes Silver Dragon, I substituted him for Blue Eyes Sprite Dragon instead. Obviously Silfer will make an appearance as will the other Divine Beasts. All in due time of course.

 **GodX (August 25):** I caught you by surprise didn't I? The minor crossover with Shokugeki no Soma is good, but one other manga/anime series will make an appearance in the next chapter. Its characters were already introduced back in chapter one. Between these three, there will be more appearances. I do agree that Yugioh 5Ds was the shortest series compared to the original series, GX, and Zexal. Did you enjoy the new chapter and the duel as well as Tamamo's first Duel and her effects?

 **R-king 93 (August 25):** I'm very happy to hear that. To be honest, I was feeling a little nervous regarding Sasuke and his dueling with Blue Eyes but I'm glad to hear otherwise. The rivalry between these two will only grow in the future just like Yugi/Kaiba and Yusei/Jack.

 **The Keeper of Worlds (August 25):** That is great to hear you enjoyed the chapter. I do hope the intensity of the duel in this chapter pleased you and the handling of the characters.

 **Megakdre100 (August 25):** No, not really. Don't worry, there'll be moments where she's herself in the upcoming chapters. Sasuke is a Turbo Duelist and he will show his skills later on in the story.

 **Guest (August 25):** I love it as well and I thank Kanokon manga/anime for giving me her. As you probably read, your suggested effects have made their appearances in the Duel. I hope you enjoyed it like I did. The manga/anime are worth it. Of course he will help them out from the get-go, but there will be some obstacles that delays him from reaching them. Did you enjoy the chapter?


	11. No Place Like Tokyo

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 11: No Place Like Tokyo**

"This was a mistake."

"You think?"

"I'd thought the waiting would make it all worth it at the end, but…"

"I know~"

The Totsuki students in the stands etched away from the gloomy Duelists who looked ready to call it quits and go to nirvana. They wanted to watch their chef friends cook their curry to be judged in order to advance to the main tournament. However, they learned that Soma, Megumi, along with their mentioned Polar Star residents, and the Aldini brothers were separated into two different groups and their judging will be held at two buildings including the Shokugeki Arena.

Soma and the other Polar Star residents were in Group A while Megumi, Takumi and Isami were in Group B. Group B's judging was held at the second building nearby while Group A was within the Shokugeki Arena.

Now the biggest question was where are they going to go first.

"I want to check out Soma's curry."

"Of course you would."

Naruto looked at Sasuke irritably. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you want to stay in a routine. Try new things from other people." Sasuke clarified with a scoff. "Idiot." He muttered lowly.

"Why you!"

"Oi, oi. Sounds like you two are chatty, huh." The two Duelists looked at the origin and were slightly intimidated by the aura of the man in the suit was giving off of. The man noticed this and laughed heartily as he patted the boy's shoulders as to calm their nerves. "Relax you two. After all you two just had an amazing Duel. I haven't seen one like that for a long time."

Naruto saw a hand stretched out from the man and he took it before shaking firmly.

"Thanks. My name is Naruto Ea." He let go as the man shook hands with Sasuke.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Of course. I am Gin and the head chef of Totsuki Resort."

"Tosuki Resort?" Naruto repeated. "Wait, does Totsuki Academy own a hotel?"

Gin nodded at the curious blonde. "Among other brands across Japan. It isn't a famous culinary academy for nothing." It was Sasuke's turn to be curious.

"I take it you're an alumnus of Totsuki." Sasuke stated rather than ask. "That's impressive."

"Huh? How?"

Gin chuckled while Sasuke sighed at the blonde's obliviousness.

"Since the academy's inception, with each generation, only 10% of the graduates make it at the end of their third year." Sasuke stated, visibly shocking Naruto of the intense graduation rate. "Those who graduated are considered legends and renowned across the globe."

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"My mother's an alumnus."

"I though you looked familiar." Gin commented with a pondering look. "You're Mikoto's youngest son, right?"

"Yes."

"You look just like her."

Sasuke was taken surprise by this. He was usually compared to his brother or his father, but this was the first time anyone compared him to his mother. "T-Thank you." He muttered lowly, genuinely bashful.

"And you…" Gin looked at Naruto, catching the latter's attention. "I'm sure you've been told plenty of times about you looking like your father."

"Hehehe… Yeah, plenty of times. Although I have my mom's hair color, so that's good." Naruto replied, sheepishly chuckled while Gin was confused.

"Really? I thought your mother—"

"Oi, oi!" The trio looked at the voice and found it to belong none other than Senzaemon himself. "What are you three doing out here? The preliminaries are about to start."

"Ah, Old Man Director. How are you?" Naruto greeted casually, shocking the students and staff behind the Nakiri elder. Gin chuckled at the boy's attitude while Sasuke sighed irritably as Senzaemon chuckled at the blonde.

"Fine, fine. But address me formally next time, Mr. Ea."

"As long as you don't call me 'Mr. Ea', then we're good." Naruto retorted with a grin.

" _Is this really happening?!"_ The Totsuki staff entourage thought with pale faces while an amused Gin watched on.

The Totsuki director and Spellcaster Duelist stared down at each other, ignorant of the tense atmosphere that was created between them. Then smirks tugged their lips as they both laughed like old friends reuniting after a long time since college graduation.

"You got guts, Ea. Just like your mother."

Naruto was surprised when he mentioned his mother.

"You know my mom?" Naruto asked as he thought inwardly. _"That's odd. Mom attended at Stanford University for her Master and PHDs while pop went to Tokyo University."_ He then spoke, "Uh, my mom never attended Totsuki Academy. She studied in America so how do you know her?"

"Hmph?" Senzaemon was now curious about this. "What's your mother's name?"

"Misaki. Why?" Naruto asked back.

"…I must've mistaken you and your mother for someone else. Apologies."

"Uh… okay." Naruto turned around as he made his decision and ran…with Sasuke in tow while literally dragging him by the arm. "Well see you later!"

"OI! Let me go!" A comedic angry Sasuke shouted with his arm still in the vice-grip.

His eyes never leaving the two boys until they left his range, Senzaemon turned around and walked through his entourage who soon followed him with the lists of objectives and activities.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Stadium Hall B**

"All right! They just started cooking!" Naruto exclaimed happily while an out-of-breath Sasuke wheezed in air as he supported himself on his knees. He took a long whiff of the food-enthralled air. "Aw! That's the stuff."

"You… idiot." Sasuke squeezed out before he regained his composure and took a spot next to the blonde. "Don't do that again."

"What?"

"You know exactly what!"

The two didn't notice some of the audience were staring at them for their outburst. In fact, there was two students who were not wearing the Totsuki Academy attire, but casual clothing. One of them was holding a red banner with the black kanji 'Polar Star' embroidered vertically.

"Hey, it's those two Duelists."

"Didn't Yukihira mention the blonde was his childhood friend?"

"Let's invite them."

The two tough-looking boys walked over to Naruto and Sasuke who were about to get into a scuffle once more until the latter noticed their approach and pointed behind the blonde who turned around to face them.

"Oi, are you Naruto?"

"Who's asking?" The blonde asked casually as he and Sasuke observed the newcomers closely.

The one who asked for Naruto's identity was fair-skinned and had dirty blonde hair that was cut at a semi-mohawk style with the edges being a darker color as he wore a gray long-sleeve shirt with brown pants. The other one has spiky black hair with long sideburns, tanned skin and well built body since he was wearing a white undershirt with the navy blue pants.

The dirty blonde extended a hand to Naruto. "The name's Shoji Sato. And this is—"

"—I'm Daigo Aoki." The black haired boy cut in. Instantly, Shoji pitted his forehead against his own as angry veins visibly protruded from their necks. "Oi, oi! What's your problem?!"

"You interrupted me from introducing you!"

Daigo pushed against Shoji as they struggled between them. "I don't need help to introduce my name."

"Why you—"

"OI!"

The quartet looked back to see an elderly woman with gray hair in a style that looked reminiscent to the late King of Games as she too wore casual clothing with a long apron over her shirt and pants. She had wrinkles, but her expression was that of a reprimanding grandparent. Shoji and Daigo relaxed a little but were cautious since she usually had a caring side and amusement on her face.

"Enough yelling you two. You're disrupting their concentration."

"Sorry~" All of them said before Naruto and Sasuke blinked at each other _"Why are we apologizing?!"_

The woman chuckled as she gestured the boys to come to her spot where she was standing. "That was a splendid duel, you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks old lady." Naruto instantly felt the air escape out of him after the woman kicked him straight in the area below his stomach with his bulged out eyes.

"Never call a lady old!"

"G-got it." Naruto wheezed out before he fell on the floor.

"F-Fumio." Shoji and Daigo stuttered in fear after witnessing what just happened.

Sasuke, after nonchalantly staring blankly at the downed Naruto, looked at the elderly woman. "Who are you?" Naruto by then had shakily stood up as he grabbed hold of the railing.

"*Chuckle* I'm Fumio Daimido and the warden of the Polar Star Dormitory." The woman stated as Naruto perked up upon hearing the dormitory.

The blonde then spoke albeit hesitantly. "Dormitory? You mean that vine-covered building way out in the forest? That's Polar Star?" Naruto asked before he looked at Shoji and Daigo. "I take you guys are Polar Star residents like Megumi and Soma."

"Yeah and there are others participating right now to get into the main tournament." Shoji mentioned, confusing Naruto.

The whiskered blonde tilted his head. "Then why are you guys standing here? How come you're not down there like the others?" What he got was the two falling to their knees with an aura of sudden depression. "Wha—Guys?!"

"It's no use." Sasuke spoke, getting Naruto to turn his head to him. "Every year, the high school first years go through the Totsuki Autumn Elections, however only 20 participants are chosen for the preliminaries and after that only four advance to the main tournament."

That's when Naruto realized about his new friends. They weren't chosen for the preliminaries and he just reminded them of that pain.

"I am sooo sorry~" The blonde apologized genuinely with a bow to the depressed boys.

Instantly they stood up and clamped their hands on Naruto's shoulders with faces of forgiveness.

"It's all right. You didn't know so we'll let it slide this time." Daigo said casually.

Naruto fixed his posture and watched the chefs below cook their curry so they may participate in the main tournament. That's when he noticed Megumi pushing something on wheels that was covered in a tarp. _"Whatever that is, she must be confident."_

"Let's go, Megumi! Yuki!" Daigo and Shoji shouted with vigor as a petite girl with teal eyes and amber hair that was tied neatly into two buns on the sides of her head. She like Megumi and the rest of the chefs were the standard white chef's uniform albeit with black trimmings.

She happily waved at them back before proceeding with her dish. When they looked at Megumi, she had tripped on her feet before quickly getting up to chase after the runaway object on wheels.

Sweat-drops fell on the boys' head as they pondered about her nervous tick.

"Megumi…"

Naruto chuckled as he leaned on the railing while watching the chefs battle it out with their dishes that await to be judged by prominent people in the culinary world as mentioned by Soma.

" _Soma… you really got into a great place."_ The Duelist thought before Megumi pulled the tarp and revealed the content, much to his and everyone else in the audience's shock. "Is that a monkfish?"

The competition and the hunger within Naruto and Sasuke only grew from there as they bear the torment.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Six Hours Later)**

 **Polar Star Dormitory, Totsuki Academy**

"Whew~ That was amazing."

The entire Polar Star residents stood there in the dining room where they were celebrating Soma and Megumi's advancement to the main tournament. Bewilderment and shock were on their faces as they stared at the atrocity yet impressive display before them.

Stacks of towering plates stood high on top of the dining table, stained by countless presences of gourmet food followed by the distinct aroma. And in the center sitting on a chair while was the source of it all; Naruto Ea.

Said boy just finished the last piece of Soma's dish that he dubbed the Omelet Risotto Curry: a risotto consisted of mango chutney, banana, and apples combined with curry inside of a soft shelled omelet. After wiping his mouth with a napkin, Naruto beamed a smile at the Polar Star residents.

"That was delicious! Thank you all!"

" _This guy's a monster!"_ Was the collective thoughts of everyone before their eyes directed to their second guest who too had stacks of towering plates like Naruto albeit gentlemanly. _"And he's no better!"_

Sasuke looked at them and asked, "Who cooked this curry? The one with the Koji?"

One of the residents stepped forward and she was a beauty admitted by both Naruto and Sasuke internally. She had long, purple hair that reached her waist with split bangs that reached her chest/large bust and orange-colored eyes wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and pants that did nothing to cover her slender body.

"I did." The girl said confidently.

"What's your name?"

"Ryoko Sakaki."

Sasuke nodded as he repeated the name internally. "I see. Your dish is very refined although I was surprised when you didn't make it to the main tournament." He flinched when Ryoko suddenly fell to her knees with a depressed aura on top of her. "O-Oi. What's wrong?"

"Way to rub salt on the wound, Sasuke." Naruto muttered while Yuki and Megumi tried to cheer Ryoko up as Sasuke flinched in horror.

"I—I didn't mean to—"

"Jerk~" Naruto, Soma, Yuki chorused through cupped hands at the Uchiha.

"Be quiet!"

Fumio chuckled at the children's acts and bemused about how Polar Star had gotten lively since the 92nd Generation moved in, especially with their latest resident. Now the dormitory is even more lively thanks to Naruto who was currently asking Ibusaki, a scruffy brown haired boy with bangs that completely ccovered his eyes and wore a long-sleeved sweater and casual pants, for more of his smoked curry: smoked egg, smoked bacon and smoked potatoes.

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Past the doors and across the platform, first door on the left." Soma casually said.

Naruto gave a thumb up before leaving the room and went down the hall to do his business. At least that's what he told everyone else in the kitchen. Instead he quietly went outside the dormitory and looked around to make sure no one was present.

" _Tamamo, are you there?"_ Naruto asked after taking out the new card from the deck box.

" _Hai! It's for that talk now, I assume."_ Tamamo's voice held a hint of amusement as her card slightly glowed in the dark. _"What do you want to know?"_

" _How about where you came from? No… what happened to you and your restaurant? My friends and I saw the new earlier today and we were shocked."_

" _I know. I was there after all."_

Naruto had tilted his head in confusion. "Eh?"

" _Ah that's right! You don't know, but I kinda want to save the surprise."_

" _What surprise?!"_ The blonde asked and received no answer. _"Wait, she said about being there when we found out about the restaurant. There was no one there but us and…"_ Naruto thought back how Tammy's sudden appearance, wounds and disappearance followed by his finding Tamamo's card in his deck. "No…"

" _Looks like you figured it out. Aw, well I guess I got to show you."_

Naruto watched as the card turned into energy and shot out of his hand before it morphed into a familiar small shape as it soon revealed itself to be the one he'd taken into his room just last night… in his bed.

"You're Tammy?!"

"Yep!" The fox said aloud, surprising Naruto even more. "You see after I was attacked by a couple of nobodies who managed to hurt me with some anti-Yokai weapons, I followed your scent and arrived at your house. You know the rest from there."

"S-seriously?" Naruto asked in horror. He basically slept with a grown Kitsune woman. A hot one at that. "But why though?"

Tamamo tilted her head. "Why I came to your house for aid, correct?" A nod was her answer. "You're big."

"Eh?" Naruto blushed as he quickly back-stepped away from the fox before slamming his head against a tree, groaning at his own misfortune as his body slid down against it. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Your life force. It's huge compared to most Humans I've seen in a long time. It helped me with my healing powers although I could heal on my own with no problem, but it's best and faster to use someone else's life force." Tamamo answered truthfully as she nonchalantly took a place on the blushing Naruto's lap. "Plus your words back at the restaurant."

"How I would get along with Yokai if given the chance." Naruto somewhat repeated his words. "I remember and I meant it." He chuckled a little while looking at the night blanket. "Funny thing is I've always wanted to meet a Yokai since my childhood after my parents told me a story."

"Oh… which one?"

"Yours actually."

Tamamo raised a curious brow at the blonde. "About my demise at the plains Nasu after being exposed by Abe no Yasuchika?"

"…Yeah." He answered hesitantly after seeing the fox's teasing grin. "Unless there's something else you're hiding…." Naruto's eyes widen slightly before Tamamo's grin grew bigger. "That's not the real story is it."

"Correct you are!" Tamamo raised her paw as to affirm it, her white fur shining lightly under the moonlight. "As you can see, I'm alive and well but that was only thanks to Yasuchika."

"Huh?"

"The part about him exposing my true nature is true, but for a whole different reason. After I escaped to Nasu, he confronted and defeated me…."

Naruto leaned in slightly to the fox. "How'd he accomplished that?"

"By making me his bride, kyyaaa!" Tamamo jumped away from his lap as she had transformed back into her Kistune form with her fox ears and tails like during the duel while her hands were on her face like a squealing teenaged girl.

" _Is this really one of the Three Great Monsters of Japan?"_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop on his head before he played back what Tamamo said moments ago. "His bride?! You mean you and he—"

"Yep, we got married in secret!"

"Eh?!" Naruto cried out in utter shock. This was such a turn of knowledge he's learned straight from the source. As a son of historians/archeologists, he had found gold. After he calmed himself, Naruto asked "So you two got married. Was it difficult for a Human/Yokai marriage? What was he like?"

To his surprise, Tamamo's expression turned solemn with a small smile as Naruto turned bashful at his questioning.

"I—I'm sorry… If you don't want to talk about it, I understand completely." Naruto said to comfort the legendary Kitsune. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Tamamo's smile changed from solemn to genuine like a fox. "It was difficult for any Yokai/Human marriage, but we made it work. We loved and supported each other through the hard times. We were a family until the end."

Naruto stared at the smiling Kitsune woman before him and smiled at her. "You loved him." He stated and got a nod from her. "It was difficult, wasn't it. Moving on."

"…Yes."

"And I assume that over the centuries, relationships between Yokai and Humans grew bitter." A solemn nod came from Kitsune. "Have there been others who wanted to promote Human/Yokai relationships?"

"Yes, but they were silenced by those who wanted to keep the status quo." Tamamo admitted, surprising Naruto. "Of course they too met their fate by them."

"The people who attacked you?"

"Yes, but it felt like they weren't trying to kill me. It was more like trying to capture me." Naruto's eyes widened as Tamamo continued speaking, "I don't know who though, but I don't really care at this point." She looked deep into her fellow blonde's blue eyes. "If they come after me again, I'll just send them back to their mommies."

"This group… what did they want with you? What did they want with Yokai though?"

"That I do not know, but again I reiterate I'll just send them to their graves." Tamamo responded with a sweet smile.

"So…" Naruto scooted slightly away for his safety in response to the intimidating aura oozing out of Tamamo. "Are you going to leave for your safety?"

Instantly the aura disappeared after Tamamo looked surprised before she giggled at Naruto.

"Of course not!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked with confused eyes.

"You're the first Human with a genuine heart that wants to connect with Yokai; I haven't met someone like that for a very long time." Tamamo smiled at the Spellcaster Duelist who was taken aback. "Plus you and your friends are a lot of fun to be around, especially the Signers."

His eyes widened once more, Naruto became a little tense. "H-how do you know about them being Signers?" He got a smile in response from the Kitsune.

"I've been around for a _very_ long time, so I would recognize a deity's power nearby." Tamamo responded with a cheeky grin. "And… I'm just tired."

"What? Tired of what?" Naruto asked before he saw his answer in Tamamo's eyes. A tinge of loneliness. The type of emotion he felt during his childhood while his parents had unintentionally slightly neglected him during their travels. It was way before he met Soma and Kuroko. "I see. Well then…"

Tamamo watched him stand up from the ground and offered his hand to her as he smiled at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming with me back home?" Naruto said confidently as the transparent forms of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared behind him albeit in defensively. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

" _Naruto, are you sure about this?"_ Dark Magician asked, holding his staff in front of him. _"We know little about her or her intentions."_

Diana pitched in her concerns as well. _"If the people who are after her knows about you, then they could go after you as well. Perhaps your family too."_

"I'm right her, you know." Tamamo said slightly irritated as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The trio were caught off-guard by then. Could she see them in their spirit forms? "And yes I can see you two behind Naruto. Remember, I'm a Yokai."

" _Then you understand our concerns about Naruto and his family's safety."_ Diana retorted with a worried expression. _"He already has to deal with Yliaster and—"_

"Diana." Said girl looked at Naruto as did Dark Magician. "Dark Magician. I appreciate your concerns and I am grateful, but I cannot turn someone who's suffered loneliness for so long. I too know the feeling although clearly not as long as you." He smiled at his concerned monsters who reluctantly relented before they nodded at him. "And you can't judge a book by its cover." Naruto said before looking at a surprised Tamamo. "Welcome to the family."

The legendary Kitsune stared at the hand that was still out for her to grab. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at his kind words and gesture. Tamamo then noticed the rest of Naruto's monsters appeared in their spirit forms behind the blonde before she finally took his hand as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Thank you."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(The Next Day)**

Naruto yawned as he slowly rose up on his bed after the early morning sun hit him through the window. He had spent the night at the dormitory in one of the empty rooms. As for Sasuke, he had left early in the night to sleep at the room he was staying before their Duel and explained that he would head to a city in the east since he was transferring there during the school year.

Which city he did not say at the time, but the last words he said to Naruto stayed with him.

" _Don't lose to anyone else. I will defeat you next time."_

Rubbing his eyes after smacking his dry lips, Naruto got out of the room to take a shower. After 30 minutes of relaxation, he went down to the kitchen and grabbed himself a couple of ramen for breakfast as always.

"Um… Naruto?"

That was until he was halted by a worried Megumi.

"Morning, Megumi." He sent a nod at the girl. "What's up?" That's when Naruto noticed the several bowls, cooking pans and various ingredients. "Testing a new dish I see." Naruto stated with a smile.

"H-Hai." Megumi responded rather meekly. Naruto raised a curious brow at her expression.

"Why are you nervous? Does it have to with the tournament?"

Megumi reluctantly nodded while she twiddled with her index fingers. "It's nerve-wrecking to say the least for someone like me."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked genuinely.

From there on, he learned about Megumi's nervousness impeded her cooking skills and she almost got expelled twice; by grades and a douche of an Totsuki alumnus who gave her an unfair advantage. By the end of her tale, Naruto nodded at the key factor that helped her through those trying times.

"I see, so Soma is still Soma." Naruto chuckled at the red head's hero complex and recklessness. "That's good to hear. So the three of us are still the same."

"Three of you?" Megumi asked as she and Naruto sat on the bar stools to talk more comfortably.

"We have a third friend who grew up with us. His name's Tetsuya. Tetsuya Kuroko." Naruto then began tell Megumi stories of their childhood between the trio; the fun and trouble that he and Soma would get into while Kuroko would remain untouched due to him being unnoticed.

At the end, Megumi was in a giggling frenzy at the mention of Soma running naked at one time during Halloween. Naruto joined as well, his laughter booming across the kitchen and throughout the dormitory until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello~" Naruto greeted after answering. "Hey, Aunt Hestia. Yeah, I'm back in Tokyo for a while. Uh huh… Wait, what?" His eyes widen as his aunt told him more about something important. "He and his team have a match today?" He waited for more information from the phone. "A qualifying match for the Winter Cup? Please send me the address."

Megumi was startled when her new friend suddenly left the room before coming right back with Tammy on his head this time. Apparently he had found the little fox in the woods nearby the dormitory.

"Do you like basketball?"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Downtown Tokyo**

"Damn that Naruto!"

"I second that."

Yusei nervously chuckled at the depressing and angered auras emitting from his childhood friends. He couldn't blame them since Naruto failed to contact them or answered any of their calls last night when they arrived in Tokyo. It wasn't easy for them to find a hotel late at night, but fortunately they met a generous person who let them stayed for free.

The Signers plus Leo and Bruno had walked through the busy streets of Tokyo and found the auto shop where the latest Kaibacorp Duel Runner technology were on sale. They had made the order of a few parts at a fair price thanks to Yusei's current and Jack's former statuses of Duel King, respectively. Now they were walking through the famous culture center of all of Japan.

Akihabara.

"This is awesome! It's not every day we get to come here, so let's enjoy it while we can." Leo cried out before he went further ahead as Luna sighed exasperatedly with a face-palm.

"Oh brother."

The older members of the groups chuckled as they journeyed through the usually-crowded streets and found card shops that had featured posters of new card releases. That's when they found a particular shop that featured new cards that support Synchro Monsters and surprisingly Fusion Monsters.

"Cool, new cards for our decks!" Luna and Leo cried out with vigor after the former caught up with her brother.

The Signers and Bruno met up with the twins soon after upon seeing the particular shop that stood out the most from the rest. It was a simple game shop with the latest cards, but its name was one they all recognized from the history books. Kame Game. The same name of the original game shop where Solomon Muto and Yugi Muto lived in as their residence during the latter's legendary era.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The cashier greeted as they entered the shop. It was a simple interior with a 'U' shaped glass display that reached the entrance on both sides with tons of cards within it.

Rare cards to be exact.

"Look at these rare cards!" Crow, Jack and the twins cried out in astonishment with their faces stuffed against the glass. Yusei, Akiza and Bruno were astonished as well, but not to the same extent as they looked at the cards. Most of them were after Yugi and Kaiba's era like the Cyber Angel, Armed Dragon and Cyber Dragon archetypes.

The cashier smirked at their expressions and chuckled at the end. "Those reactions are the same when a favorite customer of mine first visited my shop." He looked out at the window where the passing civilians glanced at his shop every few seconds. "Although he hasn't come by for the past few months. A friend of his told me that he and his family moved east."

The group perked up upon hearing about this as it sounded vaguely familiar.

"And what's the name of this favorite customer?"

"His name is…"

TWExTWExTWE

 **Inter-High Preliminary Gym**

"Naruto! Please stop!"

"Eh?" Naruto looked back to see an exhausted and sweating Megumi behind him as she looked ready to keel over. "W-what's wrong?"

"Your eccentric behavior is too much for her, Naruto." A familiar voice came from behind the petite girl. It was Soma with his usual casual grin. Naruto had picked up Soma on the way out of the dormitory and the trio took the train instead of taking Kurama, which was very tight and narrow since it was usually for two people, not three.

As for Tamamo, she's reverted into her small fox form known dubbed 'Tammy mode' by the legendary Kitsune as she rested on Naruto's head.

"Can you blame me, Soma? Tetsuya and his team are having their first Winter Cup preliminary match. We can't miss it!" Naruto reasoned before turning on his heels and continued his pace towards one of the gyms as Soma and Megumi walked a normal pace.

The trio finally made it and took seats on the upper levels as the basketball court was on the first floor. On the court were the players of the different teams sporting different colors. The team known as Johsei sported orange jerseys as opposed to their opponents. Their opponents wore black jerseys with white trimmings at the sleeves and red numbers, but they were known for being a powerhouse despite being their school being formed just one year ago.

A team that made to the Inter-High preliminary finals this summer; an action that was repeated from the year before.

The team where his and Soma's childhood friend was playing for.

Seirin High School.

"Wooo! Let's go Seirin!" Naruto cheered with raised arms in the air, catching the team's attention. "Let's go, Tetsuya! Nagali!"

"It's Kagami, idiot!" The second tallest player shouted in annoyance with a ticked mark from below.

"Who cares!"

"Why you!"

"Naruto…" The surprised Kuroko stared at the grinning blonde before his glance switched and his surprise was further when he saw Soma there as well along with a blue-haired girl behind them. "Soma… you're both here."

Soma sent his easy-going grin that matched Naruto's. "Sup, Tetsuya? It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Kuroko responded in his usual stoic tone.

"Anyway, good luck out there!"

Kuroko nodded as he and his teammates walked to the center of the court. He and Kagami were wearing #11 and #10, respectively as a sign of their partnership since their high school basketball debut.

Next to Kagami's left was Teppei Kiyoshi, a brown half-long haired teenager with a larger frame and even taller than Kagami as he sported the #7 jersey and is the Center. On his left were the Captain and Shooting Guard of the team, Junpei Hyuga, as he was the only one with glasses, a stern face and shaggy black hair and wore the #4 jersey.

Standing next to the captain was the Point Guard, Shun Izuki. He had straight black that reached his narrow, black eyes and resembled an eagle of sorts as his small frame paled in comparison to his fellow teammates on the court with the #5 jersey proudly displayed on his person.

They were all ready to play for the right to participate in the Winter Cup and the chance to become champions while also defeating Kuroko's former teammates from his middle school. The prodigies of the basketball world.

The Generation of Miracles.

First, they have to beat Johsei as the first obstacle on their journey.

The Seirin lineup were ready to go until they were befuddled when a member of the opposing team had tears in his eyes. _"Eh?"_

"You're so cruel, Captain." The player muttered in despair with slouched shoulders and boneless arms. "You tricked me…" He started to move his fingers in a way like a pervert old man. "Give me back what is mine."

The player suddenly straightened up with his tears-streaming face as he pointed his left finger at Seirin's bench.

"SHE'S NOT SEXY AT ALL!"

The trio above on the stands were taken aback when Seirin suddenly paled and shook in place while their coach, a girl with short brown hair and fringe on her right side as she sported a skirt and dark blue sweater with a whistle simply stood there, seemingly unfazed by the brutal insult.

The Duelist and chef slightly flinched when she gave a nonchalant smile while sending the Seirin players a message by moving her thumb across her throat followed with a thumbs-down.

 _Tear them apart!_

" _Y-yes, ma'am!"_ The Seirin lineup collectively answered her message in fear.

"Yikes, what a scary coach they have." Soma commented, surprising Naruto and Megumi. He glanced at them, "Yeah, she's their coach. Riko Aida I believe is her name. Tetsuya told me about her not too long ago."

"Huh?! How come he didn't tell me?!" Naruto whined with a pout.

"You never answer your phone."

Naruto froze on the spot and cursed himself for habitually delete his voicemail without ever checking them first. Megumi tried to bring him to his senses, but was told by Soma to leave him be since it was a habit of his own and only he could snap himself out of it.

"This is actually the first basketball game." Megumi admitted, amusing Soma while snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Is that so?" Naruto smirked at the curious girl before pointing down at the court. "Then you're in for a great surprise."

Excitement filled within the petite girl, courtesy of the influence from her friends. "Really?"

"Yep." Soma answered this time with pride etched on his face as his eyes were glued into the court.

Naruto gave a small nod as the whistle blew and the ball was thrown up for the tip-off.

"You're about to see what our friend, Kuroko, is known as since his debut at middle school."

Megumi watched the game started below and before she knew it, the ball was already in Kagami's hands before he jumped and dunked it hard. "W-what? How'd the ball get there already?" She received no answer from her friends and instead observed closely. It took some doing, but she eventually found the causes of those 'invisible' and fast passes.

Kuroko.

"While we didn't go to the same school as Tetsuya did, he'd message us about their games and practices and his team. They were the Generation of Miracles and acknowledged him and his skills." Soma commented as he leaned over the railing.

"And those who really know him like his teammates and us call him by another name…" Naruto stated as he, Megumi and Soma watched Kuroko suddenly appear in front of the ball's passing lane before he intercepted and passed it to Kiyoshi who also dunked a score as well. "He's known as the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles."

From there on, Megumi knows firsthand how exciting basketball and the entire world can be outside of cooking.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Uchiha Mansion, Sapparo, Hokkaido**

"What did you just say?"

Ryu cleared his throat subtlety at the calm and stoic Fugaku who was in an important meeting with a client before his interruption. He had been ordered to deliver him the news of the Duel between Sasuke and Naruto in an estimated week, but the Duel had happened last night.

Much sooner than expected and the results were not what Fugaku had expected.

Hence the stoic but inwardly furious Fugaku who sat on his chair in his office.

"The Duel occurred yesterday and… your son lost."

Instead of the full-blown rage most prideful fathers exhibit after their sons' loss, Fugaku exhaled loudly to calm his frustration. "Leave me."

"Hai."

After his lead agent left and closed the door, Fugaku in a rare display of emotion, swiftly swept his arms across his desk in one fluid motion as the essentials on top were knocked to the ground. His seething frame struggled to reel in the anger, but the disappointment was too great.

His son was defeated by Naruto Ea and once again, the Dark Magician emerged victorious over the Blue Eyes White Dragon in their legendary rivalry. Although it wasn't the legendary Spellcaster himself that won the duel, it still applies to the monster.

This wasn't supposed to happen at all. His family had modified the deck with the best cards that were released over the years since the era of the King of Games.

What's even more surprising was the new and powerful monsters the young Ea used in the final bout of the Duel. One was the teal dragon that performed a Fusion Summon with Dark Magician Girl and the other was the Kitsune card that delivered the final blow.

The latter was most intriguing. In the boy's previous duels, that card was never used before. Has it been in his deck this whole time and he never had the opportunity to use it or had he obtained it recently?

"This cannot be tolerated." Fugaku muttered as he took out a cell phone out of his drawer and pressed the necessary numbers. A few rings in, his call was accepted. "It's me. It was a failure. Continue with the operation and then send the unit with them. It's time for a test drive and I know the perfect candidate."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Sometime Later)**

 **Seirin High Private High School**

"Man you guys crushed them!"

"Yes we did."

"Oi, Kuroko! You should be more jovial about our victory and our next match up in the preliminaries!"

"I agree with Kanami here."

"It's Kagami! Ka-ga-mi! Learn it right!"

" _Scary!"_ Megumi nervously thought inwardly with sweating bullets as she was basically squeezed between Naruto and the taller annoyed boy known as Kagami. _"How tall is this guy?"_ Her trembling frame didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, much to Kagami's confusion.

Seirin had beaten Josei 108 to 68. The entire flow of the game was mostly dominated by Kiyoshi's center plays, Kagami and Kuroko's coordination, and Hyuga and Izuki's dominant plays as shooting guard and point guard. Naruto and Soma thought to themselves that they had to destroy their opponents in fear after their coach was insulted from the rookie.

Afterwards, the team were sent home to rest for another round 'hellish' practice mentioned by a player named Koganei. Naruto, Soma and Megumi had waited for Kuroko and Kagami so they can all grab a bite to eat together.

"Naruto. Soma."

The mentioned boys turned to their childhood friend who stared at them with his stoic face as he petted Tammy's head after seeing it on his friend's head.

"How did you know about the preliminaries and our match today?"

Naruto answered that with a grin as Tammy soon got out of Kuroko's brace and climbed onto his head. "Your mom of course!" Kuroko let out a sigh in response, much to Kagami's surprise. Usually he reacted like that at his antics, but this is something else.

"Besides did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Soma interjected casually with a pointed look. "You know Naruto and I would come to watch your games. Believe it or not, we were hurt when you didn't invite us to any of your games in middle school."

A pout etched Naruto's face with his cheeks puffed out as his answer.

"We would've been there, cheering you on with banners and such."

Sweat-drops fell on Kagami and Megumi's heads as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. _"They're acting like overbearing, doting relatives you don't want to attend at events because of embarrassment!"_

"And that is exactly why I didn't tell any of you." Kuroko then looked at the sky. "Also the team was something I didn't want you to see." He said solemnly.

A confused Soma and Megumi tilted their heads while Naruto and Kagami nodded in understanding. But the tension was soon erased when both Naruto and Soma put their arms around Kuroko's shoulders with smiles on their faces.

"I don't know what happened, but we'll always be there." Soma said.

Naruto nodded with his friend. "Unlike our demon chef of a friend…"

"HEY!"

"I know middle school was rough for you, but that's why you and Seirin will win the Winter Cup to change their minds about basketball."

Kuroko looked at the grinning faces of his childhood friends and let out a small smile. "Yes, we will win the Winter Cup."

"There's the Kuroko we know." Naruto smiled before unlatching his arm from Kuroko's shoulder. "Now then, let's go to Restaurant Yukihira for dinner on the house!"

"Hai!" Kagami shouted in approval while Kuroko raised a fist in the air. Megumi giggled at Soma's gawking expression while Tammy smirked at Naruto's positive attitude as they were about to head onwards to their next destination.

That is until…

 ***Bark***

"Eh?" A collective chorus echoed as they looked at the source to be in front of them. It was a puppy with black fur on the back while its belly and paws were white as it wore a Seirin #16 jersey, but that wasn't the capper.

It was the eyes.

Oval-shaped and blue colored.

"Hey, doesn't he look like…" Naruto said before trailing off.

Soma answered the unfinished question. "Yeah..."

The duo looked between the puppy and Kuroko, specifically at their eyes. They did double-takes before shock and awe stuck at their very core.

"The eyes! They have the same eyes!"

From there on, life in Tokyo has gotten more interesting for Megumi, Kagami and especially Kuroko.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Kame Shop, Akihabara, Tokyo**

"No…"

"It's true."

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it."

Crow and Jack along with Leo and Luna were struggling to suppress the laughter evidenced by their puffed cheeks and teary eyes, but they're finding it very hard to do so.

Why? Because laying on the glass top before them was a photo book, filled with photos.

Photos of his son, a spiky red-head named Soma, and lastly a familiar whiskered blonde. As for the former, they saw a photo of him dressed up a fairy princess when he was a toddler.

Apparently they and the shop owner have a mutual friend in the form of one Naruto Ea. His nephew was friends with him since childhood and hung out every day, except when Naruto goes on a trip with his parents, until middle school where they attended schools in different prefectures. Still, they always tried to hang out as much as they could and none of them ever regret it.

"And do you know what he was called back then?"

"W-What?" Crow asked hesitantly.

The shop owner leaned forward and whispered the name to the four. Instantly they were on the ground, holding their sides as their laughter could no longer be held. As for Yusei, Akiza and Bruno, they fared better than those on the floor but small bouts of giggles and laughter escaped every now and then.

"But don't tell anyone about this, especially Naruto. He and his parents made me promise not to tell anyone about it."

" _Too late!"_ Both Jack and Crow mischievously thought within as they immediately thought about new ways to get back at Naruto for his pranks.

The shop's bell jingled, signifying another customer's arrival in the shop. "Wel—" The shop owner said after turning to face to face, but stopped as he was instantly colored pale.

"Hey, old man!"

"Hello uncle."

"Naruto!"

The stoic blue-hair, Megumi and Soma stepped to the side as two blurs tackled Naruto outside and pinned him to the ground. Not wanting to miss the comedic beating, everyone ran outside to watch Naruto get what he deserved but instead it was Crow and Jack on the ground with comedic bumps on their heads.

"Hello, who are you two?" asked Akiza to the boys and the girl who accompanied Naruto. Then she took a closer look and realized they were from the photo album. "You two must be Kuroko and Soma."

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you as well." Kuroko politely answered with a bow, surprising the group by his way of speaking.

They couldn't help but return a bow as well while Soma cheekily greeted the Neo Domino residents. Upon reaching the nearby train station, Kagami had left to go home and rest while Kuroko stayed with Naruto, Soma and Megumi to catch up with the former two.

Akiza then noticed the shaking girl who stood next to Soma and asked, "H-hey are you okay?"

" _S-so pretty!"_ Megumi thought enviously as her eyes soon descended on the taller girl's assets. _"Big!"_ She shook her head and greeted her. "I'm Megumi, pleased to meet you."

"Akiza. Same here."

After getting acquainted with each other, the two groups affiliated with a familiar whiskered teenager looked at the scene that had said person at its center.

"Now what was that for, you two?" Naruto asked annoyed with a twitch in his left eye as he sat on the heap that is his friends.

"You forgot about us last night."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in response. A chill went down his spine and he looked at the glares from the twins, Akiza and Bruno while Yusei didn't looked bothered at all. "Oh come on, I was busy in one of the best duels I'd ever had: I dueled against Sasuke and his—"

"It is you."

"Huh?"

The merged group of teenagers were kept in suspense, but that suspense was turned into awe as the person was a woman. A beautiful woman with bright, vibrant red hair that reached her back with a clip on the front that held part of her bangs on the left side. She wore a knee-length, yellow skirt with a light blue blouse that had embroidered swirls around it as her purple-colored eyes barely glanced the teens before they rested on the whiskered blonde who blinked owlishly.

The one she wanted to meet since his introduction at Totsuki Academy.

A face she'd never thought her eyes would ever lay on ever again.

"Naruto…"

The teenagers, especially Naruto, were taken aback from the woman's affectionate tone when she addressed him.

"Um…" Naruto paused to get off his friends and sheepishly asked the obvious question. "Do I know you?" Tamamo along with the spiritual forms of Dark Magician and Diana behind Naruto waited as the woman grew slightly bashful.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki," She answered before her lips was tugged by one of the sincerest smiles anyone had ever seen. "I'm your mother."

Glass shattered as everyone's eyes, even Kuroko's, were as wide like saucers chorused.

"HHHHAAAAAHHHHH?!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

I do apologize for the long update, but I did let all of you know that starting from September, the updates will be slow from there on. I will do my best to make the updates to a week or week-and-a-half at best. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and that you are safe as you enjoy life.

Speaking of life, it has its down like the end of the Shounen era: Naruto, Hitman Reborn, and now Bleach are now gone. Only Fairy Tail and One Piece are left with the former appears to close to its ending with the war between Fairy Tail and the Empire led by Zeref. Also, today's chapter concluded with the awesome yet tragic beginning of the battle between Gray and Natsu.

Another thing: why did Bleach end the way it did? Back in July, there was news that Bleach would end in 10 weeks around mid-September. With the second to last chapter, it ended with the Quincy leader being hacked then the next chapter ended with rushed epilogues like Chad being a boxer in a world title match, Uryuu being a doctor and Ichigo and Orihime being married while having a son. At the very least, I hope they do a film between the last chapter and the war's aftermath like they did with "The Last: Naruto the Movie".

Also the second seasons of "Attack of Titan," "Boku no Academia," and "One Punch Man" has been announced with Boku being aired this fall in either October or November. One last thing is the third season of the volleyball anime, "Haikyu," will be aired next month on the seventh. I am utterly excited for these upcoming anime and I hope you are as well if you are a fan or seen them.

As for the timeline, we are at the Autumn Elections preliminaries from Shokugeki no Soma and the Winter Cup preliminaries from Kuroko no Baske. With the latter, the manga did say the preliminaries stated in November, but I changed their first game to take place in October for a special occasion.

I wish you a good evening or morning or night wherever you live. Stay safe and enjoy life.

Chapter 10 Q&A's:

 **Ivan0061509 (Sep 3):** That is great to hear and I'm pleased you enjoyed the Duel between Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well. Of course, it's a little slow but it will build back while they're in Tokyo.

 **Blackseal84 (Sep 3):** I aim to please the audience and I am happy you liked the duel. Is that so? Honestly, I was trying really hard not to mess up with the Duel, dialogue and card effects. The Battle City Semi-Final duel was one of—if not the—best in the entire franchise. The tag team has yet to come and I assure you it will be epic. Now it's the obstacle of finding worthy opponents.

 **Veesmaster (Sep 3):** That is great! Man, I was really trying not to make her seem OP in the duel. It's hard regarding creating an OC whether a person or card. But I'm glad you liked it and there's more to come. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Jebest4781 (Sep 3):** Yes, there should be set limits regarding Tamamo's abilities in a Duel. Of course, the support cards will be revealed later on in Naruto's future Duels. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Guest (Sep 3):** That tone in the chapter had you on the edge of your seat? *Smirk* I thought I would have Naruto get his first loss, but I really wanted him to debut Tamamo as part of his deck and friend. I'm glad that you think Tamamo's effects aren't OP since I really was trying not to make her so. Jebest4781 and I had talking about the support cards and they will debut soon in Naruto's future Duels. Another support card to prevent her control being switched? That is a good idea. Is the Trap negating effect also part of "Tamamo's Orb?"

You want a Guardian Eatos in Naruto's deck? Is the banishing the monsters and the sending traps to the graveyard also a part of Tamamo's Orb as well? As for the Guardian card, I have something in mind regarding it and it will be fun to write about it if you catch my drift.

Thank you and please don't apologize about your review. I really appreciate and thank you taking the time to write a review either short or long. Reviews help the authors to make their stories better along the way. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **NinjaFang1331 (Sep 3):** Thank you very much! Did you enjoy the latest chapter as well?

 **Zdeath01 (Sep 3):** Yes, he does. I figured she would be a great co-character to have with him like Kurama in the canon. Now she's one of his ace cards and there will be more exciting Yokai coming in the future. Just you wait.

 **GodX (Sep 4):** I really poured my heart into the last chapter ever since I introduced Dark Magician as Naruto's ace early in the story. Well, she wanted to show her gratitude and it happened to help him win the duel against his new rival/friend. Her alternative form is a white fox, not a cat. The characters in the first chapter besides Soma was Kuroko and Kagami from Kuroko's Basketball manga/anime. It is a really good series and I highly suggest you watch/read it. You won't regret it. Perhaps, but the arc where Soma and company is that it's located at the Autumn Elections Preliminaries so that's far away from now. There is plenty of time before the WRGP so I'll introduce more Yokai and characters along the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds like when Crow acquires Blackwing Dragon. That's coming up soon. I'll be using the anime versions of the god cards, not the game versions.

 **Lightningblade49 (Sep 4):** Thank you and I'm glad you are interested. The series is called Shokugeki no Soma. Please check out the manga since the anime is missing some parts. You will not regret it.

 **R-king 93 (Sep 4):** I am happy that I didn't mess up the rivalry or the dialogue between the Duelists. Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Did you like the latest chapter as well?

 **Ito Uchiha (Sep 4):** The redhead angle is kinda cliché nowadays in the Fanfiction world, but I'm not debating nor against it. There will be only two at best and I believe you know who they are. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Megakdre (Sep 4):** Tamamo is pure yokai, not a Duel Spirit of one. Her history is mentioned in the new chapter and I hope you approve. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **AnonGod (Sep 3):** I see. I went through the story and I noticed few instances regarding the Trap card mistakes, but it's not a lot though. I will fix them at a later time and avoid making them in the upcoming Duels as well. Thank you for pointing this out. I understand your wanting to make this story and I approve it. I will fix the mistakes whenever I can. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Ravage88atlas (Sep 4):** I put your nickname as you suggested and it's actually better. Her other effects will surprise opponents and allies. Sadly, they haven't met Sasuke yet, but they will at a later time. I know there are actually fox cards that help Spellcasters like Inari Fire and Fox Fire, but I don't think there are more like them. Perhaps I could make OC cards for the deck and I could use help/suggestion for them.


	12. The Past Comes to Haunt Part I

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 12: The Past Comes to Haunt I**

 **Totsuki Resort, Tokyo Prefecture**

Gin was back at work as the head chef and general manager of Totsuki's famous and high-end hotels/restaurants. The employees were chattering yet they were performing theirs designated task flawlessly. No messiness of the dropped dishes nor a complaint from the vast customers, completely satisfied with the service.

Half of the accomplishment comes from the kitchen; home of the chefs. And at its core was the head chef himself as he was filleting the scales of a tuna fish before smoothly transitioning to the next station and boiling the necessary ingredient for his signature dish.

After a few minutes, Gin stood back and briefly glanced at his masterpiece before it was quickly taken by one of the waiters to be taken to the customer who ordered its creation. However, he knew something was amiss and that's when he was approached by his sous chef who looked slightly troubled.

"Gin, I can't find her."

"Is she in her room?" Gin asked obviously.

The sous chef shook his head, causing Gin to sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't supposed to happen. His guest was invited to Totsuki Resort to showcase her signature skills and dishes to the staff and customers while also showing her prowess as an alumnus.

After all she was in the same age like him and Joichiro back in Totsuki Academy.

The Polar Star Golden Age: an era where the nameless Polar Star Dormitory rose to fame with Gin and Joichiro's generation. Their cooking skills were exceptional beyond most of the Totsuki students during the time.

"Where could she be?" Gin asked to himself. He had called her before noon and she commented about being on her way over.

This was two hours ago.

"Whatever's holding her back must be very important to grab her attention." Gin said to his second-in-command before tuning to his thoughts. _"Although I think I have a pretty good idea where she is."_

TWExTWExTWE

 **Ichiraku Ramen, Minato Prefecture, Tokyo**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _What the hell is this?!"_ Naruto thought inwardly.

He was really confused and peeved about his current situation.

The cause of it was the woman named Kushina Uzumaki.

After a startling and sudden revelation followed by stubborn insistence by the woman claiming to be his mother, he was now sitting across from her with a table between them. She chose this restaurant for some reason, Naruto reckoned, but for what he does not know.

He had hoped she'd mistaken him for her son who shared similar appearance, but Kushina remained adamant of him being her son and thanks to his real mother's—Misaki—raising, he was polite and chose to talk to her to find out the reason.

"So…" Naruto tried to start a conversation to rid of the intense awkwardness.

Kushina looked bashful but that vanished when her eyes laid on Naruto, her son.

"It's been a long time, Naruto." She wiped away a lone tear that escaped as a smile etched her lips. "I really missed you."

A small frown made its way on Naruto's face as he addressed her. "Ms. Uzumaki, why do you think I'm your son?"

Kushina frowned a little when he addressed her formally, but she expected this. After all it's been 13 years.

13 years since _that day_.

That horrible day which broke her family apart emotionally.

"Because you're my son." Kushina answered with a straight face.

A sweat-drop fell on Naruto's head. _"You can't just leave it like that. Well, this isn't going anywhere."_ Naruto deadpanned inwardly. "Um, well this was nice, but I think I'll leave now." Kushina flinched in terror as he stood up and left money to pay for both of their orders.

"W-what! Don't go!" Kushina shouted with her hand grabbing Naruto's wrist, surprising him and the patrons in the restaurant. "Please stay."

Naruto glanced at his surroundings and saw all the attention were on them. Plus, the iron grip she had on him wouldn't loosen up at any time if he's leaving. So he sat back down and the grip finally loosened as Kushina pulled back her hand while her head was slightly down.

Obviously she was embarrassed by her action just now.

"Sorry about that. It's just… I really missed you."

Naruto sighed with folded arms. "Ms. Uzumaki, I'll ask again: what makes you think I'm your son?"

Kushina raised her head to speak clearly. "A mother knows her child."

"I need a little more than that."

"I know you have similar features like me." She responded confidently.

"Such as?" Naruto asked incredulous with a raised brow.

"You have the same eyes as me. Well, the shape of them actually and your face is the same too."

"Really?" Naruto asked both suspicious and curious. "I've been told I looked like my dad, but I got my hair from my mom." He pointed at her hair. "Although your red hair is very beautiful, you are not blonde therefore you are not my mother."

Kushina looked at him with a blank look before it was overtaken by that of bashful.

"You think my hair is pretty?" Kushina asked sweetly with her palms on her cheeks as small hearts hovered around her. "You're the second man who ever said that to me."

"Let me guess: it was your husband."

"Bingo! And your father I must add."

Naruto sighed deeply as he wondered about how much longer he could endure this. Perhaps he should've done a tactical retreat as quoted and expertly done by a manga character.

"So—"

"It's her!"

The two looked outside the window where there was a family whom had excited expressions. Befuddlement struck Naruto while Kushina looked a little annoyed, but she quickly rid of it and put on a gentle expression as the family soon came inside and walked to their table.

"Excuse me, you're Kushina Uzumaki, right?" The husband asked the red-haired woman.

"Yes."

The husband including the family squealed with happiness while Naruto, Tammy who poked her head from inside his sweater, and his ace Duel Monsters watched the scene before them.

"Uh excuse me…" Naruto raised a hand and caught the family's attention. "Forgive me but why are you excited about her? Is she famous or something?"

The entire family gasped in horror, startling the blonde with their exaggerated reaction. The husband suddenly got into his face, which made him annoyed and a little peeved.

"You don't know who you're in the presence of the great Kushina Uzumaki?!"

"Well I know her name but—"

"She's one of the most renowned chefs in the entire world, only rivaled by her peers from the academy."

" _Academy? Wait…"_ Naruto glanced at Kushina as he thought about the only conclusion at the moment. "You're an alumnus from Totsuki." He stated it as a fact.

"Bingo!" The husband said smugly. "Her knowledge and skills with western and eastern cooking plus spices earned the epithet 'The Hot Red-Queen of Cooking'! Almost no one can equal her in her type of cooking."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Kushina once more and saw she grew sheepish when his eyes landed on her. "That's impressive. From what I heard about Totsuki Academy, that is one heck of an accomplishment."

"Yes, but I see a problem here."

Both Naruto and Kushina raised a brow at the man's sudden change of tone.

"And what's that?"

Naruto got his answer when the man pointed his finger exactly at him before he said, "You."

"Huh?"

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

"What do you think they're saying over there?" Soma asked quietly as his eyes were on the table where his friend and the woman claiming to be his mother were sitting at. After Naruto's friends from Neo Domino City left with Megumi to give their mutual friend space and Kagami leaving to practice on his own, Soma followed them discreetly.

Surprisingly Kuroko was along for the ride as he too was curious but mostly concerned for Naruto. However, this was no easy feat for the duo due to Naruto's heightened senses from his martial arts training.

For years, they were the primary victims besides the bullies to the blonde's pranks but Soma had the worst due to the former's excessive and traumatic disgusting dish failures. Kuroko's receiving end of the pranks wasn't bad compared to Soma's and add the fact that Kuroko's the little brother of the trio.

However, there were times they'd try to pay him back but their attempts met with failure.

Naruto's sixth sense and prankster experience saved him countless times from the attempts.

Not even Kuroko's lack of presence shielded him from Naruto throughout their childhood. So far, the only people who can see Kuroko despite the latter's mysterious lack of presence were Naruto and Soma since they were with him almost every day. The Generation of Miracles and other skilled players like Takeo from Shutoku, Midorima's school, would only see him when he wants them to see him or they've become used to his misdirection.

"I do not know, but I am hungry from all that walking." Kuroko admitted honestly, much to Soma's surprise. "Besides I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto knows we're here."

A cheeky Soma waved off his statement in a 'no-no' gesture. "No way. Right now, he's distracted with this woman and that family. Although I wouldn't be surprised if they're an item: Naruto and the woman I mean."

"What makes you think that?" Kuroko asked in his usual stoic tone.

Soma sent the blue-haired boy an incredulous brow. "You serious? When growing up, women like moms and teenage girls would fawn over him like he was candy."

"I haven't noticed." Kuroko simply said stoically after giving his order to the waitress.

"… I can't tell if you're joking or serious." Soma deadpanned at his childhood friend. "Your way of speaking makes it really difficult at times."

Kuroko gave a small shrug as he proceeded to eat his fresh hot meal. "Besides, what makes you think he doesn't know we're here now?"

"He hasn't done his ninja-like entrance where he creeps up behind you and say—"

"You're too loud."

Terror struck the suddenly pale Soma as a tick-marked Naruto slowly creeped up behind with a fake innocent smile.

"What are you doing here, Soma?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

" _Why'd he single me out? Unless…"_ Soma quickly turned to Kuroko, only to find that he's no longer there. Just an empty plate and a note saying 'I told you so'. "Tetsuya! Traitor!"

"Soma~"

The next thing he saw while slowly turning around was an incoming fist and darkness afterwards.

TWExTWExTWE

After setting the downtrodden and comedic bumped Soma on a seat behind their table, Naruto sat back down to his seat and addressed the man for his question.

"Sorry about that. Now what did you mean about me being a problem?"

A smug smirk etched the man's lips like the rest of his family, which didn't make Naruto feel comfortable at all. Instead, it made him feel wary.

"You're a plebian. And she's a noble."

" _Oh great. They're one of those types. Just my luck."_ Naruto inwardly thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"Dirt like you shouldn't be in the presence of a famous celebrity like Kushina here." The husband commented while failing to notice the person he was talking to was starting to shake in her seat. However, his son did the opposite.

"Um…Dad?"

"Not now, son."

"Okay, I'm going to ignore what you just said." Naruto said nonchalantly, catching the family off-guard. "Besides in this day and age, all that nobility—commoner stuff is mostly extinguished except certain parts in Japan." He glanced away to the window next to him. _"Like Neo Domino City for example. But thanks to Yusei and the Signers, that stuff is practically gone after the Dark Signer battles."_

Since the revelation of his new friends being Signers, Naruto had asked them about their experiences and duels against their archrivals. He was frankly surprised the Dark Signers were dead people who was revived by the Earthbound Immortal monsters: creatures who are rivals to the Signer Dragons and the Crimson Dragon.

Needless to say, he was ecstatic to know and befriend the people who practically saved the world.

"And one last thing: are you the one who suggested this restaurant?"

"N—"

"Of course it was you." The husband spoke once more in the usual smug and condescending tone. "After all, it is a plebeian restaurant that is suited to your taste and you probably thought this place was good enough for someone like Ms. Uzumaki here."

The spirit forms of Dark Magician and Diana seethed in anger at the smug attitude the man was showing to their master. Unbeknownst to Kushina, the family and the patrons, Tamamo was cuddled up inside the inside of Naruto's hoodie with her tail splayed around the edge to give the appearance of fur being part of the outfit.

And she too was not happy by the attitude. Throughout her long, long life, Tamamo encountered many types of people and this man was part of the one she and Naruto dislike the most. Dislike being a nice word for it.

However, the three creatures chose not to act due to how calm Naruto was being.

" _How admirable."_ The trio thought inwardly simultaneously.

After enduring more insults and noticing the glares from the patrons and employees on the family, Naruto sighed as he was about to speak when suddenly he sensed a huge killing intent from… across the table?

" _O-oh…oh crap."_ Naruto started sweating bullets as he trembled in his seat from fear.

This caught the attention of the family, especially the husband. They all looked to where Kushina was sitting at, but they saw something different and it wasn't a woman.

It was a demon with red hair splaying upwards like tails as her eyes turned blank before she suddenly grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him from the ground.

"You want to say those words again?"

"Uh—Uh…"

"When you insulted Naruto, this restaurant and its people, you also insulted me!" Kushina shouted before she, with swift speed, threw the man out the nearby entrance while ignoring the yells from the family. "Now stay out of here and don't come back, dattebane!"

And they very much obliged by those words as the pompous family immediately ran afterwards, not wanting to incur the wrath of the demon woman. Breathing heavily from the sudden exertion, Kushina flinched after realizing she just showed her infamous anger in front of her son and the patrons.

"…Sorry about that." Kushina sheepishly said as she rubbed her head before sitting back on her seat. She noticed Naruto's trembling form. "I guess I showed you a rather nasty side of mine, although…"

Her pause snapped Naruto out of his fear as he leaned forward. "What?"

"You're like me in that aspect." Kushina finished with a prideful smile, surprising Naruto.

"Like how and when?" Naruto asked for the proof. Kushina pointed behind him at the unconscious Soma as the blonde quickly stuttered nervously. "T-that doesn't mean anything! There are plenty of people who have similar qualities in the world, dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" Kushina repeated, causing Naruto to flinch and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Damn it, I thought I finally got over that damn verbal tick back in Egypt!"

" _He even has the same verbal tick like me. How cute!"_ Kushina thought joyously while Naruto scolded himself over his slip up. She then replayed the last word he mentioned with surprise. _"Wait, Egypt? He went to Egypt?"_

After getting over his scolding, Naruto decided to call it and was about to get up from his seat until Kushina said something once more.

"Monday."

"Huh?"

"Your birthday is two weeks from now on Monday: October 10."

Naruto was taken aback by her knowledge of his birthday and wondered how she knew about it. Did she investigate him? Or is she really…?

He quickly shook his head to rid of that thought. His parents are Joshua and Misaka Ea. His name is Naruto Ea. And nothing will change that.

"I was wondering if we could celebrate your birthday here: you, me and your father. He'll be very happy to see you and you don't have to worry about anything." Kushina said rhetorically, intriguing the blonde teenager in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're going to come back to live with me and your father." Kushina had her eyes closed, so she didn't see Naruto dangerously narrow his eyes in response. "Of course your adoptive parents will be notified by the government, but you can come with me after we leave now and—"

"Okay, let me stop you right there." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. "This has been… fun somewhat I must admit until you just said that." His eyes narrowed even further, causing Kushina to be taken aback. "I don't know how you know about my birthday, but I'll tell you this: I have a mother and a father. Their names are Joshua and Misaka and if you, a complete stranger who callously disregarded my parents, think that I'll go with you… You're dead wrong."

A hitch hiccupped in Kushina's throat as fear began to overcome her. Right there, she knew she messed up big time about basically saying that she'll take Naruto away from his parents without a problem whatsoever.

Naruto sighed deeply. "I only came here to indulge you, but I see I shouldn't have at all." He rose up and supported Soma by holding onto the latter's shoulder. "Don't contact me and stay away from my family and friends."

"Wait, Naruto!" To her surprise, when she went to grab onto Naruto's wrist like before, the blonde swiftly dodged her hand and caused her to fall forward to the ground.

"Good bye, Ms. Uzumaki."

What Naruto didn't know or see after leaving the restaurant was the small streak of tears falling down the red-haired beauty nor the photo she pulled out of her pocket moments later. Kushina looked down at the photo which had herself carrying a baby boy with whisker-like marks and a tuft of blonde hair as she was embraced by a man with long blonde hair whose bangs framed his face.

"No… I won't let you go… Not again."

Kushina ran out through the doors and searched frantically for any sign of blonde hair or orange headband, but no luck whatsoever. She couldn't stop her tears nor the vibrating within her purse. After clearing her throat and wiping her tears, Kushina answered the phone as if nothing prior had happened.

"Yes, Gin? I'm sorry about my tardiness." She paused to listen the other side. "I do apologize and I'll be there in 10 minutes." Another pause as Gin asked the obvious question. "It…It went fine, thanks. Don't worry though because everything will be all right later on."

With that in mind, Kushina ran towards the nearby train station with a sole mantra.

" _Naruto, you will be back into our family no matter what!"_

TWExTWExTWE

 **(A Week Later)**

 **Neo Domino City**

"Another day, another dollar as my mom says." Naruto sighed out as he was walking back home instead of taking Kurama this time.

A rather nice change of pace and a necessary one after what happened last week in Neo Domino City.

After staying an extra day in Tokyo to explore and show his friends the wonders of the city, Naruto and company had said their goodbyes to Soma and Kuroko who also wished Yusei and the Signers luck at the upcoming Grand Prix in January of next year.

Also he decided not to tell his parents about Kushina since it was most likely she was having an illusion of him being her son.

Naruto, after turning the corner, saw the familiar area that is Fountain Plaza and continued onwards the garage where he entered the garage. "Well, well what do we have here?" He asked himself after noticing Crow talking to Mina and Trudge outside near the ledge. "Wonder what they're talking about."

Shrugging it as none of his business, the whiskered teenager entered the garage and noticed the two expert mechanics near Crow's Black Bird. There were a couple of cables connected between the Duel Runner and a laptop that was currently handled by Bruno.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted aloud with his usual grin while placing his bag on a nearby table as Yusei and Bruno looked at him.

"Hey, Naruto." The two chorused casually before turning back to the computer. The blonde sweat-dropped at the blunt concentration the two mechanics have towards Duel Runners.

Naruto decided to ignore it and walked towards the two before looking over the computer as well. "What are you guys doing to Crow's Black Bird? Giving it an upgrade or something?"

Bruno shook his head as he explained while typing multiple keys in an alarming rate. "Crow mentioned about the ignition and asked the both of us to check it out."

"So far everything looked fine." Yusei stepped in for Bruno.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"But there's a circuitry connected a hidden compartment within the Runner. No matter how many times or different ways either of us try, it won't open." Bruno explained sadly, a little bummed out by the surprisingly challenge.

Naruto was surprised but nodded in understanding. "So something's in there, but we won't be able to access it at all."

"Yes." Yusei answered honestly.

"That sucks, but I have a feeling only Crow can open the compartment." Naruto commented with folded arms as his friends' eyes were now on him. "And speaking of Crow, I saw him talking to Trudge and Mina outside a few minutes ago. What's up with that?"

"No clue. Said it was between them."

"It looked pretty serious and personal for Crow." Naruto mentioned after he had caught a glimpse of the mentioned Signer before.

"…" Yusei and Bruno shared glances, which didn't go unnoticed by the curious Naruto.

"What?"

"Have you… told your parents yet?"

Naruto sighed in response, causing Yusei and Bruno to regret asking about it. "There's nothing to say: she was clearly a crazy woman claiming to be my mother and I indulged her meeting out of kindness. I don't want to bother my parents about it and that's that."

"R-right." Bruno shrunk at the rather unusual incensed tone by the blonde.

"…I'm going back to my house. See you guys later." Naruto said before grabbing his bag and left for his house next door.

Good thing he didn't go through the driveway because a blonde woman with a swollen stomach was standing outside with a bag. She wanted to bring sandwiches and snacks for the boys since she knew Naruto hangs out with Yusei and the others almost every day.

"No…No…No…" Misaki muttered tremblingly as her body shook against the wall. "Not that woman again." She walked in a brisk pace back to her house and entered the backdoor before she picked up her phone and pressed speed dial. "Come on, come on, come on."

" _Honey, what's the matter?"_

"…She's found him, Joshua. She's found us again."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(The Next Day)**

"Ru…to…"

"Huh?" Naruto was snapped out of his funk as he dodged an incoming SUV by expertly driving Kurama between it and another vehicle. "What is it, Diana?" He asked his passenger who sat behind him, wearing a pink helmet for protection.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…Not really."

"…"

"…"

The Duelist and Spirit sat in awkward silence as they passed the 'checkpoint' that told them of the approaching perimeter of the Academy a few miles away. However, it became unbearable for the both of them and it was the male counterpart who broke it.

"I just… I just don't know how to feel. That entire thing with Kushina felt straight out of a manga and of course, you'd expect it be in the manga or anime." Naruto sighed deeply as he entered aboard the freeway for the fastest route to the Academy. "But…"

"Some of her words bothered you." Diana guessed correctly, getting a nod from Naruto. "You said it yourself: the woman was obviously delusional."

"Yeah but why do I feel like they were true in some way?"

"Tell me about which is better: blood or bond?"

"Huh?" A confused Naruto asked as he briefly glanced at Diana before turning to face the road.

"Should family be determined by blood relations or bonds?"

He was never asked that question before and it made him think about it really hard. At first, Kushina's words echoed in his mind but then the memories of him being raised by his parents: the time when Misaka took care of him whenever he was sick; the time Joshua put him through grueling yet fun training; the time when the three of them went to the beach and held hands together underneath the sun set.

"So…have you found your answer?" Diana asked out of concern and expectation.

What she got was Naruto turning his head and smiled at her, telling the Duel Spirit that he found his answer.

"Yes, thank you Diana." Naruto answered honestly. "Whenever I'm talk to you from causal things like Dragonball Z to serious stuff like this… I feel at ease. Really, thanks."

Diana stuttered a little at the praise but returned the thanks with a grin. "You're welcome. Believe it or not, us Duel Monsters don't like to see our Duelists sad or conflicted."

"No doubts about that." Naruto said back before focusing on the road once more. Until his eye caught something on the other side of the freeway. "Was that…" He proceeded to the next exit to get out of the freeway and got to the location where he parked Kurama behind the object that caught his attention. "Why is Jack's Duel Runner here?"

Diana also got off Kurama's back seat as she and Naruto inspected the Phoenix Runner before an outburst caught their attention away from it and to a peculiar sight.

Crow being lifted and carried between two men in suits on both sides while his legs flailed about like crazy.

"I'm telling you: I have business with Bolton!"

"Yeah and I have dinner plan with Seto Kaiba." One of the men answered sarcastically before dropping Crow onto the ground before the stairs.

"Why those—"

"What do we have here?" Naruto asked, a grin formed when Crow flinched as he looked at him and Diana. "What are you doing here, Crow?"

Crow sighed since he didn't want his friends to see what just happened as he got up and patted the dust from his pants. "I know the company's president."

"Really?" Both the surprised duo asked in sync.

"Crow…" An unfamiliar voice called out. The trio looked at the street where a man in a business suit was standing there. He had stern eyes with a shaved head except a yellow shaved Mohawk in the middle while his glasses slightly deflected the sunlight.

"Bolton."

Diana and Naruto looked between the two as they felt an awkward and intense atmosphere. "Well, if this isn't something out of a manga then I don't know what is."

"Yep." Diana whispered meekly.

TWExTWExTWE

"Um…"

"What?"

"Should we really be here? This feels personal, Crow." Naruto mentioned hesitatingly with his arms behind his head. "Plus I'm allergic to rich people." He looked at the CEO with a blank face. "No offense."

Despite the blonde's blunt expression, Bolton waved it off. "None at all and remember that I invited you here. I'm pleased to know Crow here has new friends to keep him out of trouble."

"*Scoff* Yeah like that doesn't happen." Naruto muttered under breath before he and Bolton shared a laugh.

His left eyebrow twitching in annoyance at being made fun of, Crow spoke in a restrained tone. "You two mind if we get this along?"

Afterwards, both Naruto and Diana took seats at a nearby Victorian style couch as they soon ate cookies while talking about Dragonball Z and the latest manga series, Fairy Tail. Meanwhile Crow and Bolton were talking about their dear friend Pearson.

From the way they were talking about him, Naruto assumed this Pearson fellow must've been one heck of a guy to gain such high praise from someone like Crow. When he and Diana wondered about how neither they or the others never met him, their answer arrived in a cruel way.

"Remember the night of Pearson's death, he was dueling someone?" Crow asked Bolton whom looked a little nervous as he nodded. "The police believe they might find his killer with this card." He took out a photo and showed it to Bolton before giving it in his hand. "Have you ever seen this card?"

" _His heart rate increased a little."_ Tamamo suddenly spoke, startling both Naruto and Diana through the link. Fortunately, neither Crow nor Bolton seem to have noticed their reactions. _"It happened when he saw that photo."_

Wanting to know more, Diana spoke next, _"Do you think he knows something?"_

" _Without a doubt."_ Tamamo responded confidently as she slightly fixed herself within Naruto's hoodie.

" _The bigger question is why he invited us with him and Crow?"_

" _Huh?"_

Naruto sighed before clarifying his question. _"From the moment he saw us together, Bolton looked like he knew what Crow came here for but he also seemed familiar with me as well."_

" _You don't think he's a stalker, do you?"_ Tamamo teased with a hidden smirk as she felt Naruto tensed up a moment later.

Diana rolled her eyes at the teasing scene in front of her before the conversation suddenly grew intense.

"What are you saying?!" Crow asked rather heatedly. "Do you really not want Pearson's killer to be brought to justice?!"

"…" Bolton stayed silent.

Gritting his teeth, Crow glanced at the photos that were hung on the wall next to them. "I see. Since you're a hotshot CEO, you've already forgotten your roots and the people connected to it." His teeth gritted as he snarled in anger while slamming his fist against one of the photos. "That's fine then. I'll go look for his killer by myself!"

"…" Bolton sighed in resignation as Crow was about to leave with Naruto and Diana until he stopped them. "Wait!" The trio stopped as they turned their attention to the CEO who was looking at the panoramic window. "Fine, I will tell you Crow…" Bolton turned around and pointed at Crow with a determined expression. "If you beat me in a duel!"

Needless to say, they were surprised but especially Crow. However, one of them was not happy with this.

"Are you stupid or something?!" Naruto asked angrily at the stoic Bolton while surprising Diana of his response. "If you really were Crow's friend, you would tell him who it is no matter what!"

Bolton chuckled a little at the blonde's remark. "But I'm not being fair. After all, everything can be settled in a Duel." Naruto growled behind his teeth before feeling Diana's hand on his shoulder, slightly calming him down. "Like I said before, I'll tell you who it is if you beat me… However, if I win, you will hand over the Blackwing Dragon card!"

Crow was taken aback in surprise like Diana and Naruto, except the latter was confused.

"Is there such a card?" Naruto asked before he looked at Crow. "I never seen you use that card in your practice Duels."

The Blackwing Duelist shook his head with a surprised look still present. "That's because I actually don't have the card." He answered Naruto while also informing Bolton as well. But the former Satellite resident shook his head in disbelief.

"I know Pearson gave you the Black Bird and the Blackwing deck. You do have the Blackwing Dragon card."

"I'm telling you that I don't! It burned up in the warehouse when—"

"Save it." Bolton retorted rather aggressively. "With that dragon in my hand, I use it as collateral to bring in clients and buyers." Before Naruto could say anything, Crow put up a hand to let Bolton continue, "To be honest, my company is the verge of bankruptcy and I need that card. I'm desperate."

"You sure are the 'Friend of the Year', all right." Naruto sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"…I also have another condition."

Diana asked this time as an uneasy feeling began to swell up in her stomach. Her uneasy feeling was later confirmed when Bolton spoke his condition.

"I also want the Dark Magician."

Their eyes widening in surprise and shock, the trio stayed quiet until Naruto broke the silence.

"How did you know about me having the Dark Magician?"

"Did you really think a legendary and exceedingly rare card would go unnoticed, especially after its decade-long absence?" Bolton asked rhetorically as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say I have a friend in the Duel Monsters world who has vast information regarding Duelists."

Right there, Diana had a realization to her uneasy feeling. "That's why you invited me and Naruto here. You knew about Naruto when you saw us in front of your building."

"Bolton…" Crow scowled at his former friend. "Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with us or Pearson."

"My offer stands and I won't budge on it."

"…" Crow glared at Bolton before turning around to leave the room, but he stopped at the door. "We don't need you." With that said, he left with Naruto and Diana not far behind while the whisker-marked teenager sent Bolton a glare who seemed confident.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Martha's Orphanage, Satellite, Neo Domino City**

"I see." Yusei said after hearing the full story from Crow and Naruto. Meanwhile, Diana and Jack was busy taking care of the orphaned children whose laugher rang out across the yard. "That's what happened."

"Yeah…"

"The nerve of that guy… Gah, it annoys me!" Naruto shouted while he grabbed his hair in annoyance. "To think he would go after my Dark Magician!" He blinked after realizing his insensitivity of the personal matter. "Sorry, Crow. This is about you, not me." The blonde then bowed apologetically to his friend.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Crow said before gritting his teeth in frustration. "Bolton dragged you into this too. What should I do? Perhaps I should just give up."

"…Pearson was very important to you, was he not?" Yusei asked his long-time friend who was taken aback by the question.

Crow immediately answered with vigor. "Of course he was!" A solemn look soon dressed his face. "But I failed to fulfill his dream."

"What do you mean?"

With a deep breath, Crow explained the time after he left the Enforcers. He had no goal in life except to care of the kids within Satellite long before the battle against Dark Signers and the completion of the Infinity Bridge that connects the two cities. How Pearson along with Bolton saved him and the children from pompous Satellite residents. It was also him who inspired the children to be more than what they were and taught them everything about Dueling: from the inner workings of a Duel Disk to the engine of a Duel Runner and such.

Needless to say that Crow really looked up to Pearson back then and even now. When he mentioned about Bolton being the one to actually fulfill Pearson's dream of being their Satellite-built Duel Runner and engine, Naruto stopped him there with a raised hand.

"I think that's where you are wrong, Crow."

"What?"

"He's right." Yusei nodded with Naruto's statement as he gestured behind him where Diana and Jack were teaching the kids about the different types of Monsters in the game. "Look at the children." Crow did look at them and they were smiling brightly. "While Bolton is CEO of a company, I think the children are more important than a Duel Runner."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Yusei." Naruto pouted a little with puffed cheeks at his thunder being stolen, but smiled later. "From what you told us about Pearson, he cared about the children a lot more than a Duel Runner engine. Heck, I bet that was the only thing on his mind: the children's wellbeing and happiness."

Crow thought back about the times of Pearson teaching the children about Duel Monsters and the fun they had. All the beatings and fighting they endured to keep the children safe flashed through his mind. The smile Pearson would show to the children.

Naruto was right. Bolton may have fulfill Pearson's dream of the Satellite Duel Runner, but he himself had also fulfilled the dream of keeping the children safe. And that's when Crow found his answer.

"I'll duel him."

Grinning at the determined Crow, Naruto then entered a telepathic conversation with Diana and Dark Magician about the story. After some conversation and reassuring his monsters of his friend's victory, the blonde looked at Crow. "I trust you'll win, but I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Bolton wants the Blackwing Dragon, but you don't have it."

"Yeah."

"Where is the card?" Naruto asked genuinely. "If Pearson gave you the Black Bird, his Duel Disk and the Blackwing deck then don't you think he would've left you the card as well? He had to have safety measures or clues so you can find it."

That was a really good point. Crow was basically the inheritor of the Blackwing deck so Pearson would have to leave clues for him to solve. But the big question was where to start?

"…Regardless, even if I didn't have the card though I would still win." Crow finally answered.

After seeing his determined face, Naruto called over Diana before they both left on Kurama.

"…I need some time alone." Crow mentioned lowly before leaving on the Black Bird while bidding goodbye and giving hugs to the kids and Martha. He turned the key connected to the ignition and revved the engine before accelerating out of the orphanage's yard.

What Crow didn't notice was a lone black crow flying far above him and for a moment against a strong breeze, the high noon of the sun shined upon it to show three legs instead of the usual two.

TWExTWExTWE

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Bolton's Duel Runner Experimental Dueling Field**

After calling Bolton the duel was on, Crow arrived at the field aboard Black Bird as he parked next to a lone Duel Runner on the lane. On it was Bolton himself in a red tracksuit and black helmet not too dissimilar to Crow's helmet. His Duel Runner resembled a thin silver colored motorcycle with the head of a Cyber Dragon at the front.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Jack and Yusei were in the exclusive control center stationed within a tower that gave unobstructed view of the Dueling Field and its complete track.

"Do you think Crow will win?" Jack asked the obvious.

Yusei sent a small glance at his friend before focusing on the field. "I admit it might be difficult for Crow since he's facing someone who's seen the Blackwing cards first experience, so he might have countermeasures against them. But you know him as well as I do. He won't give up."

"Don't I know it." Jack agreed with an appreciative grin before he looked around for someone. "Where's Naruto by the way?" He was informed about the wager for both Crow's Blackwing Dragon and Naruto's Dark Magician. Needless to say that he was pissed that Bolton wanted those cards in exchange for information on Pearson's killer.

The Power-type Duelist heard nervous chuckling from his longtime friend and fierce rival who looked away.

"Well, he… he got held up… at school."

"Huh?"

"Apparently he's missed a lot of classes while forgetting to inform the school."

"You don't mean…"

"H-Hai."

TWExTWExTWE

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Neo Domino Duel Academy**

" _Supplementary lessons!"_ The crying Naruto thought inwardly with his head atop on his desk as his tears animatedly streamed from his deck like a waterfall. _"Add to the fact my mom was informed by the school of all things!"_

The image of his deceptively smiling pregnant mother holding a ladle in her right crossed his mind, scaring him of the event earlier in the day.

"I hope I can make it up to her." Naruto muttered to himself. Fortunately, he only had to take three tests instead of six due to his grades being slightly top notch. "Maybe I should ask Soma to make her favorite. After all, her birthday is coming up as well."

Yep, his and Misaki's birthday are on the same day so double the fun, love and presents.

He only hopes to survive this day of countless torture and never go through it again.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Bolton's Experimental Dueling Field**

Feeling a bit nervous, Crow breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. After all, he's facing against someone who knows his deck better than anyone.

"Nervous?"

Crow looked at Bolton who seemed confident of his upcoming victory. "No. Let's get this over with."

"Please don't think bad of me."

"Too late."

"…" Bolton put down his visor with a slight solemn expression, "Sorry."

Putting down his visor as well, Crow activated the Duel Mode as his deck was shuffled in the Wrist Dealer. "Let's do this."

The duo waited while the familiar Duel Mode field turned their environment slightly dim as the light in front of them beeped a few times at the color red.

As they waited, Crow thought back about the wise words Pearson once said.

" _The children's smiles… They bring joy like none other in the cruel place we call life."_

Red turned to yellow.

" _Nothing else matters when the children are happy. If someone threatens the happiness or the source of that happiness…"_

Yellow turned green as Crow and Bolton accelerated, starting the Turbo Duel.

" _Let that person have it!"_

"DUEL!" Crow and Bolton shouted with vigor as the former quickly clutched the gear and turned left, quickly gaining the first turn.

 **Crow: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

 **Bolton: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 0**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Bolton drew his card and looked at it before playing right after. "I Normal Summon **White Warrior – Fog the Treasure Shield (4/ATK-300/DEF-2000)** in DEF mode."

Crow and his spectators watched as Bolton's first monster took its place on the field. It was a man with slightly tanned skin in clothing reminiscent to Roman times, two shoulder pauldrons and a crown that covered his eyes. He had spiky red hair with two bangs on the side as a pair of whitish-silver wings protruded from his back while wielding a large navy blue shield with golden ornaments around it. The distinguishing feature was the dull golden winged woman atop the shield.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." The CEO looked behind at his old friend. "Your move, Crow."

"Gladly. I draw!"

Crow looked at his new card and began his move as the Speed Counters rose to one.

"Since you have monsters and I don't, I Normal Summon **Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn (5/ATK-2000/DEF-900)** without a sacrifice. Come forth, my monster! Plus thanks to its special effect: since I have a Blackwing monster on my field, I can Special Summon another Blackwing monster. This guy being **Blackwing – Bora the Spear (4/ATK-1700/DEF-800)**!"

Crow watched his first monster took its place on his field. A humanoid creature with long, scaly green legs covered in light green fur around its thighs as a black crescent moon armor while flexing its black talons in anticipating for battle. The two distinct characteristics of the monster was the navy blue colored crow-like head's fur while a man's head was inside of it while its two black wings and lone tail fluttered against the wind.

"That's one. Now for the other." Crow looked at his second monster who'd just appeared onto the field as well.

Like its fellow Blackwing companion, it was also humanoid except its wings and tail are colored purplish-blue while its head had pink and light yellow fur as the orange snout had grinning teeth. Wielding in its right hand was a lancer-like spear reminiscent to a knight's jousting competition.

"Now I activate Blackwing –Sirocco the Dawn's effect! I increase one of my monster's ATK by the total ATK of every Blackwing monster on the field except itself. I choose my Bora the Spear as the selected target!" Crow declared as his monster glowed dim blue, an indicator of its power up.

 **Blackwing – Bora the Spear (ATK-3700)**

"Now battle—"

"Think again! I activate my facedown card: The Continuous Trap Card _Whiteout_! This negates the effects of any monster that you control if that effect targets a card either in your hand, Graveyard…" Bolton chuckled as he sent a knowing smile. "or field."

Crow gritted his teeth in annoyance as his monster's power up was suddenly canceled and returned to normal after being washed over by a wave of blizzard snow. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Bolton drew his card as the Speed Counter increased to two. "I summon **White Warrior – Hail the Iron Hammer (4/ATK-1800/DEF-1600)** to the field in ATK mode."

His monster appeared to the field as a Human male wearing white Roman-like clothing with a short light green cape covering part of his left arm along the upper part of his back. A long-sleeve portion of a gauntlet covered its entire right arm as it wielded a large hammer with a symbol on it. Its eyes were covered by a black sunglasses-like object as its different shoulder guards shined against the sun along with the crown.

"Next I activate my other facedown card: The Continuous Trap Card, _Sacred Arrow_. From now during each End Phase, both of us take 400 points for every one of our monsters that were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Now battle!" Bolton said confidently. "White Warrior – Hail the Iron Hammer, attack Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

Crow watched his monster get smashed like jelly by a swing from White Warrior's hammer as his LP went down to 3900. But his troubles didn't end there.

"Now my monster's special ability kicks in! Since it destroyed a monster in battle, I can destroy another monster so say good bye." Bolton said as his monster's effect destroyed Crow's last remaining monster. "I end my turn now. By this time, my Sacred Arrow's effect activates and since you've lost two monsters, you get 800 points of damage!"

Hearing a cackling from above, Crow looked up just in time to see a bolt of red lightning strike him down on his person as he grunted in faux pain. "My turn. Draw!"

 **Crow: 3100 LP**

 **SC: 3**

 **Bolton: 4000 LP**

 **SC: 3**

"I set one card facedown and summon **Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield (2/ATK-100/DEF-1800)** in DEF mode." Another Blackwing creature took to the field albeit differently. It was small like the size of an actual crow with short fluffy black wings and fur around as a silver mask/helmet covered its chest and entire head while the eyes can be seen within. "Your move."

"My turn. I draw." Bolton drew his new card as the Speed Counters increased to four. "I summon **White Warrior – Snow the Rope Dart (4/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in ATK mode."

Crow watched as his opponent's new monster appeared on the latter's field. Like the first White Warrior, this monster was a man also in similar Roman-like white clothing except its cape was light blue instead. Also long blue-purplish hair flared up towards the sky as the monster readied its choice of weapon like its weapon of choice: a whip with a sharp small dagger-like tip at the end.

But something else had also bothered him after the monster was summoned.

" _Why would Bolton put it in ATK mode in spite of it being 0? Unless he has something planned."_ Crow thought as the last thing was most likely to occur.

Unfortunately, his assumption was proven to be correct.

"Now my new monster's effect activates at this time. It gains 100 ATK for each card on the field." Bolton said confidently as he glanced at Crow. "And I count seven cards here, so it gains 700 ATK."

 **White Warrior – Snow the Rope Dart (ATK-700)**

"But it's no match for my Mistral the Silver Shield defensively."

"However, it is a match your LP."

"What?" Crow asked in surprise.

"Snow the Rope Dart can attack my opponent's LP directly without battling your monsters. Go!" Bolton commanded his chosen monster as it dashed towards Crow who braced himself for the impact.

Reeling back its rope dart, the White Warrior monster shot forward its occupied arm as it unleashed a wide arc of energy and made contact on the Black Bird along with its occupant.

 **Crow: 2400 LP**

 **SC: 4**

"Next I activate my White Warrior – Fog the Treasure Shield's special ability."

"Great..."

"When this card is in DEF mode as another one of my monsters inflict damage in direct attack, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field." Bolton explained as Crow's eyes widened in surprise.

"That means—" Crow couldn't finish as his facedown card, the one he was hoping to turn the tides, was destroyed by the effect via a slash with the shield. "Damn it."

"That ends my turn."

"My turn then. I draw!" Crow declared with vigor as the Speed Counters increased to five. "I summon **Blackwing –Shura the Blue Flame (4/ATK-1800/DEF-1200)** in ATK mode." The new Blackwing monster had black wings and fur like the rest of its companions except the fur around its head and arms are light blue in color while its body was slightl thinner. "Now I tune my Level 4 Shura the Blue Flame to the Level 2 Mistral the Silver Shield!"

"A Synchro Summon!"

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds!" The silver masked Blackwing morphed into two rings while encircling Blue Flame before it turned into four stars within. "Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, **Blackwing – Armored Blade (6/ATK-2600/DEF-1800)**."

Bolton cringed when the familiar burst of light came between the rings as his opponent's Synchro Monster appeared on the field. It looked more humanoid with two sets of wings, one being black and the other being light pink, while its black armored arms wielded a shotgun with a long barrel and a silver blade attached at the tip. Light red feathers covered its shoulders as it looked at him in its mask-like goggles while its flaming-like deep crimson hair fluttered through the heavy breeze.

"Blackwing – Armored Blade, attack his Snow the Rope Dart with Black Charge!"

The mentioned monster grabbed its weapon's gauge before expertly cocking it as he aimed at the target with pinpoint accuracy, but Bolton had something else in mind.

"I activate my Rope Dart's effect! When it is targeted in battle, it can return to my hand." Bolton explained while Crow was taken aback as the monster returned to its owner's hand, thereby preventing battle damage.

For now, at least. Unless…

"Then I'll attack your other monsters. Armored Wing attacks your Fog the Treasure Shield!" Crow commanded his monster as it brought its weapon back for a swipe rather than shooting. "Next, I activate its first effect. When it is battling, it gains 500 ATK."

 **Blackwing – Armored Wing (ATK-2800)**

The glowing powered up Blackwing monster dashed towards it chosen target and swiped the bladed edge at the White Warrior, destroying him in half as Bolton gritted in faux pain. "It also inflicts piercing damage as its second effect!"

 **Bolton: 3200 LP**

 **SC:5**

"By the end of the Damage Step, my Armored Wing's ATK returns to its original amount." Crow stated as his monster's ATK returned to 2300. "I set one card facedown and end my turn. By now your Sacred Arrow comes into effect since you lost a monster to the Graveyard." Crow watched the red lightning strike Bolton and brought the latter's LP to 2800.

"My turn then." Bolton declared as he drew his new card, increasing the SC to six. "I call to the field my White Warrior – Snow the Rope Dart once again." The third White Warrior reassumed its position before its retreat in the last turn. "… I really didn't want this to come… but you've forced my hand."

"What?"

"I tune my White Warrior – Hail the Iron Hammer to the White Warrior – Snow the Rope Dart…"

Crow was surprised by this. "That monster was a Tuner Monster?"

"One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul!" Bolton chanted as his monsters became the rings and stars that are the sign of a Synchro Summon. "Synchro Summon! Make them bleed, **Crimson Mefist (8/ATK-2800/DEF-1300)**!"

Bolton's Synchro Monster emerged from the pillar of light as it descended onto his field. Its face was pointed with pointy ears and pale-grayish with white eyes and black pupils as it wore a full black clothing with a top black hat on its head while carrying a scepter that had a skull on top of it.

More so, Crow stared at the monster in shock. It was the monster Mina and Trudge told him about the Duelist who would carry it the night of Pearson's death. And the one responsible for it was the one in front of him.

"You?"

TWExTWExTWE

After taking the three tests and passing them, an ecstatic Naruto ran out of the classroom while ignoring the teacher's yelling as he was ready to head over to Bolton's company and watch Crow beat the crap out of him.

The blonde jumped onto Kurama's seat with perfection, put on his helmet and turned the engine before accelerating out of the parking lot as he drove in the direction where Bolton's company was. "I hope he hasn't started yet."

He'd hoped it would be smooth sailing from here on that has nothing to do with Yliaster or that Kushina woman.

That was his thinking until Kurama's alarm alerted to his screen. There were three Duel Runners behind him and they were approaching fast.

"What now?" Naruto muttered, hoping that they were just tailgating him so he gestured them to pass him. When they didn't do so and stayed behind him, the blonde narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Don't tell me… Better lose them."

With haste, Naruto punched the accelerator as Kurama reached higher speed while the hooded men gave chase to reach him. He looked ahead and saw the light was already at yellow before pushing the accelerator even more, causing his chasers to catch up once more.

Once he drove past the middle of the intersection, the light had turned red and the chasers had to stop in order to avoid being road-kills. Naruto snickered at them before giving them the bird as he turned at the next three intersections just in case.

After making it to his home, Naruto entered and dropped off his backpack on the couch as he was about to leave right away. That's when he noticed his parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. Dad. What's going on?" Naruto asked casually before noticing their downtrodden expressions. "What's the matter, you two?" He asked once more, this time with concern.

"…" Misaki looked at Joshua who reluctantly nodded before turning her eyes at her son. "Naruto… we need to talk."

"About?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

His heart stopped when he heard that name. That woman's name. Naruto, feeling the lump in throat, cleared it before he spoke in his usual straightforward way. "How do you know that name?"

"I was heading to the garage to drop off snacks for you boys when I heard Yusei mention her." Misaki answered rather meekly, which nerved Naruto. She was never like this before. She was usually loud and strong, but caring and nurturing at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us she met you back in Tokyo?"

Naruto felt guilty at this point. He wanted to keep this a secret to protect his parents, but now he realizes that it was a mistake. "I didn't want to bother you two about some crazy woman and her claim of me being her son." He noticed the small glance between his parents and dread began to slowly overtake him. "She was crazy, right?"

Luckily, his mother shook her head as she grabbed Naruto's hand which he placed his other hand atop of hers.

"You are our son, Naruto. Don't ever doubt that, okay."

"Never." Naruto responded with finality, which brought a brief smile from his beautiful mother.

However, he was caught off-guard when his father said something.

"We've hidden for so long, son."

"Hidden?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember those trips we took during your childhood?"

"Yeah. We had to move constantly because both of your jobs." Naruto said before he realized something else. Despite having known and befriended a lot of the locals from places like Paris, Ryuku Islands AKA Okinawa, Mexico City and Greece, Naruto had always wondered they would leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to any of them.

He thought they couldn't handle the departing well. He thought it was normal since they would cry at the sight of a perfectly cooked tamales laying on the streets one time.

They even held a funeral for the thing!

But now with Kushina in the mix, things were becoming for Naruto… and not in a good way.

"She's been following us?" He whispered in shock, which caused his parents to nod hesitatingly.

"You see, it all started—"

" _Naruto, we have trouble outside."_ Tamamo said urgently through the link, surprising Naruto as he turned around to face the front of the house.

Joshua looked at the direction his distracted son was looking at. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Trouble."

Both father and son rose from their seats as they ran outside of their house and found the cloaked figures that were chasing Naruto earlier.

"You guys!"

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately. They were chasing me after I left the academy."

Naruto looked back at the three Duelists whom also had their decks ready as they drew their starting hand. "All right you guys. I'll take you all on!" He put on his Duel Disk before inserting his deck and activating it. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father with his Duel Disk on his arm as well. "Dad…"

"Let's show these men not to mess with the Ea family!"

"Yosh!"

The five Duelists grew their starting hand while shouting the overall phrase used to start the battle.

"Duel!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is finished yet again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter like the confrontation between Naruto and Kushina. For the latter, I hope I did a decent job between them and if not, please let me know otherwise. Well, Naruto Shippuden is coming to a close with either ten episodes or less, I believe. Pokemon XYZ's last episode will end on October 27, 2016 and we are screwed for the next two or three years. I've seen the new series for Pokemon and the animation is horrible. Why did they change the animation style? The animation for the XYZ series, Unova, and Sinnoh were great especially the former.

Movie time: there is an Assassin's Creed film coming out next month and I'm more or less looking forward to it. I just hope they followed the lore and customs of the Assassins and Templars displayed in the games. Spider-Man: Homecoming had ended filming not too long ago, so I'm waiting for the official trailer for the film. Perhaps they'll release during Thanksgiving or Christmas like they did for Star Wars: The Force Awakens back in October last year. Also Doctor Strange is coming out on November 4, next Friday I believe.

Chapter 11 Q&A's:

 **NinjaFang1331 (Sep.26):** Thank you very much. I hope I did the conversation between Naruto and Kushina decent. If not, tell me what I did wrong or any improvements later on for future meetings.

 **Jebest4781 (Sep.26):** Yes, it will be very interesting from here on. At least with Naruto and Kushina. There's a lot more to them than meets the eye.

 **Edrick Twilight Legend (Sep.26):** I see. I apologize for that since I was used to your username. I should've recognized or referenced the reviews. Who knows? Anything is possible from here, but it will be interesting from now with Naruto's life. I hope this chapter had answered most of your questions.

 **Ivan0061509 (Sep.26):** I'm glad that you liked the chapter, but I'm surprised about your confusion with Kuroko no Baske. Basically, it's a Shoujo or Shonen sports anime that has great and funny characters like Kuroko and Kagami. I suggest you either read the manga or watch the anime: it has three seasons after ending last year. I hope the new chapter with Naruto and Kushina together along with the Duel between Crow and Bolton.

 **Lightningblade49 (Sep.26):** Rather than the usual teme Sasuke displayed most in the canon, there was the time where he was a bit more open plus friendly competitive with Naruto during the Chunin Exams. They can push each other to become better Duelists while being good friends. What are your questions if I may ask?

 **Megakdre100 (Sep.26):** Who knows? You'll have to wait until the revelation.

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN (Sep.26):** I know, right. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Ito Uchiha (Sep.27):** Thank you. Yes, Diana and Tamamo are the main girls for Naruto and that's it. Yes, it will be funny especially with the Halloween chapter upcoming later on.

 **GodX (Sep.27):** Kuroko no Baske is a great manga/anime series with funny characters and their developments. Aomine was very OP at the match, but then he was equaled by another OP character whose growth allowed him to do so. The Uchiha are their usual selves but more arrogant due to having certain creatures at their disposal. I too hope nothing else happens to you and all the readers in Fanfiction.

 **R-king 93 (Sep.27):** I have my moments… *evil laugh*. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **AnonGod (Sep.27):** That is great to hear that you are enjoyed by the writers in general. The authors with the amazing stories, do you know their usernames? May I learn them so I can read their stories. It's always good to give support to those who are hardworking and passionate like the Fanfiction writers. Is that so? There are a few authors I know who do reply to their readers' reviews like Shadowblade217 and I read them to better myself plus to make my story more readable and fun.

As for Shokugeki no Soma and Kuroko no Baske, those were filler scenes/chapters to build up the suspense for the next chapter like this chapter with Crow's Duel against Bolton. I have more ideas, but I am taking it slow and steady with the story as we are nearing the Grand Prix arc. So, the chapters with Shokugeki no Soma and Kuroko no Baske are somewhat boring to you, correct? I will see what I can do for the filler arcs, but it might have to be a short one since we are close to the Grand Prix.

I too hope nothing bad happens to you and your loved ones as well.

 **Ravage88atlas (Sep.27):** No problem and it's pretty cool to be honest. Thank you since I could always use the help. Unfortunately, not everything will be explained about their background and I want to keep you guessing about his parentage. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Keeper of Worlds (Sep.28):** Yes, it did get crazy. Of course since it was Naruto and Sasuke with Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon.


	13. The Past Comes to Haunt Part II

Those Who Endure

 **Chapter 13: The Past Comes to Haunt II**

"This is really not good."

"Bolton has Crow on the ropes. His White Warriors are the antithesis to Crow's Blackwings." Yusei said after seeing the two archetypes clash various times, only for White Warrior to stay dominant throughout the Duel. Crow did throw some good punches, but Bolton had remained in control the entire time.

"But the biggest problem is that Synchro Monster Bolton summoned."

"Yeah, Crow looks freaked out when he saw it." Yusei said concerned after seeing the shocked expression on his friend's face via the monitor on the panoramic window. "Could it be…"

"You don't think that—"

"Most likely that Bolton was the one responsible for Pearson's death."

Jack's hand trembled with anger as his gritted teeth and narrowed eye were directed at the holographic screen that had zoomed in on Bolton's face. There's nothing worse than betraying those close to you and he should know. He did it to Yusei and their friends back in Satellite, but never would he intentionally cause someone's death.

"I really hope Crow beats the crap out of him." Jack finally said after moments of calming down.

"Me too."

Yusei turned around and a small frown made its way on his face, which caught Jack's attention. He too turned around to look for something… or someone.

"Naruto isn't here yet."

"Odd. I thought he'd be here by now."

"You don't think he would bail out?"

"No, this is Naruto we're talking about here. He knows better."

Jack sent him a deadpanned look at his friend. "We're talking about the guy who knocked and sent four brigades of Tokyo police officers because he was hyped up on one cup of coffee. Half of those officers had broken bones and severe concussion."

"… Yeah, you got a point there." Yusei reluctantly agreed.

"Do you think something's up with him?"

"If there is, I'm sure he'll handle it. Besides, if he's in trouble, our marks will let us know."

That brought out a topic Jack had forgotten to mention. It had been bothering him since Naruto and Akiza's Duel against the Yliaster kid. When their marks burned with Akiza's pain, which was normal for them since she was a Signer, but he also felt Naruto's suffering as well.

Could he be one of them? That was the question in his mind this whole time.

And he had yet to discuss this with any of his fellow Signers.

Until now.

"Hey Yusei." Jack called his friend after they turned their heads back to the screen and the Duel.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Where is Naruto?" Jack nudged at the spot where he had expected his fellow blonde to be.

Upon being pointed out for that, Yusei had to think the same thing. Their friend would never bail on any of them in their problems even if something personal and sacred to him such as the Dark Magician card was at stake.

"I… have no idea."

TWExTWExTWE

 **Fountain Plaza, Neo Domino City**

"Achoo!" Naruto sniffed after wiping his nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Hopefully a girl."

"Shut up, dad."

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Were you always this good?"

"What do you mean by that?"

 **Naruto: 3500 LP**

 **Joshua: 3500 LP**

On the Ea men's side of the field, there was Naruto's Cybernetic Magician and Breaker the Magical Warrior while Joshua had Gaia the Fierce Knight and Buster Blader with two facedown cards in total count. Meanwhile their opponents had four monsters protecting their LP as well.

As for the figures, they each had monsters to defend themselves although they were weak compared to their opponents. For the first one on the far right had **Celtic Guardian (4/ATK-1400/DEF-1200)** , an elf creature donning green chest-plate, gloves and boots and a navy blue cape attached its shoulders.

The second figure had two monsters that were identical to each other. They were **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (4/ATK-1500/DEF-1200)** and had assumed the DEF position. They were the size of man and the quadrupedal creatures with brown fur as it had a large, shaggy black mane around its neck while their long tails swayed in unison.

The last of the trio had a creature that is stronger than the other three, but pales in comparison to Naruto's Cybernetic Magician and Joshua's Buster Blader.

And they sans the third Duelist are not faring so far given their bodies breathing heavily and their LP.

 **Mysterious Figure #1: 1500 LP**

 **Mysterious Figure #2: 1200 LP**

 **Mysterious Figure #3: 2000 LP**

"Damn it! How is this possible?!"

"There are three of us and two of them. We should be dominating this Duel." The second cloaked figure said harshly in frustration. "These two are just nobodies!"

The Ea men reacted in mock hurt as they both put their hands on their foreheads, exaggerating much. "The pain! Oh, the pain!" Their opponents sweat-dropped at their reactions as their monsters shook their heads in annoyance. "What do you think should happen?"

"Perhaps they should learn how to work together instead of working separately." Naruto replied casually to his dad who nodded at his answer.

"Teamwork is everything, son."

"Of course."

"Oi!" Everyone turned to their heads at the voice belonging to Misaki who stood near the house's door. "How is this going to take? I need to know so I can cook dinner." Her boys glanced at each other before they raised five fingers. "Five minutes? Okay, I'll get the pot started." She turned around and went inside the house for the kitchen. "Perhaps I could make barbecue ribs and brisket today."

Cue the drool waterfalls from Naruto and Joshua who turned around to face their opponents with hungry expressions.

"Let's finish this, pops!"

"Hai!"

"Too bad for you since it's my turn." The third Duelist exclaimed in anger as he drew his card and kept him-self from grinning when it was one that could help them out, but there are conditions. "…I end my turn."

" _Weird. I thought he had something to turn the tide."_

"Good. Now it's my move." Joshua drew his card and smirked at it. "I summon **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman (1/ATK-400/DEF-300)** in DEF mode."

Naruto and the opposing Duelists watched as a small dragon appeared on the field next to Buster Blader. It had snow white fur covering its body with two arm-length wings while small tufts of light greenish-gold were around them, its tail, and four legs. Its hands scratched the two small horns were on its head while tribal-like markings adorned the cheeks, drawing attention to its very sapphire-colored eyes.

The blonde smiled when the Buster Whelp barked happily while it was petted by Buster Blader affectionately. According to his dad, both Buster Blader and Buster Whelp are companions throughout life despite of their affiliations: one being a dragon slayer and a dragon itself.

"Now I activate my Buster Whelp's special ability. When it is Normal Summoned to the field, I can add one Destruction Sword card to my hand from straight my deck." He picked out the chosen card just before his deck was shuffled as per the rule. "I end my turn with one face-down."

This made Naruto suddenly went slump in his place. "Huh?! I thought you were going to summon it, dad!"

"Now, now son. I taught you better than that." Joshua scolded his son teacher-like while assuming a pose that reflected that profession. "Besides don't you think it would be more fun if you and I have our favorite Extra Deck Monsters on our field at the same time."

"But you could've summoned it during your turn and then I would've summon right now." Naruto deadpanned, causing Joshua to gawk in surprise. He sighed at his father's personality. One half is the professor and the other is the buffoon. Sometimes they clash or take over momentarily. "Oh well. I guess I better make my move."

"Are they really taking us lightly?"

"It looks like it."

"Damn them."

"My turn then." Naruto drew his new card and smirked at it. "Dad, mind if I take your Buster Blader?"

"Go ahead son."

"First I Normal Summon **Magician's Rod (1/ATK-200/DEF-100)**." A monster version of Dark Magician's rod emerged onto his field. "Next I play the Spell Card _Polymerization_ and I fuse my dad's Buster Blader…" Naruto declared as his new card shined before it revealed itself to be one of his favorite Spellcasters. "And Dark Magician from my hand for a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion Summon/Dark Magician?!" The cloaked Duelists shouted in shock.

Everyone watched in shock while Joshua in awe as his Buster Blader and Naruto's Dark Magician morphed into light spheres before they ascended up the sky and merged together while his son spoke the summoning chant. "Master of magic and harmony…master of swordsmanship and honor… Alone you may fall but together, there is no end to your incomparable might! Fusion Summon! Plow through all enemies, The Ultimate Magical Swordsman, **Dark Paladin (9/ATK-2900/DEF-2400)**!"

"Dark Paladin?!"

The glowing white sphere dispelled and revealed the Fusion Monster allied with Naruto. The monster looked similar to Dark Magician except the color of the armor and robe was grayish-green with golden lining across various parts of the pads while the shoulder plates, hat and gauntlets had sharp edges. Instead of its Fusion Material, the color of its skin was also gray along with its long hair coming out of its hat along with the large, serrated sword.

"Now Dark Paladin, attack Gazelle the King of Mystical Beast!" Naruto ordered as his new Spellcaster monster dashed towards said monster and swung its sword diagonally while Gazelle pounced towards him in self-defense.

"You activated my Trap Card _Mirror Force_!" The second Duelist countered in glee, despite of the sweat on his temple. However, it fell when Joshua smirked back at him.

"I don't think so." Joshua swiftly pressed a button on his Disk, revealing one of his facedown cards. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell _Body of Shield_. With this card, I can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that would destroy a monster…. However, I must pay 1500 LP for this card."

 **Joshua: 2000 LP**

The third and first Duelists grimaced while their companion shirked as his Trap Card was destroyed by Joshua's card along with Gazelle being cleaved in half.

 **Mysterious Duelist #2: 0 LP**

"No!" The third Duelist cried out as his fallen comrade was sent flying backwards and landed on his back. "You'll pay for that!"

"Just try it. Cybernetic Magician, attack his Celtic Guardian."

"Not so fast. I activate the Continuous Spell Card _Swords of Concealing Light_." Duelist #3 said. "Once this card resolves, all of your monsters are switched to face-down Defense Mode. Plus, your monsters cannot change their battle positions until my second Standby Phase."

"I don't think so. I activate my Dark Paladin's special effect!" Naruto decreed as his Fusion Monster began to glow with a gray aura. "By discarding one card, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it." Dark Paladin pointed the tip of its large sword as a dark blue stream hit and destroyed the card.

"Damn it." The Duelist #3 grimaced as he was inflicted 1000 Damage, reducing his LP to be 500.

"Breaker the Magical Warrior, attack his LP directly!" Naruto commanded his orange/crimson Spellcaster as it dashed towards his opponent and slashed at him.

 **Mysterious Duelist #1: 0 LP**

The first Duelist, like his companion, was thrown backwards from the force of the attack and laid on the ground.

"I end my turn with a face-down."

Unlike the other two, the last Duelist was quiet the entire Duel. No reaction of any kind. Not when his colleagues were wiped out of the Duel or their monsters being destroyed. Completely silent… and that's what has Ea men worried. It was like they were being stared as prey.

The third of the mysterious Duelist drew his card and finally spoke for the first time. "I activate the _Call of the Yokai Haunting_ Spell Card."

"Did he just say—" Joshua said.

Naruto finished his father's sentence. "Yokai Haunting?"

The uneasy feeling the father/son team unknowingly had in their stomachs grew tenfold as the Spell Card glowed brightly to force them to cover their eyes.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Bolton's Experimental Track Field**

"Why?!"

"…"

"Answer me, Bolton! Why did you do it?!"

"…"

"Why did you kill Pearson?!"

"…"

"BOLTON!"

"… I didn't mean to…"

"I'm going to make you pay!"

"Not here, not now." Bolton mumbled before speaking aloud, "I activate my monster's special effect. For each card you control, you take 300 Damage. Since you control two cards, that's 600 points total."

Hearing a loud 'pop', Crow looked up to see a red lightning bolt that followed the motion of Crimson Mefist's cane at him and grimaced at the pain after the bolt hit him straight on. _Actual_ pain.

 **Crow: 1800 LP**

 **SC:6**

" _That really smarts! Guess Trudge and Mina were right about that card inflicting real pain."_

"I'm not done. Crimson Mefist, attack Blackwing Armed Wing!" Bolton commanded his smirking monster as it pointed its cane at the Blackwing monster and fired another red lightning bolt that pierced through its weapon and chest, destroying the monster.

Coughing underneath the smoke of his monster, Crow grimaced at the drop of LP once more as it was reduced to 1300 from the battle.

"I end my turn with that and you know what that means."

Crow gritted his teeth as he was again struck by the effect of Sacred Arrow, reducing his LP once again to 900 this time. "I have to do something!" He mumbled under breath. "My turn! I draw!" Crow declared loudly after drawing his new card as the SC increased to eight. "I activate Speed World II's special effect! By removing seven of my SC, I can draw one card from my deck." He drew his new card while his SC decreased to zero. _"Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky. This could help me later on."_

"…Well?"

"I'm on it. I summon **Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak (4/ATK-700/DEF-1500)** in DEF mode and set a card. That ends my turn." Crow declared after his monster was summoned. It was a rather small creature compared to his other monsters such as it actually looked more like a bird. It had a long dull green beak with several straight feathers that stood up like a crown and its vibrant multi-feathered tail fluttered with the wind.

"Unfortunately for you, Crimson Mefist's second effect just activated and you receive 300 Damage for each card you just set."

"What?" Crow managed to say before he was struck by another round of red lightning and his LP was once again reduced to 600 points. "Damn monster."

"My turn then. And now you take another 300 points of damage due to Crimson Mefist's effect." Bolton explained once more as Crow's LP took another hit from the pain-inducing effect.

 **Crow: 300 LP**

 **SC:1**

 **Bolton: 2400 LP**

 **SC:8**

"I summon **White Warrior – Sleet the Morning Star (1/ATK-0/DEF-0)** in ATK mode." Boltin said as his new monster appeared on the field alongside his Synchro Monster. It was a man like the previous White Warrior in Roman-like clothing except a long bronze wing-like and shoulder guard occupied his right should as he wielded a mace with chain connected to a spiky ball. "And now I shall sacrifice it!"

"Huh? Why?" Crow asked taken aback as Bolton's monster was sacrificed while Crimson Mefist glowed a darkly red aura slowly oozing out of its body.

"To grant my Synchro Monster a new effect." Bolton answered, surprising Crow of this as they turned a tight corner and several loops before passing through the starting line. "Due to this, if Crimson Mefist destroys a monster in battle, you will take damage half of my Synchro Monster's ATK. And with 300 LP left…" Crow gritted in realization as he commanded his monster to battle the Blackwing.

But Crow wasn't one to throw the towel. "I don't think so!" Crow shouted in defiance as he sent a card to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of my **Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky** that I just sent to the Graveyard. By doing so, my monster isn't destroyed and my LP are safe from all damage."

"Fine. I end my turn with a face-down."

Crow sighed in relief after barely escaping a narrow situation. However, he needs to come up with a victory plan in his turn or he will lose not only the Blackwing Dragon even though said card is not in his possession, but also Naruto's Dark Magician. He gritted his teeth at the thought of failing Naruto after the latter placed so much faith in him.

"Please… I need help here." Crow whispered to himself in a pleading tone. The top card of his deck glowed dimly while a part of his Black Bird hummed at the same time. "Not for me… for my friends… for Naruto… for Pearson!" He grabbed the card on his deck. "I draw!" Crow looked at it as the SC rose to nine and two respectively. He was stunned by the appearance since he had never seen or put it in his deck before. "What is this?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"All right then. I summon the **Yatagarasu the Red Crow (5/ATK-2200/DEF-1800)** in ATK mode!"

Bolton had to look back once he heard the name. He'd never seen nor heard the card since his entire time knowing Pearson and Crow. Both Duelists watched as a fire pillar spouted out to the sky until it could reach no more and ceased, revealing a lone creature that was blocked within the sun. A loud yet beautiful screech came from above until it descended and revealed the creature.

It was a crimson-furred crow with long, sharp claws matching its sharp beak as its eyes blinked red and yellow. Its wings were long like the width of the track, but the one characteristic of the creature was the black, long three legs. The creature resembled the Three-Legged Crow.

That was in the mind of the Duelists, Jack and Yusei and Bolton's employees overseeing the Duel.

"At this time, Yatagarasu's special ability activates!" Crow shouted with vigor after snapping himself out of awe. "If I have more than five Winged-Beast monsters in my Graveyard and/or field, I gain 300 LP for each monsters." Yatagarasu glowed in a fiery crimson aura before it engulfed Crow, relieving him of the previous pain while also restoring his LP to 1800.

"Tsk!"

"Furthermore, the second effect now activates: I can lower one monster's level by one. I choose my Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak to do so." Crow informed as his chosen monster's level was lowered to three. "Lastly, my Yatagarasu is treated as a Tuner Monster."

"What?!"

"I tune me now-Level 3 Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak to my Level 5 Yatagarasu the Red Crow!" Crow shouted as his two monsters turned into three stars and five rings respectively while his Duel Runner beeped loud until the HUD screen revealed a card. Shock struck him but he commenced the chant for his new Synchro Monster. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope!" The signature beam of bright light burst within the five rings. "Synchron Summon! Soar, **Black-Winged Dragon (8/ATK-2800/DEF-1600)**!"

Bolton looked back to see the dragon he wanted that had once belonged to Pearson. It was a large creature with two black wings that had sharp-looking feathers and an oddly yellow beak, dull yet serrated teeth occupied its teeth. It had twelve legs connected to a limb while four, rubber-like feathers emerged from the back and acted as tails of sorts.

"There it is. I knew you had it." Bolton smirked at his victory when it is his turn. "I shall thank you for both Blackwing Dragon and your friend's Dark Magician."

"No… you won't be taking any of our cards." Crow said otherwise while his Signer mark glowed with burning intensity, signifying that his dragon is a Signer Dragon like Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. "Black-Winged Dragon attacks—"

"Take this. I activate the Trap Card _Synchro Rivalry_! Now no monsters can be destroyed in battle during this turn."

"I activate the _Speed Spell: Angel Baton_ and draw two cards." Crow looked at the new cards and sent one of them to the Graveyard. Crow smirked in response, much to Bolton's confusion and worry. "I activate the final effect of Yatagarasu that is in my Graveyard. For every card in Graveyard that I just sent to the Graveyard, the ATK of my Blackwing Dragon is increased by the number of cards sent by this effect times 1000."

Bolton cringed in horror as his Trap Card was sent back into his hand while Black-Winged Dragon glowed in a white aura, indicating its strength increase.

 **Black-Winged Dragon (ATK-3800)**

"Furthermore, I set one card face-down." Crimson Mefist cackled as it fired another red bolt at Crow, but instead of it hitting him, his dragon took the attack as it groaned in pain. "Right now, my Black-Winged Dragon's effect had just activated and reduced all damage to zero while decreasing its own ATK by 300 points."

 **Black-Winged Dragon (ATK-3500)**

"Furthermore, I activate the special ability of my Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite that is in my Graveyard. I take the card I just set on my field and Special Summon the monster in ATK mode." Crow informed after his new monster resurrected itself from the Graveyard. "However, I take 400 points of Damage."

"Then you would lose…unless…"

The red bolt of lightning struck not Crow, but his dragon once again. "Yes, my dragon's effect allows him to take the hit instead of me." Crow explained with vigor as his dragon's ATK was lowered by 300 once more. "I set a card face-down and now your monster's effect activates."

Black-Winged Dragon took another hit, a low snarl as a sign of its pain but valiant defiance.

"Doing so destroyed my Zephyros, but now my plan is complete."

Bolton sat there on his Duel Runner as Crow repeated the same actions over and over again with both the Black-Winged Dragon and Crimson Mefist's abilities working for the former Enforcer. The loop continued until the Signer Dragon's ATK had finally reached to zero.

"Now my dragon's second ability kicks in! When its ATK reaches zero by its first effect, my dragon regains the original ATK while your monster loses the exact amount at the same time!" Crow smirked victoriously when Bolton cringed on realization of his loss.

 **Black-Winged Dragon (ATK-3800)**

 **Crimson Mefist (ATK-0)**

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack his Crimson Mefist! Shadow Squall Blast!" Crow had commanded as his monster's maw opened while a black-infused red ball of power condensed within before it fired into a powerful beam that incinerated Bolton's Synchro Monster.

 **Bolton: 0 LP**

Crow had stopped his Runner just as Bolton's shut down after the recorded loss. To their surprise, the Sector Security was already on scene and had taken Bolton straight out of the Dueling lane while Jack and Yusei ran to their friend who was clearly exhausted and hurting at the same time.

"…"

"Crow…" Jack paused since he didn't really know what to say to comfort his friend. He and Yusei had called Mira and Trudge about Bolton's confession during the Duel. "We—"

"D-Don't say anything." Crow said lowly. Yusei and Jack gave small nods to give their friend time to adjust to Bolton's confession. A few minutes of silence later, Crow looked around for their second blonde of the group, but couldn't find him. "Where's Naruto?"

"That's what we've been asking all day." Yusei answered honestly.

TWExTWExTWE

 **Fountain Plaza, Neo Domino City**

"Oh…"

"Son, I think we're in trouble here."

"You think?"

Standing before Naruto and Joshua with their monsters was a cold woman in a white/light blue kimono with her hair in a bun as the air seemed colder than usual and the field was beginning to freeze underneath her feet. Her chilling dark blue eyes struck fear within the Ea duo as Naruto looked at the name among the small HUD in his Duel Disk.

 **Mizore the Great Yukionna (7/ATK-2400/DEF-2900)**

"A Yokai?" Naruto whispered as Tamamo spoke in his mind.

" _Yes. Remember I mentioned the people trying to take me the other night?"_ A small nod came from the blonde. _"I also mentioned that they kidnap other Yokai to do their bidding. Despicable."_

" _Can we free her?"_

" _I don't know."_ Tamamo answered and Naruto simply shrugged.

"Guess we won't know until we do it, right?" Naruto asked, much to Tamamo's surprise and Diana's delight. He soon braced himself when his final opponent continued to make his move.

"My new monster has a special ability and I'll activate it after all." The Last Duelist said while his monster's dull eyes focused on Dark Paladin and Buster Whelp on Naruto and Joshua's fields, respectively. "If it was Special Summoned by a card effect, all of my opponents' monster's ATK are reduced to zero."

"Uh oh."

The Yukionna lifelessly raised her arms just as two streams of snow and ice burst from the inside of her sleeves. Buster Whelp, Joshua's monster, tried to withstand against the blizzard-like attack but found itself losing that battle as it was being pushed back.

Until Dark Paladin stepped in front of it to protect the small creature from the brunt of the effect as he held his weapon up as an act of defiance. His armor began to form small icicles due to the intense frozen atmosphere while a lone coat shone over the Buster Whelp's fur.

 **Dark Paladin (ATK-0)**

 **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman (ATK-0)**

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK-0)**

 **Cybernetic Magician (ATK-0)**

Meanwhile their owners shivered rather profusely as they gripped their arms to warm themselves.

"C-C-C-C-Coooollddd~" Naruto shivered with bucking knees.

"So cold."

"Attack the Dark Paladin, my servant! Ice Storm Blade!"

Naruto cringed and braced himself as the Yukionna formed a katana made of ice and clashed with Dark Paladin. The Yokai and the Spellcaster traded several blows with their blades although Dark Paladin was looking to be on the losing side as his sword began to chip apart.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell _De-Fusion_! This separates my Fusion Monster back to the original monsters that were used to summon it." Naruto said as Dark Paladin separated into the two monsters to dodge a strike from the Yukionna that would've sent him to the Graveyard. "Safe for now."

"You would think that, of course." The Last Duelist smugly. "My monster can attack the number of times of monsters whose ATK was reduced to zero this turn."

"Oh—" Naruto spoke first in terrifying realization.

"—Crap." Joshua finished for his son.

"Now, my Yukionna, attack their monsters!"

Naruto and Joshua braced themselves as each of their monster sans Dark Magician and Buster Blader were about to be destroyed. However, the father wasn't one to go down easy. "Not so fast. I activate the Quick Play Spell _Half Shut_. This prevents my monster from being destroyed in destroyed in battle plus all battle damage is zero during this turn."

The trio watched as Buster Whelp was protected by an aura of white light that had broken the blade upon contact while Naruto made his play soon after his Breaker the Magical Warrior was destroyed.

"I send my Kuriboh to the Graveyard to prevent damage being inflicted to me during this turn!" Naruto commanded as his furry companion shielded him from the freezing shockwave from the destruction of his Cybernetic Magician.

 **Naruto: 1100 LP**

 **Joshua: 2000 LP**

 **Mysterious Duelist #3: 2000 LP**

"No matter. I'll win and take your monsters as a gift."

"…Naruto?"

"Yeah, dad?" Naruto looked at his dad and the gleam in his eyes told the blonde the whole story. "Really? You're going to do it?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course." Joshua smirked at their opponent before he looked at his Buster Whelp and Buster Blader. "But I will need both my monsters to do so."

"Go ahead."

"I draw!" Joshua drew his new card and smirked. "I now tune my Level 7 Buster Blade to my Level 1 Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!" The Last Duelist stared in shock as the two monsters transformed into the familiar stars and ring. "Dragon of innocence soon turned to one of might and indestructible power, unleash thy fury on my enemies! Synchro Summon! The Dragon Enemy of Blader, **Buster Dragon (8/ATK-1200/DEF-2800)**!"

The Synchro Monster emerged from the pillar of light, but it was one that took Naruto and their opponent off-guard. Instead of the white fur coat and happy aura the Buster Whelp exhibited, the adult version had black/purple scales with dull green feathers under the wings, the four limbs, the tail and the chest area. It screeched loudly as it prepared to face against the Yukionna.

"Now I activate my Buster Dragon's special ability." Joshua declared. "All of my opponent's monsters are now Dragon-Types as long as my dragon is on the field." He placed one card to activate it. "I activate my _Monster Reborn_ card and I'll use to bring back my Buster Blader from the Graveyard."

"All right. Now Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for every Dragon on field!" Naruto enthusiastically stated as his father's signature monster glowed with green aura, an indication of his power rising.

 **Buster Blader (ATK-3600)**

"Now my Blader, attack his Yukionna! Dragon Sword Slash!" Joshua commanded his monster as it dashed towards Yukionna who lifelessly lifted her arms to defend herself.

The hooded figure only chuckled in response, confusing the father and son duo.

"I activate my Yukionna's second ability! When she's attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than her own by 1000, that is instead destroyed…" The Yukionna swiftly brought her forearms against each other as a wall of ice stood in the way of Buster Blader and collided against his blade.

Naruto and Joshua stood there in bewilderment as the latter's monster was destroyed instead of the intended target.

"…And that monster's owner receive damage equal to its ATK!"

"No!"

Joshua closed his eyes and accepted his fate before he felt his body being pushed back by the force.

 **Joshua: 0 LP**

Naruto stared as his father's monsters disappeared after their master was defeated in the Duel, leaving only him with Dark Magician by his side. Both Duelist and Duel Monster locked eyes with their opponents who turn out to be more than what they appear to be.

"Okay then." Naruto said seriously while Dark Magician prepared himself for the upcoming battle. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Good bye to 2016 and hello, 2017! Another year had passed yet again and here we are in a new year with our loved friends. I hope you all had a great New Year's eve and wish you the best in 2017. The new and first chapter of 2017 is now here and I do hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Movie news of 2017: I am looking forward to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Dark Side of Dimensions this month. All original voice actors are confirmed to be in the film. The trailers are great and the animation is just amazing. I just hope that it lives up to the expectations. Kong: Skull Island will come out this March thereby setting the stage for the upcoming Godzilla vs. Kong in 2018, 2019 or 2020. Spider-Man: Homecoming is coming out on July 7, so I'm really looking forward to that film.

If there are any new films that is worth watching and I didn't mention it, please let me know.

As you all may know that I had completed 'The Traveler' and just published/updated the second part of it: 'Patronus Maximus'. This story takes place in the Marvel Universe, so please read it when you have a chance. Also if you read comics and have a story arc that you would like to see in the story, please PM me or leave it the review here or at Patronus Maximus's page.

One last thing: I had forgotten to add this story to the disclaimer at Patronus Maximus, so I will do it here. This includes all the previous and future chapters ahead. I do not own Naruto, any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, Fuuka, Shokugeki no Soma and Kuroko no Baske. They all belong to their respective owners whom I admire and respect for creating these anime/manga series to bring joy in our lives.

Chapter 12 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Oct.26.2016):** Thank you and your latest chapters were great, especially the part about Naruto talking with Bruce and Harvey about the mantle of Batman and the confrontation between Pam and her coworker. I sure hope she is alive and well. I want to know more, so please don't take too long.

 **Edrick Twilight Legend (Oct.26.2016):** Yes, things were heating up in the chapter and the new chapter. I do hope you liked the new Yokai monster I've added to Crow's arsenal. There will be more about Ea family and the Uzumaki family in either the next chapter or two chapters later. Sorry to kill that theory, but neither Masaki or Joshua are Duel Monster spirits. However, there is something at play here with Naruto's past being connected to Kushina and Minato. I haven't even thought about the Light of Destruction until you mentioned it…brainstorm here.

 **NinjaFang1331 (Oct.26.2016):** Thank you very much. I hope you and your family had a great New Year's eve.

 **Blackseal84 (Oct.26.2016):** What did she expect after that conversation? Is that what you think? There is a lot more than meets the eye here and it connects their pasts.

 **AnonGod (Oct.26.2016):** I haven't had the chance to read either of those stories you mentioned, but I will do so during my break. Is that so? I hope you liked the new chapter here and the monsters shown here.

 **GodX (Oct.26.2016):** It is fun and I had already some of them like Kenchi618's Naruto/Pokemon crossover. Like always, his work is great and funny. The animation in Sun  & Moon is decent but I liked it better as it was in the Kalos region. It would have made the action in Sun & Moon more fun and exciting. I hope you had a great New Years and enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Glavie165 (Oct.27.2016):** Well, here it is. I hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Megakdre100 (Oct.27.2016):** Thank you. Who knows? You will have to wait and see.

 **Ivan0061509 (Oct.27.2016):** I always thought I undersold the emotional theme. Sorry, but you'll have to find out in the next chapter.

 **Drakon45 (Oct.27.2016):** All I can say is that there is more here than meets the eye.

 **Ravage88atlas (Oct.27.2016):** Yes, it was. Naruto's past is shrouded in mystery is all I can say and you will have to wait to see in the later chapters.

 **Ito Uchiha (Oct.27.2016):** Somewhat actually. Of course, there will be moments like that in the story. If you noticed, more Yokai monsters are starting to appear. I know I said that I planned to get three chapters out for this story, but I think I could only get this one out in the break. Sorry about that, although I did reach my quota of three chapters during the break including this one. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you like the new chapter.

 **R-king 93 (Oct.27.2016):** Yes, it would have an impact since it connects to everyone he knows especially his parents.

 **Yukicrewger2 (Oct.27.2016):** Really? I had already planned for Amulet Dragon and Dark Paladin—like in the new chapter—to be in the story along with Palladium Oracle Mahad along with Sage's Stone and Dark Magic Expanded and all the Dark Magician support cards. As for the others I didn't recognized, I checked them out and they are cool after all. Thank you for your suggestions. I really appreciate it.

 **The Keeper of Worlds (Oct.30.2016):** There will be more on that in the chapter. Both the Blackwing Dragon and the Three-Legged Crow in the duel… what did you think?

 **Navyson2001(Nov.11.2016):** Well, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and had a great New Year's eve with your loved ones.

 **BlackKing05(Jan 1):** Demand and you shall receive, my reader.


End file.
